The Way to a Prentiss Heart
by Fbiloveemandhotch
Summary: Emily and her 15-year-old daughter have a perfect life in London, they have the best relationship a mother and daughter can have. That all changes when Emily takes job at the BAU and she finds herself moving across the country to start over. The change is hard enough on her daughter but when she finds herself falling in love with her boss, things completely change for the teen.
1. Chapter 1

The Way To a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 1: A Day In a Prentiss Girl's Life

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hello my friends and loyal readers, I'm bringing you a new story that I've had on my mind for a very long time, but I've decided to change it a little. Some of you may recognize the concept of the plot since it's basically inspired by Gilmore Girls and the relationship Lorelai and Rory have. Don't panic...it will strictly be a Criminal Minds story, and it doesn't mean I have forgotten about the other stories...they will get finished, I promise you. I just really wanted to bring you another story, and hopefully, you will like it as much as the other stories._**

 ** _Emily has a fifteen-year-old daughter names Alexandra, and they live in London. They have the best relationship a mother and daughter can have...they are basically best friends and share the same taste in music, coffee and movies; it was almost like having a friend of her own age, she never imagined she could get along with her own daughter that well._**

 ** _Emily had never been happier...she had an excellent job at Interpol, her daughter was an excellent child, an honor student, and she had her best friend, Clyde, by her side. Emily and Alexandra both loved Clyde, since he had been a great family friend for the Prentiss girls, and they felt they couldn't be luckier than to have him by their side...their life couldn't be more perfect._**

 ** _One day, Emily got a job offer from the FBI's BAU unit in Washington to work, and it was something she had always dreamed of. She knew Alex was not going to like the change especially because it would mean a move across the ocean to Washington, DC, and she would have to leave her friends and move to a new school. Emily hated that, but believed Alex would adjust once they got settled in a new home and at a new school._**

 ** _What she didn't anticipate was her new Unit Chief, SSAIC Aaron Hotchner, who sweeps Emily off her feet, making her fall in love with him, changing her life her relationship with her daughter completely._**

 ** _And the story begins:_**

Emily pulled into the Normanhurst School driveway one cold afternoon, glancing around as she watched other cars pulling in. She tapped on the dashboard and relaxed, looking at her watch; her daughter should be getting out any minute now. A few minutes later, she heard the loud bell ringing and saw the doors swinging open. She watched as she heard loud students coming out laughing and playing around. Emily waited impatiently for a few more minutes until she saw the brunette girl coming through the doors. The locks of her hair flew around in the wind, and Emily couldn't stop smiling widely at how beautiful her daughter was. Alexandra was fifteen years old and was basically and literally a clone of Emily; she had the same dark brown eyes and ivory skin, her hair was much lighter than Emily's, kind of dark brown, almost reddish brown. But, she had inherited everything else from Emily, and she couldn't be prouder than that.

Emily watched as the young girl talked with her two best friends, Julia and Monika, as the three girls kept walking and laughing. All three girls were wearing the same uniform, a dark green and blue plaid pleated skirt, white shirt, blue vest and coat to match with the school logo, and a tie the same color as the pleated skirt and blue stockings. Emily knew her daughter hated the uniform more than anything else in the world, but Normanhurst was one of the best schools in London, and Emily was paying a fortune for her daughter's education, so she just had to get over it.

Alexandra spotted her mother's car and a small smiled appeared on her face...she waved goodbye to her friends and made her way to the car almost immediately, opening the door and getting in.

"Hi, baby." Emily greeted, smiling.

"You are annoyingly on time! I thought you had to work late." Alex said, surprised to see her mother so early.

"Well hello to you, too, aren't you happy to see your mommy?" Emily said, leaning over to press a loud kiss on her cheek.

"Mom! You're officially embarrassing me in front of the whole school!" Alex cried, moving away from her mother wiping the kiss from her cheek.

"You are grumpy today, what happened?" Emily asked, starting the car and driving away, glancing down at the fifteen year old.

"Nothing, it just has been a long day! She watched as her mother drove away, and then leaned forward to kiss her mother's cheek once they were away from school.

"Hi, mother." She said with a smile. Emily just laughed, rolling her eyes at her.

"So, grumpy pants, are you hungry?" Emily asked.

"Starving actually, the freaking crap they serve at school is so ridiculous." Alex scoffed.

"Hey, language, lady." Emily reprimanded gently.

"Well, it's true, you're paying a fortune to send me there, and they are malnourishing your precious baby girl, aren't you going to do something about that?" Alex questioned. Emily just laughed at her daughter.

"You're right, baby, I'll get on it tomorrow." Emily winked at her, taking a left on the road.

Emily parked at a restaurant and both Prentiss girls got out and headed inside. The hostess greeted them with a polite smile, directing them to the table. Clyde had agreed to meet them at the restaurant, and they decided to just order drinks and wait for him, so they could eat together.

"Can I just have a cup of coffee, please " -Emily asked the waiter when he came by to take the drinks order, and then he turned to look at Alex who immediately looked at her mom with a pleading look that let Emily know exactly what she wanted. Emily just shook her head.

"Please." Alex begged, with puppy eyes.

"Decaf." Emily said firmly.

"Mom, please, decaf sucks, just please."

"One cup, Aleaxandra." Emily said firmly.

"Okay." She agreed, with a huge grin.

"Coffee, please." Alex turned to the waiter with a big smile.

"I don't even understand why you like coffee so much, it's not good for you, young lady." Emily told her, once the waiter left, rolling her eyes at her.

"Oh yeah, and this is coming from the woman who drinks like 20 cups of coffee a day?" Alex replied, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at her mother.

"Yes, but I'm the mother, I'm the alpha lady, I get to dictate the rules." Emily said, smiling at her daughter. Alex had no time to respond as she spotted Clyde as he stepped in the restaurant.

"Hello, ladies." He greeted charmingly.

"Hello, Clyde." Alex stepped up to hug him tightly.

"Hi sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and then leaned down to kiss Emily's cheek.

"Hey you." Emily responded.

"So, what did I interrupt?" Clyde asked, taking a seat between them.

"Not much, Hitler here is talking about how she has control over the whole world." Alex said with a smirk, making both of them burst into laughter.

"Not the whole world, baby, just your world." Emily points out leaning down to press a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Remind me again why I love her?" She turns to Clyde rolling her eyes.

"Because she is pretty damn awesome." Clyde said, laughing at them.

"Yeah, I guess, sometimes." She replied, and Emily laughed, poking her ribs.

After dinner, they headed home with Clyde for a movie night. It wasn't unusual in the Prentiss household, the girls usually had a movie night every Friday night when Emily got off early enough from work,, and Alex didn't have to get up early for school the next day. Once inside the house, Alex goes directly to her room to change out of her uniform into something more comfortable, and her mom changed into a pair of sweats and shirt. Their movie nights were always a tradition...the perfect time for gluttony and to spend time together and cuddle up on the couch.

"What are we watching tonight?" Clyde asked, sitting at the end of the couch while the girls prepared for movie night. He knew the rules, and he knew better than to protest. There is popcorn and chips already on the living room table, a bowl of jelly babies, some chocolate bars, cookies and ice cream...all on the round table.

'The Godfather?" Alex suggested, bringing a few cans of soda to the table.

"That sounds good, we have all three of the movies, we can do a marathon." Emily said, coming into the living room with a blanket.

"I'm game if you guys are." Clyde said with a grin.

"Hey, do you think we should order pizza?" Alex suggested.

"Sure, what do you want on it? Just everything?" Emily asked, arching her eyebrows and pulling out her phone.

"Sounds good to me, hey, do extra cheese, please." Alex said, curling into one of the couches.

"Are you two serious!? We just got back from a restaurant, how can you eat that much, and you still have all of this?" Clyde pointed to the table at all the junk food the girls had spread across the table.

"Mom!" Alex said annoyed, Emily just took one of the cushions on the couch and threw it at Clyde playfully.

"Are you calling us fat, Easter?" Emily asked, glaring at him.

"I would never, darling." He laughed at them, as he put the movie in the DVD.

Later that evening, the three of them were still in the living room and most of the popcorn and chips were gone, as well as the candy and half eaten box of pizza. Alex laid on one the couches with her eyes semi-closed; Emily was dozing off to sleep as well. Clyde just turned to watch them in amusement. They had watched the first two parts of the Godfather successfully, and now both Prentiss women were fighting sleep.

"I think I have a food coma, God...what if I die." Alex said from the couch, rubbing her stomach. Clyde chuckled at her.

"You aren't going to die sweetheart, don't worry."

"I think I am, I'm dying...I'm going to die so young and without having a chance to live life." She said dramatically, making Emily and Clyde laugh.

"Why did you let us eat so much, Clyde, this is all your fault." Emily said, standing up from the couch and walking toward the fridge to get a bottle of sparkling water for her and one for Alex knowing it would make them feel better. Clyde just laughed in amusement...everything was always his fault when it came to the Prentiss girls.

"You know I tried to stop you from ordering the pizza." He pointed out.

"Well, you should have tried harder." Emily said in a whiny tone. Clyde rolled his eyes and leaned over Alex who was almost falling asleep now.

"Come on, let's get her upstairs, crazy woman." He said, picking the teenager up in his arms and carrying her into her room. Alex had already fallen completely to sleep, by the time they made it upstairs and they placed her on the bed. Emily carefully removed her socks and covered her with the blankets, after placing a kiss on her daughters check they walked out of her room. Clyde could tell Emily was also clearly fighting sleep.

"Are you going to be alright, or do I need to carry you into your room as well?" He offered, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'll be fine, why don't you just stay here," Emily said tiredly, "You can sleep in the guest room which is technically your room every now and then, anyway." He spent more time with them than anyone else does.

"Yeah, I'll stay, go to sleep, darling." He kissed her forehead, and Emily smiled because she was happy he was there. He had always been there for her and for Alex...he was her best friend, and he had been for the past ten years; he had been the only person who had stood by her side since they had lived in London. She was so grateful to have him in her life; in their life...she nodded and then turned and headed for her room.

She quickly brushed her teeth, and she could hear Clyde downstairs cleaning up. She washed her face and climbed into her bed too tired to do anything else. Thankfully, tomorrow was Saturday, and she got to spend the entire day with her daughter. That was the only thing that mattered to her, the only thing that made sense to her...Alex. Ever since she was born, nothing in the world became more important than her little girl, and she has always make sure she felt safe, loved and protected. She did. She and Alex had the most amazing relationship a mother and daughter could have. They were friends before they were mother and daughter, and she loved that. Emily never had a good relationship with her mother, and she vowed she would never allow that to happen with her own child. But, things with her daughter were different, they shared everything, they told each other everything, Alex was her best friend, and she loved every minute of it. Emily heard the room door open and close softly, and the small feet walk over the carpet, and a minute later, Alex crawled under the covers of her king size bed, and Emily smiled pulling her close to her.

"I love you, mom." Alex whispered, cuddling closer to the warmth of her mothers embrace

"I love you more, honey." Emily smiled kissing her head.

"Can I have coffee in the morning for breakfast?" Alex murmured almost inaudibly, Emily chuckled

"No way! Go to sleep, missy." Emily responded with a laugh.

"You are no fun." The teen mumbled and fell asleep.

Just like that, Emily fell asleep with her arms wrapped protectively around her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 2: It is in the Blood.

The following morning, Clyde and Emily made breakfast together and finished cleaning the living room from the night before. They sat at the table for a while with a cup of coffee and discussing work matters along with a few cases. Her job at Interpol was quite consuming and the majority of the time, she ended up taking cases home to review. Clyde was her supervisor, and Emily was basically his second-in-command and the one he trusted the most. They went over a few cases and some dynamics on the team until they heard the teenager coming down the stairs. Emily closed the files containing bloody pictures and mutilated bodies and set them aside; they had basically finished their meeting. She never wanted her daughter to see any of her work horror.

"What's up, guys?" Alex said, as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning, baby." Emily greeted as she picked up all the rest of the files and put them back in her messenger bag. Clyde did the same with his files and smiled at the sleepy face of the mini version of Emily standing at the end of the stairs.

"Hey, Lex, I made French toast." Clyde pointed toward the kitchen, and Alex scrunched up her nose and smiled widely. Lex had always been a pet name for her either by her mom or Clyde, and they are the only two people in the world she would allow to call her Lex.

"Hell, yeah, awesomeness." Alex said, walking into the kitchen taking a few blueberries and stuffing them in her mouth, while her mother glared at her for the use of language.

Then, she casually walked up to her mother and wrapped her in a tight hug, surprising Emily.

"So, who is the most coolest and awesomenest mom in the whole universe?" Alex asked with a huge grin as Emily snickered knowing where her daughter was getting at.

"That would be me, but no coffee though." Emily added, placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Ah, Mom…come on! What is French toast without coffee? Besides, this is all your fault anyway! Alex replied as she walked back into the kitchen reaching for a mug.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Emily asked, amused tilting her head.

"You and your caffeine addiction, that's all you ever drink, how do you expect me to have a healthy life when you don't set a good example for me, huh?" She added, hopping onto the kitchen stool and grabbing a piece of French toast.

Emily just looked at her, half amused-half impressed at her daughter's ability to sabotage and manipulate her, yet she grinned, defeated.

"She kind of has a point." Clyde pointed out.

"You're so not helping." Emily scolded Clyde, laughing at her daughter.

"Fine, you know what, kill yourself, see if I care!" Emily tease as she saw her daughter grinning widely and reaching for the pot of coffee. Emily turned to look at Clyde, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you raised her, she is a Prentiss, after all, she takes after you 100%." Clyde said, laughing at her. Emily just shook her head and continued to put her files away.

"Okay, beautiful ladies, I believe it's time for me to go." Clyde informed them coming into the kitchen and pulling Alex in for a hug.

"Bye, little Prentiss, don't drive your mother crazy, please."

"I'll try, thanks for breakfast." Alex replied, with her mouth full of food.

"Call me if you need anything." He leaned down placing a kiss on Emily's cheek.

"Thank you." Emily smiled warmly, and he was out the door. Emily returned to the kitchen island where her daughter was almost finished with her breakfast now.

"So, what's the plan? Emily asked, as she served herself another cup of coffee mentally reprimanding herself knowing that it was her sixth cup of coffee. No wonder Alex was addicted to caffeine in the first place.

"Well, I kind of wanted to go to the National Gallery to finish the project for my art class, and maybe hit a couple of libraries, then the rest of the afternoon is yours." Alex pointed out.

"Okay, nerd, we can do that." Emily joked, smiling at her daughter's annoyed face.

"I only have to go because it's for school, you know that right?" Alex pointed out rolling her eyes.

"Sure, Brainiac." Emily chuckled, knowing the fifteen-year-old needed some teasing every now and then.

"You know I'm just doing this for you! So, I can fulfill your dreams of getting me into a good college. For all I care, I can become a stripper if want to..." With that, Emily raised her eyebrows in shock, her smile vanishing from her face immediately.

"Uh yeah, I don't think so, if you know what's good for you." Emily scoffed, but her daughter was laughing now.

"Now, hurry, go take a shower if you want to leave the house." Emily rushed her, pushing gently on her daughter as she walked lazily back up the stairs.

A few hours later, Emily and Alex were walking inside the National Gallery in London; Emily had her arm wrapped around Alex's shoulders, and she was smiling. Her daughter was completely lost in thought at the gallery taking notes in a note pad, totally immersed in her surroundings. As much as she loved to tease her daughter about being a nerd, Emily couldn't help but smile proudly at her little baby; she was already an honor student and at the top of her class, taking more advanced classes than most students in her class. Alex spoke Italian, French, and Spanish fluently, and she wanted to learn another language. She was mostly interested in arts and crafts and wanted to be an architect when she grew up. But, she had already excelled at everything else, math, literature and sciences. Emily knew her daughter was gifted and had a higher IQ than most people, even geniuses, and that just made her prouder. They kept walking around the gallery and stopped to see one of Rembrandt's paintings; Emily smiled, amused as her daughter went back to scribbling in her notebook. There were a couple of guys near them, and one of the guys accidently stumbled into Alex while looking at the painting.

"Mi dispice molto ( _I am so sorry)_." He said quickly. Alex smiled softly and was aware of the Italian accent and that they didn't speak English.He turned to look at Emily, and he smiled widely as soon as he saw the brunette.

"Non preoccupatevi va bene ( _Don't worry it's okay_ )." She responded quickly, as her mother smiled proudly of her creation, and the two gentlemen smiled at the young girl.

"Tu parli italiano ( _Do you speak Italian?_ )?" He asked, amused. He was quite charming with blue eyes, blonde hair, and was a very sexy version of Mel Gibson, with his eyes on Emily giving her a sexy smile, one she returned a little uncomfortably.

"Sì la mia mamma mi ha insegnato quando ero un bambino.( _Yeah, my mom taught me when I was a child._ )." Alex replied proudly looking at her mother.

"Lei è tua madre" ( _She is your mother?)_ He asked in shock, looking at Emily. "Sono sorpreso lei è quello di bella per essere una madre!" ( _I am surprised; she is way too beautiful to be a mother.)."_ Emily chuckles and blushes lightly, shaking her head.

"Grazie , ma mia figlia e ho bisogno di andare" ( _Thank you, but my daughter and I need to leave")_ Emily said, pulling her daughter close and walking away from the guys.

"Bye bella signora" _("Bye beautiful lady")_ The guy recited back, and Emily laughed as she hurried to get Alex out of the gallery.

"Mom! What is wrong with you!" Alex exclaimed in shock once they were outside the building.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers, Lex?" Emily asked, with a stern look.

"Well, he wasn't a stranger." Her mother raised her eyebrows at her. "Technically, he was just being nice, plus he was totally hitting on you." Alex said, excited.

"What? You're crazy, he wasn't!" Emily said, although she couldn't keep from grinning.

"Oh, come on, he totally was, and did you see the look on your face?" Alex asked excited, giving her mom a laughing look.

"What look?" Emily inquired.

"You were totally looking at him like _"I am surprised I still have my clothes on!"_ Her daughter replied with a mischievous smile…Emily's jaw dropped in a horrified look.

"Alex!" She scolded, giving her a look.

"Well, you totally were." She defends.

"Okay, you know what, we are getting out of here, missy, before you have me married to a complete stranger." Emily said, pulling her daughter's arm and shaking her head as her daughter's laughter echoed around the street.

Later that afternoon, they're sitting in a coffee shop at the mall with their shopping bags resting by their feet and both women are sipping on cappuccinos. Emily had gotten over the fact that Alexandra should stop drinking coffee; she knew she was young and coffee wasn't good for her, but she also knew that her daughter had all her genes and that included inheriting the craving for caffeine at an early age. She's not an overprotective and controlling mother and wants her daughter to be healthy…yes, but she also wants her to enjoy life. So, she just smiled as she watched her daughter happily drink her coffee as so told her all the juicy gossip at school.

"So, changing the subject, I totally think that guy at the gallery was a such a stud." Alex grinned deviously at her mother.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you go out with him? Emily questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smile while she took a sip of her coffee.

"Eww, no thanks, mother, I'm only 15…I meant for you." Alex replied annoyed, and Emily just laughed.

"Why do you keep trying to get me to go on dates?" Emily questioned, entertained by the smart teenager.

"Because you need a man in your life." Alex replied, making a face.

"Excuse me!" Emily faked shock, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know, one day, I'm going to go to college, mom, I don't want you to be alone and just, I don't know, single." Alex replied, choosing the right words. Emily smiled and stroked her hand across the table.

"Baby, I'm fine…I don't need you to worry about me." Emily knew her daughter had a sweet heart and her intensions were good.

"Don't you want someone in your life…like ever?" She questioned again sincerely, and Emily knew she expected an honest answer.

"You know, I had never thought about that, maybe one day, but right now, I have everything I want." Emily smiled while running her hands over her daughter's hair.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Alex questioned, looking at her mother.

"Well, I have a job I love and the most amazing daughter and best friend a mother could ask for. I'm very happy with that." Emily responded, pulling Alex closer to her and pressing a kiss on her head.

"I just want you to be happy, mom."

"I am, baby, I have been since the day you were born." Emily smiled wider, hugging her daughter tighter to her.

"Okay, crazy lady, I'm going to the bathroom…I'll be right back." Alex replied standing up from the table and, leaning down and kissing her mother's head. It was a gentle touch, but it made Emily's eyes almost water…her baby girl was not a baby anymore.

She was a young lady now, smarter than her and sometimes stronger, and that truly terrified her. Not because it was a bad thing; she knew that Alex was an excellent child…she had raised her to be good. In fact, Alex was an excellent student and she knew she would get far. Yet, she had a feisty mind, stubborn and set in her ways just like her mother, and she knew soon she would be flying out the door like she once did from her own house. Emily remembered it like it was yesterday…the day her little girl was born…to Emily, Alex would always be her little baby. Emily caught her wrist before she walked away and Alex turned around to look at her.

"Hey, I love you so much, you know that?" Emily said, fighting the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much." Alex replied, walking toward the bathroom. Then, she turned around…

"Ti amo di più" ( _I love you more_ ) …and she disappeared, heading into the bathrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily walked into her office Monday morning after she dropped Alex off at school. She told her she had several meetings that day and she would be home late. Alex had no problem with this because she usually took a cab home from school anyway; in reality, her school was just a couple of blocks from their home, but in the winter, a couple of blocks can be very brutal. Emily preferred that Alex take a cab, or she would send someone from the office to take her home. Alex was usually very good about going home and spending the rest of her afternoon doing homework and reading or doing art until her mother arrived home.

When she got to work, Emily dropped her purse on her desk and typed her access code and password into her computer and started working on her emails. She got a few emails from some important cases and spent the first part of her morning occupied on the last case the team worked involving the Italian mafia and the murder of seven women. Emily was typing something on the computer when Lucas walked into her office. Lucas was Emily's personal assistant and helped her with most of the paperwork and calls that come through the agency.

"Inspector Prentiss, there's a call for you." He informed her.

"Will you please take a message, I'm in the middle of something now." Emily replied in a tense voice.

"I've already tried, but it sounds important…it's from the FBI in Quantico, Virginia." Lucas replied, looking at Emily.

"Okay, just send it on through." Emily responded with a furrowed brow, thinking it was a case they needed Interpol's help with.

"This is Inspector Prentiss." Emily said, as she answered the phone

"Inspector Prentiss, how are you, this is Section Chief Erin Strauss from the BAU in Quantico, Virginia." Strauss said, grinning.

"Hello, Ma'am." Emily was even more surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I've been wanting to speak to you for a long time now, do you have a few minutes now to talk with me?" Strauss asked politely.

"Of course, how can I help you?" Emily said with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I received a copy of your resume a long time ago for a position at the Behavioral Analysis Unit." Emily had actually forgotten she had ever applied for a position at the BAU.

"Oh right."

"I actually also happen to know your mother, she's an impressive woman." Strauss added. Okay, now Emily really didn't like the sound of this.

"Yes, Ma'am, that she is."

"Well, Inspector Prentiss, I've been looking over your resume and you have an impressive skill set…it looks like you worked for the CIA for several years, and you have also worked for Interpol. Are you still with Interpol?"

"Yes, I actually am." Emily replied.

"That's amazing."

"It also shows that you are fluent in Arabic, French, Italian, English, and Spanish, and you have a PhD in Criminal Psychology as well as Child Advocacy.

"Yes Ma'am, I do." Emily said quietly because she didn't like to brag about herself.

"Well, Inspector Prentiss, I'd like to offer you a position on our team beginning immediately. I think you would be a perfect fit for the BAU team."

"Wow! I'm…really…' Emily started to say in shock.

"Inspector Prentiss, you're a very talented and skilled Agent, I think you'll find the pay will be more than satisfactory as well as excellent benefits, and I'm also sure our salary surpasses your current salary at Interpol, plus, it has a great opportunity for advancement."

"I'm sure it is. I just...may I think about it for a few days...I just…you totally caught me off guard. I just need to think about it." Emily replied, still in shock.

"Well, of course, so you will call me by the end of the week then?" Strauss pushes.

"Of course, Ma'am, have a good day."

"You, too, Inspector Prentiss." Strauss said, and the line went dead. Emily hung up the telephone with her mouth dropped open.

This was something she had always dreamed about…working for the BAU…it had been her dream as far back as she could remember. She went into the criminal justice field with the idea of joining the BAU in the first place. That was her dream when she first went to Yale, but things turned out differently; and now, she had Alex to consider and they had made a life in London. She couldn't just pick up and move to a new country and city and start all over again.

"Good morning, darling." Clyde said as he stepped into Emily's office, making Emily jump.

"Uh oh, what happened! Is it a bad case? Clyde asked, knowing from her face that something was going on.

"No, there's no case, don't worry, it's nothing, I'm just tired." Emily said dismissively.

"So, let's get back to paperwork. I was thinking…I'm working on the new budget for the team." Emily started typing on her laptop, but Clyde stopped her.

"Don't, what's going on? I know you, Prentiss, I know your inflections...come on, spit it out…what's going on?" Clyde sat in front of her staring at her so deeply it made her uncomfortable, and she knew she couldn't lie to him. She exhaled and looked away.

"I just got a call from Erin Strauss."

"Erin Strauss? Wait! That name sounds familiar!"

"She's the Section Chief of the FBI's BAU."

"The FBI in Virginia." Clyde finished for her, and Emily nodded.

"Okay, so what did she want?" He questioned her with his deep blue eyes on her.

"Apparently, there is a job opening at the BAU, and she offered me the job." Emily said carefully, glancing at Clyde.

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke, but no words were necessary. Clyde wasn't an idiot, he had known Emily long enough to know this had been her dream since she was a child; he just nodded and walked over to the window and stayed there staring at the crowded streets of London. He had known this day would come eventually…she was too good to be true. Emily was the best Inspector he had worked with, and he knew that someone eventually would claim her just like he had stolen her from the CIA. She was superior at her job and at everything else she did; it didn't surprise him at all that another agency wanted her on their team. Emily just stood there looking at Clyde while he looked out the window.

Clyde finally turned to her and asked with a stern face, "So, when are you leaving?"

"Clyde..." Emily responded, shaking her head.

"What, Emily?" He looked at her honestly.

"I haven't even said I was going to take the job." She responded, reaching for him.

"Come on, Emily, this is what you have wanted all your life. You would be an idiot if you didn't take the job." Clyde responded, although he was deeply angry to lose her.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do yet, Clyde, I just got the call five minutes ago. I haven't even had a chance to digest the news myself yet, and I don't even know...but I have Alex to think about now…fifteen years ago, yes, it was my biggest dream then, now, I have a child to think about." Emily responded, running a hand up and down his arm.

"I have work to do." Clyde responded, walking away. He was angry, not at her, but he was angry, and he couldn't hide it.

"Clyde, please." Emily called, as she ran a hand over her forehead. She still had to tell Alex, and she knew her reaction was going to be much worse than Clyde's.

A few days later, Emily was sitting at a table at the River Terrace Café, working with her laptop on some paperwork. Usually, she took her lunches with Clyde, and they went over paperwork together, but Clyde had not said a single word to her other than work-related conversations since the day he had walked out of her office. She knew he was upset and hurt. She had not even made a decision yet, and she had already managed to make her best friend angry with her.

She had received an email from Strauss that morning that had left her speechless; if she took this new position at the BAU, she would be making twice her salary at Interpol, plus she would be traveling a lot less. Yes, she would have a lower position, but as second-in- command in her current position, she basically traveled three out of four weeks of the month, something that didn't give her enough time to spend with Alexandra. In addition, her daughter wanted to go to Yale just like her mother, it was just the perfect opportunity to move and settle so her daughter could start sending applications for college. She exhaled and closed her eyes for a brief second.

"I figured I would find you here." Clyde said, sitting down in front of her and making Emily jump.

"Jesus, Clyde, you startled me!" Emily looked at him in shock.

"Sorry, love, it wasn't my intention." He responded, smiling at her, and then he reached across the table and took her hands softly.

"I'm sorry." He apologized since he knew he had been an asshole to her for the past few days.

"Clyde, I know you're mad, but I don't know if I'm going to take the job." She responded with a sympathetic smile.

"Emily, I think you should take the job." Clyde replied gently.

"No, you don't." Emily rolled her eyes, looking away.

"Look, I hate losing my best friend and the best supervisor and agent I had for the past ten years, yes, but you can't turn this down, darling." He said, with his blue piercing eyes on her, and Emily felt like crying…she didn't know how to respond.

"I honestly don't know." She responded, picking at the skin on her cuticles.

"Strauss emailed me, too...I saw the salary...Lex will be closer to Yale, you won't have to worry about her going to college across the ocean. This is a once in a life opportunity, Em." Clyde finished, squeezing her hand gently.

"I know, I just...how am I supposed to leave all of this…to leave you?" Emily asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Everything will be okay, love." Clyde pulled her to him for a hug, and he knew she had

already decided to take the job.

A few days later, Emily decided it was finally time to tell Alex about the job. She left her office early in the morning. She thought the best way to do it was making dinner for her and spending a mother and daughter day at the house; that way; they could have the afternoon to themselves. Emily makes Alex's favorite lasagna and dessert, then she sat down on a kitchen stool drinking a cup of coffee while she waited for her daughter to return home from school. On any other day, she would have picked Alex up from school, but Monika's parents were dropping her off at the house, so Emily decided to wait at home, impatiently, while chewing on her fingernails. It seemed like forever, but finally the front door opened and Alex walked in with her school bag with her cheeks red from the cold and snow.

"Hey, sweetie." Emily said, with a nervous smile.

"What are you doing here?" Alex replied, dropping her schoolbag on the floor and taking off her coat and looking at her mother with a frown.

"Well, I kind of live here, I'm the one who pays the rent and all." Emily joked, and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, I meant here, right now, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Alex walked further into the apartment and kissed her mother's cheek.

'I actually got off early, I wanted to make dinner. I made your favorite lasagna, so we could spend the afternoon together and, you know, hang out." Emily smiled while she looked at Alex.

Alex looked at her mother for a few seconds, then at the oven where the lasagna was cooking…her eyes landed on the salad on the counter. Her mother had never really been domestic: one, she rarely had time, and two, she hated cooking.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked, looking at her mother.

"Nothing." Emily lied. "I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Are you pregnant, Emily?" Alex replied, scrutinizing her mother. Emily actually laughed out loud.

"Right, because the last time I actually did anything was like two years ago."

"Ewww, mother, I so didn't need to know that." Alex replied in disgust, making Emily grin.

"Listen, honey, why don't you go change out of your uniform and come down, and we'll have dinner while we talk." Emily suggested gently; Alex nodded and jogged up the stairs while Emily took care of serving dinner.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex returned wearing shorts and a shirt. Emily had already served dinner on the table, and Alex went to the fridge for a bottle of juice. Although she knew something was up…she could just tell; she loved the fact that her mother made dinner, it's not very often she gets to spend time like this with her mom, the majority of the time Emily was gone for work.

"How was school, baby?" Emily started the conversation, working on her salad.

"It was okay, I guess, same lame drama, Julia is mad at us because we didn't want to wait for her after first period, but she was taking forever talking to this boy, and we were late for class, and now she won't talk to us." Alex told her mother, looking disappointed.

"I'm sure she will get over it, baby, you guys have silly arguments like this all the time, and then you're fine the next day." Emily responded, taking a bite of her food.

"I guess, I just hate it when she acts like this, and all she cares about are boys and drama, it's just so annoying." Emily smiled, sometimes she was so glad her daughter was so mature and down to earth. They continued the conversation through the rest of the dinner, and Emily tried to keep it to Alex most of the night, but eventually, Alex managed to turn the cards back to Emily.

"Are you going to tell me what is up with you?" Alex asked, looking at her mother with a frown.

"Why do you assume something is wrong with me?" Emily questioned with a smile.

"Because you never ever cook and are acting weird." Alex replied.

"I do cook." Emily responded. "Okay, sometimes." She added when Alex arched her eyebrows at her. Emily exhaled and looked at her daughter knowing she had to tell her.

"I got a job offer." Emily said calmly, observing carefully how her daughter responded to the news.

"A job offer? What kind of job offer?" Alex questioned, confused.

"A job at the FBI." Emily responded after a short pause; for a second, they were both quiet, then realization hit her daughter, and she looked at her mother.

"Wait! So the job would not be here?" Her eyes widen.

"No, it would be in the states, in Washington, D.C." Emily answered, looking at her daughter who looked back at her, then shook her head.

"Are you serious?" Alex replied, standing up from the table.

"What about your job here? What about Clyde? I mean, what about me? We have a life here?" Alex's voice escalated quickly.

"Alex..." Emily called softly.

"No! You can't just take a job like that and move us across the ocean like nothing else matters, what about my friends?" Her daughter said angrily.

"Alexandra." Emily called again.

"I'm not doing this, I'm not moving!" Emily could see the tears in Alex's eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to hold her daughter.

"Alex, please calm down, I haven't even taken the job; I'm just discussing it with you." Emily replied evenly, trying to reach for her daughter.

"Well, I don't want to discuss anything! I'm not moving! If you want to move, go ahead and do it yourself, I'm staying here!" She screamed and rushed up the stairs.

"Alex, please baby, come back down here so we can talk."

But, all Emily heard was the door of her daughter's room slam shut. Emily ran her hands over her face closing her eyes. She knew she had to give her daughter some space before she went back up there to talk with her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 4: The Prentiss's First Day

Emily drove back home on the streets of Washington after she had registered her daughter at Lakeside, her new school. Lakeside School was rated the Number One private school in the Washington, D.C. area, and Emily couldn't be happier to be sending Alex there. After she had spoken to the Director of the school, Mr. Waite, and her daughter had taken the necessary placement test, Emily was beyond excited when she was informed that Alexandra had tested higher in English and Algebra levels than most students in her class, making her mother swell with pride.

Alex was technically supposed to be in the ninth grade, but she was placed in the tenth grade because of her advanced levels in her classes back in London, and even then, she had always been tested at higher levels in her classes there. Emily was also excited to learn that Alex would be taking extra-curricular classes, since she was already fluent in Spanish, French and Italian, and they were already working on learning Russian, so the school offered to give her a class in Anthropology as an extra-curricular activity and Greek as a second language, something Emily knew Alex was going to love.

While driving to their new apartment, Emily glanced carefully at her daughter who remained quiet on the passenger seat staring out the window; Alex had not said a single word to her mother since they had moved a couple of days ago. In fact, Alex had not spoken a single word to Emily since she had informed Alex they were moving to Washington for her new job. Emily knew Alex was mad at her, and she understood her very well; her own mother moved her across every single continent in the world while she was growing up, and she hated her for it. But, that wasn't her and her daughter, and Emily hated that they weren't speaking.

"So, Greek and anthropology…that is so mazing, baby, plus you are basically taking 11th grade classes." Emily said, looking at her trying to start a conversation and smooth things out between them. Alex didn't respond, she just kept staring out the window.

"Oh come on, you aren't giving me the "Mommy Dearest" treatment forever, are you?" Emily teased, glancing at her smiling, but Alex just ignored her, and Emily exhaled, rolling her eyes.

She knew Alex's anger wasn't directed toward her, she naturally knows this; Alex was just mad because she had to leave London and her friends and Clyde. Emily just wished Alex would talk to her and tell her how she felt instead of pushing her away and ignoring her the way she had been doing for the past few days.

When they arrived at the new apartment, Emily opened the door, and Alex followed her quietly without making eye contact with her. Emily chose an apartment in a nice area of D.C. for them to live in where she was going to feel safe leaving her daughter when she went away to work, that wasn't too far away from her school. The apartment was a two level apartment with three bedrooms; the master bedroom was upstairs, as well as Alex's room, each room being at the end of the corner of the apartment, and in the middle, there was a small studio/den with large windows and a beautiful view of the streets of D.C.

The lower floor had a beautiful kitchen with a breakfast bar, and the entire wall was windows with an awesome view of the skyline and streets of D.C. The living room was huge, and the brown sectional Emily had chosen looked amazing with the hardwood floors and large patterned rug that set off the colors of the apartment.

Both Prentiss women walked in, and Emily dropped her purse on the kitchen island turning to her daughter, who was already heading up the stairs.

"Hey, I'm going to make dinner and if you want, after that, we can go buy all your stuff for school, okay, baby?" Emily offered sweetly; she wasn't expecting a response, but she still offered.

"Why? Maybe we should just wait until we even get settled into this life before you have us move to Indonesia or Arabia!" Alex bit back, glaring at her mother, and Emily just tilted her head giving her daughter a hard look before she disappeared up the stairs.

Emily just breathed in, running her hand over her forehead closing her eyes, knowing this was going to be harder than she had imagined. A few days later. Emily parked outside of the school dropping her daughter off, things between them hadn't really gotten any better, and it really made her sad, but she knew it was temporary. They hadn't moved past the one-word responses from her daughter, and the dirty glare she sent her way, but Emily understood that because she was fifteen once and remembered what was like to be a hormonal teenager.

"I love you, baby, have a great day in school." Emily told her, leaning down to press a kiss on her cheek.

Alex didn't move when her mother kissed her cheek, but she didn't respond either. She just got her backpack from the floor of the car and got out, closing the door and walking away. Emily again exhaled with nostalgia…she knew as soon as her daughter got settled in at the new school, things would go back to normal…it just hurt because she and her daughter never ever fought, and they had never gone that long without talking to each other. Emily drove away after she watched her daughter make it safely inside the school, she then headed to work for her first day at the BAU.

Emily smoothed her suit while riding the elevator. She wore her best business suit on her first day, and she was a tiny bit nervous. This was her dream job that she had wanted all of her adult life and that made her a little apprehensive. Her hair was down in perfect curls, and her black business suit had a pencil skirt that clung to every one of her perfect curves, black heels and a red shirt whose shade was perfect for her coloring…she looked beautiful. She walked inside the BAU and after asking for the right office, she headed there knocking on the door nervously, then hears a manly voice asking her to come in.

"Hello…Agent Hotchner?" She greeted nervously.

"Yes." He stood up immediately and came around his desk, and Emily was taken aback by his presence. The man was not what she had imagined. He was very good looking in his perfectly pressed suit, a seriously impressive look, that left her speechless.

"Hi, I'm…Agent Emily Prentiss." She responded nervously, mainly because she's been nervous since she got up that morning, and her stomach wouldn't stop churning, and secondly, and how good looking the man was.

"Hi, how are you? Oh, you're Ambassador Prentiss's daughter." Hotch responded.

"Unfortunately." Emily attempted to joke but, she turned bright red. He tried to smile to ease the tension for her.

"What can I do for you, Miss Prentiss?" He asked politely.

"Well, I was actually hoping you could tell me where to put my stuff and kind of show me around." Emily finally replied, relaxing a little.

"I beg your pardon?" He looked at her in confusion.

"I think I'm supposed to start here today." Emily looked at him just as confused.

"I don't think so, you've been misinformed."

"Excuse me?" She asked, arching her eyebrows at him, but before any of them could continue, the door opened and Chief Strauss walked in.

"Oh great, Agent Prentiss, you're here just in time." Chief Strauss said, smiling widely.

"Chief Strauss, what's going on here?" Hotch turned to look at her in deep confusion.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Agent Hotchner? The team is an agent down and Agent Prentiss is here to fill that spot." She replied, glaring at him. Emily could tell immediately by the tension around each other that they hated each other, or at least they didn't like each other.

"Chief Strauss, I appreciate your help, but profiling is a specialty…we can't just let anyone who wants to, give it a whirl." He responded, looking at her coldly, and Emily looked at him as her mouth dropped open in shock, wanting to slap him in the face.

"This isn't a whirl, Agent Hotchner, Agent Prentiss is one of the most talented Agents we have, she comes from years of experience working with the CIA and Interpol holding multiple doctorates, besides I'm the Section Chief here, and I'm afraid the decision has been made by ME." She replied, the last words staring at him with anger, and he just looked at her with venom in his eyes.

Now, if you can please show Agent Prentiss around, I'd really appreciate it." Section Chief Strauss walked out of the office, and then he stood there looking at the door angrily. Emily didn't know what to do; she had basically been set up and now had been thrown onto the team without her boss's authorization, and by the look on his face, he was none too happy about it.

"Follow me, please." He said, without looking at her. Emily didn't know what to do at first, but she was quick to follow him into the next big office where the rest of the team was gathered around talking.

"Everyone, this is Agent Emily Prentiss." Hotch said in a hard tone, still not making eye contact with her.

"These are Agents Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Doctor Spencer Reid, and David Rossi." Hotch said, as he picked up the files from the table.

"Hey, pleasure to meet you." The dark-skinned agent said.

"Welcome to the team." The skinny kid smile at her.

"I hope you like it here, Agent." Emily knew who Rossi was from all his books.

A minute later, the door opened again and a blonde woman walked in, abruptly interrupting them. She was more extroverted than Emily had ever seen, but for some reason it made her smile slightly.

"I just got a last minute case...it seemed like the DEA found a meth lab right here in Northern Virginia, but they found this instead." The woman quickly moved toward the screen where she flashed pictures of various scenes.

"Garcia, meet Agent Emily Prentiss." Hotch said quickly, the blonde woman turned quickly on her heels, and gave Emily the warmest and kindest smile anyone had offered her so far.

"Oh hi, hi, we'll make nice later, welcome honey." Garcia smiled and Emily smiled back as they all turned back to the screen at what seemed to be a small bomb.

"That could be a dispersal device for a chemical bomb." Reid pointed out.

"Homeland Security is thinking Al Qaeda." Jennifer said, "They developed devices that span the spectrum of sophistication."

"They are called 'A _L IKHTERAA'_ literally the invention." Emily pointed out from her seat, and everyone turned to look at her. No one really expected her to participate on the case since she had joined the team only about two seconds ago.

"Um, yeah, they are actually." Reid confirmed, looking at her again.

"Okay, so we don't know what is inside it, but we need to see who is behind this and what these guys want." Hotch pointed out.

"Do we have anything else, JJ?" Rossi asked, looking at her.

"Actually we do, the DEA managed to intercept a Nextel." She said, placing the paper on the desk." In front of Emily who was the closest to her. Emily picks up the paper, but JJ stops her…

"That's not the transcript, no, it's in Arabic." JJ said, looking at Emily; however, Emily picked up the paper and easily read the message:

"Uh... _Our friends surprised us and eloped, we can no longer wait for the wedding as planned. We can deliver our gift at the next crescent..."_ Emily finished reading the transcript, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and when she turned to look at the team, everyone was staring at her with wide eyes, including Hotch.

"I…uh…lived in several Middle Eastern countries while growing up." She said shyly.

"That's amazing." JJ pointed out.

"Next crescent?" Hotch arched his eyebrows, looking at her confused.

"Yes, Muslims sometime use lunar calendars." Emily looked up at him as she explained it to him, but she couldn't fail to notice he was looking at her differently.

Meanwhile, Alex was at school in her Literature class and half of her morning had already been horrible, and she couldn't wait until the day was over, and she could go home. She knew deep inside her that her mother did this thinking about her and her future, but it didn't keep her from being furious at her. She already had everything in London, she was happy there, they had the perfect life, and she didn't understand why her mother had to take that stupid job and move all the way to America, to this stupid school where half of the students dressed like prostitutes and kids acted like they were in the zoo. Her teachers called her name and she stood up.

"Miss Prentiss." The teacher called softly, and Alex stood up.

"So, you're the new student, right?" She smiled at Alex, and she just nodded because she had never been good at speaking in front of people.

"Great, welcome to Lakeside, and what school do you come from, Miss Prentiss?'' Miss Newlon, her literature teacher, asked.

"Actually, I just moved here from London." Alex replied shyly. She heard a couple of girls giggle next to her and say "loser", and she turned quickly and she realized that one of the girls was one that she early categorized as dressing like a prostitute. The girl had dark hair, as well, but was wearing skinny jeans that barely covered her and a top that showed half of her stomach, her make up looked like it was made at a strip club, and she was wearing big hoops in her ears; Alex just rolled her eyes, and the girls just started giggling again.

"Evie, please stop it this instance." Miss Newlon warned, and the girl started whispering.

"Well, Miss Prentiss, that surely is a big change, I hope you feel welcome at Lakeside." She said nicely, and Alex finally sat down while she felt the girls glaring at her. Alex didn't care, she had never cared about what people thought about her; the only thing she really wanted is for the day to be over so she could go home. By lunchtime, Alex was completely annoyed and angry with her mother; she ignored her mother's call when Emily called to check on her. She didn't really mean to, but right now everything was irritating her. She picked a table and sat in a corner pulling out her iPod and earplugs and decided to just listen to music; she was not even hungry. She watched as a group of girls passed by and laughed at her; the one she recognized as Evie in her lit class gave her a dirty look before they walked away laughing and giggling. Alex just rolled her eyes hoping the day would be over soon.

"Just ignore them, they are assholes like that all the time." Alex heard a voice say, and she looked up and saw a Hispanic girl about her age smiling at her. She recognized her from lit class, and a couple of other classes, but she didn't know her name.

"Hi, I'm Romina." She extended her hand." But, you can call me Romi. I hate my mother for giving me that name." She smiled, sitting in front of Alex, Alex can't help but smile.

"Yeah, well, don't worry, I hate my mother basically all the time, right now." Alex replied, and Romi just looked at her with her hand extended.

"Oh hi, I'm Alexandra, Alex, I guess." The girls smiled at each other.

"So, London, huh?" The girl was nice, Alex couldn't deny it, and there was something about her that was different than everyone else at the school…everyone else she had run into so far were snobs and a bunch of rich loser kids, one the reasons she hated going to private schools.

"Yeah, we just moved here, unfortunately." Alex mumbled, picking at her lunch.

"You don't seem to happy about it." Romi replied to her apologetically.

"No, I really didn't want to move...my mother had a really good job offer, and we had to move, so here I am." She replied sadly.

"Oh really, what does your mom do?

"Umm, she works in law enforcement." Alex replied, not wanting to give out any more information.

"Oh wow, that is so cool!"

"I guess, what does your mom do?" Alex turned to look at her, but Romi got nervous and looked away.

"You know, I'm, um, I'm not really sure what my mom does, actually." Romi said, avoiding Alex's eyes.

"That's okay, I don't really know what my mom does at her job sometimes; she never told me details on the cases she works." Alex told her, annoyed.

"That is probably because she sees a lot of bad stuff right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Who are those girls anyway?" Alex turned her attention to where the group Evie and her friends were hanging out.

"Oh, don't worry about them, that's Evie Medina and her stupid minions, don't let them get to you, they are just a bunch of bullies." Romi told Alex, annoyed. "She is just a loser, don't worry." That caused Alex to smile. All of a sudden, Romi's cellphone rang, and she pulled away.

"Hold on a second." She told Alex, rolling her eyes.

"Si mama... esta bien...no estoy en la escuela... Adios tengo que colgar." Romi hung up the phone, clearly irritated and rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, it was my mom." Romi turned her eyes to meet Alex's.

"No, te preocupes esta bien." Alex responded, looking at her.

"Oh my God, you speak Spanish!" She gasped, looking at her, and Alex just smiled.

"Yeah, my mom taught me when I was little."

"That's so cool."

"What other languages do you speak?" Romi looked at her.

"Italian and French, and we are working on Russian, but it's a lot harder." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wow, you're my favorite!' Both girls laughed and continued their lunch, and Alex thought to herself that maybe her day wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

When Emily arrived home that night, it was past midnight; she was tired and her first day at work had been a nightmare. She had basically been set up by Strauss in her new position, and her boss, Aaron Hotchner, wasn't pleased at all. She knew he wasn't happy to have her on the team, but she was going to prove herself and show the man that her mother had not pulled any strings, she was perfectly capable of doing this job and she was going to prove that no matter what she had to do. She wished she could tell her daughter how horrible her first day had been, but number one, her daughter wasn't talking to her right now, and number two, she couldn't admit to her that she had been set up and basically humiliated by Strauss. She took off her boots and walked into the living room, glancing around, seeing her daughter's backpack on the sectional. There were some books on the island indicating to Emily that her daughter had been working on homework, and a few plates in the sink; at least she had eaten something. She exhaled and made her way upstairs. She tiptoed into her daughter's room and found that she was already sleeping, her thick mane of hair spread over the pillow, with her comforter kicked off her body. A small smile escaped Emily's lips…she knew how much her daughter hated sleeping covered, but it was rather chilly. She approached her daughter and pulled the comforter up to her shoulders, running her finger over warm skin and pressing a kiss on her check.

"I love you, Angel." Emily said as she kissed her forehead and walked out of the room quietly and made her way to her own room ready to get some sleep.

She had spent the whole day at Guantanamo trying to persuade a Muslim not to blow an entire mall…her first case as a member of the BAU. Yet, as she lay in bed wide-awake, she wondered if she had made the right decision…her daughter hated her, her boss hated her. Maybe she should have stayed in London after all.


	5. Chapter 5

The Way to A Prentiss Heart

Chapter 5: Kindness from the Heart

Alex walked out of the school with her books in her arms walking beside her new and only friend; she had only been in school for a few days, but Romi and her had immediately bonded and become friends right away.

"I have so much to catch up with it's insane." Alex groaned, annoyed as they walked toward the bus stop.

"I could help you, you know. I'm not really doing anything today, and my mother is staying with my brother for the first time in forever, so I can totally tell her I'm doing a school thing." Romi said, excited.

"Really! Will you do that? I mean, I don't want you to actually do my homework, but it would be nice to actually go over the work with someone that is an honor roll student." Alex replied, exited.

"Yeah, I just have to find a way to get from my house to yours after we're finished, but it's totally okay." Romi assured Alex.

"Oh, my mom could totally drive you, she's in the state today, so she could take you home." Alex smiled.

"Oh no, it's fine, I can take a cab." Romi said nervously.

"Well, we'll figure it out later; but come on, let's go." Alex said, stopping a cab as both girls entered the cab.

When they arrived the girls stepped into the apartment, Romi looked around surprised at the beautiful apartment.

"Wow, your place is so nice!" Romi said, as she slid out of her flats, and Alex took off her boots.

"Thanks, my mom chose this place." Alex smiled.

"Come on, we can work in my room." The girls headed upstairs and once again, Romi was speechless when she saw Alex's room and everything that Alex had.

Alex had gotten the impression that Romi didn't have money, but she didn't want to say anything to her; she could just read it in the clothes she wore and the way she acted. Romi had the highest grades in the entire school, and she had told Alex she had a scholarship, which Alex had assumed is how she was paying for school.

Still, Alex didn't judge her because she was amazing and the only kid in the entire school that she liked, and besides, her mother had always raised her to not judge people by what they had, but by who they were.

"Come on, we can sit in here and work." Alex offered, pointing to her desk, and playing some music in the background.

"I'm going to get some sodas from downstairs." She smiled warmly at Romi to make her feel welcome, a minute later, Alex retuned with two cans of soda, and the two girls started to work on the assignments Alex needed to catch up on.

Soon, they started giggling and laughing about everything…they found they had much in common, and they both enjoyed each other's company so much. Alex was happy to have made friends with someone like Romi. The girls were so lost in their world that neither of them heard Emily opening the door, or come in downstairs, walking up the stairs. She knocked on her daughter's door and came in, smiling gently

"Hey sweetie, I'm home." Emily smiled at her daughter, then noticed the other teenager in her daughter's room. Alex smiled shortly at her mother waving her hand.

"Hi mom, this is Romi, a friend from school." Alex introduced them politely.

"Romi, this is my mother, Emily Prentiss."

"Hi Romi nice to meet you sweetheart..."-Emily smiled kindly

The girl turned around to meet her friend's mother and was shocked to see the beautiful brunette in front of her. Emily had just gotten out of a meeting and was wearing a pencil skirt, black high heels, and red shirt with red lipstick, and her hair was down in wavy curls.

"Oh my God, your mother is so hot!" Romi cried, sitting up on the bed.

"Uh, thanks?" Emily said, smiling and sitting on the bed.

"I'm serious, Mrs. Prentiss, I wish my mother was this hot. She totally looks like your sister, Alex, she is a total babe." Romi turned to look at Alex, who smiled proudly, even if she was upset with her mother, she knew that was the truth and Emily just laughed.

"Why, thank you, sweetheart, that is a compliment, but please call me Emily. Mrs just makes me feel so old." Emily pointed, smiling.

"You are kind of old, mother." Alex replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, thank you, I love you. too, honey." Emily teased Alex, and her daughter just smiled at her, a genuine smile, one Emily hadn't seen since they moved from London, and she couldn't help but grin.

"Okay, girls, I'll let you get back to your work. I'll order pizza in a bit, come down when you're ready."

"Romi, let me know when you want me to take you home, unless you're planning to stay overnight, love." Emily then walked out of the room.

Romi just froze and looked at Alex, concerned.

"Your mom doesn't have to take me home, it's okay, I can take a cab or something." Romi said shyly.

"She's never going to let you take a cab, Romi, she's an FBI agent, trust me, I know better than to go against my mother's orders." Alex said, picking up her literature book.

"What! Your mother is FBI?" Romi hissed…Alex looked over at her and smiled; she forgot she hadn't told Romi exactly what her mother did.

"Yeah, she is, and trust me, she can be pretty scary when she wants to be." Alex teased.

"Oh well, I really don't want to bother her at all, I just don't think it's necessary to take me home." Alex realized how really uncomfortable Romi was and thought that maybe she wasn't ready to share that part of her life yet, and she didn't want to push her and make her feel uncomfortable.

"Listen, why don't you stay over tonight." Alex suggested.

"Stay over?" Romi questioned shyly.

"Yeah. We have a guest room, and I have, you know, clothes and all that you can borrow , that way mom doesn't have to drive you." Alex told her, giving her an understanding look.

"Okay, I guess that would be nice, I just have to call my mom and ask her." Romi said, feeling relief take over her body.

"Okay, we can call her when we go down for pizza." Alex smiled.

"So, your mom seems pretty cool." Romi pointed out, lying on her stomach and checking her notes.

"Yeah she is, we used to get along pretty well." Alex exhaled.

"Used to?" Romi arched her brows questioningly.

"We…ummm…aren't really talking much right now, I guess." Alex responded, scribbling some notes in her notebooks.

"Did you guys get in a big fight or something?"

"Not really, no. I guess I just didn't really want to move here. I hated it at first…I was so mad at her...I just wanted to go back to London so bad." Alex confessed, picking at a strand on her sock.

"But, you don't anymore, right? I mean, we wouldn't have met otherwise. like ever?" Romi pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true." Alex smiled, and they continued to work on the notes for a little while until Emily walked back into the room a little while later.

"Hey girls, pizza is here." She said, from the doorway. Both girls hopped off the bed and ran downstairs giggling. Emily couldn't help but smile as she followed them downstairs; it made her happy to see her daughter making new friends.

They sat downstairs at the kitchen island, and Emily handed the girls a can of soda and some plates.

"Mom, Romi is going to stay over tonight…is that okay?" Alex asked, with pleading eyes.

"Of course, baby, as long as it's okay with her mother." Emily smiled at the girls.

"I just called my mom and she said it was fine." Romi replied.

"Okay then, it's settled, although, next time I would like to talk to her myself honey." Emily gave her a serious look that made Romi a little nervous.

"I told you she could be terrifying." Alex said, elbowing her.

"Oh please Alex, I'm not terrifying, but you girls are fifteen, I have the right to question your safety." Emily told them as she worked on her pizza.

"Mom, we are going to work on homework and then go to bed, it's not like we are going out to get drunk and high at a rave, and then have sex." Alex responded rolling her eyes her as Romi burst into laughter, and Emily looked at them horrified.

"Yeah, you probably won't do that if you don't want your little butt spanked with a belt." Emily replied, tilting her head looking at Alex with a dry look, as both girls laughed again.

"Aww, mommy, you wouldn't do that, would you?" Alex teased as she finished eating her last slice of pizza.

"Are you sure about that, my love?" Emily gave her a severe look.

"I have a feeling she would." Romi added, looking at Alex.

"Yup, maybe we should go back up stairs and finish homework before she gets anymore crazy ideas." Emily just burst out laughing as she started to clean the kitchen as the girls headed for the stairs. She smiled widely listening to the girls laughed loudly upstairs, she loved the fact that her daughter had made a new friend and she was starting to adjust finally.

"Your mom is so awesome; I really wish my mom was like that." Romi said, as she sat on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Alex sat in front of her, and she could see that Romi was clearly bothered.

"Look, I know we aren't like super great friends, but you can trust me." Alex told her in an encouraging way, and Romi just smiled at her.

"I mean, your mom is so nice, and she cares about you so much, she like jokes with you and all, even if you are mad at her for moving here; from what you told me, you guys moved so you could go to Yale. It just sounds like her whole world revolves around you." Romi added sadly…Alex just looked at her in shock.

"My mother doesn't care about me or my brother. I'm the one who is responsible for my four-year-old brother, since she is never home. She is always out with all these men. I just wish I had what your mom and you have…this bond." Romi told her sadly looking down.

"It just looks like she loves you so much." Romi added.

"Yeah, I know she does." Alex admitted, feeling guilty inside for how badly she had acted with her mom lately.

"Let's finish our homework, okay?" Romi added and the girls started to work on homework again.

Once the homework was finished, Alex took Romi to her closet and let her select an outfit for school tomorrow and a pair of pajamas. Then, she guided Romi into the guest room so she could take a shower, while Alex headed to her mother's room, knocking on the door softly, finding Emily still up working on paperwork in bed.

"Hey honey, what's up?"

"Nothing, Romi is taking a shower."

"Oh okay, is everything okay, sweetie?" Emily asked, as she could see her daughter's eyes slightly moistened.

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Alex finally said, as a few tears rolled down her face.

"Hey, what is going on, come here." Emily gently patted the bed, and Alex sat next to her as Emily pulled her into her arms.

"What happened Lex, are you okay?" Emily asked, worried.

"Yes, I just…I have been so horrible to you since we moved, and I'm so sorry." Alex cried.

"Oh baby, stop don't worry about that, it's okay." Emily said softly, pulling her close to her. After Alex stopped crying, Emily wiped her eyes and lifted her chin gently making her look at her.

"What happened, sweetheart?" She questioned again worried

"Nothing really, I promise, Romi and I were talking, and she said you were so amazing and how lucky I was and how horrible her mother is to her, and she thinks you are amazing, and then I realized how lucky I am to have such an amazing mother, and how I am a brat for being so horrible to you and then I felt terrible." Alex replied, as more tears rolled down her face.

"Oh baby you aren't horrible, don't ever, ever say that again." Emily said warmly, wiping her daughter's eyes again tenderly.

"Look at me...adjusting can be hard, and I understand that honey; I have never ever thought you were a horrible person. I knew you would come around when you were ready." Emily said, pressing a kiss to her nose.

"I love you so much, Alex and I always will no matter what do you understand that."- She told her looking at her with the same loving eyes she always did

"I love you, too, mom; I'm sorry for everything." Alex replied, pulling her mother into a hug.

"It's okay, my love, mothers and daughters fight all the time, it's all good."

"So, I love Romi…she seems amazing, baby."-Emily said tucking a lock behind her daughter's ear

"Yeah, she is, and we have so much in common…she is an honor roll student, and she likes art as well and, oh, she speaks Spanish." Alex said, excited.

"That's so awesome, Lex, I'm so happy you've found a friend who has some many common things with you, baby."

"Mom, I think she's like poor."

"What do you mean, honey?"

"Like, she doesn't have any money at all, that's why she stayed over…because she didn't want you to drive her over to her house, I think she was embarrassed."

"Wow, Alexandra Victoria Prentiss, you have become quite the profiler." Emily said, amused and impressed.

"I'm serious, mom."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, help her?" Emily just nodded and exhaled.

"Okay, I understand that Alex I really do, but you need to be careful and make sure she wants help first, you don't want to upset her and hurt her feelings, okay." Emily warned.

"I know, mom." Alex nodded.

"You have an amazing heart, and I love you for that." Emily said, smiling proudly at her daughter.

"I love you, too, mommy." Alex leaned to kiss her mother's cheek.

"Oh, so I'm back in the good books now, huh?" She teased, arching her eyebrows.

"Bye, dork." Alex walked out after kissing her mother's cheek and throwing a pillow at her as Emily squealed laughing.

"Be nice, remember mommy has the belt." Alex just rolled her eyes and walked out of her mother's room.

"You are such a dork..."-Alex laughed and she heard her mother's laugher as she closed the door.

She went into the guest room, knocking on the door lightly; when she heard 'come in', she stepped in. Romi had changed into comfortable pajamas and was sitting on the bed Alex had given her a new toothbrush and toothpaste, as well.

"Did you select an outfit for tomorrow? She asked Romi.

"Yeah, I grabbed this if that is okay with you." Romi showed her a pair of dark jeans and a purple shirt with black skulls…it was one of Alex's favorites, but she just smiled.

"You know, I was just thinking you could keep the shirt and jeans." She offered, smiling.

"No, I couldn't. I'll wash them after school and bring them over to you."

"No, it's fine, I don't really use them that much, so you should just keep them. I think they'll look great on you." Alex said, smiling at her in an encouraging way.

"Are you sure, and your mom won't be mad at you?"

"My mother won't care, trust me?" Alex said confidently.

"Actually, I have a lot more clothes that I'm supposed to get rid of; well, I kind of was supposed to do that before we moved from London, but you know how that is." Alex laughed.

"Do you want to maybe take a look at them and see if maybe you would like something else?" She asked Romi.

"Really?" Her face lit up as if it was Christmas. The girls weren't aware that Emily was listening to the entire conversation behind the door, and she couldn't help but smile widely.

"Yeah, really?"

"Come on, we can start right now, we might not get much done tonight, but you can come back over after school tomorrow and finish." Alex said encouragingly, taking Romi's hand.

Emily walked into the bathroom hall so the girls didn't see her, but then she walked into the girl's room as they were going to Alex closet. Part of it was the truth…she HAD told Alex to clean out her closet back in London, but since she was in a state of rebellion, she had refused to do so, so she sat on her daughter's bed as the girls laughed and went over her clothes.

"What about this, Alex." Romi grabbed a black lace shirt that Emily had tried to make her get rid of for a while, and she had refused to do so, saying it was one of her favorites.

"Yeah, you can have that one." Alex came to sit next to her mom and looked at Romi who seemed like she had won the lottery. Emily placed her arm around her daughter and pressed a kiss on her daughter's head.

"I'm really proud of you, baby, and you have an amazing heart, you know that?" She whispered in her ear so only Alex could her. Alex returned the smile, and Emily walked out.

"I love you, Angel."

"Love you, too, mother." Alex said, turning to look at Romi, smiling, too.


	6. Chapter 6

The Way To Prentiss Heart

Chapter Six: A New Family

The team was on the jet headed back home, the case had been easy, one of the easiest cases they had worked in years. They were happy for the fact that no lives had been lost, and they had gotten to go home early and had the weekend off. It was Emily who had cracked the case…she had become a very knowledgeable and integral member of the team. It had been almost a month since she had joined the BAU, and everyone was more than impressed with her abilities, even Hotch, who had implied in her second case at the BAU, she was passing information onto Congresswoman Stayer.

Emily had been furious with him, but she had remained professional, and he quite admired her for that. She had class and sophistication, but she hadn't said a word to him other than work-related matters. He had noticed she had become more comfortable with the rest of the team, even with Dave, and he felt bad about his attitude toward her when she first arrived, and he wasn't very sure why he was acting like that with her…there was just something about her that make him push her away from him.

"I think we should call it for a night of drinks." Morgan said from his seat. "We deserve it, we haven't had a break in months."

"I second that, although I only drink expensive scotch." Dave stated, reading the paper quietly, and everyone smiled.

"I could use a couple of beers." Spencer said, as he finished his puzzle Sudoku game in the little book.

"I'll have to call Will, first but…I'm sure he'll have no problem with that, it's been forever since we've been out." JJ smiled.

"What do you say, Prentiss?" Everyone turned to look at Emily who was busy texting on her phone.

"Emily?" They called again, and Emily turned to look at them, as she hadn't paid attention to them since she and Alex had been texting back and forth about who got to tease Granma first about her new secret admirer.

"Who are you talking to there, Prentiss, the love or your life?" Morgan teased.

"Actually, I am." Emily played along, smiling naughtily at Derek.

"Oh my, do share..."-Morgan asked intrigued

"What do you want to know?" Emily smiled, enjoying the opportunity to tease Derek.

"Oh let me think mmmm ...age.?" –Morgan questioned grinning at her

"Fifteen." Emily replied, with a serious look…everyone looked at her, horrified, for a second.

"Are you for real, Prentiss, fifteen-years-old?" Derek asked again, to make sure he heard right.

"Yes, fifteen, her name is Alexandra, and she is my entire reason for living." Emily finally said, laughing at her team's faces.

"What!" Morgan yelped, with big wide eyes.

"You have a daughter?" JJ asked, in shock.

"Yes, I do." Emily said proudly, and everyone, including Aaron, just stared at her with wide eyes.

"But why have you never said anything?" Spencer asked, looking at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not very good at sharing my private life. I'm still pretty new here, and I really don't know you guys that well." Emily said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Forgive me for saying this, Prentiss, but you look awfully young to have a beautiful fifteen-year-old...I just can't believe it." Morgan said, in disbelief.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, but it's true, I have a teenager." Emily grabbed her phone and searched through her photos showing them a picture of Alex and her before they moved to D.C. at a Mall in London, passing the phone to JJ.

"Oh my God, she's gorgeous! She's identical to you." JJ said, smiling widely.

"Thank you." Emily smiled proudly, as JJ passed the phone over to the boys.

"Is her only name Alexandra, Emily?" Dave asked, looking at the picture as Aaron looked at Emily from far away, still unable to believe what his ears have just heard…that she was the mother of a fifteen-year-old daughter.

"No, actually her full name is Alexandra Victoria Prentiss, of course, but she hates Victoria, we never really mention it"

"Victoria is a beautiful name." Hotch said, from his seat. It was the first time he had opened his mouth the entire flight, or even said a word to Emily other than work-related matters.

"Yeah, I love it, too, but my daughter hates it, then again, she has this ability to go against anything I say, so..." Emily laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true." JJ said, smiling at her. "I have a feeling she is a genius like her mother, and she looks so much like you." She teased.

"Oh, she is, trust me, which means she can be pretty rebellious at times, not something I really look forward to." Emily said, leaning back in her seat.

"You know, I think, instead of going to a bar, we should just go to my place and do something there. I can cook, and we can have drinks there. That way, you can bring your daughter over, Emily, we would all really love to meet her." Dave suggested.

"Oh, I don't know, Dave, that is really sweet of you but Alex is a little shy around new people." Emily said, looking around at them.

"Oh, come on, it would be so much fun, I really want to meet her." JJ begged.

"Yes, we all do, Emily, you're a part of this family, now." Morgan said.

"Besides, I have a feeling your daughter is a genius, and I, for one, would love to meet her and chat with her." Spencer added, and that made Emily laugh, knowing her daughter would surely love Spencer.

"Okay, fine, but, how about we do this at my place, Alex will feel more comfortable there, and that way it will be less awkward." Emily suggested, smiling at them.

"That sounds good then."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Dave said, smiling, handing Emily her phone. Aaron was able to catch a glimpse of the beautiful teenager. He quickly glanced at Emily's hands and realized she wasn't wearing a ring on her finger, but then quickly moved his eyes back to the files as he realized Dave was staring at him.

When they got back to the office, Aaron sat at his desk for a few hours working on a few files that needed his immediate attention and focused on other important matters that needed attending to. Dave walked into his office awhile later, tapping on the door gently before going in.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"Working on some files…isn't that what I always do?" He responded sardonically.

"Yes, but it's Friday night…besides, aren't you going to Emily's?" Dave questioned.

"Mmm, actually no, I have to review a file Strauss asked me to, and then I have to pick up Jack." Aaron lied quickly.

"I thought Haley had Jack this weekend, and Strauss is in Tennessee; there are no cases until Monday." Dave told his friend.

"She called me about this one." Aaron said, eyeing Dave with a hard look.

"Rigghhht." Dave stepped into Aaron's office sitting in one of the visitor chairs in front of his desk. "Are you sure it isn't because of her that you don't want to go?" Dave inquired, playing with his stubble.

"Because of who?" Aaron looked at Dave, arching his eyebrows.

"Emily."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, Aaron, I've known you for more than fifteen years, and you aren't going to fool me." Dave said, enjoying the power he had over his friend.

"Do you want to tell me what are you're talking about?"

"You like her." Dave said, finally.

"What! Are you insane? Have you lost your mind! She's my subordinate, for Christ's sake!" Aaron responded, clearly offended.

"And, she is intoxicatingly beautiful, smart and driven, just your type; that's why you treat her the way you do…pushing her away."

"Dave, I don't have time for your crap, I have a lot of work to do."

"Did you think I didn't notice you were checking out if she was married? I don't think she is...she's a single mother, and to be honest, she's damn fine to be the mother of a fifteen-year-old."

"Dave, with all due respect, get the hell out of my office, I have lot of work to do, and you have lost your mind." Aaron said, through piercing eyes.

"Fine, keep lying to yourself, Aaron." Dave said, smiling and walking out.

Meanwhile, Emily was in her apartment cooking dinner and making other small dishes when her daughter came downstairs from her room.

"Mother, is dinner almost ready, I'm dying." Alex said, in an exaggerated tone.

Emily laughed and replied, "You just ate an entire bag of popcorn, young lady...you aren't dying, and dinner will be ready soon." She kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Mother, have you forgotten how much I can eat?" Alex replied, grabbing an orange and hopping onto one of the kitchen stools.

"Right..." Emily laughed.

"Mother, why are you making so much food?" Alex questioned, looking around.

"Baby, please don't call me mother." Emily reminded her. "You know how much I hate it." Emily pouted.

"I know it makes you feel so…I don't know, like, such an mean and awful? Fine, how about I call you Elizabeth Prentiss?" Alex asked, trying to hold back a grin. Emily's eyes widened, and she abandoned the stove for a second and chased after her daughter, who jumped off the stool and ran into the living room, but Emily caught her and started tickling her ribs and threw her on the sofa, hovering on the couch over her.

"No, mom, please stop." Alex shrieked, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Who is the coolest mom in the world?" Emily asked, as she continued her tickle attack on her daughter.

"You, you, I promise you...just stop!"

"And you will never ever call me ' _mother'_ again?"

"No, never again, mommy, just stop." Alex screamed, laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay." Emily laughed, kissing Alex.

"Oh shit, the food!" And she ran back into the kitchen.

"Way to go, Emily, burn the kitchen during our first month here." Alex laughingly said, as she caught her breath and adjusted her shirt. She finally came back to the island and sat down again.

"Mom, seriously, why are you cooking so much?"

"Mmmm, the team is going to come over tonight, baby."

"What team?" Alex asked.

"The Lakers team, you know how much I like basketball. I invited D'Angelo and the guys, is going to be awesome." She answered, grinning. "My work team, silly, who else?" She added after her daughter looked at her dumfounded.

"But why?"

"Well, because they wanted to meet you and have a night over for us to hang out as a family, and I suggested they come here." Emily said warmly.

"Mmm, okay." Her daughter said, looking down.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, love." Emily came to sit down next to her daughter.

"They are all awesome people, and you're going to like them; they're so different from my coworkers at Interpol. I think you'll love them." Emily said. pinching her nose and winking at her.

"Okay, it's fine, I know this is important to you. May I at least invite Romi, so I don't feel so awkward with so many adults?" Alex asked shyly.

"Of course, that actually would be awesome, text her." Emily smiled at her.

Alex smiled, rushing up the stairs to text her friend; she was nervous about meeting her mother's friends from work, and she totally needed her best friend by her side. Romi agreed immediately to save Alex from the torturous night of a full slate of FBI agents in her house, since Damian, her little brother, was going to be at her grandparent's house, and her mother was out, God knows doing what. Thank goodness, Romi arrived before the team did.

"Hi Emily." Romi said, kissing Emily's cheek. Romi had become quite close to the Prentiss girls this past month, and they had also become quite affectionate to the Hispanic teen.

"Hi, sweetheart." Emily smiled, hugging her; she knew Romi needed a lot of attention and love, so she treated her just the way she treated Alex.

"What is the plan for tonight? Are you staying over?"

"Well, my mom is gone for the weekend with one of her boyfriend, she has a new one now, and Damian is at my grandparents for the weekend, too, so if that's okay with you?" Romi asked.

"Of course, I'm not going to let you go home alone at night; in fact, you are staying over for the weekend, kid." Emily said, in a warm tone.

"Oh no, that's not necessary, Emily, it's okay."

"I don't really think she's asking you." Alex said, smiling as she picked on the salad. and her mother playfully slapped her hand.

"She's right, I'm not." Emily winked at them and headed upstairs to change.

"Come on, let's go before everyone gets here." Alex headed to her room with Romi following behind, nervous for the upcoming guests.

A while later, Emily heard the doorbell ring and she headed downstairs, wearing jeans and a purple shirt. She opened the door to greet her friends.

"Hi guys, come on in." She moved out of the way.

"Wow, Em, your place is beautiful." JJ exclaimed, looking around and through the window at the D.C skyline.

"Thank you, I figured Alex would like the view, too, it's so soothing."

"Come here, you, I heard the news that you have a beautiful baby girl, and you hid her from us." Penelope said with a laugh, hugging Emily tightly.

"I didn't really hide it, hun, I've just never shared that part of my life with anyone."

"Come on in, guys, make yourself comfortable, what may I offer you to drink?' Emily asked, a little nervous, but after ten or fifteen minutes, everyone had a drink in their hand, and they were gathered around Emily's large sectional, comfortably talking.

"So, Emily, where is that gorgeous daughter of yours?" Derek implied.

"She's upstairs, she'll come down in a minute."

"Lex, come down for a minute, love." Emily called, leaning down on the arm of the sectional.

A few minutes later, the two teenagers came down…first Alex, who was the spitting image of her mother. Dark brown eyes, thick eyelashes, skinny, her hair was lighter…almost reddish brown and her lips were more prominent that her mother's, but other than that, she was a min-version of Emily. Bringing up the rear, Romi had darker skin and eyebrows, dark long flat hair.

"Hey, baby, these are my friends from work." Emily smiled and motioned to all the people seated around the living room.

"I thought you only had one daughter, Emily." Spencer pointed.

"Oh, this is Romi, my daughter's best friend and my newly-adoptive daughter." Emily smiled, standing up and placing an arm around each girl's shoulders.

"Hello, ladies, everyone greeted."

"Hi, I'm Jennifer, but you guys can call me JJ."

"I'm Derek, and I'm the coolest guy you'll ever meet." Both teenagers laughed.

"That's actually not true, he can be a jerk when he wants to be…oh, I'm Spencer." The Genius waved his hand.

"Hello, ladies, I'm Dave Rossi."

"Oh my God, are you serious? I read some of your books!" Romi said, intrigued.

"Really? Emily and Alex turned to look at Romi, in shock.

"Dude, he is like the best writer ever! We have to talk later." Romi said, pointing at Dave.

"Whenever you want, kiddo."

"Well, it looks like you have a fan here." Emily teased.

"I have tons of them, but thank you..."-Emily rolled her eyes

"Yeah, whatever, nobody cares, I'm Penelope, and it is so nice to meet you, both of you." Penelope came over to give them a hug, and Alex couldn't stop smiling.

"Do you guys want a soda or something?" Emily asked, and the girls just nodded as they sat on the carpet to talk to the team for a while since they didn't want to be rude.

"So, Alex, your mom was telling me you're doing very well in school; what kind of grades do you get?" Reid asked.

"Mmm, I do okay I guess. I get a little bit of everything." Alex replied; she didn't like to share her information in front of people. Emily smiled, knowing it was a lie…her daughter had perfect grades.

"She is totally lying, she has a 4.0 GPA, even when she just transferred from London, she was technically placed in 11th grade classes, which meant she might finish high school earlier that the rest of her us."

"Romi, shut up!" Alex elbowed her.

"Well, it's true, you should be proud." Romi said and Emily just smiled, proud of her creation.

"That's actually very impressive, what's your favorite subject?"

"Math." Alex replied, feeling more relaxed.

"Really, what kind of math classes are you taking?

"Advanced calculus." Alex said, with a grin.

"Really?" JJ said, in shock. "I don't think I took that until I was in college."

"They didn't offer it in high school, now they do." Romi replied. "But only for geniuses like her."

"What's your GPA, Romi." Dave asked, smiling at her.

"It's 4.0, too, but I don't like math, I loathe it, I'm good in every other subject, but math…ewww." Romi made a disgusting face, and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry, Romi, I share your feelings." Morgan smiled.

"Oh yeah, Derek sucks at math." JJ pointed.

"Hey, I don't suck at it, okay, I chose not to like it, and there is a difference." Everyone laughed.

"Where are you going to college, girls, do you know?"

"Yale." Both girls replied in unison, laughing, and Emily swelled with pride, watching her daughter so comfortable and secure talking about her future.

"That's a very good school, are you going into Criminal Justice, too?" Penelope asked.

"No, I love what my mom does, and I admire her so much for what she does every day."

She turned to look at her mother for a second, smiling at her, and Emily returned the smile kindly. "But, I love arts, and I want to be an Architect and Graphic Designer." She said proudly.

"Wow, that's so impressive, so you are into the arts, I'll take a guess you're into Tintoretto." Dave asked.

"Oh my God, are you kidding me? I am like in love with him!" Alex said, making a poetic face.

"Please, don't get her started." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Well, Alex, I have lot of his work in my house, they're mostly replicas, but it's almost the entire collection; you may come take a look whenever you want. I happen to be a fan of him." Dave offered.

"Are you serious? That would be like a dream come true. Oh my God, that would be so amazing. Thank you." Alex smiled widely.

"Of course, we'll make plans, I'll make dinner for you and your mom one evening, and you can tag along as well, Romi." Dave said sweetly.

"Really, that would be fantastic, I would love to come, too."

"Thank you, Dave." Emily smiled from her seat; Dave just winked at her.

"Okay, how about we start with dinner." She suggested. "I'm going to start setting everything out." She said, standing from the sofa.

"I'll help you." Penelope offered, and JJ followed along, too.

"Oh my God, she is so precious, Emily." Penelope said, looking over the sofa at the teenager who was talking to Reid about Physics now.

"Thank you, she is...something, I get scared she is growing so fast." She exhaled as she set up the large table they hardly ever used, while JJ helped with the silverware.

"I still can't believe you have a teenage daughter, you don't look that old." JJ said, looking at her making her laugh.

"Thank you, but I'm forty-four, so I'm pretty old." She said, making a face.

"Oh, come on, that's not old, and you look amazing, you and your amazing body, and you're incredibly hot." Penelope pointed, Emily just laughed, knowing they were being nice.

"May I ask you something a little personal?" JJ asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Emily replied, smiling, and placed a napkin around each plate.

"What about her father?"

"Um, he didn't want to be a part of her life, so...that's it." Emily just shrugged her shoulders.

"Like at all?" Penelope asked angrily.

"Pretty much, the minute I said the word pregnant, he disappeared, and I never heard of him again."

"What a selfish person!" JJ murmured, looking over to sofa again.

"I know, but I never needed him, and neither does she." Emily said, looking at her daughter.

"I know, look at her, she is beautiful and a genius and so sweet." Penelope added, looking at Alex like she was a baby.

"Oh, don't get fooled, Penny, she can be very feisty, trust me on that."

"What feisty? Her? I just don't see it." JJ responded, incredulously.

"Oh, trust me, she has a temper, and it's worse than mine." Emily said, laughing.

Emily put the dinner in the oven for a little while longer, and the team had brought over some other dishes. While they waited, Emily and the girls sat at the kitchen island with a glass of wine since her daughter and Romi were still entertained with the boys in the living room. They just decided to talk in the kitchen for a while and catch up.

"So, how come Hotch didn't come?" Emily asked the girls as she poured more wine; she wasn't really expecting him to come because she knew he hated her, but she still sent him the text with an invitation and her address out of politeness.

"I think he said he had Jack or something." JJ replied, shrugging.

"Jack?" Emily asked, since she still didn't know much about anyone yet.

"Jack is his son, I think it's his weekend with him, I never know honestly." JJ said, rolling her eyes sadly.

"Oh, I thought he wasn't coming because he hated me." Emily told them, honestly.

"What? He doesn't hate you! What are you talking about?" 

"Yeah, nonsense, Hotch could never hate you, in fact, no one could. You're a sweetheart." Penelope replied, looking at her with loving eyes.

"Uh, thank you, ladies, but I don't think he trusts me." Emily said, as she swirled her wine around in her glass.

"Okay, where are you getting that impression from? I know he can be a drill Sergeant, but come on, Emily."

Emily finally told the girls how she was set up by Strauss, and how Hotch was furious at first, and then how he pulled her into his office and questioned her about Congresswomen Stayer.

"Okay, I get that, but still, you have done amazing work and trust me, I've known Hotch for years." JJ told her, Emily just exhaled.

"Trust me, he doesn't hate you, he will be more trusting with you once more time has passed. God, Emily, you are an amazing agent, and he sees that." JJ said, encouragingly.

"He just seems so angry and tense all the time with me, it's kind of scary."

"Oh no, sugar, that's just him, period, that isn't just with you." Penelope grasped her arm as she was talking to her.

"Yeah, he doesn't ever smile, like ever, and he's always so emotionless, that is his personality in general" -JJ assured her.

"That's kind of sad, isn't?" Emily pointed out.

"He wasn't really always like that, well…kind of, he became angrier after what happened." Penelope said, sadly.

"What happened?" Emily asked, arching her eyebrows.

"His wife cheated on him, he found her in bed with his oldest best friend…they had been married for fifteen years." JJ said sadly.

"Oh my God, that's so awful!" Emily gasped.

"Yeah, and ever since, he has become a different man, angry, I don't know..."

"That must have been so hard for him." Emily said, feeling sorry for him and wondering how his wife could have cheated on him; after all, he wasn't a bad looking man, not at all, in fact, he was a very handsome man.

"Yeah, so trust me, it's nothing against you, just let him get comfortable around you, he'll eventually soften to you." JJ encouraged.

"Okay." Emily nodded, but her mind was somewhere else. She felt sorry for him, she, too, knew what it felt like being cheated on by someone you loved; in fact, Alex's father had cheated on her and left her for another woman while she was pregnant. She knew exactly what he was feeling.

Later that night, after the team left, Emily walked into the guest room to check on the girls. Since Romi was staying over, she wanted to make sure she was fine and ready for bed. Romi was lying on her stomach and texting when Emily walked in.

"Hey, sweetie, ready for bed?" Emily asked, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I was just saying good night to my grandparents." She placed her phone on the nightstand and turned around to face Emily.

"Emily, I just want to say thank you, you and Alex have been so nice to me, and I know I don't deserve it; you guys don't know me, and I am so grateful for everything you guys have done." Romi said sweetly.

"Hey, first of all, don't say that you don't deserve it, because that is so not true, and second of all, we haven't really done anything." Emily said sweetly.

"You know, the clothes and letting me stay here when I want."

"Romi, you're my daughter's friend, and now you've became special to me, too. I know we only met you not too long ago, but we love you and this is your house, too, okay love? You can always stay here, and you don't have to ask for permission, okay?" Emily said, tilting her chin so she knew she was serious, Romi nodded and hugged Emily.

"I love you, Emily." Emily felt tears on her cheeks; she could only imagine what her home life was like, and how her mother treated her, and how much love she needed.

"I love you, too, sweetheart, now, go to bed."

Emily walked out of the guest room and made her way into her daughter's room, where Alex was sitting on her bed reading.

"Alexandra, bedtime, baby." Emily said warmly, but firmly.

"Ten more minutes?" Alex said, looking at her mother with puppy dog eyes.

"No way, missy, it's past eleven, and you have Saturday school tomorrow, in bed, now." Emily ordered again.

"Mom."

"Alex." Emily tilted her head, giving her a warning look.

"Mother…"

"NOW!" Emily replied in a 'mother' toner not falling for her game.

"Fine, just lighten up a bit, will you?" Alex bit back.

"Not at eleven o'clock when my child is being impossible." Her mother said, giving her a look and sitting by her, taking the book from her hands, placing it the nightstand making sure she saved the page she was reading. Watching her daughter pout, she couldn't help but smile at the pout.

"I hate you, you know that?" Alex said, leaning down into the pillows.

"No, you don't." Emily laughed, pressing a kiss on her pout.

"Yes, I do, Emily."

"Okay, good night, hater." Emily kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Elizabeth Prentiss." Emily just laughed, rolling her eyes, knowing she was being moody because her mom had put her to bed. Emily turned off the nightlight and was about to stand up from the bed.

"Mom?"

"Yes." She replied and turned around.

"Your team is so awesome…all of them...Spencer is so cool, and Penelope! she is just so sweet, and oh, mom, please, are you going to let me go see Dave's collection?" She asked, all excited.

"Well, I don't know, you just told me you hated me, and you called me Elizabeth…why would I want to do something for you?" Emily teased and smiling widely in the dark room.

"Mommm, come on...I was just joking. You know that, you have to take me...pleaseeee." Alex begged, sitting on the bed again.

"Ummm, I'll think about it."

"Pleaseeeee, I dooo lovee you. I loveee yooouuu so muchhhh." She threw herself in her mother's arms.

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding, silly, I'll take you, but please, for the love of God, go to bed, NOW!"

"Okay, night, mom."

"Night, crazy child." Emily walked out, rolling her eyes.

She made her way into her own room. Her little party had turned out to be a success, and she was very happy. The new family she had found on the team was amazing, and now Romi was a part of her family, too, she couldn't be happier, finally things were settling down. Alex was happy again and adjusting, so Emily sat on her bed for a moment thinking about what the girls had said about their boss, Aaron Hotchner, and she felt bad for him. She was sorry she had judged him before she knew anything about him, or his history, she hated him at first, she thought he was a narcissistic asshole, but she had no idea what he ha`d gone through, and she feel bad for him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 7: Boys Cause a Hell of a Lot of Trouble

Alex walked down the stairs one Wednesday afternoon to find her mother working on her laptop at the kitchen island and drinking a cup of coffee. Emily had returned from work very early that day, and the Prentiss girls were able to have dinner together, and now Emily was responding to emails, and Alex was supposed to be doing homework in her room.

"Mom, may I talk with you about something?" The teenager asked, sitting in front of her mother at the kitchen island. Emily glanced at her daughter and smiled. "Of course, baby, you can talk to me about anything, you know that, what's going on?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Well, some of the girls and guys from school are going to the movies on Friday night, and Romi and I want to go." Alex said, trying to sound confident, even though Emily immediately frowned at her, so she closed her laptop and looked at her daughter intently.

"I'm not really sure I'm ready to let you go out with a bunch of teenagers, especially ones that I've never met." Emily responded, gently placing her elbows on the island.

"Mommm, please, don't you trust me? Besides, it's not like I'm actually going out with them per se, Romi and I are going separately, we're just going to the same cinema where everyone else is going." Alex replied, looking at her mother with a pleading, puppy dog look. Emily just exhaled.

"Do you realize you're asking me to let my only baby girl, my precious princess, out into a movie theater full of horny teenagers?" Emily said with sad pout.

"Mom, come on, don't be like that, I never ask you for anything, you used to let me go to the movies in London all the time."

"Yes, I did, but this a different country, Lex, this is America…way more dangerous. I just don't know, honey."

"This is so unfair! I get great grades, I am good kid, what else do you want from me? And, the only thing I've ever asked you for, and you don't even let me do it." Alex said, hopping off the stool and stomping into the living room and dramatically throwing herself on the sofa as she started sniffling.

Emily exhaled, feeling badly immediately, and she stood up coming to the sofa and leaned over to look at her daughter who clearly had tears in her eyes; she walked around the sofa and gently lifted Alex's slim legs so she could sit next to her.

"What movie are you going to see if I do let you go?" She asked, wiping the few tears in her daughter's eyes.

"The Shallows." Lex responded with a sniffle, sitting up and looking at her mother.

"Isn't that the one with sharks?" Emily asked, making a horrified face, and the teen nodded.

"Oh God, honey! Now I'm surely not letting you go. I've told you I didn't want you to watch those types of movies!" Emily reprimanded gently, since her daughter was already having a fit.

"It's just a movie, Emily, it's not real…I'm not going to be traumatized or anything. None of that stupid stuff is real, and you know that. It's just fake crap. I really want to see it and so does Romi. All I do is wrack my brain at school every day, and then come home and you're never here. I would tell you to go see it with me, but you don't want to see it, and second, you are always at work. That is why I wanted to go with my friends but you say 'no' so, whatever!" Alex said, looking down. Emily just rolled her eyes, she knew perfectly well Alex was just saying that to guilt her into letting her go, and she was an expert at it.

"What time is this movie? And what movie theater are you going to?" Emily asked, lifting her daughter's chin, her dark, glassy brown eyes looking back at her mother.

"It's at the Potomac Mills Mall, everyone is going there...the movie I think starts at eight, but there are other movies earlier, I guess we could pick something earlier."

"Good, pick another movie, I want you home by ten." Emily told her in a serious tone.

"Mommm." Alex was about to say something, but Emily gave her a warning look.

"Pick another movie time, or I will change my mind. I want you home by ten." She said, again in a firmer tone.

"Okay." Alex agreed, smiling finally.

"I don't know if I'm going to be on a case, but if I'm not, I'll be picking you guys up"

"Okay, that's fine, just please don't be embarrassing or anything." Emily just tilted her head, smiling.

"Thank you, mom." Alex said, hugging her mother.

"You'll go to the movies and come straight home, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alex said, smiling, and she was about to stand up from the sofa, but her mother stopped her by taking her by the wrist.

"Baby, do we need to have 'the' talk?" Emily asked, looking at her daughter.

"What do you mean?" But, then it hit her.

"Ewwwww, mom, what is wrong with you! Nooooo, I'm only fifteen!" Alex said.

"Yes, you are, which means you're growing up, and you're going to start noticing other _things!_ "

"Other _things,_ like boys you mean?"

"Yeah, exactly like that!" Emily responded harshly.

"Mom, the last thing on my mind right now are boys; I love school and arts and other stuff, boys are ewwww, they are the last thing on my mind, I swear!" Alex replied, making a disgusting face.

"Well, you might feel that right now, but trust me, babe, things happen, just please promise me when you feel any interest in boys, you'll come talk to me first." Emily begged.

"Well, of course, dork, who else would I tell? You're my best friend."

"What about Romi?" Emily teased smiling.

"Yes, but you're my best _best_ friend, so you get the preference." Emily grinned and hugged her daughter again.

"Te amo, lo sabes?" Emily asked in Spanish.

"Te amo mas." Alex replied, standing up from the sofa.

"Ten o'clock." She reminded her.

"Yes, mother, you've only told me like a hundred times." She replied, as she walked up the stairs, and Emily returned to the kitchen island to her work with a big smile on her face.

Thursday afternoon, Emily was called in to a case in Boston; she hated leaving her daughter alone for too many days, but her work sometimes didn't leave her any choice. The case was a very hard one especially for Emily…seven different teenagers had been found dead in the suburbs of Boston. They had been kidnapped on their way to their homes, raped several times, then beaten to death. They were mostly Russian, or at least European; but they did find two cases in the past of two Caucasian teenagers connected to this case…they didn't know what they were dealing with. The girls had been mostly found in trashcans, the first six had been blonde with blue eyes, about fourteen, the last one had dark hair with ivory skin.

When Emily stepped into the morgue on Friday morning, her heart dropped. The skinny body and long eyelashes made her feel like she was looking into Alex's eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment thinking what kind of sick mind would do this to a teenage girl. All girls showed signs of sexual assault, as well as of physical assault, and they had been beaten up and not fed well for several weeks.

"What do you think we're dealing with here?" Morgan asked, as they stepped out of the morgue.

"I don't know…an unsub with this type of anger, it's really hard to say." Emily couldn't really speak her mind, something just really wasn't there. They had to uncover more leads, and they couldn't really say anything at that point; there were other girls missing from the area, and they were considering a black market case.

They returned to the precinct where Hotch was talking to one of the detectives. He seemed very tense, but honestly, all of them were, and the reality was the team was always tense when kids were involved. It was always so heartbreaking.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked, looking at Hotch and Detective Meyers.

"They think they have a witness; someone from their neighborhood where one of the victims was found saw a vehicle drive by the night Galina Sokolov disappeared." Hotch said. "We think she might have seen something?"

"Okay, what do you want to do?" Derek questioned.

"Prentiss, come with me to interview the witness, please." Hotch turned to Emily with a furrow in his brow. 

"Okay, Sir. of course." Emily said immediately, although she was surprised; Hotch had never paired her to work with him at all since she had started working at the BAU.

"Morgan, stay here with Detective Meyers to go over what we have, so far. Dave and Reid should be back from the last crime scene. Hopefully, we can come up with a profile soon." Hotch said, with a serious face. JJ was working with the press to put a warning to teenagers out to the public.

They arrived at the residence and knocked on the door. A lady opened the door, looking at them with a scared, confused face.

"Hello, ma'am, we're SSA Aaron Hotchner and SSA Emily Prentiss from the FBI, may we ask you a couple of questions?" Aaron asked, with his usual stoic face.

"No understand." Emily immediately caught the thick Russian accent, and she proceeded to speak to the lady in Russian, finally beginning to understand why Hotch had brought her along.

"Mozhem li my, pozhaluysta, zadat' vam neskol'ko voprosov? My iz FBR?" Emily said, looking at the lady kindly ( _Can we ask you a couple of questions, we are from the FBI?)_

"FBR? Zachem? Chto vam nuzhno ot menya?" ( _FBI, why, what do you need from me,?)_

She responded looking at Emily, scared.

"My rassleduyem ischeznoveniye devochki-podrostka formiruyut oblast." Emily said, showing her the girl's photo. ( _We are investigating the disappearance of a teenage girl from the area.)_

The lady made a scared face and attempted to close the door, but Emily stepped further into her house, saying something else in Russian to her that Hotch couldn't quite get because they were talking so fast.

"Oni ub'yut menya . Russkiy mafiozi." That was all she said, and she closed her door ( _They will kill me. The Russian mafia_.)

Emily turned around to face Hotch making a scared face, and they headed back to the SUV.

"Did she said something about mafia?" Hotch asked, when they stepped inside the truck.

"Yes, the Russian Mafia, Hotch, I think these girls are being sold into prostitution." Emily said, looking at him with a petrified face.

Let's go, let's deliver a profile. I need you as the lead on the case. You are the only one fluent in Russian, so you'll understand their profile and what they stand for, you lived in Russia also, and you understand their culture." Hotch said firmly.

"Okay, sir." She said, with a huge knot in her stomach, still unable to get the image of the girl out of her head.

"May I ask you something?" Hotch asked, trying to get her mind to relax…he knew this particular case was hitting too close home, since she had a teenage daughter.

"Of course."

"Exactly how many languages do you speak?" Hotch asked, glancing at her.

"Um, French, Italian, Russian and Arabic, that's all." Emily responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"And English?" Hotch widened his eyes. 

"Well, yes, but that doesn't count." She said with a small smile.

"Prentiss, that's impressive." He said, looking at her.

"Thank you, my mother moved me around five continents while growing up, so I kind of had to learn them."

"Well, they certainly come in handy." He said, smiling at her. Emily looked at him… speechless. She had never seen him smile, in fact, she didn't think he was even capable of smiling. She smiled back just as they arrived at the police station.

"Yes, I guess it does." She smiled back at Hotch.

They delivered the profile to all the LEDs, and it didn't take too long for the team to catch the group of Russian mafia who was prostituting these girls. By the time they were finished, the team was tired and devastated…seven girls had been found dead, and God only knew how many more they had killed before they had been caught. Emily simply couldn't get the image out of her head of that young Russian girl with dark hair. She was fifteen, just Alex's age. Emily sat on the jet looking out the window. She had texted her daughter telling her she would be home that evening. She almost felt tempted to cancel Alex's plans to go out to the movies, but she knew Alex would get very upset, and she was just over reacting. Plus, her daughter was very excited, and she was finally adjusting to her new home and making friends…she simply couldn't do that to her because she had a bad day at work. She tried to relax as she glanced out at the dark sky. Hotch came to sit in front of her and smiled at her.

"Great work today out there Prentiss, we couldn't have done it without you." Hotch said, looking at her.

"Thank you, but I think we all did it together." Emily replied gently.

"What's on your mind?" He said, knowing something was still bugging her.

"I don't know, I can't get the image of these girls out my head, knowing what is out there…and…" She was quiet for a second.

"You have a teenage daughter." He finished for her.

"Yes." She turned to look at him sadly.

"You know, ever since I had Jack, I always dreaded it when we had cases involving kids." He said, looking at her.

"Why are telling me this?"

"It's okay to lose it once in a while, Emily, it reminds us that we're human." He smiled at her again, and she smiled back. She couldn't fail to notice what an adorable smile the man had, and how cute his dimples were.

"I know." She looked out the window, trying to forget the horrible case they had just worked on, but Hotch knew he had to try a little harder to get her mind away from that case.

"So, does your daughter speak five languages as well?" Emily actually let out a laugh and turned to him.

"She speaks Italian, French, and Spanish." She responded.

"What? No Russian?" Hotch teased.

"She is learning right now, but she doesn't really like it."

"Yes, I can't really blame her." He joked and Emily laughed, he noticed she had a beautiful laugh, almost magical.

"Yes, I hated when I had to learn when I was living in Russia, God, did I hate my mother back then. The language is really difficult to learn, but she is working on it; I guess I can't really complain, being quadrilingual should plenty for a teenager." Emily said, with a small chuckle.

"Are you kidding, that is fantastic, most kids her age are doing other things like drugs and, you know, other stuff we see every day." Hotch said, giving her a knowing look.

"Yes, I know, but sometimes, I wish I could keep her in a bubble all the time."

"Well, look at it this way, your daughter loves you and you're a great mother...and she is an amazing kid, that's as close to a bubble as you're going to get." He told her, looking at her, and for the first time she saw kindness in his eyes.

"Yes, she really is." Emily replied, smiling, thinking of Alex.

"Thank you, Hotch." He looked at her for a second…her beautiful smile and perfect teeth, she was utterly gorgeous, she had the most captivating eyes he had ever seen, her skin was flawless. She was just perfect.

"You're welcome, go home to your kid and get some rest." He finally said, standing.

"You, too." She closed her eyes for a minute, she couldn't wait until she got home and had Alex safely in her arms; she needed to sleep with her tonight.

In the meantime, Alex and Romi were just leaving the movie as the credits were running a little after nine; they walked outside the room and made their way to the halls to the main exit.

"Oh my, that was so creepy, I think I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life!" Romi said, horrified.

"Dude, I know, that was soooo fucked up. I would totally sleep with my mom, but she will be mad that I'll be having bad dreams, she told me not to watch the movie!" Alex replied, laughing at her friend.

They stepped outside the cinema and saw two boys staring at them. They were the same boys who had been sitting behind them during the entire movie. Alex recognized them from school. She had seen them in one or two of her classes, but she didn't know their names or anything, she had just seen them around school; Romi, too, noticed the boys and smiled at Alex.

"Who are they?" She asked Alex, intrigued.

'Beats me, but we have to go, it's 9.30." Alex said, checking her phone.

"Fine, let's go." Romi agreed, but, just in that moment, the boys approached them.

"Hi, you're Alexandra, right?" One boy asked, smiling at her. He was a cute boy, sandy hair with blue eyes, and he was tall, the other boy had dark hair and dark hazel eyes.

"Yup, and you are?"

"Oh, hi! I'm Dexter, we have Biology together." He replied, smiling at her

"Oh, right." Alex said, biting her lip.

"Oh hi, I'm Caleb." The other boy told Romi, smiling at her.

"I'm Romi."

"Yeah, I know, I've seen you around." He smiled at her.

"Oh, okay." Romi blushed.

"So, are you ladies leaving now, or do you want to maybe hang out by the arcade games for a little while, or maybe go get something to eat?" Dexter offered.

"We actually have to go." Alex said immediately.

"Can you stay for like fifteen minutes? I heard the dance dance revolution game is quite awesome at the arcade." Dexter said, grinning at her, and Alex couldn't help but to smile back, he was so cute. She had never been interested in boys, but he made her feel different.

"Well, I do love the dance dance revolution game, I guess one game wouldn't hurt." Alex said, looking at the boys and then at Romi.

"What about your mom?" Romi said, in a worried voice.

"Dude, she won't be home until late, and by the time she makes it out of the plane and gets her report done, we'll be back, it's okay…it's just one game." Alex said, grinning.

"Okay fine, one game." Romi agreed.

"Okay ladies, let's go." Caleb smiled, and they followed along to the arcade games.

The boys were quite fun and funny. Alex knew they were both honor roll students, then again, most students at Lakeside were since it required a certain GPA level to be accepted in that school to begin with, but she knew they were both top students at Lakeside, and they were also cute. Plus, she had never, ever been even looked at by a boy before, so right now, she felt quite special.

They chose the first game, and Alex and Dexter played first; it turned out that Alex was a better player than Dexter, and she beat him in the first round. Both teenagers were laughing so hard, and Alex pumped her fist when they came down.

"I just let you win because you're a girl, and you're cute." Dexter said, winking at her.

"Oh, whatever, dude, you just suck…face it." She laughed, but she blushed at the fact the he called her cute.

They watched as Romi and Caleb played next; they were both pretty terrible, and they laughed at them, but they still let them play. Alex tried not to make herself do anything stupid, or act like a moron in front of this cute boy, so she tried to take a deep breath and relax.

"So, I heard you recently moved from France."

"You heard wrong, it was London actually." Lex responded, laughing and drinking from the bottle of water Dexter had bought her.

"That is pretty close still." He said, smiling at her.

"No, it's not, dude, there are 516 miles between London and France…about 9 ½ hours, that's not close." Alex replied, as she laughed at the guys struggling to keep up with the steps from the game.

"Okay, genius, so, the point is you just moved right?" He turned to look at her, impressed at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Yes, I just moved."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yes, I guess. I wasn't happy at first, but I'm getting used to it now." Just in that moment, the game ended, and Dexter turned to look at her.

"What do you say genius, do you want to go for another round and show who really is the best?" He asked, arching his brows in a dare.

"Fine, but guess what, you're about to get your ass kicked!" Alex replied, steeping into the game grinning at him evilly, forgetting about her curfew and the time and anything else but the cute boy in front of her.

Romi was too busy talking to Caleb to pay attention to the time either, but by the time Alex came down from the game the third time, Dexter said he needed to go to the bathroom. It was only then that Alex remembered to check her phone. It was ten forty at night.

"Oh fuck, Romi, it's 10.40 pm!" She said, panicking.

"Oh my God, what?" Romi looked at her with the same terrified face.

"What? Is everything okay?" Dexter asked confused, he had been having such a great time, he wasn't aware of the time either.

"No, we really have to go, we were supposed be home by ten, and it's almost eleven." Alex said, rushing toward the door.

"Oh my God, really? I'm so sorry, let me take you home, I have my dad's car." Dexter offered, worried about letting Alex go anywhere in the middle of the night. Thankfully, he had been raised right.

"No, are you kidding? If my mother sees you, she will kill you, like literally murder you! We have to go!" She ran toward the exit.

"Alex, wait, it's dark outside, please let me take you." Dexter yelled.

"No, you can't take us. We have to go. I'm sorry, thank you, but no." Alex ran off.

"Wait, may I at least get your number or anything to make sure you get home safe?" He asked, worried.

"We'll talk at school, I promise, we really have to go." She yelled from the street.

"Dammit, we need a cab." Alex said, getting out her phone to check for cabs, but noticed the battery on her phone was about to die.

"Fuck, dude, my mom is going to freaking kill me!" She said, as she stepped to the curb to call a cab, adrenaline rushing through her veins. They should have gone straight home; she was so mad at herself.

"Do you think she's home yet?" Romi asked, scared of Emily; she knew very well how terrifying Emily could be when she was mad.

"I don't know, I hope not. God, there isn't any fucking cabs." Alex said, angrily.

After another ten minutes of waiting, the girls finally got into a cab. They just hoped they were lucky enough to make it home before Emily got there.

Emily arrived home around eleven thirty, tired and with a very bad migraine. The only thing she wanted to do was take a shower and curl into bed with her daughter and forget about this evening. She walked into the apartment and stepped out of her boots and jacket. At first, she was surprised that the apartment was all dark and quiet…the girls couldn't have gone to bed already. But, she thought maybe Romi had ended up going to her home after the movie. She placed her purse on the kitchen island and headed upstairs.

"Alex, I'm home, baby." She called, as she headed up the stairs, but her heart started beating in her chest when she arrived on the second level and saw that it was dark, too. She rushed to her daughter's room.

"Alex?" Emily turned on the lights, but her daughter wasn't there. Panic set in her heart as she rushed to her own room…her child wasn't in there. She rushed down the stairs and grabbed her cell phone from her purse as she could feel tears in her eyes. _Not her baby girl, please. Please God let her be okay._

She dialed her cellphone.

Alex was in the cab, but noticed they weren't moving much, and she was freaking out. They had been stuck in traffic for more than half an hour, and they weren't home yet.

"Why aren't we moving?" She asked the cab driver.

"There was a robbery in one of the banks downtown and all the major streets are blocked off and closed, that's why we aren't moving." The cab driver informed the girls.

"What!? But we have to get home!" Alex cried.

"I'm sorry, miss, I'll try my best, but since the police have most of streets closed, there isn't anything I can do."

"Shit, Alex, your mom is going to be so mad." Romi said, looking at her, as just in that moment her cellphone started ringing. Alex looked at the caller ID and saw her mom's face appear on the screen.

"FUCK! FUCK! It's my mom, she's home...what do I do?" Alex cried, terrified.

"Don't answer!" Romi suggested, with the same terrified face.

"I can't not answer it, Romi, she's going to be furious." Alex knew she had no choice, so she slid down the screen to answer.

"Hello." She answered, in a shaky voice.

"Where the hell are you?" It was the first thing Alex heard, and she knew her mother was beyond mad; Emily was relieved to hear her daughter's voice and not her voicemail.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, we lost track of time, we're coming home now, but there was a robbery downtown, and we're stuck in traffic." She explained as fast as she could.

"Where are you?" Emily said, again in an angry voice, tears in her eyes, putting her boots and jacket on and picking up her keys.

"We're coming home now, mom, we'll be there as soon as they let traffic move again. I'm so, so sorry, mom."

"Dammit, where the fuck are you?, Alex, ask the cab driver to tell you exactly where you are. I'm coming to get you." Emily snarled angrily, and by her tone, Alex knew she was beyond pissed.

"Okay, just hold on..."

"Um...excuse me, sir, which streets are we on?" Alex asked, and the driver gave Alex the directions to give to her mother.

"Mom, he says we're on Harbor Drive and Washington Avenue." The teen replied, looking out at the streets as Emily walked out of the apartment.

"Stay there, I'm coming to get you." Emily said sternly, her jaw clenched.

"Mom, but."

"Dammit! Alexandra, do as I say!" And the line went dead. Alex closed her eyes and turned to look at Romi.

"What happened, is she angry?" Romi questioned.

"Dude, she is fucking seething." Alex said, looking out the window and biting her lip. Her mother very seldom cursed, but when she did it, it meant she was in deep shit, she tried to take a deep breath to relax, but she knew she was in a lot of trouble.

About ten minutes later, Emily called them again; they had moved a couple of blocks down, but she had been able to move with a federal car in between the madness.  
When they saw Emily park the SUV on the corner, the girls paid the cab and got out and walked over to her, seeing her with her arms crossed over her chest. Alex knew that angry was a small way to describe her mother's face. As they walked toward her, Alex couldn't even face her mother's eyes, because she knew that she was livid, so all she could do was look down. Romi followed behind, she felt terrible because Emily was almost like a mother to her, and she was making Romi really nervous, and she really loved her for everything she and Alex had done for her. They approached the brunette, and she led them to the SUV.

"!Get in the car!" Emily's tone and glare made both girls rush into the SUV in seconds. Romi was ready to get her ass chewed by Emily the minute she got in the car and drove away, but Emily remained silent the entire ride back home. Alex, on the other hand, knew her mother very well, and she knew she wasn't about to yell at her in public, or while they were driving down the street. But, she knew as soon as they stepped into the apartment, she was going to go off on them; she was furious, in fact, Alex didn't think she remembered ever seeing her mother as angry as she was right now, so she just sat quietly on the seat looking out the window realizing it was almost midnight by the time Emily parked outside the apartment building.

As soon as they stepped inside the apartment, Emily turned to Alex with a furious face, dropping her purse on the kitchen island.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Emily asked in a livid voice, looking at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, mom." Alex tried to apologize.

"What time did I tell you I wanted you home?" Emily said, raising her voice slightly.

"Ten."

"You were supposed to go to a movie and come straight home. What the hell happened, Alexandra?" Her mother asked, harshly.

"We met some boys from school, and we were playing at the arcade games, and we lost track of the time. I'm sorry, mom." The teen replied meekly.

"Which boys? And what in the hell are you doing going out with boys you don't even know? Do you have any idea how irresponsible that is?" Her voice was elevating again, and Alex took a step back…she had never seen her mother so angry.

"I do know them, they go to school with us, mom! Right Romi? Do you really think I'm that stupid to go out with someone I don't even know?" Alex responded, a little more loudly than she had intended to.

"HEY! Watch the tone of your voice when you talk to me, young lady, because right now, I'm very close to grounding you and taking your laptop away from you." Emily bit back looking at her daughter trough piercing eyes.

"I'm so sorry, mom." Alex said, looking down.

"Emily, I'm sorry, we just played a game, we didn't do anything wrong, and we lost track of time, then we got stuck in traffic because they closed and blocked all the streets..." Romi intervened, since she could see Alex was clearly about to burst out in tears.

"I didn't give you guys permission to go play games, I gave permission to go see a movie and then come home, that is all!" Emily said angrily. "Do you have any idea how terrified I was to come home and not find my child or you, Romi, at home, when I strictly told you I wanted you both home by ten?" Her tone hadn't wavered, and the girls just looked down, dumfounded.

"I'm sorry, Emily, it was my fault." Romi said.

"No, it was my fault, I agree to stay and play, Romi." Alex said, looking at her.

"I don't give a damn whose fault this is! This can't happen again, period! You guys can't go out there, and go out with guys, even if you think you know them, and you should know better than that, Alexandra." Her mother turned to Alex, giving her a stern stare.

"I know, mom, I'm really sorry." Alex apologized again, as finally tears rolled down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away. It had been a while since her mother had yelled at her like this.

"This is the last time I give you permission to go out and do anything at all." Emily said angrily, and Alex looked at her, speechless.

"Mom." She started, but Emily cut her off angrily.

"Go to bed, NOW! both of you. I don't want to listen to anything else you have to say." Emily said, and turned around to the closet to take of her jacket. Alex and Romi exchanged looks, but rushed up the stairs in record time.

Emily exhaled and closed her eyes for second, relieved that her daughter was home safe. She wanted to desperately pull her baby in for a hug, but she beyond mad at her, and she needed to teach her a lesson, as well, so she made her way upstairs, wiping the tears from her own eyes.

When Romi and Alex were inside Alex's room, Romi looked at Alex a little uncomfortably, sitting on the bed.

"I have never seen your mom so angry." Romi replied.

"I know, actually, neither have I." Alex said, taking off her shoes and going into her closet.

"Alex, do you think I should just go to my house? I feel so bad with Emily, she is so mad at me, maybe I should leave." Romi suggested, ashamed.

"Romi, are you insane! Do you want my mother to shoot you with her gun?" Alex asked, looking at her incredulously.

"Well, I don't know…she is really mad."

"Yeah, because it's midnight, and we were out, do you think she would let you go home right now? She would murder you if you go talk to her right now. Dude, just leave it alone." Alex said, sitting on the bed and pulling her shorts over her slim legs.

"I just feel bad, I think she's going to hate me after this, I don't want that." Romi said sadly, and Alex finally understood.

"Romi, she isn't going to hate you, my mom sees a lot of fucked up shit at work every day, that's probably why she reacted the way she did, trust me, I know her, by tomorrow, she will have calmed down and will talk to us again, and it will all be fine."

"She really scared me." Romi said, with a small smile.

"Yeah, that's Emily for you. I told you, dude, she can get terrifying when she gets mad. That's why I try to never piss her off, trust me, it's never a good thing." Alex said, sadly.

"I really love your mom; she's been so sweet to me." Romi said, thinking sadly, and Alex knew that it was because her mother was horrible to her.

"I know, Romi, and she loves you, too, that's why she got mad at us. If she didn't care for you, she wouldn't have yelled at us, on the bright side, once her anger has subsided, she is a total softy." Alex replied, smiling.

"What do you mean? "

"I don't know, she can't stay mad for too long, and she feels bad for yelling at me. I guess you'll see tomorrow. I'm kind of sensing something nice for breakfast, but seriously, dude, go to bed before she comes in here and yells at us again." Alex said, shivering just to even think about it. Romi nodded, and she was about walk out of the room to go into the guest room, but then stopped…

"Wait, Alex, what if we have any fucked up nightmares because of the movie?" Romi asked, scared.

"Fine, you can sleep in here, but if you kick me, I swear I will throw you out the window." Alex said, making room in the huge queen-size bed as Romi smiled and hopped in bed hoping it was true that Emily would be in a better mood in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 8: Lesson Learned

The next morning, as Alex slowly walked down the stairs, she was still a little nervous to find herself faced with a mad mom's face, and she peeked down to see her mother reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee, so she tried to man up and made it all the way down the stairs.

"Hi." She said, in a quiet voice.

"Good morning." Emily responded, looking up from the paper. Alex met her eyes, and she knew that look…she wasn't mad any more, but it was a mixture of sadness, melancholy and annoyance.

"Mom, I'm so sorry about last night. I know you're mad and disappointed with me, but I'm very sorry." Alex said, sitting on the stool across from her mother. Emily was about to say something, but Alex cut her off, and Emily stopped, listening to the teen.

"I know what I did was irresponsible and dangerous, I get it, mom, I really do, I'm so very sorry. I never meant to miss my curfew; we got distracted by the game. I didn't purposely do it, I'm not stupid, mom. I will never go anywhere with someone where my life is at risk. We were inside the mall the entire time, like literally next to the movies. That's all. I'm sorry." Alex said again, fidgeting with her fingers, and Emily reached over and grabbed her hands to stop her from playing with her fingers.

"Lex, I never said you were stupid. I know who you are, and I also know that you didn't do this intentionally, baby. But, I need you to understand something; you can't just go out there and do things in the middle of the night, even if you think you know the people you're hanging out with. Honey, you have no idea how many things I see at work every day." Emily said, as her eyes filled with tears, and Alex realized it was more that her missing her curfew, so she stood up and came to the other side of the island where Emily was.

"Mom, this was about one of your cases, wasn't it? 

"No, it was about the feeling of complete terror when your child isn't in her bed when she is supposed to be." Emily replied, looking at her daughter with glassy eyes.

"Yes, but I'm sensing you might have been working on a case that triggered the craziness even more." Alex replied knowingly.

"Maybe." Emily admitted, smiling at how well her daughter knew her.

"What was the case about?"

"Oh no, forget it, I'm not telling you." Emily said firmly.

"Mom!"

"Alex, you know very well I don't want you knowing details of any of my work."

"Come on, mom, just tell me at least something, please, did something happen to someone at the movies? Alex asked, horrified.

"No, but it did involve teenagers being out when they shouldn't be." Emily replied severely.

"Ohhh. Mom? I'm really sorry." Alex said, looking down.

"I know you are, baby." Emily said, pulling her to her for a hug.

"I love you, Lex."

"I love you, too, mom."

"So, are you really going to take away my laptop?" Alex asked sadly, when they pulled apart.

"Mmm…no, I'm not, but it's going to be a while before I let you of my sight, and you are grounded missy, for a little while, at least." Emily said, looking at her daughter with a sad smile.

"Fine, at least, you made French toast." Alex said sadly, looking at the stove, and Emily smiled.

"Is Romi still sleeping?" Emily asked.

"I think so, either that, or she's scared to come and face the wrath of Emily." She responded, turning to face her mother.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Really, mother? I'm sure the ninth floor neighbors heard you, and we live in the second floor." Alex teased, as she walked to the cupboards to get a mug.

"Good, next time it happens, I'll make sure the neighbors from the next building hear me." Emily winked, spanking Alex's butt playfully, as she refilled her coffee and giving Alex a look.

"Sure, if there ever is a second time." Alex said sadly. and Emily laughed; just in that moment, Romi came down, dressed and looking a little nervous.

"Hi, I'm almost leaving. I'm just finishing charging my phone. But, I'll leave as soon as it's charged." She said, with her hand behind her back.

"I told ya." Alex said, looking at Emily.

"Romi come here, honey." Emily said gently, sitting back on the stool. But, Romi stood there looking at Alex and Emily a little uncomfortably. Alex just laughed and poured coffee into her mug as her mother gave her a dry look.

"Romi." Emily called again, more firmly, and the teen finally obliged and came to sit next to Emily. Alex took the hint to give them some privacy, and she went into the living room to turn the TV on and flip the channels to watch TV.

"Sweetheart, I need you to understand how dangerous it is, what happened last night. Romi, I see a lot of crazy stuff at work every day, and I know what you two did might seem very inoffensive and innocent, but honey, you have no idea what people are capable of doing and how dangerous it is to go out there and go with people, even if you think you know them. Trust me, Romi, I'm not telling you this to scare you, I'm telling you this because I see a lot of death and hatred every day, and I see what bad people are capable of doing to innocent girls like you and Alex who only see beauty in the world…do you understand what I'm saying, honey?

"I understand, Emily, I'm really sorry." Romi said, and Emily pulled her to her for a hug.

"We won't ever be missing a curfew again, I promise you." Romi said sweetly.

"Good, because you're both grounded." Emily retorted, just as Alex walked back to get more coffee.

"Now, go wash your hands so I can serve you guys breakfast."

"Come on, Romi, let's go." Alex said, going into the bathroom hall and Romi followed with a horrified face as Alex washed her hands.

"Wait, did she just said we're grounded? But, she can't really ground me?! She won't even know when I'm in my own house…that makes no sense. I could go out, and she won't even know."

"Actually, dude, yes, she will, she's a freaking profiler; she's paid to analyze human behavior, she's put criminals behind bars for worse shit and caught people for lying over everything, she'll know, Romi. If there is something, my mother will know is when you're lying, she's a world class profiler who has worked at CIA and Interpol, so trust me she will know." Alex grinned.

"Hurry up, her French toast is to die for!" She added, walking out of the bathroom.

Romi stood in the bathroom for a second with a scared face; she had never in her life been grounded. Then again, her mother, of course, couldn't care less what she did or didn't do. She could be dead and her mother wouldn't even notice. She never had that motherly figure that actually cared where she was, and if she had to be home at certain time. She had been scared to death when Emily had yelled at them, but deep inside, she had liked that for the first time someone cared about her and cared about her safety and her life. It kind of was nice being a part of a family where she actually mattered…it actually felt really nice.

"I guess I'm grounded then." She told her reflection in the mirror with a smile and walked out of the bathroom with an even larger smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Alex asked, when Romi sat at the table with Emily and Alex.

"Mmm, nothing." Romi lied quickly, and Emily and Alex exchanged confused looks.

"Weirdo." Alex said, as she started to work on her toast, but her mother elbowed her, giving her a look.

"Be nice, or else."

Alex and Romi both laughed and started eating breakfast, but Alex winked at Romi sending an _"I told you so"_ her way about Emily, and the girl smiled again looking at Emily again, who just smiled and pulled Romi in for another hug.

After breakfast, Romi finally headed home and Emily told Alex she had to go to the BAU for a few hours to work on some cases and some files she had forgotten at work, and she also needed to use her computer at work. Her mother told her she wanted Alex to come with her to the office, and after that, they could have dinner together and do something else, like mother and daughter. Alex knew very well that number one, Emily was taking her to the office with her because she was grounded, and number two, to give her some lecture over dinner about boys.

So, Alex exhaled and went upstairs to get ready and grabbed her backpack, her laptop, and her assignments from school; that way, she wasn't bored to death while her mother worked. When the Prentiss girls arrived at the BAU, Alex sat at a desk near her mother's desk and pulled on her earphones and started working on her math homework. Emily, by her side, busied herself with her reports as she typed on the computer as fast as she could. Eventually, she made coffee and brought Alex a cup smiling at the teen and kissing her forehead, placing it in front of her, since she knew she wasn't going to be able to listen to her through the loud music of her iPod, so the teen just gave her a thumbs up and a huge smile when she saw the cup of coffee as she continued to carefully do her math homework, and Emily returned to her report.

Half an hour later, Hotch stepped into the bullpen and was greeted with a surprise; he wasn't expecting to find anyone there on a Saturday, but he stopped in his tracks when he found Emily at her desk, and the beautiful teenager next to her.

"Oh hi, good afternoon, I wasn't expecting to find anyone here." He greeted, smiling.

"Hi, Hotch. sorry, I hope this is okay. I had some reports to work on, and I wanted to get them over with." Emily apologized quickly, standing up.

"No, of course, it's totally fine, I'm just surprised you're here on Saturday." He said, smiling, then his eyes landed on the teen, who quickly was aware of the stranger and had taken off her iPod.

"Oh, Hotch, this is my daughter, Alexandra." Emily said, her hand pointing toward her child.

"Hi, Alexandra, I'm Aaron Hotchner. I work with your mom." He introduced himself, walking toward the teen.

"Oh hi, you weren't at the party my mom made with the rest of the team."

"No, I wasn't, I had to take care of my son that day, I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it."

"No, it's cool, it's just I never met you, so, it's nice that I've finally met you now; so, you're my mom's coworker, too?" Alex asked.

"No, he's actually my boss, baby." Emily pointed out, biting her lip, but Hotch smiled.

"Oh, so you're the guy I can come to when I have complaints about her?" Alex questioned, crossing her arms over her chest, and Hotch and Emily both chuckled.

"Of course, tell me any time she gives you any trouble…that's my office right there." He pointed toward his office." Winking at her, while Emily just laughed.

"Hotch, I hope it's okay that she's here. We're doing something afterward, and I didn't want her to be home alone." Emily quickly apologized.

"Of course it's totally fine, so you guys are hanging out after here?" He turned to Alex again, intrigued by the gorgeous teen.

"Yeah, but it's more like I'm grounded." Alex admitted to Hotch, and he smiled widely.

"Alex!" Emily tilted her head, giving her a look.

"Yes, mother, I get it, back to do my homework." She smiled and headed back to the desk, but Hotch just smiled at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, she is adorable. Anyway, I'll let you get back to your work." Hotch said, smiling at Emily, and he headed into his office.

A couple of hours later, Emily stepped into his office, tapping on the doorframe gently since it was open.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you this since they are done, and well you're already here, so..." She smiled, nervously.

"Emily, you do realize this isn't due until Tuesday, right?" 

"Yes, but I was here for other cases, and I figured why not, so, here it is." She replied, placing all the cases on his desk.

"You know, it really amazes me how you manage to finish all your reports before the rest of the team every single time?" He stated, raising his eyebrows at her, and she looked at him speechless.

"I don't know, I just always like to have things completed on time, I've been like that since I was a child." She smiled.

"Well, it's a good trait, I admire it, I just wish some of your coworkers could pick it up after you." Hotch joked.

"Hotch, I really do want to apologize again that Alex is here; I know it's against the rules, and I normally wouldn't bring my child to work, but today was an exception…it won't happen again."

"Emily, don't worry about it, it's completely fine. It's Saturday, and even if it wasn't, I've brought Jack to work endless times. I have a child, and I know how it works. I understand." He said, looking at her kindly, and she nodded smiling.

"So, grounded, huh, do I want to know?" He asked, teasing her.

"Umm, oh God." Emily shook her head, looking at the window where she could see Alex doing her homework. Hotch's eyes went that way, too.

"She asked to go to the movies last night, curfew was at ten, and she didn't get home until midnight." She said, in a harsh tone.

"Uh oh." Hotch responded, horrified

"She really didn't do anything, she met some guys from school and actually stayed inside the mall at the arcade playing games, and got distracted; before she knew it, it was ten thirty, so she tried to take a cab and with the robbery last night, all the major streets were closed... but after the case we worked last night..." Emily finished relating the story.

" Let me guess, you went and picked her up and went all crazy mom on her?" He asked smiling.

"Pretty much, hence the grounding." She added.

"Well, I can't really blame you. If I had a daughter as beautiful as her, I would have her locked up in Guantanamo Bay already." Hotch replied, looking out the window at the gorgeous teen that was the exact version her mother.

"Trust me, that thought has crossed my mind several times; I'm so lucky she is a good child, and she's not a rebellious teen."

"Well, whenever you change your mind, I'll fly you out there myself." He joked, and she laughed. He couldn't get over how much he loved her laughter.

"I might just take you up on that." She joked back.

"Hey, may I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course." Emily responded, immediately.

"I know you have plans with your child, but I need to finish the Coroner's Supplemental for the Boston victims, so I can close this case, but all of the testimony for the family is in um…Russian, so? He looked at her.

"Of course, no problem." She responded smiling and she sat in front of him, but his eyes landed on Alex again, a little comfortable.

"She's fine, it's okay, she has a lot of homework, and she is grounded. She knows we aren't here as reward for last night don't worry." She said firmly. Hotch just nodded and smiled, as he turned his attention to his files, and Emily worked on the parts that needed to be translated, but his eyes betrayed him, and they darted back to her. He noticed she was wearing a little more makeup and eye shadow, and he also noticed she was wearing jeans and a black top, the woman had an amazing body. She was utterly gorgeous.

Emily look up for a second and noticed he was staring at her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting coffee." He stood up and rapidly walked out of his office, leaving Emily surprised.

He walked over to the teen who was now working on her biology homework.

"Sorry, I had to steal you mother for a little longer, I needed her help translating some Russian documents." He apologized.

"Oh, it's okay, I still have some homework, and I told you I'm grounded, it isn't exactly supposed to be fun anyway." Alex replied, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, may I get you anything to drink, at least?"

"Coffee would be awesome." Alex said, grinning, but Hotch just looked at her with a frown.

"It's okay, mom lets me drink coffee, not like always, but sometimes…I've already had a cup." She showed him the mug.

"Okay, but if she kills me, you are going to be responsible for my death." He tells her, smiling, and he returns with three mugs of coffee, placing one in front of her, smiling at her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Alex." Making his way back into the office with Emily, he placed the other two cups of coffee in front of them.

"Oh, thank you so much." Emily smiled.

"Of course."

"So, Alex asked me for some coffee, I hope that was okay." He asked, looking at her. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"She's already had some today, but that's fine." She said, her eyes glancing at her daughter. Hotch just eyed her.

"I know, I know, it's not like I'm a bad mother or anything, it's just in Europe it's so normal for kids to drink coffee. I don't know why Alex has this addiction to caffeine; no matter how hard I've tried to make her stop, she just loves it." She explained.

"Emily wait, I wasn't questioning your parenting, I actually think it's adorable that she is like you in so many ways, and maybe the fact that you drink a gallon or two of coffee a day has something to do with the fact that she likes coffee so much." He smiled.

"Hey, how do you know I drink that much coffee? She questioned, surprised.

"I'm a profiler, Emily, I notice things, that's my job." He replied, looking at her like it was an obvious thing.

"Oh yes, I guess that's true, but just so you know, it's not two gallons." Hotch just gave her a look and she smiled.

After they were done with the reports, Emily headed out of Hotch's office and picked up her files and started packing everything in her briefcase.

"Ready to go, Lex?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes, this is the worse punishment ever." The teen said, exasperated, rolling her eyes; they had been at the office for like six hours, at least.

"Good, I'm glad…next time, be home by your curfew." Emily said.

"Yes, mother, I know." Emily smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, baby, let's go. What do you say, Chinese?" Emily said.

"Mom, is your boss going to stay here alone, it's been forever?" Alex pointed out.

"I think he's almost done, honey."

"Well, do you think he would want to come to dinner with us? Alex suddenly asked.

"What! Are you crazy? Emily asked, in shock.

"Why, he's the only one on your team that didn't come to the party, and I didn't get to meet him, plus he looks lonely and sad." Alex pointed out, and just in that moment, Hotch walked out of his office making his way down the steps.

"Are you ladies heading down? He asked, with a small smile.

"Yes, we're actually…do you want to come over, we're doing Chinese?" Alex said, smiling at him.

"Alex, I'm sure Hotch has things do." Emily said, quickly.

"I don't really want to interrupt your time together. I thought you guys had plans." He said, looking at them.

"Just dinner, and trust me, you wouldn't be interrupting anything, all she's going to be doing is lecturing me about boys, which I'm so not interested in listening to, so you should totally come." Alex said, with pleading eyes.

"Alexandra Victoria Prentiss!" Emily turned to her daughter, giving her a look.

"Well, that was your plan, wasn't it? Alex met her mother's eyes, and Emily just rolled her eyes, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Hotch"

"It's okay, so Chinese then." He smiled and Alex nodded, despite the glare her mother was sending her way.

"Okay, so let's go." Emily said nervous, still sending her daughter a glare, as they walked to the parking lot. When they approached their cars, Emily told Hotch where to meet, and they each got into their cars.

"Alex, baby?" She started.

"What mom, it's just dinner, and I really don't want to talk about boys, I know you and your plans." Alex said, looking out the window.

"Great, so you are using my boss to get away from a sermon?" Emily said in a mom mad tone.

"No, but he seemed like he could use dinner, he just seemed angry or sad…I don't know, like he could use a fun time, he doesn't smile much." Alex pointed out.

"Yes, that's usually his personality."

"It's just dinner, mom, plus you said you wanted me to get to know your team, and if he didn't want to come he could have said no, and he didn't, so stop being so mad at me." Alex said, looking at her.

"I'm not mad, baby."

"Okay, then, what is the big deal?"

"He is my boss, and I'm not necessarily comfortable around him myself yet."

"Well, then, this could help, just relax, mother, please." Alex said, smiling at her, and Emily finally smiled at her.

"Fine, but guess what, you aren't getting away from me lecturing you about boys, missy."

"Oh man." Alex said, falling into her seat and looking out the window sadly as Emily poked her in the ribs laughing.

Dinner actually turned to be fun, they had a good time with Hotch, and laughed a lot. Emily got to know him a little more, and Hotch realized that her daughter was simply adorable. She wasn't a typical annoying teenager. She was smart, funny and as captivating as her mother. He insisted on paying the bill, and he thanked the ladies for the great time, then he headed home realizing it had been a very long time since he had such a fun time like this. He realized he might just have fallen in love with the beautiful brunette and her daughter, but he knew nothing could ever be possible between them, and he needed to push those feelings away.

When Monday morning came, Alex walked into school early for breakfast and sat in the cafeteria at her usual spot. She usually waited for Romi to eat, so she sat and pulled out her phone to text her mother to wish her a good day, although she had just dropped her off. They liked to text each other throughout the day with little loving messages, it was a mother and daughter thing. When Romi sat in front of her, she was wearing huge black glasses, and Alex looked at her with a huge frown.

"What's up with the new style, James Bond? Alex teased.

"Nothing." Romi replied quietly.

"Are you okay? Alex looked at her again and realized she was wearing more makeup than usual.

"Yes, I'm going to class, I'm not hungry." Romi stood up and started walking away, but Alex chased after her.

"Wait, Romi, what is going on?" Alex gently grabbed her arm.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Romi said, as tears rolled down her face.

"Romi, what happened!?" Alex pulled the glasses away from her friend's eyes, and saw that she had a huge black eye, and she could see the bruises on her face that Romi had tried to cover with makeup.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened, Romi?" Alex cried, terrified.

"Nothing happened. I fell down the stairs, okay? I'm going to class." Romi said, putting the glasses back on.

"Romi, wait please!

"No, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you, go away, Alex." Romi screamed angrily and started running down the hall.

Alex stood there in shock, her hands shaking, she quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her mother.

"Please don't tell me you forgot a book, because I swear to God I will spank you." Emily teased as she walked into the BAU doors.

"Mom, I think Romi's mom is beating her up." Alex said, as tears rolled down her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

The Way To a Prentiss Girl

Chapter 9: Conflicted

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay guys here is the update for this chapter. Wow three chapters in one day I am surely proud of my self.**_

 _ **So as I mentioned in all the other updates for the other stories I apologize if I don't respond to all of your reviews but sometimes with my health problems is hard for me to focus. So be patient and just know that I am reading every single one of your reviews.**_

 _ **I want to take the time to talk about this particular story since a lot of the reviews had been from guest and we are getting a little impatient. So here we go.**_

 _ **This is a Hotly story a 100% I want to clarity so YES Emily and Aaron are going to get together at some point of the story. But this story is also about family and about Emily and her daughter. In reality this story is very different from all of my other stories, so be patient, please I know you are going to love it.**_

 _ **I wanted to make a story were I could talk bring Emily and Hotch together, but also make it about family and stuff that affects our society today like drugs, and bullying, and domestic violence on Romi's case. It is still going to be very awesome I promise you and you are going to love it. Just be patient, Aaron and Emily are going to fall in love and soon is going to get crazy with Emily and her daughter because she wont accept that relationship so she will turn into a crazy rebellious teen...**_

 _ **Soooo just wait for it...**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and please leave tons of reviews**_

 _ **Again be mindful that I do not longer have BETA and I am going to be doing this on my own, so I truly apologize for any grammatical errors so if you know of anyone who wants to do the job let me know.**_

 ** _I really dont want to stop writing this story please be patient, and let me know wether you want me to continue to write this or not._**

 _ **Thanks for reading tons of love**_..

Alex was siting at the leaving room in front of her mother as tears stream down her eyes, her arms crossed over chest unable to believe what her mother was telling her.

"So that is it?... You aren't going to help her then? "-She spat angrily

"I didn't say that Lex..."-Emily sighed trying to explain her daughter the situation but unfortunately it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"So why are you even an FBI agent mom, if you aren't going to help Romi, if you don't event care?. Aren't you supposed to do something about this? Are just going to sit there and do nothing then...?"-Her daughter cry angrily

"Alex I am begging you to please just calm down and let me explain...!"-Emily said firmly

"No you know what? Just forget okay, don't do anything..."-Alex said angrily standing up from the sofa and rushing up the stairs to her room slamming the door closed.

Emily sat there for a second taking a deep breath, at the unfamiliar sound of the door being slammed. She knew her daughter was upset at what was going with her best friend, hell she was even upset. But unfortunately this was a very delicate situation to handle. Ever since Alex had called her in morning; telling her that Romi was being psychically abused by her mother. She wanted nothing more than to call the police and CPS, but it wasn't that simple. Once the police got involved, Child Protective Services will step in as well. Romi could be taken away as well as Damian her little brother, unfortunately Child Protective Services in the State of Washington wasn't always as efficient as Emily wished they were. This only meant that Romi and Damian could be separated until they found a foster parent for each of them. Because chances were, they weren't going to be lucky enough to be adopted together. She had seen it happen way too many times, so many children going into CPS and being separated from their siblings, and even taken away from their respective school. Which also meant Romi was going to be taken away from Lakeside School and the scholarship she currently had, and she will probably not see Alex anymore either. Emily took another deep breath and finally made her way upstairs, walking into her daughter's room. Finding her sitting on her bed, with her face hiding on her knees, crying. She hated to see her daughter cry , it made heart ache. She walked inside the room siting in front of the kid.

"Babe, I know you are mad, but I also know you are old enough to understand things...I need you to listen to me Alexandra..."- the use of her full name made the teen look up at her mother.

"I want to help Romi honey...trust me I really do...I am just as angry as you are, but this is not as easy as it sounds...if I call the police Romi's mom is going to go to jail..."-Emily said looking at Alex.

"Well isn't that what she deserves? She hit her mom... you should have seen her face..."-Her daughter said as fresh tears rolled down her face. She used her sweatshirt to wipe the tears away.

"Baby I know, but she is her mother and Romi is never going to admit that and you know that, and so do I...and even if she did...and if her mother goes to jail... then CPS is going to step over and there is a possibility that Romi and Damian are going to be taken away.."

"What are you saying...?"-Alex asked confused

"That you might not see Romi anymore Alex..."-her mother explained gently reaching to tug a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear

"What? Why not?..."-her daughters eyes widened

"Because if Child Services takes over. Then they will place Romi and her brother in a foster house and they might even take her out of school... I don't know Lex..."-Emily explained carefully

"But you can't let that happen mom...!"-Alex said angrily.

"Honey I have no control over that...I cant control what CPS does once they take over the case, I told you is not as easy as you think, when a child goes into CPS they might separate Romi and Damian.. it just all depends babe..."- Emily tried to explain again

"Are you kidding this is crap they can't separate them! This so freaking messed up.."-her daughter said getting up from the bed angrily

"Alex calm down... please"-Emily warned looking at her tilting her head

"No!...you have to do something...mom this not fair"-she cried tears rolling down her eyes full force now

"I know is not Lex, I will talk to Hotch tomorrow and see if we can do something else okay love...sit down please honey come here"-Emily patted the bed gently trying to get Alex to calm down.

"So what are we supposed to do? Wait until her mother kills her and then you will do something for her?"-Alex asked with tears on her eyes

"Alex please don't say that..."-Emily said looking at her daughter sadly

"No mom really what kind of FBI are you, that you don't give a damn about anything...? Just forget it okay!"

"Alexandra!"-Emily said indignantly looking at her daughter surprised as she stormed into the bathroom slamming the door closed leaving Emily aghast

Emily closed her eyes running a hand over her face; she knew Alex was going to take the news badly she just hadn't expected this. She had become quite close to Romi over the past two months. In fact she had never seen her become so close to any friends before not even in London; and it really pained her to see her so upset about something. The truth was she was very upset as well, she knew there was something going on at Romi's house since the beginning she just didn't know what it was this extreme. Alex had shared with her just the stuff she have heard from Romi, that the mother was dating several man. They also knew that she left Romi alone to take care of her five-year-old brother. Emily sensed that both Romi and Damian were being neglected but she never figured it was these bad.

She wanted to go knock on the bathroom door but she knew she knew needed to give Alex some space. Alex had never toed a line of respect with her, Emily knew perfectly well she hadn't done it unintentionally she was just hurt about Romi. So she decided to let this one slide, and she stood up from the bed walking out of the room deciding on giving the teen some room too cool off. She made her way downstairs walking into the leaving room. She sat on the couch pressing into the bridge of her nose, trying to think what was the best way to help Romi, she exhaled pulling her cellphone out from her pocket. She quickly dialed a number.

"Well hello darling... to what do I owe the honor of your call...?"-The British man answered with huge smile

"I call you every week Clyde..."-Emily smiled, although I was a short smile.

"Hello love..."-he said again sipping on his coffee.

"Hi"-Emily said exhaling leaning against the sectional.

"You sound tired"

"It's been a long day..."

"Do you want to talk about it...?"

"Yeah I kind of need your help...well is more like a consultation..."-Emily said biting her lip curling into the couch and taking of her boots.

"Ohhhh...the FBI bad ass agent needs my help...do tell...?"-Clyde teased, Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Is a personal situation... hypothetically speaking lets say"-she added quickly.

"Okay... lets her it?"

"Say there is a teen girl who is being psychically abused by her mother, say there is also another boy in the house five years old..."-Emily said sadly

"Is there proof of physical assault..?."-Clyde asked

"Yes but the girl says she fall down the stairs..."

"Ahhh I see..."- Clyde said setting down his cup of coffee on his desk and leaning down his desk chair.

"You can still call CPS and said some one tip off the police about the physical abuse.."-Clyde suggested

"The thing is if CPS gets involved they are going to take the girl away and her little brother and separate them...they are also going to take her out of school and she is a honor roll student...you know how foster homes are..."-Emily sighed sadly

"I take we aren't talking about a hypothetical scenario anymore...aren't we...?"-he asked arching his brows.

"Maybe...not"

"Do you happen to know this girl..?"

"She is Alex's new best friend at school..."-Emily responded looking down picking at the cuticle on her fingernails

"Are you sure she is being psychically abused?"

"Yeah, she showed up with a black eye an bruises to school today, but she told Lex she fall down the stairs. I really want to call the police but I feel like I...don't know Clyde she is the best student in the entire school, if CPS takes her out of school.. and places her in foster care..."-Emily stopped looking out the dark window sadly

"I know...dear. What did Alex said...?"

"She is furious with me..."-Emily said closing her eyes

"I thought about talking to the mother but..."

"But you are afraid she might hurt her again..."- Clyde finished for her

"Yeah..."-Emily said unimpressed that Clyde knew her so well.

"Well love I don't what to tell you...could she come stay with you maybe...?"

"She could for a while, but eventually her mother will want her back and I am not eligible to be a foster parent because of my hours at BAU so..."-she exhale

"Could you talk to the girl and see what she wants to do?"

"Is her mother Clyde. What do you think she is going to want she is the most selfless kid I have ever meet... Will you turn your own mother in? "-Emily asked angrily.

"I know you are angry love...I am sure we can find a way to help this girl.."

"Romi.."-Emily said with a sad smile

"That is a lovely name..."-Clyde smiled

"Yeah she is an amazing girl and she is made Alex so happy and even me...I cant let her go into foster care Clyde..."-Emily finally said with tears on her eyes realizing how much she had come to love the beautiful Hispanic teen.

"Let me make some calls and I will call you tomorrow...lets see what we can do..."-he responded gently

"Thank you so much...Clyde"

"Give Alex my love...and try to get some rest darling...I love you guys both..."-Clyde said hanging up the phone as Emily wiped her eyes.

The following morning Emily woke up early to get ready for work. Then she made her way downstairs to make a pot of coffee. About ten minutes later Alex came down ready for school, Emily could see that she was still upset.

"Good morning baby..."-she tried to act normal Alex however Alex didn't respond to her.

"Are you going to stay mad at me...?"-Emily asked as her daughter into the cupboards to grab a bowl.

Lex just gave her mother a dry look and didn't say anything she just turned around to open fridge to grab the milk and then she reached for favorite cereal. Emily just watched her silently with her arms crossed with saying anything, this wasn't like her daughter at all. She hopped onto the kitchen stool and started to work on her cereal ignoring her mother's presence.

"I talk to Clyde last night he is going to see what can we do, I am also going to talk Hotch and see if there is another way to help Romi..."-Emily told Alex as she sat in front of her with a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"I don't care..."-Alex replied without looking at her mother

"Yes you do...and don't talk to me like that...!" -Emily warned rising her voice slightly giving her daughter a glare.

When they headed to drop Alex off to school they ride was very silent. Partly because of what was going on with Romi and partly because Alex knew she was in trouble for giving her her mother and attitude twice in a twelve hours frame. Giving that she was still grounded from the movie events her mother wasn't very happy with her, so their goodbye wasn't as cheerful as usually was. There was no kiss or hug from Emily, just a simple _"have a good day"_ followed by a mad mom glare and that was all.

Alex's day at school didn't continue to get any better, Romi avoided her the first part of the morning classes, but Alex knew very well it was because she was going to ask her about the black eye. She really was concerned about her best friend and she care about her; she loved her and she care about her suffering. She just didn't understand why Romi was hiding that from her. Okay she got the fact that her mother was horrible to her but they were friends and she could trust her, after all that was what friends were for. She was walking towards her Biology class when she spotted Romi going inside the bathroom, so she made her way there. She stepped into the hardwood floor bathroom and walked inside, Romi was the only person inside the bathroom.

"Romi I been looking all over the school for you..."-Alex said looking at her, she was still wearing the black glasses and the huge amounts of make up.

"Well you found me what do you want..."-Romi asked in a rude tone.

"Romi what happened? I know you didn't fall...I can help you...please we are friends..."-Alex said sadly looking at her

"What are you talking about...? I did fall and I don't need your damn help...I don't need to be your charity case...okay Alex just leave me the hell alone..."-Romi said with tears on her eyes.

"Romi...but I am your friend..."-Alex said sadly

"Well guess what we aren't friends anymore..."-and the teen stormed out of the bathroom leaving Alex there with a few tears on her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes as she heard the bell ring. She quickly made her way out of the bathroom rushing to class.

Alex tried to keep to herself the rest of the day, her day already sucked enough. She was grounded, her mother was mad at her, and her best friend wasn't talking to her anymore. At lunch hour she made her way to the cafeteria, she usually sat with Romi but she knew that she wasn't going to be there, and since she wasn't hungry, she decide to the go to backyard and walk around. As she started walking around she saw a group of girls that were walking towards her, and she recognized them immediately. It was Evie Medina and her stupid friends, they usually liked to go around the school and bully all the students or act like bunch of morons.

"Oh oh ladies look what we have in here...some fresh meet..."-Evie said stopping in front of Alex, blocking her way and looking at her at up and down. Alex just looked at her for a second she wasn't scare of her, or any of the girls around her. Her mother had placed her since she was a little girl on self-defense classes, but she wasn't really sure she wanted to get in any fights at school not in that day anyway she already had enough on her bag and Emily will murder her.

"I heard you just moved here from like mars or something like that...right?."-She asked laughing and all the girls around her started giggling.

She was dressing with low cut jeans and a shirt that barely covered her body. Alex was surprised that the school code allowed that kind of clothing, the tick black eye liner, dark eyebrows, and red lipstick make her sick. She had never seen a teenage girl wearing so much make up. Alex her self barely wore mascara and lip-gloss, some times, eyeliner, that was as much as Emily allowed her to go. She said her skin was to perfect to mess her up at fifteen she was sure if Emily saw Evie she will surely have a heart attack. All her minions were dressed exactly like Evie, and wearing the same amount of make up like a porn start, a bunch of sluts in Alex opinion.

"Can you get out of my way please...?"-Alex said looking at her annoyed.

"Oh look she talks and all how cute..."-Evie said glaring at her as the girls laughed

"Do you have anything else to do other than go around bullying everyone in this school...?"-Alex bit back rolling her eyes annoyed she wasn't scare and she wasn't about to show Evie that.

"Wow it looks like we have a sassy girl in here...where are you from chica..?."-Evie asked looking Alex up and down at Alex again

"Why do you care please get out of my way..."- Alex said glaring at Evie

"Fine since you said please..."-Evie said taking Alex backpack and emptying all of the contents on the floor scattering everything on the yard however Alex seem unimpressed.

"Is that really the best you have?..."-She asked arching her brows and looking at the girls walk away laughing at her

Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack from the floor picking everything again and putting back inside her bag.

"Stupid bitches.."-Alex murmured under her breath.

She was glad her mother wasn't there to hear because she was sure Emily would hang her from the highest tree. Her mother hated when Alex cursed. Emily very seldom cursed in front of Alex, and she hated when Alex did so she was always very careful to watch her mouth around her mother. Of curse Alex and Romi every now and then cursed, just inoffensive stuff, not like sailors of curse but what teen didn't? But she was sure a soonest her mother heard her she will have her locked up in maximum-security prison. Another reason why sometimes she hated having an FBI agent as a mother.

She made her way back into the school building wishing the day was over already; she felt so sad already that she wanted to burst into tears at any minute. But she still had a half of day ahead of her.

Emily on her side was sitting on her desk working on paperwork; the team wasn't working on a case. They were working and paperwork that require them to stay focused on their desk all day. However, Emily could hardly concentrate on her stack of files. She felt sad about Romi and the situation she was living at home; she desperately wanted to help her. She knew that had the choice to report to the authorities but deep inside she had no evidence that could fully support the abuse especially with Romi covering up for her mother. She sighed and tried to focus on the case file in front of her since it was going to be a long day, and she had five more reports to write.

"Prentiss..."-her eyes snapped up when her boss called her name

"Hey Hotch.."-She looked at him

"I am doing a custodial interview here in the state penitentiary...you are coming with me"-Hotch informed her

"All right... lets go"-Emily nodded turning off her computer screen. Standing up and grabbing her coat and bag and following after him as they headed to the doors.

They hopped inside the SUV as Hotch briefed her into the interview process they were about to do. They were going to interview one of the most famous serial killers in the history of D.C with the intent to help Hotch with a new method to improve the BAU interrogation processes.

" I think that Kenneth Wallace will cooperate, but he has a big ego, he will answer a question with a question so we have to be careful with him, he can become a little stretchy..."-Hotch said as he drove to the penitentiary

"So that why did you brought me along...?"-Emily questioned

"Your presence will throw him off guard... "-He turned to her as she arched her brows at him

" Emily you are one of my best agents, and you have quite and intimidating personality I need that in there..."-he said looking at her, but Emily's jaws drop

" I mean that in very good way..."-he said lifting his hand of the steering wheel to stop the argument that was coming, but she just smiled.

When they finished the interview and headed back to the truck, but Hotch didn't fail to notice Emily had been acting a little weird. Her job at the interview had been great as always. But something was bothering her and he could sense it, in fact she had been distracted since she walked into the door that morning.

"Are you okay? You seem upset about something..."-Hotch asked as he drove back towards the office.

"I am fine...I am just tired I guess..."

"Emily you can trust me...I know I wasn't very nice to you when you started but you are part of this team now, and a part of our family...and if something is going on you can trust me..."-He said glancing at her as he kept his eyes on the road. Emily looked up at him for a second and smiled then she lookup down her fingernails, she had bitten badly that morning.

"Alex and I are in a fight..."-she said looking out the window

"A regular mother and daughter fight? or something more serious...?"-He asked taking a left on the road.

"Something more serious...!"-Emily breathed closing her eyes.

Hotch immediately thought the worse his eyes widened, the little he got to know Emily he noticed her daughter meant the world for her.

"Oh God she isn't...? .Is she...? "-He asked horrified

"She isn't what...? Oh god? NOOOO! Of course not..."-Emily said offended once she caught on what Hotch was talking about. Hotch was thinking Alex was pregnant

"I am sorry I just..."

"No...she is no even..." –but she stopped reconstructing her sentence " She doesn't even have a boyfriend , she has never had boyfriend ever..."-Emily turned to look at him angrily

"I am sorry I just, you look so worried I just assumed the worse...I am sorry"-He apologized again

"I know, I am sorry...is not her, is something else. Her friend at school, we think she is being psychically abuse by her mother..."-Emily said sadly looking at Hotch his eyes immediately turned black and he look at her, Emily knew by now how much he hated when kids were abused.

"What do you mean...?"-He asked his forehead tensing up

"Romi, her friend at school showed up school with a black eye and bruises, she told Alex she fall down the stairs but Alex is sure her mother hit her..."-Emily related the story for the second time and Hotch closed his eyes, he was too familiar with type of this cases

"So Romi is covering up for the mother, we can't even call the cops on her..."-Hotch said angry already. Emily wasn't surprised by the use of " _we"_ on his the sentence, she knew the minute she told Hotch he will want to do something to help Romi.

"No, I think that is not the first time it happens and there is a little boy in the house as well, Hotch I think they are being severely neglected..."-Emily looked into his eyes and Hotch could see the real concern on Emily dark brown eyes.

"Do you want me to get CPS to intervene...?"-He asked as they parked into the BAU building.

"No..."-she said as he turned to look at her speechless.. "No, ...I want to help Romi I really do, but we cant get CPS involved, Hotch Romi is an honor roll student at school she is going to be taken away an be placed in foster care and then what?"-She asked almost angrily looking at Hotch, he just sat there listening to her.

"We see this shit everyday Hotch how many kids go into CPS? They are going to take two kids away and separate them and they will never see each other again? And what about Romi? She has a dream to go to Yale she has an amazing scholarship at Lakeside if CPS takes her she is going to lose that...I cant do that to her..."-Emily said while trying to control the tears that were almost burning her eyes.

"Okay...I get it you might be right...but we cant just let these kids live there Emily..."-he said looking at her

"I know that Hotch...if could take them into my house I would, but I don't qualify as a foster parent because of the damn hours I work, I already leave my own kid to many hour alone to do that to other poor kids..."-Emily said as finally tears appeared on her eyes. Hotch look at her speechless at her kindness, the fact that she desperately wanted to help these kids that she was willing to adopt them if she could.

"Emily stop that is not what I meant..."-he said gently squeezing her hand causing Emily to looking up at him.

"She isn't jus any kid Hotch she is my daughter's bets friend... she is in way another daughter to me now...I have to help her...I just have to"-A tear finally rolled down her eyes and Hotch ran his thumb over it gently surprising Emily at his gesture. She was sure he had never gotten this close to anyone on his team. But right she didn't care the only think on her mind was Romi.

"I think I might have an idea..."-Hotch said gently looking at her Emily just meet his eyes.

"I can make a visit to Romi's mother. Say the school made a call...to us concerned about the bruises Romi has..."-Hotch looking her

"I thought about going to see the mother too but what if she gets angry and hits Romi again..."-Emily said paying full attention to him now

"Not you...I will go with David...if we say the school send us, and the teachers are concern she isn't going to do anything to Romi, she knows the teachers are going to be monitoring Romi if she shows any more sings of bruises..."-Hotch smiled at her lightly and Emily finally smiled

"Oh god that is truth...I never thought of that.."-Emily said looking at him with a small smile

"She wont dare to touch her again...plus it will give us a little chance to see under what conditions exactly are Romi and her brother living..."-Hotch added

"That will be amazing.."-Emily agreed

"Emily this has to stay between us. I trust David with my whole life and I know he will never say anything...but I am doing this for this girl...but you have to promise you wont say anything to anybody not even Alex..."-Hotch asked looking at her seriously

"Of course not I swear"-Emily vowed

"Okay... do you no where she lives...?"-he asked

'I don't...I don't really know any much about her..."

"Okay I will get Garcia to look her up, but I will say is for some other case..."-he said squeezing her hand again gently smiling at her

"Thank you so much Hotch...this means so much to me"-

"Of course"-he smiled at the brunette as they both walked out of the SUV

They walked inside the bullpen and Emily dropped her purse on her desk but followed Hotch into his office to give him Romi's full name and all the information she had from her, hoping they can get her address from Garcia.

When Garcia walked into Hotch's office to give him the information she had found out for Romi Emily was walking out of his office holding a file.

"Thank you Hotch"-She said with a small smile walking down the steps towards her desk sitting down. Garcia just look at her with a confused face, but she handed Hotch the information he needed and watched as him and David left for a meeting they said they had.

Garcia watched the two bosses leave, and then she walked over to the brunette's desk and sat on the edge of it.

"So what is up with you my brunette beauty...?"-She asked grinning mischievously, just as JJ was walking in with some files on her hands.

"What is up with what...?"-Emily asked dismissively turning her computer back on.

"Oh come on don't act like you don't know what is up...!"-Garcia continued to push

"Garci what are you talking about...?"-Emily laughed looking at her finally. JJ came to leaning over and joining in the conversation since she was bored.

"What is up with you and the boss man...?"-Her smiled grew wider and Emily tensed up for a second praying Garcia didn't started questing her about Romi.

"I really don't know what are you talking about..."-she said nervously.

"Come on Emily...do you think I am dumb ? I saw you guys all smiles...in the office...and he took you on that custodial interview..."-She said making a face and Emily exhaled relived laughing at her.

"Wait she took Emily to the custodial interview? He usually takes Morgan to those interviews..." -JJ pointed

"See totally my point ! And when they retuned they were all like smiling at each other, like they have done the dirty..."-Emily couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"Oh my god you have lost your mind..." –she threw her head back laughing hysterically.

"She thinks this is funny... see she did the dirty "- Garcia turned to JJ

"Wait why are you so happy...?"-JJ asked intrigued

"Am I not allowed to be happy?"-Emily asked arching her brows at her two friends

"Yes, but not after you went to a custodial interview with Hotch, specially when you do not like him."—JJ added looking at Emily with skeptical eyes

"Yeah you actually hate him..."-Penelope added in a serious tone

"Wow wait a minute here I never said I hated him don't put words in my mouth...I said I didn't think ' _he trusted' me_ " she clarified leaning on her chair crossing her arms amused at the two blondes in front of her.

"Ok but now he clearly does..."-JJ said laughing

"Oh I am sure he does..."-Penelope added on a corny tone

"Okay guys come one...seriously...?"-Emily asked annoyed

"Look we got a little closer after the Boston case okay? That is all, we had the opportunity to work more closely together and ever since he is been nicer to me..."-Emily explained

"And that is why you were smiling when you left his office today...?"-Garcia asked with a devilish grin.

"I was being polite God can you please not turn this into something is not..."-she begged almost irritated at both the who girls were looking at her with wide smiles

"Emily do you like him...?"-JJ asked looking at Emily with wide eyes.

"Are you insane JJ he is my boss..."-she said rolling her eyes exasperated but smiling at her friends because she thought they were being delusional.

"You are smiling...why are you smiling...?"- Garcia asked pressing for more

"Because you guys are crazy, and that is what you do to crazy people to placate them..."-Emily said looking at her friends holding her laugher at the deranged questioning.

"I think she likes the boss man...oh man she sooo likes him"-Garcia said looking at JJ

"Okay you know what...? I am walking way from you guys now. You are clearly losing your mind..." –Emily said irritated finally losing it, standing from her desk and walking away going to the bathroom.

The girls stood there watching her walk away amused and laughing.

"Yup she totally likes him...and I have a felling that he feels the exact same way...that is why he rejected her at first...she is totally his type too..."-JJ said crossing her over her chest

"Oh my...I smell love..."-Garcia said in a whisper leaning over JJ smiling widely

When Emily arrived home it was around six in the afternoon, she stepped into the apartment taking of her coat hanging it on the closet. Then she walked further in apartment setting her purse by the kitchen island. She heard the music coming from her daughter's room, so she made her way upstairs to let the teen know she was home.

When she walked inside her kid's room she found her laying on her stomach doing homework on the bed. Emily walked in smilingly lightly at her; she knew there was still some tension going one between them since that morning.

"Hey I am home..."-

"Hi."-Her daughter replied without looking from her book, her nose buried on her homework. Emily knew she was still mad at her because of Romi situation.

"I am going to start dinner okay..."

"K.."-Lex said in a short tone, Emily just shook her head walking away from the room and going downstairs again, she wasn't mad at Alex to be honest. She was mad at the situation.

She busied her self with dinner, she hate that she couldn't tell Alex the truth about Romi. She really wanted to tell her that Hotch had gone over with Rossi to talk to Romi's mom that afternoon to make sure she never laid a hand on Romi again. But she had promise Aaron she will not tell anyone about that and she had to hold her promise. She hated to fight with her own daughter, they never truly fight, in fact they had the most amazing relationship mother and daughter could possibly have. She understood very well Alex was just mad because her best friend was been psychically abused. Even though she wasn't very happy about the slight attitude she was giving Emily, but she was a teen once, so she understood.

When Emily finished the spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, she sat everything at the kitchen island. She also made a small veggie salad since she always tried to make sure that Alex was eating enough vegetables. Once everything was ready she headed upstairs to her daughter's room again. Only this time she found her sprawled on the carpet drawing on one of her sketchbooks. Alex had such great talent when it came to drawing that Emily couldn't help her self but to grin widely. She was working on a picture of the Mona Lisa and it was just perfect, if Alex would allow her Emily would have frame every single one of her drawings.

"Wow is so beautiful you are getting amazing at this Lex..."-Emily said sitting at the edge of the bed looking down at the floor were her kid was working carefully in the drawing.

"Is not bad..."-she said shrugging her tone was still cold.

"Dinner is ready can you please pause this for a little while and come downstairs to eat.."-Emily asked in a much softer tone

"I am not hungry...I don't want to eat.."-Her response was a little colder and Emily exhaled getting up from the bed and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look I know you are mad about what is going on with Romi, I also know you and I are having a thing here. But I am not very happy with you right now...and let me remind you that you are still grounded...please don't make me extend you punishment another week"-Emily said firmly in a mom tone walking towards the door.

"You have five minutes to come downstairs..."-she said in a final tone walking away.

Alex looked up towards the door her mother had just walk out. She was so mad at her mom right now, but deep inside she knew her mother was right. She didn't want to get in more trouble. And right now more than anything she was mad at her self, this day had sucked enough already. Romi wasn't talking to her anymore; those stupid bitches at schools were now bullying her, and know Emily was mad at her too. It was her fault of course for giving her mother an attitude. But it still sucked; she hatted to fight with her mother. She grunted loudly as she put her drawing pencils away and her sketchbook. Standing up from the floor sadly, she made her way down the stairs. When she came down, her mother was waiting for her with a stern face.

She sighed and sat in the kitchen stool with sad pout and a frown just as Emily placed the bowl of warm spaghetti in front of her daughter and smiled finally at the pouty teen. She leaned down to place a kiss on her head. She couldn't really stay mad at her kid for too long even when she really wanted to.

"Oh baby...I love you"-she whispered running a hand over her daughters back.

"I thought you were mad at me..."-Alex said sadly twirling the noodles on her fork and playing absently with the pasta.

"I am your mother kid... even when I am mad at you I am always going to love you..."-Emily winked kissing her cheek and making her way to other side of the island where her own plate was.

 _ **Please leave a review and please I am sorry for any grammatical errors I am currently beta-less**_

 _ **Love you tons**_


	10. Chapter 10

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 10: Different Feelings

Alex walked into the cafeteria early one morning the following week; Romi still wasn't talking to her. She had noticed her black eye was almost gone and so were the bruises, she still could see some yellowish discoloration, but it wasn't as bad. The reddish color around her eye was still there, but Romi wasn't wearing the black sunglasses or cover up makeup any more. Alex sat down at one of the long tables in the cafeteria and pulled out a book from her backpack and opted for reading until classes started.

"Morning Genius."-A boy said sitting down in front of her making her jump. She looked up from her biology book and immediately blushed when she realized it was Dexter, the guy from the movies.

"Oh hi."-She said, stunned and blushing.

"I haven't seen you around much since that night at the movies."-He said, with a wide smile.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I've been pretty much avoiding everyone lately."-Alex replied nervously. There was something about the cute boy that made her very nervous.

"I see, so did you made it home safely that evening. I heard there was a robbery that night. I almost didn't make it home myself."-Dexter said, laughing at Alex.

"Yeah, I know, I kinda got grounded for it."-Alex replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no, I'm really sorry."-Dexter said, ashamed.

"It's okay, it was fun, so..."-She smiled shyly.

"Good, I'm glad, so I'm hoping we can repeat it maybe?"-Dexter asked, smiling, and Alex looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, not you getting grounded, of course, but going to the movies, or maybe taking you out for dinner, or something like that?"-He asked, with pleading eyes.

"Mmm, I'm not sure."-Alex replied, and Dexter looked sad.

"Oh okay, I'm sorry, I see you're not interested.-He said, defeated.

"No, it's not that, it's just that I'm still kind of grounded, and I'm not on very good terms with my mum right now, so I'm not sure she will even let me go out, especially not with the guy that got me in trouble in the first place."-Alex said with a look, and Dexter just laughed.

"I see, all right, Genius, well, may I at least get your number?-We can text, right? Until you get back on good terms with your mom? Show her that I'm a good kid and convince her to let you go out with me maybe?" He grinned at her, and Alex just rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Fine, we'll see, but I cannot make any promises."-She replied. Dexter smiled, taking Alex's phone and saving his phone number on it, standing up from the table.

"See you around Genius."-He winked and walked away. Alex just smiled, looking at the cute boy, and then at her phone where he had just saved his phone number. This was the first time that a boy had ever talked to her or even asked her out. She had no idea what to do, or worse, she no idea how her mother was going to react to the news of a boy asking her out.

She headed to her first class with a smile on her face, deciding to have a better attitude this week. The first part of her day wasn't so bad; she focused on her test and surprisingly, she did pretty well, and she was happy about that. Since her calculus teacher gave her the grades the same day, she was proud to receive an A+ on her test; Alex knew that would make her mother very happy since they had a very rough week. She made her way back to the cafeteria around lunchtime.

She pulled out her sketchbook and pencils and began drawing on a picture of Mona Lisa she had been working on for almost a week. However, she was getting very annoyed with the drawing. One of the reasons that she hated to be a perfectionist, the eyes of the drawing didn't look the way she wanted them to look. She had erased them so many times now that the picture was messed up.

"Ughhh,"-She growled angrily, she knew she had to start the drawing all over again since it was all messed up by now; with so much erasing and drawing, the face looked very weird, still beautiful but odd.

Just in that moment, Evie walked by her table with her stupid friends…Alex just exhaled rolling her eyes.

"Oh, how cute! The little weirdo is coloring like a baby"-She laughed.

"Can you please leave me alone."-Alex said in an even tone without even looking at her.

"What the hell is that anyway, a monkey?"-She asked Alex, looking at her drawing.

"You can't be that stupid."-Alex said, under her breath.

"Let's go guys... the little baby is going to start crying."-Evie said, but before she left, she spilled the can of soda she had on Alex's drawing. Alex just looked at her without saying anything…she wasn't even upset. She just rolled her eyes standing up from the table to avoid getting soda on her clothes.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Evie, leave her alone!" - Romi said angrily, walking toward them making all the girls turn around.

"Oh, look who it is! The trailer trash skint." - Evie said, evilly looking Romi up and down.

"What the fuck is your problem seriously?" - Alex said, finally snapping at Evie.

"You're my problem, I don't like you, new girl." - Evie said, looking at Alex with a dare glare.

"I really don't think you want to fight her, Evie, her mother is an FBI agent. Trust me, you don't want the trouble, and I really don't think your parents want that either."- Romi said, looking at Evie angrily, stepping in front of Alex.

Evie seemed to consider this for a moment, and her facial expressions changed, she then exchanged looks with her friends, and they turned around walking away leaving the two girls alone in the cafeteria.

"Are you okay?" -Romi said and turned to look at Alex.

"Yeah, I'm fine…they're just a bunch of stupid girls." -Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about your drawing." -Romi said, as she turned her attention to the table where the drawing was completely soaked, covered in soda now.

"It's fine, don't worry, I was going do it again anyway." -Alex replied sadly.

"Alex, I'm so sorry about everything." - Romi said, looking at her.

"It's okay, I really missed you."

"Yeah, I really missed you, too." - Romi finally smiled.

They dried the drawing the best they could with paper napkins, and then, since the following class the girls had together was canceled, both girls headed to the back yard to sit on the grass and just catch up and let the picture dry by the sun. Alex knew it was completely ruined by now, but she wanted to use it just to help herself as guidance for her next drawing.

"How are you?" -Alex asked, drinking from her bottle of water.

"I'm okay." -Romi replied, looking down.

"It's not as easy as you think, Alex, she's my mom."- She finally said.

"I know, Romi, I never wanted to upset you, I just wanted to help you." -Alex said, reaching for her hand.

"I have wanted to call the cops many times, Alex." -Her jaw dropped when she heard that, and she watched as Romi's eyes filled with tears.

"Not for me, for Damian, but I haven't, because I knew he was going to be taken away, and then I would never see him again."

"Yeah, I know, my mom explained to me how it works." - Alex said sadly.

"Thank you for what you did."-Romi finally said, wiping her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" -Alex looked at her, confused.

"Please, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."-Romi said, rolling her eyes.

"I really don't..."

"Come on, Lex, really?" -Romi laughed, with tears still in her eyes.

"Romi, I'm serious, what do you mean?"

"The two FBI agents that showed up to my house last week? Are you really going to tell me that had nothing to do with you, or your super badass mother?" -Romi asked, almost annoyed.

"What! My mom sent someone over? Really?"-Alex's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Come on? Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"Actually no, I didn't, I mean, we kind of got into a fight because of that." -Alex said, ashamed.

"Really?" -Romi asked, surprised.

"Not a bad fight, but yeah, I kind of gave her a bad attitude because she wouldn't help, so she kind of got mad at me." -Alex said, looking down.

"Oh Alex, I love you."- Romi said, pulling her close for a hug.

"I love you, too, Romi."-Alex replied, happy to have her best friend back.

"So, tell me about the FBI agents?"-Alex asked, when they pulled away.

"I wasn't really there, but they told my mom that school had called because of my eye, and they were concerned. They really scared her though. She's sending Damian to my grandparents temporarily, and she's not even drinking any more, at least, not for now, so it did help, so thank you." Romi said, reaching to grab Alex's hand.

"I'm so glad, Romi."-Alex smiled widely.

"You have to also thank Emily for me, too."

"Why don't you come over tonight? Mom is going to be home. She's coming from back from a case; she has been gone literally all week but she texted me saying she'll be back this afternoon. Why don't you come over?

"I can't today, but maybe tomorrow, still say thank you and hello for me."

"Of course, she misses you already."

"Yeah, I miss her, too."-Romi said, as they heard the bell ring, and they stood up from the grass heading back to class.

"Man, this was such a pretty drawing…I hate those girls."-Romi said sadly.

"It's fine, Romi, I'll make another one."

"Good, you're soooo good at drawing, can you make me something?"

"Sure, what do you want?"-Alex asked, as they walked inside the Literature classroom.

"Oh, I know a picture of Patrick Dempsey." Romi said, with love struck eyes.

"Ewwww, Romi, he is like a 100 years old!" Alex said, disgusted.

"But, he is so hot!"

"No, he is not!"

"Now, Robert Pattinson, he is cute." Alex said, sitting down in her chair.

"Obviously, but still..." -Romi added, pulling her book out of her bag. -"There is something about Patrick Dempsey."- She said, making a face, and Alex just burst out laughing…she surely had missed her best friend.

Alex walked into the apartment after school, took her shoes off and dropped her bag on one of the kitchen stools. She noticed her mother's purse sitting on the kitchen island, and a wide smile spread over her face. She reached into her backpack for the two big single red roses and the card that Romi and she had bought for Emily on their way home from school.

Smiling again, she made her way upstairs into her mother's room. She walked in carefully thinking that her mother was probably sleeping, but she heard the shower running so she walked in and placed both roses and the card on her mother's bed and walking out of the room. Then, she walked down the stairs again and curled into the sofa fishing around for the remote to turn on the TV, so she could find her favorite TV show.

When Emily came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her slender figure, she stopped in front of her mirror to remove the remainder of her makeup with a cotton ball and to finish drying her hair. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and watch movies with her kid…this past week had been crazy. Not only had it been one of their longest cases, but with everything that she had going on with Romi and the fact that she had hardly seen her own child, and they were still not very good terms, she felt sad, exhausted and terrible.

It was a great thing she had the next two days off, she needed to sleep and to spend some quality time with her daughter and even with Romi, now that she was sure Hotch and Rossi had spoken to her mother. She sighed and walked out of her bathroom to find some comfortable clothes when she stopped suddenly, looking at the roses on her bed, a wide smile appearing on her face immediately…she knew they had not been there when she had jumped in the shower.

She carefully picked up the roses and smelled them as her smile grew wider. Then, she spied the card and grabbed it, seeing that it had a heart and teddy bear on it. She opened it and read it. The first side of the card she recognized immediately, it was her daughter's perfect calligraphy.

 _Mom,_

" _I am so sorry for giving you an attitude and for everything that happened. Thank you very much for helping Romi. You are the best mother in the world. I love you, mom, I'm so very sorry for everything._

 _Lex"_

The other side of the card was someone else's writing, but Emily knew very well whose writing it was.

 _Emily,_

 _I cannot put into words how much everything you and Alex have done for me means. Thank you so much. I love you. Thanks for changing my life._

 _Romi_

Emily couldn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes, as she smiled again. She closed the card and placed it on her dresser. She walked into the bathroom again grabbing a glass of water to put her roses in, and she returned to the dresser setting the roses on the top next to the card. She smiled again and changed quickly into a pair of sweatpants and shirt, then she made her way downstairs.

She found Alex watching TV curled up in a ball on the sofa, so she walked over to her, and without being able to stop herself, she slid down the sofa and wrapped her child into her arms.

"I love you, too, baby, soooo much." Emily said, closing her eyes pulling her daughter as close to her as she could.

"I take it you saw your gift?"- Alex replied, hugging her mother back.

"That was sweet from you guys."

"Thank you, mom, for helping Romi."-Lex said, looking at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe."-Emily feigned confusion.

"Yeah, right, Emily, you sent two FBI agents to her house, who did you send? Come on, just tell me."-Alex asked, as Emily curled on the comfortable sofa with her and grabbed the remote from her daughter's hand.

"Baby, I really have no idea what you're talking about."-Emily laughed, as she flipped through the television channels.

"Whatever, I love you, and you're the best."-Emily just smiled, looking at her kindly.

"Are you hungry, I think I'm ordering in today. I'm so tired I really don't feel like cooking." Emily said, leaning down against the recliner. Alex turned to look at her mother and realized she truly looked exhausted.

"I can cook if you want."-Alex said sweetly.

"Right! Since when do you know how to cook?"-Emily joked.

"I know how to order pizza."-Alex said, shrugging her shoulders.

"No more pizza love, that's all you've been eating all week, and I need you to eat something healthier."-Her mom instructed, stopping to look at a documentary.

"Mother, you can't eat healthy when you order in, that's technically impossible."-Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Not necessarily, Chinese has veggies in it, so does Thai."

"Gross."

"Lex."

"Mother..."

"Baby, please don't fight with mommy right now, I literally got no sleep all night last night."-Emily said, as she turned to look at her child with a pout on her face.

"Fine, we can do Chinese with veggies."-Alex said, getting up from her comfortable position next to her mother, to grab the phone to order their take out, pressing a kiss on her mother's forehead.

"Thank you, sweetheart."-Emily said, smiling as she reached for the blanket they had on the sectional and covering herself, getting in a comfortable position. A few minutes later, Alex returned to the living room.

Okay, I ordered Beef and broccoli, Kung Pao Shrimp with Veggies and Spring rolls, oh, and I got rice too."-Alex said, sitting on the carpet next to her mother.

"You're an angel, baby."-Emily said, lifting the blanket making room so Alex could snuggle in the sectional with her.

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?"-Alex said, cuddling next to her mother, as she looked at the dark circles under her mother's eyes and she noticed her face was paler than usual… she could also see that her eyes were a little red.

"I'm okay, honey, I'm just really tired; I could hardly sleep this week."-Emily said, hugging her daughter close to her.

"The girls actually wanted to go out tonight, but I turned them down."-She said, as her eyes focused on the television.

"Mom!"-Alex said, turning to look at her mother in shock.-"You should have gone out with them, all you do is work all the time, you deserve to have fun."

"I know, but right now I just want to be with my child, plus, they are kind of getting on my nerves."-Emily replied, with a small smile, but Alex just looked at her with wide, offended eyes.

"Not in a bad way, I love them, you know that, they are just trying to set me up with someone, so they are..."-But, she wasn't able to finish as Alex squealed.

"Oh my gosh? What? Mom, get up, you have go out with them!"-Alex screamed, sitting up in the sofa with a huge smile on her face.

"Baby, you're crazy, I'm exhausted!"-Emily laughed.

"Who are they trying to set you up with?"-Now, her daughter was completely excited, and Emily almost wished she hadn't said anything to her.

"Someone from work, okay? But, it doesn't matter, I'm tired, and I want to sleep, child."-Emily said, wearily.

"Oh my God, you have to go, mom! Please, this is your only chance to date again."- Alex begged, and Emily burst out laughing.

"Right, because I'm eighty-years-old, and nobody is ever going to want me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Baby, can we talk about this some other time, mommy is really tired and all she wants to do is watch TV, eat something and then to go to sleep with her daughter snuggled close."- She begged.

"No, we can't, Emily, we have to talk about this now."-Alex said, getting off the sofa and sitting back on the carpet looking at her mother with a mischievous smile.

"So, what's his name?"

"Oh, dear Lord, why did I mention anything to you?"-Emily said, rolling her eyes, exasperated.

"Because! I'm your best friend, duh!"-Alex said, as if it was obvious.-"Now, come on, tell me, what is his name?"-Just in that moment, they heard the doorbell ring from their take out, and Emily jumped up from the sofa.

"Saved by the bell."-She said, walking toward the kitchen island to grab her purse and pay for the food.

Emily grabbed some bills from her wallet and paid for the food, setting the containers on the kitchen island.

"You aren't going to get away from this, mother."-Alex said, as she hopped onto the kitchen stool.

Emily just laughed as she pulled the food containers out of the bag; she decided to ignore the teen for now. She reached into the cupboards for plates and silverware and set them on the kitchen island in front of them.

"You know, if you tell me about him, I'll tell you all about my guy."-Alex said, grinning at her mother.

"Excuse me?"-Emily looked up at her and her smile had vanished completely…and Alex tensed up.

"Nothing, I'm going upstairs to…um...change."-She said, jumping of the stool and rushing up the stairs.

"Alexandra, you better get back down here, and I mean it! Now!"-Emily called in a firm tone, one Alex knew wasn't up for questioning.

So, she slowly made it down the steps again looking at her mother with a little scared face.

"Sit down."-Emily motioned, and Alex could see that she wasn't angry, she was just intrigued, so she obliged.

"So, what did you say about a boy, now?"-She asked, with a hand on her hip, looking at her child in a tone she usually used during her interrogations.

"It's nothing, really."-Alex said, looking at her.

"Okay, so tell me."

"It's just a boy from school, he asked if he could take me to a movie, but I told him I was grounded, so he just asked for my number instead."-Alex said, blushing and looking down, ashamed, waiting for her mother to start yelling at her.

"I see, and does this boy happen to be the same one who got you into trouble in the first place that night at the movies?"-Her mother asked in the same tone.

"Maybe..."

"What's his name?"

"Wait, how did this turn out to be an interrogation about me? I thought we were talking about you."-Alex said, annoyed.

"I'm the mother, I get to do all the questioning here, what's his name?"-Emily asked again, arching her eyebrows at the teen.

"Dexter."

"Dexter, all right, well, bring him over; I'll get to meet him first; if I think he's a decent enough boy to go out with my beautiful, precious baby girl then you might go out with him."-Emily said, smiling at Alex.

"Really?"-She looked at her mother, speechless.

"Yeah, really, I mean, of course, you are going to let him know that I'm an FBI agent with two guns in the house that I'm not afraid to use."-Emily added, as she finally started opening the to-go containers.

"You aren't kidding about that, are you? -Her daughter asked, with a sad smile.

"Nope, I'm not."-Emily said in a serious tone, as she started serving them beef and broccoli, watching her daughter making a face.

"You know, sometimes I really hate having an FBI agent as a mother."-Alex replied, resting on her palm making a sad face and making Emily chuckle.

"Aww, I love you, too, babe."

Emily said, as she sat right next to her child watching her in amusement; a part of her was glad the interrogation about her personal life was over. But, another part of her was sad; she couldn't believe her baby girl was growing so fast. It seemed like it was just yesterday that Alex was three, and she was playing with dolls. She was now a grown young woman just a few inches shorter than her mother, and now, oh Lord, she was asking Emily's permission to go out with a boy.

Emily wasn't stupid, of course, she knew this day eventually would come. She wanted her daughter to have fun and date and meet people. But, deep inside, she felt sad, she wished she could go back in time when Alex was a little baby, and she could still fit in her mother's arms and she could keep her safe there. Emily trusted Alex more than anyone in this world. She was the most mature and down to earth kid she knew; she made the right choices, another reason why she was going to agree to let Alex go out with Dexter once she got to meet him. But, she would always be her baby girl, and she would always feel the instinct to protect her, no matter what. Her cellphone beeped bringing Emily back from her thoughts. She reached into her purse to pull out her phone seeing the she had received a text message from Hotch.

" _Hey Emily, I just wanted to check to see that you made it home safely. Thank you so much for all your amazing help with this case. I hope you and your kid are doing great. Have a wonderful time off. Get some sleep. Hotch."_

Emily smiled as she finished reading the text message.

"Who is that, your future boyfriend?"-Lex asked.

"No, silly it's JJ, they're checking to see if I want to go out."-Emily lied, putting her phone away.

"I really think you should go."

"And I really, really want to crawl into bed with my child and watch movies. We haven't done that in a very long time. I kind of miss it." -Emily pointed out.

"Fine, you're lucky, I have no homework."

"No homework?"-Emily asked, arching her eyebrows, unsure.

"I promise, plus I got an A+ in Calculus."-She grinned.

"Really? I'm so proud of you, baby."-Emily pulled her child for a hug.

"So, I'm guessing a new set of drawing pencils or another sketchbook?"-She added, looking at her mother with a smirk, and Emily threw her head back, laughing.

"Fine, tomorrow after school, your mother is too tired today to take you shopping."- Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, you're the coolest!"-Lex said, hopping off the stool once she was finished with dinner and taking her plate and her mother's plate and taking them to the sink.

She then headed for the stairs.

"Pick a movie, I'll be right back."-She said, rushing up the stairs.

"Okay, hurry."-Emily yelled.

She took her phone again and read Hotch's text again. She couldn't help herself; they had become quite close in the past few weeks. They had become good friends; Hotch had paired them together a lot lately, and she had to admit she liked working with him. He was amazing at what he did, and he was an excellent boss…she truly admired him. She sat there for a minute thinking about what the girls had said to her, and how they were teasing her about liking him.

The truth was she did like him, he was a very good-looking man, and he had the sexiest smile she had ever seen. His dimples were to die for, and he was such a gentleman; and he had such a strong and intimidating personality, something she had always found attractive in a man. But, the truth was, he was her boss and nothing could ever happen between them, so she knew she had to hide those feelings in the deepest part of her heart and only see him as a friend, since he would always be her boss.

Emily sighed and hopped off the stool putting the rest of the to-go containers away in the fridge and cleaning the kitchen island quickly. She didn't really like it when the place was a mess, so, she also gave the plates a quick rinse and set them in the dishwasher. Then, as she was about to head to the living room, she saw her daughter's backpack on one of the kitchen stools. She rolled her eyes, she hated when Alex left her stuff all over the place when she was usually pretty organized. Emily was about to grab the bag and take it into her kid's room when something caught her attention; it was her daughter's sketchbook. The picture Alex had been working on for a few weeks now was sticking out from the book, but it looked like it was ruined now. She carefully took the book out of the bag and opened the book, carefully taking out the picture, realizing it was completely messed up, like it had been soaked in something then put somewhere to dry…Emily's face dropped in shock.

"Alex!"-She called.—"Come down here, please."

"What's going on?"-Her daughter asked; she had gone upstairs to change…now, she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Do you want to tell me what happened with this?" -Emily asked, showing her the drawing she held in her hand.

"Oh, nothing."-Alex said, taking the picture from her mother. She wasn't even upset that her mother had gone through her things. Her mother knew everything about her, so she wasn't surprised.

"Nothing?"-Emily asked in shock.-"It's completely ruined."

Alex didn't respond, she just placed everything back in her bag and sighed; she didn't want to tell her mother what was going on with Evie, mainly because she didn't want to get her concerned.

"I am talking to you."-Emily said in a firm tone.

"I really don't want to talk about it."-Alex responded, without meeting her mother's eyes.

"Well tough, because I do, especially if you want me to buy you a new set of drawing pencils. What happened, Alex?"-Emily asked in a much firmer tone, tilting her daughter's chin to make her look at her.

"Some girl at school spilled soda over it, it's not a big deal. I was going to re-do it anyway, the face is all ruined, and it looks stupid, so it doesn't matter."-Alex said, biting her lip.

"Which girl, baby, why didn't you tell me anything?"-Emily said, closing her eyes, concerned.

"Don't worry about it, mom, it's not a big deal, really, she's some moron who thinks she's better than everyone at school."

"Do you want me to go talk to the principal?"

"Yeah, sure, and then have everyone make fun of me because my mommy went to fight after my honor!"

"Well, I'm not going to sit here while my child is being bullied at school, Alex."-Emily said angrily.

"Mom, she isn't bullying me, and I know how to take care of myself. I'm not stupid, please, let me handle things, it's fine, really. I really was going to make the drawing again. I truly was so irritated with it because I couldn't get the eyes right, I almost spilled soda on it myself…I guess she just did me the honors."-Emily chuckled at her daughter's dry sense of humor.

"Alex, please, let me know if things get out of control."-Emily begged.

"It's okay, mom. I'm not scared of her...trust me."

"I know you're not, but I also don't want you getting into fights at school."-Emily said, giving her a warning look.

"I won't, mom, I promise you."

"Okay, I'm sorry, this happens, baby, girls can be really cruel."

"Yeah, I know it's a good thing I don't let them get to me, mom, seriously, I'm fine. I promise you, Romi was there. It's all good."-Alex smiled and gave her mother a hug.

"Oh baby, I love you, promise me that if anything else happens, you will tell me."

"I promise, now, can we please watch a movie?"

"Yeah, let's go."-Emily said, pulling her daughter into her arms and walking with her into the living room.

She was worried about the fact that Alex wasn't being completely honest with her about the incident at school. She closed her eyes; she had seen too many cases of bullying happening especially in the US, she just hoped her child wasn't a target this time.


	11. Chapter 11

The Way To a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 11: Function Events and The Green-Eyed Monster

The team walked inside the doors of the BAU around eight o'clock Thursday evening. They were exhausted, but the feeling that always came with solving a case and putting a criminal behind bars was something for which they would never tire. So, as they approached their desks dropping their bags on their chairs, conversation started…

"Who's up for a few drinks?" Morgan questioned.

"Oh, who's up for five?" JJ teased.

"I could definitely use some shots, this case was horrible." Penelope said, as she approached the team coming from her office. Dave and Hotch were already in their respective offices.

"I'm going to have to pass on this one guys, Alex and Romi are waiting at home, and honestly, I'm really tired." Emily said, respectfully declining the offer. She really had not seen Romi since the incident, and she was very excited to see her.

"Well, Princess, we surely will miss you…say hi to your mini me for us." Derek replied, as Emily made her way to Hotch's office.

"I will, have fun, guys." She replied, walking up the steps.

She made her way inside Hotch's office.

"Hey, Hotch, here are the files." She said as she walked in, placing the files in their usual spot.

"You know, I think I'm going to start setting a different due date for you. We literally just finished this case." He looked at her with his eyebrows fully raised.

"I kind of just worked on them when we were on the jet." She replied, laughing.

"Are you trying to replace me, Prentiss?" He teased.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"So, are you going out with the guys?" Hotch asked, looking out the window where his team was getting ready to head out.

"No, actually, I'm heading home, Alex is waiting for me, and so is Romi; apparently it's a teacher's day tomorrow so they have no classes. We're pulling an old Prentiss night." She said, smiling, but Hotch just looked at her, confused.

"You know, watch movies until very late at night, eat very offensive amounts of junk food and pizza, cuddle on the couch." Emily explained.

"Sounds a lot more fun than going to a bar and getting drunk."

"Definitely."

"How is Romi doing by the way?"

"You know, I haven't really seen her, so that's part of the reason why she's spending the night over; I'm hoping I can have some time to talk to her." Emily gave him a brief smile.

"Good, she needs someone like you in her life."

"Thank you, Hotch, I'm heading out now, have a good night."

"You, too, have fun with your daughters." Emily just smiled when he called the girls her daughters.

"Hey, by the way, don't forget about the Function Saturday; I know it probably sounds boring, but Strauss really wants to see everyone there." Hotch reminded her.

"Oh, that's right. Shit, I've been meaning to ask you something?" Emily walked back inside his office.

"Of course, go ahead."

"I know we're allowed to bring a guest." She stopped looking at him unsure if she should ask. Hotch's heart stopped, she couldn't be dating anyone, could she?

"Yes, of course, you may bring anyone you want." He said, with a knot in his stomach.

"Can Alex be my guest?" She asked shyly, and Hotch smiled widely, as relief took over his body.

"Of course, Emily, she's your daughter…why would you even ask me that?"

"Well, because she's only fifteen. I didn't know if there was an age limit, and since I don't know anyone else in town besides you guys, I just thought I would bring my child."

"Absolutely, I'm sure Strauss is bringing her kids, too." He smiled widely at her, and she just stood there staring at him, realizing how much she adored his smile.

"Thank you, see you Saturday then." She waved at him and walked out of the office as he watched her pick up her purse and leave the bullpen.

It was a little past nine when Emily arrived home and opened the door, hearing laughter coming from the living room. The girls were watching something on TV, or they were attempting to watch because they were both laughing at something, and the television was being completely ignored.

"Hey girls." Emily said, as she walked inside the apartment, setting her purse down on the usual spot by the kitchen island.

"Hiya mother." Alex distractedly answered as she was too busy texting someone on her phone

"Hi, Emily." Romi said and got up from the couch, running into Emily's arms.

"Hi, sweetheart." Emily said, pulling her close, holding her there for a little.

"Thank you for everything." Romi said, remaining in Emily's embrace.

"Oh, love, you don't have to thank me, I'm so happy you're here." Emily kissed the teen's forehead as she usually did with Alex, and when they pulled away she saw the tears in Romi's eyes.

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too, Sweetie, and everything is going to be fine, and I'm never going to let anyone lay a hand on you ever again. Do you hear me?" Emily replied as she wiped her eyes.

Romi just nodded, turning her attention back to the couch where Alex was still texting with a smile on her face; Romi laughed, rolling her eyes at Emily.

"Let me guess…Dexter?" Emily asked, taking off her coat.

"Yep." She answered laughingly when Emily made a face, Romi made her way back to the living room while Emily walked to the closet. Emily placed her coat in the closet and made her way into the living room siting down next to her daughter.

"Are you planning to say hi to your mother any time soon?" She teased.

"I said hi." Alex replied absently, reading her text messages, but Emily reached out taking the phone away from her.

"Mom!" Alex said in shock, looking at her mother; Emily just gave her a warning look, tilting her head.

"Hi, mom." Alex said, pulling her mother in for a hug and giving her a sweet kiss…then she reached for her phone.

Emily, however, held on to the phone.

"I don't want you texting with him all day long." She said, giving Alex a serious look.

"I'm not, mom."

"I told you I wanted to meet him before you started dating him, Lex." She wasn't mad, she just needed to clarify a few things.

"I'm not dating him, we're just talking, we're just friends. We just hang out."

"I want to meet him before you become friends with him or even hang out with him, Alexandra, I need to know what kind of boy he is."

"He's not an ex-convict, Emily." Alex said, annoyed.

"I'm going to say this one last time _I want to meet him before you start hanging out with him…are we clear_? _"_

"Yes, mother, we're clear. May I have my phone back?" Alex questioned her mom, a little irritated.

"I don't want you on the phone all day with him, I mean it, Lex." Emily finally placed the phone back in her daughter's hand, watching her frown.

"How come you didn't make such a big deal about Romi when we first became friends, and I talked to her every minute of the day." Alex asked, scoffing.

"That's because I'm a girl, dude." Romi said, getting comfortable on the carpet finally paying attention to the TV.

"Exactly! And Romi can't get you pregnant." Emily said jokingly.

"You're disgusting!" Alex said angrily, getting up from the couch and going to the fridge to get a bottle of water. When she returned, she sat on the couch across from her mother crossing her arms...upset, but Emily just laughed at her.

"You know, he can come over Saturday if you want, and you can meet him; that way, you can stop acting like he just got out of jail!" Alex said. although her eyes were on the television.

"He could, but we have plans Saturday, so it's going to have to be another day, honey."

"What plans do we have?" Alex asked, arching her eyebrows, her anger not yet subsiding.

"The BAU is having a function that evening; it's some kind of elegant dinner, and I'm supposed to bring a guest, so you're coming with me." Emily pointed out as she started taking off her boots, just then realizing how tired she was.

"Are you serious? You can't get a date, so you're torturing me by taking me to a function with a bunch of people I've never met?" Alex asked angrily, but Emily just laughed.

"It's not a date night thing, silly, and you do know people; all the team is going to be there…you like my team, remember?" Emily asked.

"I don't want to go, mother, I want to see Dexter."

"Well, I'm sorry, it really isn't a choice, you can see Dexter some other time."

"That actually sounds so cool, Alex, going to a party with a bunch of FBI agents?" Romi said from the carpet in front of the TV.

"Hey, whose side are you on, Romi?" Alex asked, throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Alex, I love you, you are my best friend, but I am scared of your mom, and I love her, too, so I think I'm picking her side." Romi stated with a sweet face making Emily laugh since she knew Romi was joking.

"Whatever, traitor." Alex said, reaching for another pillow.

"Alex, be nice, or I will spank you, I mean it." Emily joked, Alex knew her mother was joking about the spanking part, but she knew the seriousness behind her tone.

"Maybe you should adopt Romi then!" Alex yelled and hopped off the couch and rushing up the stairs upset.

Romi turned to look at Emily shocked by Alex's reaction.

"Do you want me to...?" Romi asked, sitting up on the carpet.

"No, it's okay, honey, stay here; if we're getting pizza, you should start ordering now, just get whatever you want." Emily said, gently handing Romi the phone.

"Okay." Romi said, smiling.

"I'll go talk to her." Emily said, heading up the stairs. She walked into Alex's room finding her on the bed covered by blankets.

"You've been texting me all day long telling me you wanted me to come home to have a movie night, and then you pulled a scene on me." Emily said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Alex didn't reply, she just stayed there hiding under the blankets, so Emily pulled the blankest from her face.

"Why are you so angry?" She asked softly.

"Because…"

"That's not an answer."

"You hate Dexter, and you don't even know him."

"Baby, I don't hate him…what are you talking about?"

"You're acting as if he just got out on parole."

"Alex, you're my daughter, babe, this is the first time you ever dated anyone...of course, I'm terrified and worried, I'm not going to let you go out with just anyone, I have to make sure he is a good boy for you." Emily explained gently, reaching to touch her daughter's tears to wipe them away.

"But, he is, mom, he is an honor roll student, and he teaches a Bible study session. He is in eleventh grade. He even has a part time job after school tutoring middle school students in math." Alex said, finally sitting up and making Emily smile.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, and I would like him more if my mother and my best friend could accept him."

"Sweetheart, all I asked you to do was to have him come over so I could meet him, I never said you couldn't see him or go out with him and I never ever said I wasn't going to accept him." Emily stated, wiping the remainder of her daughter's tears.

"He was going to come Saturday." She responded sadly, biting her lip.

"I've already told you he can't come Saturday, Lex; this is an important event for my work, and I want you to be there for me. You don't have to go, but it would mean a lot to me if you do..."

"No, it's okay, I'll go with you. Dexter can come some other time, I just want you to give him a chance, mom." Alex said, looking down.

"Baby, I told you I was going to give him a chance, but as your mother, I still have the right to worry about you, you're fifteen years old, Lex, you're the same age I was when I got pregnant the first time." Emily replied, looking at her daughter's dark eyes. Alex stared at her mother, Emily had shared that part of her life with her mainly because she didn't want her daughter to make the same mistakes she had made.

"I know, I don't want to have sex with him, mom. Just please trust me, I just want to go out with him."

"Okay, we'll find time for him to come over, but you and I are still going to talk more about this later, okay? " Emily said gently.

"You mean about sex?" Alex asked with a disgusted face.

"Yeah, exactly about that"

"Emily, trust me, I don't want to have sex, not now or ever that is just gross!"

"Yeah, I used to say that, and I ended up having an abortion, so trust me, you and I are sitting down and having that discussion, but right now, Romi is waiting, and I think you owe her an apology." Emily said, looking at her with a stern face.

"Yeah, I know." Alex said, feeling bad immediately.

"Okay so, go talk to her while I go change; I'll meet you guys in a little bit."

Saturday came too fast and since Emily and Alex had to get ready for the party, they spent the first part of their morning at the mall; where it was great to spend some mother and daughter time. Alex told Emily more about Dexter, and Emily finally got to do her mother talk about sex and why she needed Alex to be safe and focus on school. Alex promised for the hundredth time that Dexter wasn't going to get her attention away from school, so Emily finally agreed to let the boy come over the following weekend if she wasn't on a case. After their talk, they got a manicure and a pedicure, and they finally headed home to get ready for Emily's function.

"Is there going to be a lot of important people?" Alex asked, as Emily drove home.

"Well, yeah, in a way…the Section Chief will be there, and the Directors of the BAU will be there, but hey, Spencer's going and Penelope and everyone else on my team…I thought you liked them."

"I do like them; I just don't want to feel alone in there."

"You're going to be with me the whole time, silly, that's why you're coming with me, you're my guest."

"You know, it could have been easier if you just let the girls set you up with that one guy, you could have even danced with him." Alex pointed out, and Emily laughed.

"I don't dance, and I'm fine, I don't need a date, thanks."

"Actually, you do, Emily, the fact that you're asking your fifteen-year-old daughter to be your date to a function is a clear sign that you desperately need a man." Emily reached to poke her ribs, as Alex shrieked trying to get away from her mother's touch.

A few hours later, Alex walked inside her mother's room, and her mouth dropped when she saw her wearing a black satin V- neck dress with a white band around her waist, that came mid-thigh above her knees, all of which perfectly accented each one of her nicely-placed curves. Her hair was down around her shoulders, and she had made it curlier than usual, her smoky eye makeup made her eyes stand out, the red lipstick and high heels were a perfect addition for the stunning woman.

"Damn, mother, is that guy going to be there tonight?" Alex asked, sitting on her mother's bed.

"What guy?" Emily asked, confused, putting on her diamond earrings.

"Whomever JJ and Penny are trying to set you up with, or better yet, whomever you're trying to impress." Alex said. Emily laughed as she sprayed on some of her expensive signature perfume.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"Really? Because the last time you dressed like that was when?" Alex asked, arching her eyebrows.

"You don't like it?" Emily asked as she turned to her daughter, feeling uncomfortable now.

"No, mom, you look fucking hot, like oh my God!"

"Alexandra! Language, please, don't make me ground you again!"

"Right, I'm sorry, you just look beautiful, mom, breathtaking really." Alex said, looking at her speechless.

"Thank you, baby, you look very beautiful, too." Emily said, looking at Alex, who was wearing a white chiffon dress; her hair was down in curls, too, and Emily had allowed her to wear some light eye shadow.

"So, is he going to be there?"

"Who?" Emily asked, as she took her pashmina from the closet.

"The guy you've been avoiding talking about for the past few weeks?"

"I have no idea, honey, come on, let's go." She urged Alex out of the room.

When they arrived at the Ritz Carlton Hotel Ballroom, Alex literally was speechless at the beautiful decorations and the huge banquet room.

"Damn, this is so cool, this is even better than your events in London." Alex whispered, looking around holding onto her mother's arm as they stepped into the crowded room.

"I told you, you would like it." Emily said, smiling.

"Please don't leave me alone with any of these people." The teen begged nervously.

"Of course not, love, you're my guest of honor."

They walked further into the room, and Emily led her daughter into the ballroom politely smiling to a few of the guests she had seen around the BAU building in her short time as a member of the team. When she saw Chief Strauss walking toward them, she took a deep breath. She still wasn't very happy with her because of the way Strauss had placed her in the Bureau, and she didn't trust her at all, but she still had to be polite and remain professional.

"Agent Prentiss, it's so nice to see you." Strauss said, smiling widely at her; Emily wondered why Strauss was so nice to her all the time and a major bitch to everyone else.

"Chief Strauss, it's a pleasure to see you again." Emily responded, shaking her hand.

"And this young, beautiful lady is?"

"Ma'am, this is my daughter, Alexandra." Emily replied.

"Wow, she is gorgeous."

"Thank you, very nice to meet you." Alex said.

"Well, I have to greet the rest of the guests, but enjoy the event and it's really nice to meet you, Alexandra, I hope you guys have a great time." Strauss smiled, shaking Alex's hand one last time and walking away from them. Emily gave her a polite smile, and then they continued walking.

"Something seems off about that woman." Alex pointed out.

"Oh yeah, baby, trust me, she is bad news." Emily responded, with her jaw clenched as they walked further into the ballroom trying to locate the rest of the team.

"Who is she?"

"The Section Chief, but she is a fucking bitch, and I don't trust her not even a little bit."

"Mom!" Alex turned to look at her, surprised at her use of words, so finally Emily told her how she had been set up by Strauss when she first started.

"Oh my God, why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Well, because you were mad at me already for moving here, and I didn't want to give you more reasons to hate me."

"I wouldn't have hate you for that, mom, that wasn't your fault…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, let's just enjoy our night." Emily said, pulling her daughter close to her.

"Hey there, Prentiss ladies." Derek said from behind them making both of hem smile.

"Hiya." Alex greeted, giving him a warm hug, then his eyes landed on the beautiful blonde that was with him…tall, leggy, blue eyes.

"How is my favorite teenager on this planet? He asked with a big grin.

"He's just sucking up." Alex said smiling at the blond, and Derek couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, Em." He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Ladies, this is my friend, Adrian." He politely introduced his date.

"Adrian, this is my dear friend, Emily and her beautiful daughter, Alexandra."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you." The brunette greeted, shaking the blonde's hand.

"Likewise, Derek's talked so much about you, especially about your daughter."

"All lies." Alex said, grinning, and they all laughed.

They exchanged a few more words, then Emily and Alex finally made their way to the table reserved for the BAU. Rossi was sitting there sipping on his scotch talking with Penelope and laughing about something, as soon as the techy saw them walking to the table, her face lit up, and she stood up opening her arms.

"Oh my God, look at you, you both look amazing." She cried, pulling both of them into her arms.

"Honey, I can't breathe." Emily said, laughing.

"Oh sorry, you just look amazing, God Emily you're a hot mama."

"I have to agree, Emily, you look stunning, trying to impress anyone?" Dave asked, stepping up from his chair and pulling her to him for a hug.

"That is what I said." Lex responded, grinning as she also hugged Dave.

"God, you guys are acting like I never shower." She responded, annoyed.

"Well, mother, you look especially hot today, like you're on the hunt or something." Alex shrugged, winking at Penny and Dave, but Emily reached over to pinch her.

"Hey, that is psychical abuse, I could call the police on you, you know that, right?" Alex said pouting

"Well, technically, I _"AM"_ the police, and as your mother, I can spank you as many times as I want, as long as I know it's for your own good."

"You should go to jail, you know that?"

"I think she might be right, kid, if children had been spanked more, we wouldn't have as many psychopaths as we do now."

"I can't believe you are defending a criminal." Everyone laughed, and Emily pulled her kid to her for a kiss, making her blush.

"Aww, my little Emily, how are you, I haven't seen you in forever." Penelope said, hugging Alex again as they sat down.

"It hasn't been that long, Penny, we had brunch with mom and JJ the other day."

"Right, but we need more time…I'm taking you for brunch tomorrow, just you and me." Penelope said happily.

"That sounds awesome!" Alex said, excited, but she heard Emily clearing her throat behind her.

"Right, sorry...is that okay, mom?"

"Come on, Em, lighten up, she's going to be with me. I promise I'll bring her home in one piece." Emily just laughed.

"As long as all her homework is done by tomorrow, I have no problem with it."

"Don't worry, my homework has been done since yesterday." Alex whispered in Penelope's ear as Dave asked Emily what she wanted to drink.

"A while later, JJ arrived with her boyfriend, Will, and she introduced him to Emily and Alex, who were the only ones that didn't know him. Soon Spencer joined them, too.

Within minutes, the table was filled with laugher and conversation. Even though Derek was with a date, she was very nice and seemed to fit very well with everyone. A while later, Kevin Lynch, Penny's boyfriend, joined the table, and it was even more amazing, everyone seemed to have someone to chat with. Alex was immersed in conversation with Spencer, which was amazing because she considered him a genius like her; he was super smart, and they always found a topic of conversation they agreed on. Emily was talking to Dave, but she kept wondering where Hotch was and if he was going to bring a date; she didn't know why she cared, but she did. She knew he was her boss, and she couldn't pursue any feelings for him, but she couldn't stop feeling a tad bit of jealousy inside her.

Hotch arrived a half-hour later wearing a smart black dinner suit making Emily smile at how handsome he looked. To her surprise and relief, he arrived alone; he stopped a few times to say hello to Strauss and the Directors and a few other people, then he worked his way to the table where his team was.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to see Jack for a little while tonight." He apologized, sitting across from Emily smiling at her and quickly saying hello to everyone.

The conversation picked up almost immediately, and soon the table was filled with laugher. Eventually, Derek and Adrian moved onto the dance floor, as did Will and JJ and Penelope and Kevin. Dave switched seats to talk to Aaron for a while, and Spencer excused himself from the table, saying he had to speak to someone.

"Are you having fun, baby?" Emily asked, leaning down to kiss Alex's cheek.

"It's not bad, I really love your team, mom." Alex said, leaning against her mother's shoulder.

"Yeah? They're awesome people...I really love them, too." The truth was Alex had never really socialized with anyone in any of her mother's previous jobs; at Interpol or CIA, even if she had attended important events with her mother. Other than Clyde, Alex never got to meet any of her mother's coworkers. None of them were as close to them as this team was.

"They are kind of like a family, don't you think?" Alex said, looking into her mother's eyes, then her eyes landed into the dance floor where the rest of the team was dancing.

"Yeah, I think they are love." Emily said, smiling widely; she never thought she would hear Alex saying that. She was so mad about moving to Washington, and now she was here saying her team at the BAU was almost like a family.

"I mean, Penny takes me to brunch on Sunday's when she has time, and Spencer and I spend so much time on the phone talking about Astrophysics and other crap that no one would understand, and JJ always offers to take me shopping like an aunt..." Alex said, looking down, Emily just smiled at her.

"I just mean, they are amazing, I feel like…I don't know…I was so mad when we first moved, but now, I wouldn't change it for the world." Alex finished, looking at Emily again.

"Aww, baby, I love you so much you know that?." She pulled Alex to her, kissing her head, and she was oblivious to Aaron watching their interaction since Dave had stepped up from the table to go to the bar.

"I love you, too, mom."

"Of course, there is also Dexter now." Emily teased.

"Really, mom, two seconds and you've gone from best mother in the world to the worst in record time." Alex scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Aww, come on, don't tell me that's not one of the reasons you're happy." Emily said, smiling, enjoying teasing the teen.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't." Emily responded, pulling her close to her.

"Mom, stooooopp." Alex squealed, trying to get away from Emily, but she just started tickling her.

"Nooooo, just seriously...mom...stoooop…get away from me!" Alex squealed, as she laughed hysterically, both of them were laughing and playing around.

Aaron watched with a big smile on his face; he loved the relationship Emily and her daughter had. He had watched them interact the night they had gone to have dinner together at the Chinese restaurant. He loved how open and close Emily was with Alex, he loved how much love there was between mother and daughter, and he just couldn't get over it. One of the reasons he had argued with Haley many times during his marriage with her was because Haley was too cold toward him and Jack. He hated that Haley couldn't be a loving mother that could show his own son how much she loved him; he didn't care if she didn't show him that she loved him, but in his opinion, a child needed to know and hear that he was loved, and he hated that Haley was so emotionless with Jack. So, watching Emily so openly show her daughter how much she loved her and played with her in front of everyone touched his heart deeply; he watched as Emily finally won and bathed the teen's face with kisses, but Alex didn't seem to mind, she just laughed and she finally set her self free from her mother's hold.

"Get away from me, you maniac, I'm calling social services on you." Alex said, getting up from the table.

"Okay, I know their number if you want it...say "hi" to your new foster parents for me." Emily winked, as the teen walked away sticking her tongue out at her mother making her way to the bathrooms.

Emily just rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and it was then finally when she was aware Aaron was looking at them.

"Hey there, I'm sorry, she's something else." She said shyly.

"She is an amazing child, and you're so good with her."

"I try to do my best, I feel like I just embarrass her." She blushed.

"I think she looks up to you, you are such an amazing mother. I wish my ex-wife was half the mother you are to Alex." He said, looking down, and Emily just looked at him confused, but she didn't want to ask about his personal life.

"You know parenting isn't easy, there is no perfect parents we just have to try our best every day..."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey do you want to get a drink?" He asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yes, sure." She looked at her empty martini glass and stood up from table, both making their way to the bar.

It was then finally when he was aware of her entire outfit and his mouth dropped; he had never seen her in a dress like that and she look amazing. He found himself staring at her; his eyes turned black, the woman was absolutely beautiful, and she had amazing body, the black dress clung into every one of her amazing curves.

"You...um...look very nice tonight." He said politely, without offending her; however, Emily's cheeks turned crimson.

"Thank you, so do you."

"Is your husband here in Washington?" Hotch asked finally. It was a question that had been bugging him since the beginning, but he needed to know, he had no right to ask, but he just needed to know.

"No, actually I'm not married, I'm a single mother, Alex's dad isn't in the picture." Emily said, as they sat on the stool by the bar in the salon.

"I'm sorry, that's probably personal, I didn't mean to interfere in your personal life." He apologized quickly, realizing how inappropriate he had been.

"No, it's okay, don't worry, it's totally fine. He has never really been in the picture." She smiled shortly, looking at him as she sipped on the martini.

"I can't believe a man would do something like that…father a child, and then just walk away." He said angrily.

"Yes, well, just because you can conceive, doesn't make you a father."

"Or a mother." Hotch said harshly.

"That's true."

"You have done an impressive job with your daughter." He said, as he stirred his drink.

"She's a good kid, I'm lucky; if I had to raise someone like me, I would probably be in a psychiatric institution by now." Emily chuckled.

"Oh, come on...you?" I'll bet you were an angel as a child."

"Oh no, I'm afraid to disappoint you, but no, I was wild and crazy, and I was just very lucky Alex inherited everything but that wild side from me." She said, shaking her head and laughing.

"I don't believe you."

"One day, when I trust you more, I'll show you a picture."

"Wait! what does that mean? You don't trust me now?" Hotch asked, feigning offense.

"No, buddy, not for this type of evidence." She laughed.

"Why is it an exposed picture?" He asked devilishly.

"Hey, excuse me? Who do you take me for? She whacked his arm playfully.

"I'm sorry, I'm kidding, you're making it sound like compromising evidence, now I really have to see it."

Emily laughed, and she reached for her phone in her purse.

"Fine, but if you say anything about this, I will kill you, Hotch." She warned.

"Not a word." He vowed.

She searched through her pictures and found the one she was looking for, one of her High School class pictures, Garfield High School Class of '89, she had saved it on her phone. Clyde had put it on there one day when he was making fun of her; she was going to delete it, but she decided against it, because she decided to keep the memories. She had been in a gothic stage of her life back then, when she was rebelling against her mother. Her hair was messed up, and it look like a bomb had exploded on her. She was wearing deep black lipstick and very thick black eyeliner; her clothes were needless to say something you could find at a witchcraft store.

"Here..." Emily said, handing the phone to him. He looked at the picture, and his mouth dropped.

Emily just started laughing at his face.

"I don't believe this."

"Yep, that was me in High School."

"Wow."

"I told you I was wild and crazy."

"I actually kind of like it." Emily just laughed, biting her lip. He just stare at her she looked so sexy when she was biting her lip like that.

"I mean, it's real and free, you know, it was just a way of expression." He looked at her smiling.

"Yes, well, my mother thought I was going to hell." Emily said, looking down and picking the cuticles on her fingernails.

"Yet, you're a successful woman, an incredible agent, and you have raised a wonderful young lady." Hotch said, turning to look at their table were Alex was now returning from the restroom and was talking to Spencer again and laughing.

"Everything I have done for the past fifteen years is based on her happiness. I just want to give her the best in the world, and sometimes I'm so terrified I'm going to fail her." Emily exhaled, looking at her child.

"Emily, you could never fail her, I saw you earlier playing with her. I wish Haley was like that with my son. I can see in your eyes how much you love her. I wish I could see that in my ex-wife's eyes when she looks at our son." He said sadly, and Emily reached to touch his hand, smiling sadly at him.

Meanwhile, Alex was sitting back at the table talking to Reid; she knew her mother couldn't be by her side the entire night. She wasn't a child anymore, and since this was an important event for her mother's work, she knew her mother was probably talking to someone around the salon, so she wasn't surprised when she didn't find her mother at the table when she came back from the bathroom.

"Hey, I have my chess game with me, I know it might sound boring, but you wanna play?" Spencer asked.

"No dude, it's not boring at all, I know how to play chess, I mean, I'm not very good at it, but it's better than anything. I'm totally bored here."

"Yeah, I know, me too, I hate that Hotch makes us come to these stupid parties, it's really a waste of time." Spencer said, pulling out the chessboard.

They cleared the table and started setting the pieces on the game; Alex's eyes wandered to the bar, it was then she became aware that her mother was at the bar with Hotch talking. It didn't seem work related…they were drinking and laughing, and for some reason, it made her really uncomfortable and angry, and she didn't even know why. She looked there for a few more seconds; the way he was looking at her mother, the way he was making her smile, it wasn't normal, not they way she smiled at Derek when they first arrived, or the way she smiled at Dave when she greeted him. This was a different smile, one she had never really seen on her mother's face.

He, too, was smiling, she hated the way he was looking at her mother; heat started building in her stomach and strange feelings invaded her entire body. She pursed her lips and her eyebrows furrowed, she hated that they look so comfortable.

"Alex…" Spencer called again, a little louder.

"I'm sorry, what?" Her attention returned to Spencer.

"I said 'ladies' first." He smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you." She tried to concentrate on the game in front of her, but all of a sudden, she was so angry, and she didn't even know why.

They stood there playing for a while, she didn't even know how long it was until her mother made it back to the table, but when she finally did, she was pissed.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Emily asked, sitting down next to Alex, placing her hand on Alex's lap.

"Nothing!" Alex said, standing up from the table angrily, and walking away.

"Hey, Alex!" Emily said, surprised at her daughter's reaction and stood there in shock as the teen walked over to Penelope.

"What was that all about?" She asked Spencer with a confused look.

"I have no idea, we were playing chess and you interrupted. Do you think she got mad because of that?" Reid asked, with the same confused look as Emily.

"I don't think so, Spence, but I'll find out, trust me." Emily stood up from the table making her way to the teen with an angry face. Alex never behaved like that in front of people, and she wasn't about to let her get away with it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12

The Way To a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 11: Function Events and The Green-Eyed Monster, Part 2

They stood there playing for a while, Alex didn't even know how long it was until her mother made it back to the table, but when she finally did, Alex was pissed.

"Hey guys, what you doing?" Emily asked, sitting down next to Alex placing her hand on Alex's lap.

"Nothing!" Alex said, standing up from the table angrily and walking away.

"Hey Alex!" Emily said, surprised at her daughter's reaction and stood there in shock as the teen walked over to Penelope.

Looking confused, she asked Spencer what that was all about.

"I have no idea, we were playing chess and you interrupted. Do you think she got mad because of that?" Reid asked with the same confused look as Emily.

"I don't think so, Spence, but I will find out, trust me." With an angry face, Emily stood up from the table making her way to the teen. Alex never behaved like that in front of people, and she wasn't about to let her get away with it.

Alex angrily made her way to Penelope; she knew perfectly well she had no right to be angry, but she was, and she didn't know why. Her mother wasn't doing anything wrong…she was just talking to Hotch, and she liked Hotch. He was a very nice man; after all, it was Alex herself who insisted on asking him to go with them to dinner that one time in the office. So, why was she so angry with him being so close to her mother now?

Alex turned her attention back to the table and realized that her mother was walking towards her with a very angry face, one that clearly said she was in deep shit. Thankfully, the DJ had chosen that exact moment to switch to techno music.

"Penny, dance with me?" Alex pleaded, pulling Penelope onto the dance floor before Emily could reach her.

"Of course." The technical analyst didn't have to be asked twice; she couldn't wait to spend some time with the teen on the dance floor shaking it.

Emily stopped in her tracks crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Alex, knowing exactly what she had done, she knew her daughter perfectly well. She shot her daughter a cold glare that said _"wait until we get home"._ Alex just looked at Emily and then her eyes were back to Penelope…she knew she was in trouble with her mom, but right now, she wanted to just dance and not worry about anything else. It wasn't very often that she gave her mother an attitude in front of people, and she knew she had crossed the line. Emily stood there for a few more minutes trying to figure out the reason for Alex's irrational behavior, she had been perfectly fine before she left the table, and now she was pissed. She exhaled, walking back toward the table and sitting down.

"Hey, are you okay?" JJ asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just..." But, she stopped, biting her lip.

"What? What is it?" JJ turned around to see the dance floor where Alex and Penny were dancing.

"She's upset, and I don't even know why." Emily exhaled.

"Alex?" JJ finally asked looking at her, leaning back into her chair.

"Yes, she was completely fine then I went to the bar to get a drink, and when I got back, she was furious with me; I don't even know why."

"That's weird, I'm sure it's nothing." JJ said, smiling at her.

"I don't know." Emily said sadly.

"Emily, come on, she's a teen...don't you remember being hormonal and fifteen?" JJ asked, holding her hand.

"Yeah, I guess, God, please don't tell me she's going to start that stage, she's been such a good kid." Emily groaned.

"Well, my friend, I'm afraid all kids go through that stage whether you like it or not."

"God, I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"I don't think you're supposed to be ready." And in that moment, Hotch and Rossi joined the table and the conversation picked up. Hotch kept his eyes on Emily the entire time making her smile and blush; he wasn't aware of the effect he had on her.

Very soon, dinner started and Emily didn't get a chance to talk with Alex since she chose to sit next to Spencer instead of Emily like she had at first. Emily watched her through the entire five course dinner. Alex was avoiding eye contact with her mother; she kept up her conversation with Spencer, and vaguely answered a few questions Hotch asked her, something that made Emily even more upset at her lack of manners. Emily had not raised her daughter to behave like that in front of guests, so she kept sending death glares to Alex the entire time. With the exception of Emily's death glares to Alex, the table was happy and joyful. Everyone was happy and smiling except Emily, who was worried about Alex; she knew something was upsetting Alex, and she didn't know what, but she kept avoiding her, and every time Emily tried to talk to her, or make eye contact with her, she looked into another direction.

"So, Alex, when are we going to go shopping, I've been wanting to go to Express forever…they have the most amazing jeans on sale?" JJ asked casually.

"Oh, I know, I want to go as well, I need a new coat…mine barely fits anymore."

"You know, we're going for brunch tomorrow, we could go to the mall afterwards for a little while." Penelope said chirpily.

"You guys are going for brunch, and you didn't invite me!" JJ asked, hurt.

"We just barely made the plans, cupcake, you can totally come."

"Actually, Garcie, Alex can't come tomorrow, sorry." Emily said, giving Alex a glare.

"She can't? How come?" Penelope asked, disappointed.

"I just forgot there is some stuff we need to do tomorrow, and she and I need to talk…sorry ladies." Emily said in a firm tone, looking at her daughter, and Alex knew her mother was very angry.

"Yeah, Penny, sorry I forgot, too, I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me." She stood up from the table walking away shaking her head at Emily.

Emily watched her walk away and waited a couple minutes until the conversation started again before she excused herself from the table as well and followed the teen into the bathroom. Luckily, she found Alex alone washing her hands at the big luxury sinks when she walked in.

"So, what is this? A Henry James novel? The young lady acts out, and you're going to ground her? What's next? Ship me off to grandmas in France?" Alex asked, irritated.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emily snapped, finally, her voice raising.

"Nothing, forget it, okay?" Alex said, crossing her arms in a defiant manner.

"Nothing, really?" Emily asked angrily, her eyebrows fully raised now.

"No, nothing, can I leave?" Alex asked, trying to step around her mother to leave the bathroom, but Emily stopped her.

"Look, young lady, I don't know what the hell is wrong is with you, but I will give you five seconds to lose your attitude and go back out there and start acting nicer, or you're really going to know me upset in front of everyone, and I really don't think you want that, do you?" Emily said in a very harsh tone, letting Alex know she wasn't messing around.

"Fine." Alex mumbled under her breath so low that Emily couldn't hear her.

"Is that understood?" Emily asked again in a much harsher tone, but Alex just stood there looking at her. It was amazing how much they looked like each other especially now with both of their arms crossed over their chests, eyebrows fully raised, same angry looks on their faces. The Prentiss resemblance had never been so evident.

"I can't hear you." Emily said, glaring at the teen, fuming.

"Yes, it is, I'm sorry." Alex finally responded looking down; she knew Emily was angry, and she didn't want to push her mother's buttons any more than she already had. After all, she respected her mother, and she would never cross that boundary.

Emily walked away from the bathroom leaving Alex alone in there; she was upset, she had no idea what the hell was wrong with the teen, but she wasn't going to play her game.

Alex stood there watching her mother leave angrily, instantly feeling bad, she didn't want to ruin her mother's party and make her upset. This wasn't how their night was supposed to go at all. In fact, she had no idea why she had reacted the way she had, she just didn't like the way Hotch was watching her mother. She was jealous, and she couldn't help herself, she closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming, and she finally made her way out of the bathroom.

She walked back to table and sat down; Emily gave her a deep stare, and she knew her mother was still furious with her, so she just looked down sadly. She was embarrassed and she needed to apologize to her mother. Alex really had no idea why she was acting like this because for a very log time, she had wanted Emily to date again; she was young and so beautiful she deserved to re-do her life again. Alex was very aware her father had abandoned Emily and Alex when she was born. Ever since then, her mother had dedicated her entire life to do everything to make sure she didn't need anything. Alex just wanted her mother to be happy, too; she wanted her to date again, and maybe one day get married, she deserved a man who could love her and make her happy. She had always told her she needed to begin dating and start her life again, but today when she had watched her with Hotch so close, something made her so angry. He wasn't really the man she wanted for her mother. Yes, she wanted her mother to date and be happy, but not with him; out of all the men in the world she could choose, not him. He was so angry all the time, he seemed so emotionless and he hardly ever smiled, her mother deserved so much better than that.

The DJ started playing slow music and Morgan pulled Adrian onto the dance floor again, JJ and Will headed to the dance floor. The music was nice a mixture of 80's slow dance music, and some 70's, too. Emily stood there watching the couples dance sipping on her drink; she was trying to make the best of the night despite the events going on with her daughter. She knew once they got home she was going to read her the riot act, but right now, she wanted to enjoy the party…it had been a while since she had enjoyed herself.

"Would you care to dance?" She heard the masculine sexy voice whisper in her ear, and she turned to see Hotch smiling at her.

"Sure, that would be nice." She smiled back taking his hand as they headed to the dance floor; of course, she knew it didn't mean anything other than two colleagues dancing at a work function, but she couldn't resist the opportunity of being so close to him.

Just in that moment one of the slowest songs started playing and Hotch gently placed his hand around her waist gently pulling her close to him. Her body fit perfectly against his, she smelled amazingly like lavender and strawberries. She was absolutely and utterly gorgeous. They swayed slowly to the rhythm of the music; he just wanted to enjoy the closeness of her body to his.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled, looking into his eyes, he saw the glistening of her perfect, beautiful eyes and at that moment, he knew he had never seen such a dazzling and marvelous woman, she was perfect, flawless. The butterflies he was feeling in his stomach now while he was dancing with her, it was something he had never experienced before not even with Haley. He was in love with Emily Prentiss! He was in love with his subordinate.

"You seem kind of upset." He said gently, twirling her around making her laugh.

"No, everything is fine, I'm having a little mother and daughter incident." She smiled at him and Hotch's attention went to the table where the teenager was looking at them with a very angry face.

"I see." He chuckled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now." Emily said, as she leaned against his cheek. She let him lead her through the slow music not wanting to worry about anything else but the man who was holding her.

"Maybe over coffee some time this week? You still have to tell me about the gothic stage of yours, I'm definitely intrigued." He teased, making her laugh.

"Sure, let's make it a day to finish the reports we have pending for that Minneapolis case." Emily said, not making it sound too unprofessional.

"Sounds perfect." Hotch smiled; they danced to a couple more songs, and when they finally made it back to the table, they were both smiling like teenagers.

When Emily sat back down at the table, she could feel Alex's intense glare on her, her lips were pursed and she was defiantly angry, but she had no idea why. _"What's wrong?"_ Emily mouthed under her breath, but Alex just shook her head angrily, and her attention was back to Spencer again.

Emily tried to not pay much mind to the teen since she was just being moody and grouchy. She figured it was just some stage of a teenage adolescence bipolar mood, and she focused on her friends; they ordered another rounds of drinks and soon they were laughing and talking. Alex and Spencer decided to go for another round of chess, and the two nerds cleared one edge of the table with the chess board, and soon they were both in their own world laughing and smiling.

Aaron made his way to the bar again; he had already said he needed to get another drink, his team looked very happy and that make him smile, it wasn't very often that they get to enjoy nights like this, the majority of the time it was watching mutilated bodies and hatred around the world. He decided to sit at the bar for a little while and just have a few minutes to himself.

"What's on your mind?" Dave interrupted, joining him on the stool next to him.

"I was wondering when the last time was that I saw everyone smiling like this."

"Well if you would come out with us more often, you would get to see this…sometimes laughter is the best medicine." Dave teased, while Aaron just laughed.

"So I heard."

"Or, a very beautiful woman." Dave said, looking at the table where the girls were sitting.

"Dave." Aaron warned.

"What! Are you going to deny she looks stunning tonight? I'm not saying that to be disrespectful, it's just the truth." Aaron didn't answer…he just stared at his drink.

"You know, it's been a while since you got divorced, Aaron, you deserve to redo your life and be happy again."

"I know that, Dave...look, I know what you're trying to do..." But, Dave cut him off.

"Aaron, I'm your best friend, I know you better than you know yourself. You like her and honestly, I can't blame you…she is absolutely beautiful." Dave said, looking at him deeply.

"She's my subordinate, Dave."

"So fucking what, Aaron!? I'm sleeping with Strauss, and she's the Section Chief." Dave said, scoffing.

"Dave, please!" Aaron said, putting his palm out in disgust.

"Look, I'm just saying you can't let the reminder of Haley ruin your happiness forever, you deserve another chance."

"That is not what I'm doing."

"Then give yourself another chance."

"I can't date her, Dave, I just can't."

"Why not?"

"I've already told you."

"Why, because of the fraternization rules? Fuck that Aaron! You have followed the rules all your life and look what that led you to? To have your wife cheat on you because you could never be home at a decent time, because this damn job took too much from you!" Dave said in a sharp voice.

Aaron just looked down because he knew Dave was right.

"You only live once, Aaron, you have done everything right, you have followed all the rules, follow your damn heart for once."

"Do you really think it's that easy?"

"Yeah, I do, ask her out! Aaron, she is freaking gorgeous, she is successful, determined, driven, she has a fifteen-year-old kid and has a body to die for; don't take this the wrong way, but if you don't ask her out, someone else is going to, and you'll be an idiot if you let a woman like her walk away."

Aaron sighed, looking toward the table where his team was sitting; the girls were laughing, and Emily was saying something to Derek and smiling. She had the most amazing smile he had ever seen.

"I saw you dancing with her." Dave said, making Aaron look at him again.

"It was just a dance, Dave." Aaron laughed.

"Yeah, and I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Emily. God, I don't even think I saw that in your eyes with Haley, that glow in your eyes."

"I think you are making stuff up now."

"Yeah? I think that is called being in love, buddy." Dave said.

Aaron just laughed shaking his head, he knew Dave's intentions were good, and he was maybe right, but even then, he couldn't let himself open his heart to her. He knew that it wasn't correct for him to fall in love with his subordinate, or even pursue her in anyway, so he would just have to forget about her and see her only as a friend.

The rest of the night went by too fast, and even though there were still a lot of people inside the salon, Emily decided it was time to head home since it almost eleven and Alex was tired, plus she still had to talk with her when they arrived home; on the top of that, she been drinking a little, all which were not a good combination.

"I think we're going to head home, guys." Emily said, looking at the time on her phone.

"Oh, come on, Em, it's not even midnight yet, are you afraid you're going to turn into a pumpkin or something if the spell breaks? Derek teased.

"Have you actually ever read Cinderella, Derek?" Alex asked, rolling her eyes. "It's not her who turns into a pumpkin, it's her carriage, dude." Everyone at the table laughed including Emily who just turned to look at Alex smiling, but the fire in her eyes was still there and Alex knew she was still in deep trouble.

"Be careful driving out there, Em, do you want us to take you?" Dave suggested as everyone started getting up to said goodbye to the brunettes.

"No, Dave, thank you, I'll be fine." Emily leaned over to kiss his cheek, and he hugged her gently, then he hugged Alex, as well.

"I'm still waiting to show you my collection, Alex, when are you going to come over?"

"I don't know; you'll have to ask my warden here." Alex responded, pointing toward her mother, annoyed.

Dave laughed and Emily just rolled her eyes, still half upset.

"Get your purse and coat." She ordered, giving her daughter a cold glare, then she turned to Dave again.

"Don't ask! She's just being fifteen and moody and hormonal…anyway, she's about to get grounded again." She said, rolling her eyes exasperated.

"She's a teenager, Emily, cut her some slack, you have an amazing kid; she's just growing up, she's going to misbehave once in a while." Dave said, gently smiling at her.

"I know that, Dave, I just don't like her being disrespectful to people, that's not how I've raised her." Dave knew she was talking about her attitude toward Aaron earlier.

"Go home, talk to her, listen to what she has to say, maybe there's a reason why she's acting like that." He winked at her and pulled her in for another hug.

After they said goodbye to everyone, they finally left; the ride home was completely silent. Emily tried to keep her mind on the road, she was mad at her daughter and she was tired, she really didn't feel like talking much, plus the effects of the martinis were finally having an effect on her making her feel even more exhausted. As for Alex, she kept glancing out the window the entire ride; she knew her mother was mad at her and deep inside, she was mad at herself for the way she had behaved. She was already in trouble and her mother had canceled the invitation she had for brunch with Penelope. Emily never really acted like that with her, she had been only grounded a very few times in her life, and each of those times were well-deserved, like the movie time when she missed her curfew. But, tonight she had disrespected her mother in front of everyone and she didn't even know why, she had also been rude to her mother's boss and she knew that Emily wasn't going to let her get away with it that easily. The majority of the time, her mother was very lenient with her and she let her get away with a lot of stuff, not that she was a troublemaker. In fact, Alex was usually a very well behaved kid and she hardly ever gave Emily problems or reasons to be grounded, but if there was something she knew her mother hated was when she was disrespectful toward her or other people in general.

When they arrived home, Alex followed Emily quietly as her mother opened the door; she wasn't sure if she should go upstairs, or just wait until her mother yelled at her so she just entered the apartment and watched Emily drop her bag on the sectional and walked over to the closet to hang up her coat.

"Go upstairs and change." Emily ordered angrily.

"Mom, I am so sorry, okay?" Alex turned to look at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry? That's all you're going to say to me?" Emily asked harshly; Alex just looked down without knowing what else to say.

"You misbehaved and gave me an attitude in front of all my colleagues, not to mention the way you disrespected my boss, and all you're going to say to me is _I am sorry._ " Emily stated strongly, crossing her arms over her chest, raising her voice at the teen.

"I didn't mean to act like that, mom." Alex responded meekly.

"Oh really? What the hell were you so mad about?"

"Nothing." The teen said, looking down, embarrassed, she couldn't tell her mother that she was jealous of Hotch and her because she was going to sound like an idiot and make her mom even more upset.

"Give me your phone!" Emily said, shaking her head angrily.

"What? Why?" 

"I'm taking your phone away that's why."

"But mom, why? That's not fair." Alex said, with tears in her eyes.

"Then, tell me what happened tonight, Alexandra!" Her voice letting the teen know she was pissed.

"Fine, you want me to tell you what happened? I thought we were friends, and we told each other everything." Alex finally snapped at her mom.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, confused.

"I told you everything about Dexter, and I always share everything with you, you're always telling me you want us to share everything, and then you turn around and hide things from me…isn't that a little hypocritical?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you! What are you talking about?" Emily asked in shock. 

"Nothing, just forget it, okay, you want my phone, here it is!" The teen reached for her purse pulling out her cellphone and dropping it on the island as tears rolled down her face; she was so angry, and she didn't want to argue anymore. She didn't really care anymore, if Emily wanted to date and hide things from her, she didn't give a damn.

"Alex, stop." Emily tried to reach for her, concerned because she had never seen Alex so upset before.

"No, I don't want to talk anymore, you want my phone, right? So, here it is. I'm grounded, and I won't go see Penny tomorrow. I don't care anymore, just do whatever you want, okay?" She was about to rush up the stairs, but Emily grabbed her arm gently, stopping her and making Alex look at her.

"Hey stop, Lex, please, what's going on, baby? Why are you so angry?"

"You said it would always be you and me, just you and me? Now, you're lying to me and hiding things, and I'm the one who gets grounded, how is that freaking fair?" Alex yelled as she pulled herself free from her mother's hold and rushed into her room slamming the door closed.

"Alexandra, come back down here, honey, please." Emily called, rushing up after her halfway up the steps, but she knew it was worthless…the teen was upset and hurt, and she finally had a very good idea why.

Emily closed her eyes, finally understanding what was going on. She had been rude to Hotch only because she had seen her dancing with him and probably at the bar drinking with him, now it made sense what Dave had said to her. Alex was jealous...she thought there was something between Emily and Hotch and was upset about it; she was angry about the fact that Emily had not shared that with her, and secondly, she was angry because she thought that if she was dating someone, then Emily would stop loving her and love that person more. She remembered a conversation they had when Alex was five years old.

 _Flashback:_

 _Emily and Alex had gone to get ice cream in London; it was a very nice sunny afternoon; the past few weeks, Emily had been working a lot. Alex had been staying home with Madison, the babysitter, and she hardly had anytime to spend with her mother. When Emily finally came home, Alex was overjoyed. So, that afternoon, Emily had promised Alex she would spend the entire day with her daughter doing whatever she wanted to do. They did have to stop by Emily's office to drop off some documents, and when they walked inside her mother's office, Alex watched when one tall gentleman with blue eyes was talking to Emily. Alex was too little to understand what was going on, but she knew her mother was smiling and for some reason she didn't like the way the guy made her mother smile, so she walked over to her mother and crushed onto her side looking at the blue-eyed gentleman with a pout and angry look. Emily smiled, pulling five-year-old Alex into her arms, and after a few minutes, they headed out of the office and their date started._

 _While they were at the ice cream shop, Alex was sitting on her mother's lap; she watched around the streets, kids playing around with their mommies and daddies._

" _Mommy?" Alex turned to look at Emily._

" _What is love?"_

" _Who was that guy at your work?"_

" _You mean Clyde?" Emily responded, smiling._

" _No, not Clyde, the other guy." Alex said, she was too smart to be five years old. Emily had to think for a moment, but then she laughed as she remembered._

" _Oh, that's Logan, he works with mommy sometimes."_

" _I don't like him." Alex said with a pout, and Emily burst out laughing._

" _You don't, why?"_

" _Because he looks at you funny." Emily had to laugh at her daughter._

" _You're too smart for your own good you know that?" She kissed Alex's temple, and then she watched as her eyes went back to the kids playing._

" _Mommy, I don't want to have a daddy." That took Emily by surprise. She stood there without knowing what to say at first, Alex had always been so smart and knew more than a kid her age should know._

" _Why do you say that, baby?"_

" _Because I only want to be with you always." Emily's eyes filled with tears, and she pulled Alex close to her._

" _Alex, it will always be just you and me baby, just you and me." Emily promised._

" _You promise?"_

" _I swear to you, baby, no one will ever get between us."_

 _End flashback_

Emily felt her eyes filled with tears, and she wanted to go talk with her daughter; she felt horrible, she didn't want Alex to think that she was dating and their relationship was going to change. Most importantly, she didn't want Alex to think she was hiding things, even if she did decide to date, Alex was her best friend and the first person in the world who would find out if Emily was interested in dating or seeing anyone. She didn't want her daughter to think their trust was broken, or she was hiding things from her; Emily would never make a decision that would affect Alex's happiness, unless they would both have discussed it, this is why they always shared everything and why they were friends. One of the reasons Emily had not started another relationship after Alex's father had left her was because she always put Alex's happiness first, and she always would and even though Alex always told Emily she wanted her to go out and date, the truth was that even if she started dating, it was going to be hard on her daughter. For the past fifteen years, Emily had focused her attention to her daughter, and it wasn't that Alex was spoiled, it was just that Alex was scared that their relationship would change between Emily and Alex. Now, they did everything together…they were best friends, they spent every single day Emily had off together talking, sharing everything. It was countless the times Alex snuggled in the middle of the night next to her mother in her bed, they would even take showers together. Their relationship was so amazing that Alex had always been scared that if Emily brought someone into their lives that would completely change, and Emily would stop paying attention to Alex and even her love for her would change.

Emily went into her room, changed out of the dress, removed her makeup and washed her face. She really wanted to talk to Alex, but she knew her child very well, they were so much like each other. When they were angry, they needed time to cool off, so she jumped in bed sadly and turned on the TV to distract herself until she fell asleep. Her phone rang on the nightstand making her jump; a small smile spread across her face when she realized it was Hotch.

"Hello."

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you, you kind of left without saying goodbye."

"I know, Hotch, I'm sorry I had to leave, I had Alex with me, and she isn't used to being out this late."

"It's okay, I just wanted to say goodbye to you." He smiled into the phone.

"Thank you, did you made it home safely?"

"Yeah, I did, thanks. I actually had a great time tonight, Emily."

"Yeah, me too, I'm really sorry I had to leave; Alex was kind of upset with me, so..."

"Did you two work out your situation?" He asked sweetly.

"Not really, I think she hates me now." Emily whispered into the phone.

"Emily, she could never hate you, you are an amazing mother, I'm sure it's just her being a teen, tomorrow she'll be fine." Emily sighed on the phone as she heard him talk.

She couldn't help herself, she really liked him a lot, she had never felt so attracted to anyone in a very long time. He was such a gentleman and a hardworking man, and in addition, he was amazing at his job as their Unit Chief, a great leader, and good father from what had she had heard.

"Yeah, I really hope so, you know I'm not ready for my kid to become some crazy rebellious teenager."

"Will the gothic look be too bad for Alex? I mean, it was kind of sexy on you." He teased, trying to make her smile.

"Please don't make me have heart attack." Emily said, pouting, closing her eyes just picturing Alex with dark make up and the dark gothic look.

"Alex is a sweet kid, Emily, you have raised her right, she isn't going to become a twisted teenager just because she was acting up a little bit one night."

"I'm very sorry she was being so rude to you today."

"It's okay, I think she was just moody in general, she actually gave a sassy attitude to Strauss as well."

"Oh my God, what!?" Emily asked, in shock.

"Oh, that's right, you were in the bathroom or something, and Strauss came to the table and chatted for a few minutes, then she asked Alex if she was having a good time…"

"Do I want to know what her response was?" Emily asked, feeling a knot forming in her stomach.

" _Wouldn't you like to know?"_ Hotch repeated Alex's words, and he laughed.

"Oh my God!" Emily shook her head closing her eyes as she rubbed her forehead.

"Hey, its okay, Strauss didn't say anything and as soon as she left, we were all laughing, and it made a good story to tell afterward."

"Yeah, of how my daughter disrespected the Section Chief, that's a hell of a story."

"To be honest I found it amusing, I'm sure many people have wanted to say that to her face for years, and only Alex is fifteen and gets away with it."

"I guess that's true, I hate that woman, and you know very well why." Emily finally said,

smiling.

"You aren't the only one, Emily." Hotch confessed, smiling, making her chuckle.

"However, I don't want my daughter thinking it's okay to talk to people like that, or act like that when it's not."

"Hey, why don't you try to go to sleep for tonight, and just let Alex calm down and sleep?

"Yeah, I think that's probably for the best."

"Just talk to her tomorrow once you're both calmer and can talk things through; I'm sure everything will be better tomorrow. You are an amazing mother, and you'll find a way to fix everything, of that I'm sure."

"Thank you, Aaron." Emily said, smiling widely and suspiring him by the use of his first name, but he smiled.

"Good night, Em, sweet dreams."

"Good night."

She hung up the phone smiling, she had called him Aaron, and she thought he would get upset, but he called her "Em" in response. Everyone on the team called her Em by now except him. She sighed, she knew she had to get him out of her mind and her heart…she couldn't be in love with her boss, it couldn't be possible, Alex would never accept it, and the most important thing in the world for her was Alex.


	13. Chapter 13

They Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 12: The Morning After Talk

The next day, Emily stepped into her daughter's room around nine in the morning; she knew Alex wasn't sleeping. Most teens would sleep until noon on the weekend if their parents allowed them to, but not Alex; she had always been an early bird, ever since she was a baby. It was one of the reasons why Emily loved to have her weekends off to spend with the teen, they were up at the crack dawn and they had the whole day to enjoy themselves.

She had walked in and watched the teen covered in the black and purple duvet. Alex was staring out the window, but as soon as she heard the door, she burrowed her face into the pillow and pretended she was sleeping. She didn't want to talk, since she still felt angry and terrible about the events of the night before. Emily walked around to the other side of the bed facing Alex and crawled into the soft bed with her kid. She stayed there for a few seconds just watching her child's reaction.

Alex pressed her eyes closed even tighter and tried to inhale sharply as if she was softly snoring, but not yet making it. Emily started chuckling, and she pulled her daughter's slim frame to her.

"That is the fakest sleeping I've ever seen." She said laughingly, it was only for a second but she saw it. Alex cracked a smile, but it was gone in the blink of an eye, but it made Emily smile and she pulled her daughter even closer.

"Oh, I saw that smile, sleeping people don't smile when they are sleeping." Emily teased, kissing her child's forehead and running her hands down her cheeks.

"Baby, I think we need to talk, I know you're upset with mommy, but what you saw last night is not what you think, Lex." Emily said sweetly, in her ear. Alex finally opened her eyes and met her mother's loving eyes.

"I am really sorry about last night, mom." Alex said sadly.

"I know you are, sweetheart, but there are some things we need to talk about and one of them is your attitude; as much as I love you, I'm not happy with your actions about that." Emily said, tucking a lock of her daughter's hair behind her daughter's ear. Alex just looked down because she knew her mother was right, and she couldn't fight her on that.

"So, am I still grounded?" She asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm taking your phone for few days, at least." Emily watched her kid pout.

"Why don't you go jump in the shower, and we go for brunch together, and we can talk about everything?"

"Brunch?

"Well, you wanted to go to that restaurant with Penny, we can go there or I can make you something here. I can make you waffles with a face like I used to when you were a kid, remember?" That actually caused the teen to smile.

"Yeah, I remember. I loved those waffles, brunch is fine, though, I just want to spend time with you." Alex said, cuddling close to her mother.

"I want to spend time with you, too, baby, we need to talk about a lot of things."

"I know, mom, I know you are mad at me, and I'm very sorry."

"I am not mad, Lex, but I'm not happy about the way you behaved; that's why I'm taking your phone away. But, about the other stuff, we need to talk…there is nothing between him and me."

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Alex said, feeling terrible.

"Yes, I do, you are the love of my life, Lex, but come on, go shower and we can talk then." Emily said, kissing her forehead and jumping out of the bed.

"So how many days are you taking my phone? The teen sitting on the bed asked, looking at her mother like her world had just ended.

"Two days." Emily said, looking at her and watching her look down.

"You will survive! Come on, shower!"

"I don't know if I'll survive, it's going to be the longest two days ever." Alex said in an exaggerated tone, falling back onto the bed.

Emily knew Alex was addicted to her cellphone, it was the reason why she was grounding her with that. She didn't really have anyone to talk with other than Romi and her mother, and colleagues at the BAU, and Dexter recently, but she was being more careful with him since Emily had told her she didn't really want her talking with him until she met him.

"Well, it's going to be three days pretty soon if you don't get your cute butt in the shower." She said, with her hands on her hips. Alex rushed into the shower in a matter of seconds making Emily laugh and shake her head as she made her way down the stairs.

One hour later, the Prentiss girls were walking inside Birch & Barley, one of their favorite places for breakfast and brunch. Their pretty young hostess leads them to their table and they sat down, Alex quickly glanced around hoping she would see Penelope, but she knew since they had canceled plans, the techy was probably not going to show up. Emily was occupied checking out the menu, but her eyes went back to her daughter when their server arrived…it was a nice young gentleman. He asked if he could take their drink order.

"I'll have a cappuccino and a water please." Emily said, then her eyes moved to her daughter who gave her a knowing puppy dog-eyed look.

"I'm sorry, but no." Emily said, looking at the teen.

"Mooom, you already took my phone, what else do you want?" Alex said, almost crying. Emily just looked at her, tilting her head.

"I'm not hungry anymore." The teen said, hiding her face in her elbows as the server turned to look at Emily who just nodded smiling.

"Two cappuccinos and two waters, please." She smiled gently, then she grabbed the teen's hand squeezing it gently.

"Stop it, okay?" She warned.

Alex's face emerged from her elbows and faced her mother; the half pout was still there.

"I really need you to start changing your attitude, I mean it." Emily started and Alex just sat quietly knowing this wasn't exactly how Emily had planned to start their lunch, but now she just needed to listen to her mother.

"Babe, I love the fact that we have so many things in common, you inherited my eyes, and my coffee addiction and my feistiness, you're basically my replica." Alex suppressed a small smile.

"But!" Emily said, looking at her with a warning look raising her palm up.

"There's a boundary of respect, Alex, and lately, you've been crossing that way too many times." Emily said, looking at her. Alex knew she was talking about the incident that happened when Romi was being abused, and when she slightly raised her voice at Emily the night of the movies.

"I know, I'm sorry, mom, I really am sorry." Alex said, looking down and starting to pick at her fingernails; it was a bad habit she had picked up from her mother.

"I want you to express yourself, I have always told you that, and there are times when you and I aren't going to necessarily agree on things and we are going fight, all mother's and daughter's do. But, when something is bothering you, please talk to me rather than acting out and give me an attitude in front of my colleagues." Emily explained, reaching across the table to take the teen's hand to stop her from messing with her fingernails and to make her look at her. She could see the tears forming in the teen's eyes.

"I'm not mad, Lex, I'm just telling you this because it's not like you to behave like this, and you're such a good girl all the time, baby."

"Yeah, I know."

"I've been lenient enough with you, but this attitude has to stop, baby, and you're going to apologize to Hotch, okay?" Emily asked, in a firm tone.

"Okay, mom I will." Alex had already made plans to apologize to him, even if her mother hadn't asked.

"Good, so now that's clear, that's the only reason I'm taking your phone away; I know you were mad, but you know I don't like when you behave like this so I'm sorry."

"Can you pick something else as a punishment?" Alex asked and Emily just laughed at her running a hand over her daughter's hair. Just in that moment, the server arrived with their breakfast, and they took the opportunity to chat a little bit about something else.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, grandma called while you were in the shower." Emily informed the teen.

"She did? I want to talk to her, it's been forever! How is she doing?" Alex asked, intrigued.

"Apparently delightful, she will be coming to visit when she has a chance."

"So, is she actually dating that guy still?" Alex asked, laughing.

"Roman? She said she isn't, but I'm sure she is, that's the only reason she's in such a good mood, plus he's like fifteen years younger than her." Emily added in disgust.

"Gross! That's like me dating a baby, well, on the bright side, she is happy."

"Yeah, I guess that's true, I haven't seen my mother that happy in a very long time."

"Roman? Eww, that sounds like a porn model name." Alex pointed out, and Emily laughed looking at her.

"So about last night, it wasn't what you thought it was." Emily said, putting her fork down and looking at her daughter.

"No, mom, I'm so sorry; I had no right to get mad like that. Honestly, I don't even know why I did it...I just don't know." She shrugged, looking down.

"Do you remember when you were five years old, and we were living in London? One day, I took you to Interpol, and you were jealous about one of my coworkers…Logan? You told me you didn't like him because you didn't like the way he was looking at me." Emily said, reaching to touch her daughter's hand.

"I do remember that, but mom, that's not what I meant last night; I want you to be happy, I want you to date, and I don't know…find someone again."

"Alex, I'm not dating Hotch."

"I know that, but I don't want you to think I don't want you to date because I do."

"Babe, I don't want to date right now, we've already talked about that many times, Hotch and I are just friends."

"Mom, can I say something?"

"Of course, babe, that's why we're here to talk remember?"

"I want you to date, I want you to find someone who makes you happy and maybe get married again one day." Emily laughed at her sweetly.

"Lex."

"No, just hear me out, you're so beautiful, mom, I know you don't see it, but you're so pretty, you're like the hottest mom at my school, everyone in school talks about it."

"That's not true, you're just being nice." Emily said, blushing.

"No, I'm not, it's totally true, Emily. Did you see the way you looked last night? Everyone in that party was ogling you, eeeeveryone." Emily laughed even harder, rolling her eyes.

"You have a natural beauty, mom, you are forty-four, and your freaking hot! You deserve to be happy again."

"Thank you angel, but I'm happy, you make me happy, you are my entire happiness."

"I want you to date again, mom, I'm just not sure Hotch is the right man for you."

"I've already told you there's nothing going on between us, baby." Emily said, shaking her head, laughing.

"I know I'm just telling you why I was mad; I want you to be with someone who makes you happy, and who makes you smile, and I'm not sure he will."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, intrigued.

"Well, I overheard Penny and JJ talking with you that one time about him being divorced because he was working all the time. I don't want you to be with someone whose work is going to be more important than you." That left Emily speechless looking at her fifteen-year-old kid with glassy eyes.

"He doesn't smile much, and he always looks angry, and I don't know…so uptight. You deserve so much better than that. I want you to be with someone who makes you laugh and smile all the time, someone who makes you feel special."

"Oh Lex, I love you so much." Emily said, pulling her daughter into her arms unable to keep her tears at bay.

"I love you, too, mom." When they pulled away, Emily wiped her eyes and kissed the teen's forehead.

"Do you want me to tell you something, a secret?" Emily asked, sipping on her coffee.

"Yeah, of course, dork?" Alex teased sweetly.

"Hotch and I didn't really like each other when I first started at the BAU, he basically hated me."

"What? No way? You never told me this." The teen said, in shock, arching her eyebrows looking at her mother incredulously.

"Well, remember how I told you last night Strauss set me up?" Alex nodded, intrigued.

"He wasn't exactly very pleased with me joining the team, and or with Strauss bringing me on the team behind his back, so he didn't trust me at first."

"Well, that kind of makes sense, but it wasn't your fault, mom, did you tell him that?"

"No, I didn't really like him either, I knew I had to prove myself to the team, to gain his trust"

"So, you guys are friends now, right? So, how did you do it? How did you prove yourself? I mean, I know how you are a badass agent, probably the best he has, but I still want to know." Emily smiled, grateful for the mother-daughter talk they were having.

"I guess somewhere along the way he realized I was worthy of his trust, we did work a case together, though, the Boston case. Remember the movie night?"

"Of course, I remember." The teen rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Right, that night! Anyway, it was a difficult case for me, but I ended up working with him most of the case because it was involving the Russian mafia, and he needed help with the translation and all." Alex was listening with wide eyes and a smile on her face resting on her palm, so Emily continued speaking.

"That night, he came to talk to me on the way home when we were on the plane, the case kind of hit me, so..." Emily said, looking away for a moment trying not to think about that night.

"What do you mean, it hit you?" Alex asked, she knew her mom was the strongest person she had ever met. Emily sighed, looking into her child's eyes, she never shared too many details of her cases with her, mainly because she didn't want her to be traumatized, but today she was willing to make an exception to let Alex know how important she was to her.

"That was the case I worked involving teenagers, remember? I had to go to the morgue with Derek and look at a young girl; she was fifteen, and she had pale skin and dark hair." Emily said, looking at Alex sadly.

"Mom, is that why you were so upset that night?" Emily just nodded.

"Every time I work a case when there is a teenager involved, or a young girl, I can't help but to think about you, babe, that's why that girl reminded me of you so much, it just broke me down completely, and Hotch talked to me on the way home."

"I'm so sorry, mom, you should have told me that."

"It's okay, baby, I don't want you knowing details about my work."

"But, you could have told me this. I mean, this was different, it really bothered you."

"Alex, all these cases bother me, this is why I do this job, to make this world a better place for you, honey."

"I know, and I love you and admire you so much for that, but if you ever need to talk or just cry, do that with me, mom; I'm not a stupid little kid, I'm not going to get traumatized…I know you want to protect me, but I want to be there for you."

"Baby, you're already there for me, coming home every night from work and finding you asleep on my bed is the best feeling on the world, falling asleep with you in my arms takes away all my worries, it always does, love." Alex reached to caress her mother's soft hand.

"I love you, and I'm sorry for everything. I promise you I'm going to be a better daughter from now on."

"You're an excellent daughter already, baby, and I love you, too, more than anything in this world."

"Mom, can I ask you a question and you tell me the truth?"

"Of course, go ahead?" 

"Do you like Hotch? I mean do you feel attracted to him? I know he likes you, he couldn't take his eyes off you all night last night, and I can't blame him, you really are beautiful. But, do you feel attracted to him?

Emily sighed, looking into her daughter's eyes; she knew she had to be very honest with her. She bit her lip and took a deep breath before she responded to her.

"It has been a very long time since I have dated anyone, or even felt attracted to anyone, basically since your father left."

"I know." Alex said, looking at her waiting for an answer.

"I'm not going to lie to you, baby, I do like him, he's a very attractive man. But, with that being said, he is my boss. Alex, there could never be anything between us."

"Why not?"

"Because, for one thing, he doesn't look at me like that, and secondly, I could get fired and so could he."

"Alex, I worked very hard to get this job, and I basically left everything behind so we could move here and start a new life. I will never do anything to jeopardize my job or your happiness."

"I think he likes you."

"We're just friends, baby, and that's all we will ever be."

"I do want you to be happy, mom."

"I am happy, kid, you're my entire happiness, and if I ever do decide to date again, you'll be the first one to know, I swear to you."

"I'm sorry I got so angry, I know it's stupid, I just don't know."

"It's not stupid, it's okay to feel jealous, Lex, but guess what? You're the only one in mommy's heart always and forever."

"That makes me sound like such a spoiled brat!" Emily laughed out loud.

"Come here." She said to Lex, and she joined her mother on her side of the booth as she pulled her into her arms.

"You aren't a brat, you're the most amazing child a mother could ask for."

"I love you, mom, more than anything in this world, please forgive me for everything." Emily just pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay." She kissed the teen's forehead.

"Do you want to share a dessert with me?" Emily asked, glancing at the menu.

"No, you get your own dessert, I'll get mine." Alex said as she, too, glanced at the pages next to her mother.

"Aww, what happened to loving me?"

"I love you, but I might just love dessert a bit more." Emily feigned offense, but she was interrupted by her cellphone ringing in her purse. She saw the Hispanic girl's face appear on the screen, and she smiled answering the phone.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hi, Emily, I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's okay, you're not bothering me, love, what's going on?"

"I've been trying to call Alex since last night, and she isn't answering, so I was kinda worried, then I tried the house phone, and I had no luck there either. I was just worried about her." Romi said, a little scared.

"Oh no, she's fine, she's grounded, that's why she's not answering the phone." Emily said, suppressing the smile on her face when Alex glared at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, well, could you tell her I called?" Romi said sadly.

"She's right next to me, you can tell her yourself. You guys have two minutes to talk." 

"Thank you, Emily, I love you tons, you are the best."

"I love you, too, kid." Emily handed the phone to Alex putting it on speaker and letting both of the teens know she was listening to the conversation.

"Hey, Romi.

"Alex, what the hell? You got grounded again? What did you do?" Romi, yelled at her making Emily smile. Romi was such a good friend to her daughter and she was so happy they had met.

"I kinda gave mom an attitude at the party and well, at her boss, too, so there is that." Alex said looking at the phone.

"Alex! I could hit you? Are you insane?"

"Yeah, I know, I already feel horrible about it, okay, no need to make me feel worse."

"I'm sorry, I just…uggh…now you aren't going to be able to the school formal."

"What formal?" Emily asked, looking at her daughter.

"Nothing, Romi, I told you I wasn't going anyway. I will see you tomorrow at school, okay?" She said nervously, since her mother was looking at her. 

"Okay, please behave yourself until tomorrow."

"Jeez, you sound like my mother."

"Hey, you're making me sound like an annoyance." Emily said, offended, and Romi laughed on the phone.

"Bye, dude." Alex said, rolling her eyes and hanging up after Romi said goodbye to her and Emily.

"So, what formal is she talking about?"

"Some dance the school is holding to raise funds in a few weeks, but it doesn't matter, I'm not going."

"Right, and why aren't you going?"

"Because I hate dances." Emily laughed, giving her a tilted head.

"What?"

"You hate dances? You have never been to a dance, you can't hate something if you haven't actually experienced it!"

"I have been to dances at your work functions, plus I'm grounded, remember?" Alex said, with an annoyed face.

"Okay, first of all, my work functions don't actually count as dances, babe, and second of all, you aren't grounded from going out. Technically, taking your phone away was being grounded, so you could go to the formal if you wanted to."

"I don't want to go."

"Why not?"

"Why do you care if I go?"

"Well, because is your first time in a school in America, Lex, you should be attending this event, it's part socializing and meeting people, and I don't want you to miss out on this experiences."

"I don't have anyone to go with and besides girls are stupid." But then she stopped as if she wasn't supposed to say that.

"What girls? Baby, is that one girl still bullying you?"

"No, she isn't, but she will probably be there, and I don't know…I'll feel stupid going with Romi by ourselves."

"What about Dexter?"

"I'm not talking to him anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because you told me you didn't want me talking to him."

"No, that's not what I said. I said I really want to meet him before you go out with him."

"Well, it doesn't matter, if he cared about me, he would have asked me to the dance already?"

"Why don't you wait and see what happens this week? I'll ask Hotch to let me leave early Friday, and we can have pizza at the house or something, and he can come over and we can hang out. That way, I can meet him, and you still have a few weeks to decide if you want to go to the dance or not."

"I don't want to go."

"Fine, but just think about it. I could buy you a really pretty dress and nice shiny shoes, you could do your hair, it's pretty amazing actually."

"I don't know."

"Okay, I won't push you anymore, just let me know if you change your mind."

Monday morning came quickly, and Emily headed to work after dropping Alex off at school. She walked into the office early and sat at her desk ready to work on her files. The team was going to be working on local cases for the week, and she was very grateful for that. Around one o'clock, Hotch came up to her, handing her some files she had turned in the previous week.

"Excellent work, Prentiss, as always." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, sir." She said, taking the files.

"So, everyone is gone for lunch…are you planning on living in the office for the rest of the day?" He asked, arching his eyebrows at her.

"No, I'm almost finished with this file, and I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for honestly other than caffeine."

"You have a problem, seriously."

"With the work I do, if I didn't drink caffeine, I would be in a mental institution by now."

"I guess that's true, listen, do you want to go have lunch?" Hotch asked her.

"Lunch?" She asked, a little confused.

"Well, there isn't really that much to do anymore around here; we can work on the Minneapolis case, and who knows, our coffee date for Wednesday could be canceled, you know the job."

"Okay, lunch would be nice." Emily said, taking her jacket and waited for Hotch to grab his briefcase, and they headed to the elevators.

They went to a small restaurant nearby, they weren't doing anything illegal. Technically, they were two colleagues working on a pending case and having lunch, there was nothing bad about that. Hotch was really impressed with Emily's abilities to crack open cases and even put down a profile in a matter of hours.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked curiously, looking at her.

"Of course."

"What are you doing here at the BAU? I mean, don't take me wrong, you are an incredible asset to the Bureau, one of the best agents I've ever worked with, but Emily, you could have any job want."

"What do you mean?"

"You speak five languages, you have worked for Interpol and CIA, and you have two PhD's, you could get a job anywhere you want." Emily blushed lightly.

"This is where I always wanted to be…the BAU."

"May I ask why?"

"I don't know, the things we see every day, the cases we take, they are not always pleasant, but at the end of the day I go home thinking I am doing something to make the world a better place for my kid." Hotch couldn't help but smile at her.

"I think that is one of the best feelings in the world, that's one of the reasons why I do this job, for my son, Jack"

"How old is Jack?"

"He's three."

"It must be hard for you to work and not be able to see him as much."

"I try to be there as much as I can for him, but I don't always have the time, and his mother and I don't really get along very well, so there's that."

"I'm really sorry, how long have you been separated, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's fine…two years; she cheated on me." Aaron said, looking at Emily sadly.

"You know, I really don't understand what makes a person want to cheat on their partners, especially when they have a child together." Emily said, shaking her head angrily, but Hotch saw it in her eyes, and he could read it very well.

"Did Alex's father?"

"Yeah, I never told Alex because I didn't want to her to hate him; after I told him I was pregnant, I found out he was cheating on me, and then he just left me…she was his secretary." Emily said, looking at him.

"Wow, that's very bold and low, I'm very sorry."

"It's fine, I never really needed him, and we've been just fine without him."

"I never doubted that, Emily, you are successful, you have raised an amazing young lady, and you are beautiful." Emily blushed when he said that.

"I'm sure your son looks up to you, Hotch, and you really are an amazing leader."

"How is your daughter doing by the way?"

"She is doing good, we had a nice long mother and daughter day yesterday, and we talked a lot."

"I'm very glad. I knew you would find a way to work things out with her."

"She's going to apologize to you, too, as soon as she gets home from school. I'm going to have her call you."

"Emily, that's not necessary."

"No, actually it is, Hotch; I have raised my child to be respectful to others, and she knows better than to behave the way she did that night."

"So how long is she going to be in the dog house?"

"I'm taking her phone away for a couple of days."

"Really?" Hotch asked, arching his eyebrows in surprise.

"I would do it longer, but she takes the bus home after school, so I need her having the phone to call me in case of an emergency."

"Well, I'm sure not having a cellphone for a teen a couple of days is the same as being grounded for whole month."

"Tell me about it, by the end of last night, I could tell she was already on the verge of tears, and it had only been a day."

"Do I want to know how Emily Prentiss behaved at fifteen?" He teased, and Emily threw her head back laughing making him laugh. She really enjoyed this side of him, the relaxed Aaron Hotchner who could actually smile and laugh.

"Ugh, no, I…no, I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, Prentiss, I am intrigued, you seem like such a good girl."

"Oh no, sorry to disappoint you, but I was a very bad girl." Emily said, in an innocent, flirtatious way, unaware of the effect she had on the dark-haired man.

"Is that so? Well now, I definitely need to know, I might just be into bad girls."

"Aaron!" She said, blushing and slapping his arm playfully.

"What? You started it." He responded, laughing, but she was bright red, and he loved how nervous he made her.

"Behave yourself, Agent Hotchner." Hotch just laughed, and they continued to talk about nonsense until they realized it was time to go home. They had finished most of the cases at the restaurant, and Hotch told her it was okay for her to go home to be with her child. He walked her to her car and thanked her for helping him with the cases.

"Thank you again for all your help with these cases."

"Of course, don't even mention it, I'm just doing my job." She smiled at him.

"Be careful getting home, call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Hotch." To Emily's surprise, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her cheek taking her aback.

"Have a good night, Em." He said smiling widely, showing his dimples; Emily was unaware that she had turned bright red.

"Good night, Aaron." She responded and stepped into her car; when he was far enough away, she touched her cheek. He had kissed her cheek, not that anything was wrong with that, Dave and Derek did it all the time…it was a gesture of friendship, but coming from Hotch, it was a little bit more intimate for her, since she had feelings for him. She closed her eyes realizing they could only be just friends.

Hotch drove away thinking about the woman he had just had lunch with. He had kissed her cheek, but in reality, his mind had been somewhere else. He had been inches from her mouth, he wondered how her lips felt, how those beautiful rosy lips would feel against his lips. He really wondered what it would be like to kiss Emily Prentiss; he realized he simply couldn't stop thinking about her.

Emily arrived home around five; she knew her daughter was home because she could hear the music coming from the teen's room.

"I'm home, babe." Emily yelled, hoping Alex could hear her above the loud music; she placed her purse on the counter along with the mail she had in her hands.

"Hello, mother." Her daughter's face appeared at the top of the stairs, and then it was gone again making Emily chuckle.

Emily decided to check all the mail first, and then make dinner, so she could spend time with her kid. Most of her mail was trash, a few important letters and a postcard from Elizabeth Prentiss from France telling her she would be coming to visit soon. Emily closed her eyes, she couldn't wait for that. She loved her mother, but they didn't really have the best of relationships. She also found two letters from Lakeside School; one of them was in a very fancy envelope that seemed very important.

"Oh, jeez." Emily murmured, hoping Alex hadn't got into some sort of trouble at school already.

She opened the envelope and read the letter. Alex wasn't in any trouble at all. It was a letter from the principal letting Emily know that the report cards had been sent out, and Emily figured that was the other big envelope in her hand. Alex had finished at the top of her class despite just joining the school three months ago. She was already the highest student in the entire class, and they wanted to let Emily know they were proud of Alex's hard work, and they wanted her to keep encouraging her daughter to work that hard. Emily finished reading the letter with a huge grin on her face, and then she proceeded to open the report card. Alex had all A+'s in all her classes and even excellent comments from her teachers about what an excellent student she was. It was just what Emily needed to make her day a perfect one. She smiled widely and reached into her purse grabbing her daughter's cellphone and headed upstairs with the two letters in her hand, and Alex's cellphone in the other.

"What are you doing honey?" She asked, stopping at the doorframe of her daughter's room trying to hide the huge smile on her face.

"Homework, I have this biology project, and I want to get it out of the way before..." Alex turned to look at her mother, but she stopped talking when she saw her smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"What are you smiling about?"

Emily stepped forward into the room and sat on the edge of Alex's bed, putting down the letters and Alex's cellphone on the bed. Alex looked at her confused.

"Mom?"

"I just got your report card, baby." Alex just blushed, she knew what her grades were.

"And a letter from the principal, Alex, you ended up at the top of your entire class, babe."

"Yeah, I know, I mean I didn't know for sure, but I kind of had an idea." She said, blushing and looking down.

"Come here." Alex jumped into her mother's arms.

"I'm so proud of you, baby, that's the most amazing gift you could ever give me." Emily said, so happy she almost had tears in her eyes.

"It's really no big deal, mom, there are other kids at the top, too."

"Yeah, but those kids aren't my kids." Emily said, kissing the teen and reaching for the phone on the bed.

"Mom?"

"I decided to lift your punishment as a reward for this." Alex's face lit up like Christmas morning.

"But!" Emily said, holding onto the phone before Alex could grab it.

"With the condition that you are going to continue to get these grades, and you're going to watch your attitude. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh mom, I love you so much, you're the coolest!" Alex said, jumping on Emily and making her fall back on the bed laughing.

"I love you, too, kid, and I'm so proud of you, my little Einstein." Emily smiled proudly.

"Please don't call me that it makes me sound like such a nerd!"

"Well, you kind of are a nerd, baby, you just ended at the top of your entire class."

"Okay, what would you call me if I was a troublemaker, and I was totally failing school and getting into trouble." Alex asked, as Emily hopped off the bed.

"Al Capone?" She responded with a wink.

"Moooommmm!" Alex said, throwing a pillow at her.

Emily laughed, walking away from the room and making her way down the stairs to make dinner. She was happy things were fine again with her and her daughter; she just wished she could find a way to tell her she was in love with Aaron Hotchner!


	14. Chapter 14

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 13: Jealousy May be the Cure

 **A/N: Hello friends, I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews and the amazing support you've given me for this story. Holy shit, a hundred reviews! You know, when we first started this story, I wasn't very sure I should continue with it, I thought that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't even going to be a good story, or even a successful story, but I have to say with your reviews, I have realized how much you love the story and how inspired you've made me want to continue it.**

 **Now, I want to clarify a few things as we move forward with the story and to answer some of the guest reviews. Emily and Hotch are going to be together…I promise you that. But most of the stories have Hotch and Emily get together and fall in love almost immediately, and you hardly have time to actually enjoy the buildup of them getting there. I wanted to make the story slow and deep, so much that you guys actually enjoy it and had you on the edge of your seats. So, please be patient. After this chapter, there is more closeness between Emily and Hotch, maybe leading to their relationship, perhaps with the help of Dave…we shall see.**

 **To answer another guest reviewer, Alex is one of the main characters here because, as Emily's daughter and the love of her life, Alex being against her relationship with Hotch will be devastating for Emily. In all the Emily/Hotch stories, we have heard how Haley is the monster, or Beth, or even Aaron himself, so for Emily to have her own daughter try to separate her from the man she has fallen in love with will be very difficult. It is one thing to have an enemy as a rival, but a very different thing to have your own child as a rival, especially when she rebels against you and starts doing things you would have never expected her to do.**

 **Finally, this story is not only about Hotch and Emily, so for those that are getting desperate about the extra fluff between Emily and her daughter and family stuff, I mentioned I wanted to write a story that touched on family matters and other stuff such as bullying and domestic violence in Romi's case, so please just be patient and try to enjoy the story.**

 **Anyway, all you wonderful people, be patient and things will develop in their own way. Thank you and please leave a review.**

Things moved pretty fast for the next week; another case in another city, another unsub, another case resolved, and the team was back exhausted, but happy to put someone else behind bars. Emily rushed to drop her go bag and files on her desk then she headed for the doors. She had already asked Hotch to let her leave early as soon as the jet landed, and since her reports were basically completed, he had no objections. Emily had promised her daughter, she would be home early, and she had all intentions on fulfilling that promise, so she rushed home excited to finally meet the guy that had stolen her daughter's heart.

She walked inside the apartment, and Alex was already waiting for her sitting on the sofa biting her fingernails like Emily did sometimes when she was nervous, or when she was in trouble.

"Hey, kid."

"Hi." Alex said, quietly looking down.

"What's wrong, babe." Emily said, dropping her bag on the kitchen island.

"Nothing." She responded, looking out the window exhaling, and Emily looked at her daughter knowing she was lying, so she made her way to the living room sitting next to her child.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Emily asked again, tilting her daughter's chin to make her look at her.

"Nothing really, it's just think maybe this is bad idea."

"Why, honey?" Emily asked, surprised.

"Because I can't do this, he's going to come and realize I'm ugly and stupid, and I don't know, I don't even have anything to wear." Alex said, meeting her mother's eyes.

"Hey, first of all, you aren't ugly and stupid, you are the smartest and most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You're so smart, Lex, and he already likes you. I'm sure he's crazy about you, no matter what you're wearing."

"I really have nothing to wear!"

"Do you want some help?" Emily asked, smiling.

"No." Alex said, irritated. "Yes." She added, looking at her mother, defeated.

"Come on, let's go." Emily took her hand, and they headed upstairs to Alex's room. Emily walked into her closet as Alex sat on her bed; she had already searched through her entire closet, but she had found nothing, and she was really irritated now.

"Okay, how about this top? With leggings?" Emily asked, holding out a gray tunic top, kind of sparkly, but that would make her look long and elegant.

"You have those cute shoes, and you can let your hair down in cute waves." Emily pointed out.

"That will actually work okay, how are you so good at this, mom?"

"What do you mean?" Emily laughed.

"I don't know…boys? You're so good at it, I saw you at the function the other night and you left everyone speechless. When you do that thing with your hair, and then you smile right and they just stand there in complete awe..." Emily had to laugh out loud.

"I smile right? Hair thing?" She laughed coming to sit next to her daughter on the bed

"You know, the sexy thing when you put your hair behind your ear? Oh, and then you bite your lip and they think it's so sexy. I mean, I can do calculus and school stuff, but this boy stuff, maybe I should just become a nun." Alex said sadly, and Emily smiled.

"Baby, you're so incredibly smart, you don't have to worry about a thing. The hair thing I can show you. But with your brains and that gorgeous face, I'm sure you can leave any boy amazed, you don't need anything else." Emily said, softly kissing her daughter.

"Will you do my make up?" Alex asked, a little insecure.

"Of course, love." Emily smiled gently running a hand over her daughter's porcelain skin.

"Come on, let's get you ready before Dexter gets here."

One hour later, Alex came down the stairs dressed and ready and more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life. Dexter was supposed to arrive in a few minutes.

"Wow, baby, you look gorgeous!" Emily said, looking at her beautiful teen with a mixture of nostalgia spreading through her body as she watched her fifteen-year-old daughter dressed up waiting for a boy to formally introduce him to her mother. It seemed like it was yesterday when she was dressing up to play with princesses and baby dolls, and for a minute Emily's eyes filled with tears as Alex watched her reflection in the full- length mirror in the living room. She couldn't believe time had flown by so quickly, and now her baby was a grown up young lady ready to date. Alex turned around to face her mother, and it was then when she was aware of the tears in her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby."

"What is the matter, why are you crying?" Alex asked, scared.

"I'm not, I just…, it just seems as if it was just yesterday when you were a baby playing dress up, and now you are a young lady ready to date…I'm not sure I'm ready to let my baby grow up that fast and just leave me." A tear rolled down her cheek, and Alex went into her arms.

"Mom, don't say that, I'm not going anywhere. Silly. I'm just dating. not getting married."

"I know you're just growing up too fast." Emily said, holding Alex in her arms.

"I love you so much, monkey."

"I love you, too, mom."

They heard the bell ring and separated; Emily headed to the door and opened it to a tall boy with sandy hair and blue eyes standing outside the apartment. He was dressed in slacks and a light blue shirt; Emily wanted to smile at his formal dress, but she held her smile. He was holding two flower bouquets, one with purple iris's and daffodils for Alex, and the other one with calla lilies and freesias for Emily.

"Hi, Dexter?" She asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Prentiss?

"Come in, please." Emily moved out of the way, letting the cute boy into the apartment; she had to admit her daughter had pretty good taste. The boy was very good looking and seemed to be from a wealthy family as well.

"Sorry, I'm a little late, there was a little bit of traffic."

"It's okay." Emily replied and smiled at him.

"Hey, Dexter."

"Hey, Alex."

"This is for you." He said, handing the first bouquet to Alex, who immediately turned bright red.

"Oh, you didn't have to bring anything." She responded stammering.

"And this is for you, Mrs. Prentiss." He said, turning to Emily, handing her the second bouquet.

"Oh, honey, thank you so much, you really didn't have to." Emily smiled, she already loved the boy, and she had only met him for two seconds.

"Let me put the flowers in water while you guys sit down." Emily offered, trying to break the ice taking Alex's bouquet and smiling at her in an encouraging way, pointing toward the living room.

"Come on, let's go sit down." Alex said nervously; Dexter just followed.

"Dexter, can I offer you water or soda, honey?" Emily called.

"Water is fine, Mrs. Prentiss, please." He responded politely, and Alex smiled.

"Lex, you want water, babe?"

"Yeah, that's okay, mom."

Emily joined them in the living room with three bottles of water; after all, she had asked Alex to make Dexter stop by so Emily could meet him and decide whether he was an appropriate boy for her daughter. She didn't want to be "that" kind of annoying parent, but she needed to make sure her daughter was hanging out with the right kind of people. She handed the bottles of water to Alex and Dexter along with a few napkins, and then she sat down with them in the living room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Prentiss." Dexter said, taking the bottle from her.

"You can call me Emily if you want…Mrs. just makes me feel so old."

"I'm not sure I can, I mean with all due respect, it's just my parents told me I should never address anyone's parents by their first name especially not the mother of the girl I like." Dexter said, looking at Emily. She just nodded touched by his honesty and his manners.

"Well, I admire your honesty, and I hope at some point you get comfortable enough that you can actually do it." Emily smiled. She could already tell he had been raised right.

"I'll try." Dexter said, smiling at her.

"So, what do your parents do, Dexter?" Emily asked. She didn't want to start the evening like he was one of her unsub's, but that was what he was there for, and Alex knew it, so the sooner they did this, the better.

"My father is a doctor, Ma'am…well, a cardiologist." Dexter said, playing with his bottle of water, and Alex smiled, knowing that her mother was fighting the smile on her face.

"My mother is a teacher, and she volunteers at church with a youth group."

"That's very admirable. Alex told me you also lead a youth group for church?"

"Yes, my father is the minister of the church, so we all participate in the activities." Dexter smiled.

"That's very nice; my grandfather loved church, and he was very committed to it." Emily smiled, relaxing her tone with the boy. So far, he seemed like a good boy, and he seemed to come from a great family, and that made Emily relax even more.

They talked for a while, and Emily realized she liked Dexter a lot; he was not only an honor student, but he was in several community activities. He was madly in love with her daughter, and he came from a great family. Both of his parents had very good positions, and he was a very good boy overall, he had excellent manners, and he had no intentions in getting Alex in trouble at all. Within a few hours, Emily had come to actually like the boy as much as her daughter. He stepped into the bathroom, and Emily took the opportunity to chat with Alex.

"So, what do you think?" Alex whispered into Emily's ear.

"I don't know, I think I might have to take him into Quantico for interrogation." Emily teased.

"Moooom!"

"I'm kidding, he is awesome baby, he is so cute and sweet." Emily said, pulling Alex into her arms.

"I know, can I go out with him then?"

"That is a possibility, so far, I'm liking what I see." Emily winked as she walked into the kitchen watching her daughter smile widely.

The rest of the night went by quickly…they ordered pizza, which Dexter ended up paying for, to Emily's shock and surprise, and they ended up having an amazing time. By the end of the night, Emily couldn't deny Dexter was a great boy, and she couldn't deny that he was no harm to Alex, so when he asked Emily if he could take Alex to the formal at school next week, Emily smiled widely and told Dexter he had her permission.

Dexter said goodbye to Emily and Alex, and thanked them for the great company, and he headed home. As Emily and Alex cleaned the kitchen once Dexter was gone, she couldn't help but watch the big grin that had spread across her daughter's face; she hadn't seen her that happy in a very long time, and as sad as it made her to see her baby grow up that fast and date, she was happy.

"So, what happened to: _"I am not going to the formal!"_ Emily mocked in an annoying teenager voice.

Alex just shot her a cold glare shaking her head.

"Seriously, mom? You have to ruin this for me?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm kidding, babe, I'm happy you're going, I wanted you to go, remember?"

Alex exhaled, placing the last plate in the dishwasher, and looking at her mother as she finished cleaning the counter.

"So, you're okay with this? With Dexter and all?"

"I think he's a very good boy, and he has a crush on my beautiful daughter. Am I okay with you dating?" I don't think so!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I would never be okay with you dating, Lex, you're always going to be my baby."

"Mom, come on, you trust me to make good choices, right?" Alex asked, pulling her mother down onto the couch.

"I do, baby, that doesn't mean I don't worry. You're still young, and I get to worry for the next one hundred years." Emily said sadly, tucking a lock of hair behind her daughter's ear.

Alex smiled, looking into her mother's eyes.

"Well, do you think he is cute?"

"Yeah, I do, he is very cute, my God, he has killer eyes." She confessed.

"He does, doesn't he?"

"Have you kissed him?" Emily asked, with a devious smile, looking at her daughter.

"No, of course not, mom, I wouldn't have done that until you were okay with us…you know…going out."

"Good girl, so now you have my permission. But, I want you to be careful, Lex. Please don't have sex. Not now, anyway, just wait, okay?"

"Mom, I don't want to have sex with him, I told you that he is going to be my first boyfriend; I have no interest in having sex with him."

"I know, baby, but you may feel differently later, and I just want you to think about it before you actually do it. Your virginity isn't something to lose with your first boyfriend…that is something very sacred."

"I know, mom, please trust me, and don't be worried, Dexter isn't like that, I promise you."

"I love you so much, Lex, and I want you to promise me that if you ever feel curious about doing anything, you will come talk to me first?"

"Okay, I promise you." Alex smiled, hugging her mother.

"I love you so much, thanks for giving Dexter a chance."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"Now, let's go to bed; we have to go to Dave's tomorrow, remember?" Emily said, standing up from the couch.

"Oh yeah, I'm actually really looking forward to that." Alex said, excited, heading up the stairs.

"Good night, love." Emily said, kissing her cheek and heading into her room.

"Night, mother."

The following day, Emily and Alex spent the morning together and then they headed to Dave's house. He had made dinner for the Prentiss girl's; Romi had also been invited to his mansion. He had been promising Alex for a very long time now that he was going to show her around his Tintoretto collection, but with the team working all the time and the teens being at school most of the weeks, it had been almost impossible. Dave had other intentions for inviting Emily and the teens into his mansion, of course, but this was the perfect opportunity to show the teens his collection and to make a certain person jealous and to see if maybe that certain person would finally have the balls to make his move.

Ever since he had realized Hotch had a thing for Emily, he had been trying to encourage him to make a move and ask the brunette out. He knew Hotch really liked her, and he also knew the feelings were mutual; she liked him as well, but they were both strong-willed and stubborn, and they were never going to make a move on their own. Of course, things had been a little different from when Emily had started at the BAU. Hotch hated her at first, in fact, he couldn't stand being in the same room as her, but Rossi figured it was because he was so attracted to her that he was just pushing her away from him.

Eventually, they started becoming close and accepting each other in the field and even working together until they became friends. Now, they were actually working together all the time and paring together to resolve cases. The chemistry was there, Dave could see it, and he was sure the rest of the team could see it, too. The truth was they just wanted them to be happy. After his divorce from Haley, he had become an angry man, someone who hardly ever smiled and an emotionless robot. But, for the past few months, or ever since he and Emily got close, he was smiling again; it was as if she had injected life into him again, he was someone different again. Dave just wanted him to make a move, but since he wasn't making it, Dave decided to give his friend a little push by inviting the brunette over to his mansion for dinner. It was innocent because it was mostly to show her daughter, Alexandra, and her friend Romi, the collection of art work, but it would be enough to make the Unit Chief jealous, and hopefully make him make a move with the pretty brunette.

Emily, Alex and Romi were waiting outside the huge mansion as they rang the doorbell.

"Oh my God, I can't believe he lives here!" Romi said in shock, looking around the huge impressive mansion.

"Yeah, well, he has only written like, what…six or eight very successful books?" Emily said laughingly.

"Actually it's seven." Romi corrected her.

"Romi, why do you know this?" Alex asked, rolling her eyes.

"I read them!"

"Why?"

"Because he is so fascinating, and I don't know…cute?"

"Mom, please hit her?" Alex said annoyed, elbowing Romi playfully.

"Hey, be nice, or I will hit you myself." Romi defended, elbowing Alex back.

"How about you both behave, or I will spank you both in front of Dave?" Emily said, in a final tone, stepping between the girls just as the door opened, and the girls stopped their rant and turned to face the man in front of them.

"Good evening, ladies, welcome." Dave said, with a huge smile, stepping out of the way to let them in.

"Hi, you look great!" He said, leaning forward to press a kiss on Emily's cheek.

"Thank you, I really appreciate you doing this for the girls." Emily said kindly.

"Of course, anytime."

"Alex, Romi, how are you doing, ladies?" He said, pulling them in for a hug.

He led them into the mansion as he closed the door and took them into the living room to offer them a drink. As Emily had imagined, Dave's house was huge and beautiful, and the girls ended up having a blast looking at his collection and having dinner there. Even Emily was fascinated with Rossi's art collection, and the dinner he made for them. She was so grateful that he had put in so much work for Alex and Romi; she was happy to see the girls smiling and having a great time. Romi was basically like a daughter for her now, and she loved to see her happy and smiling even if it was when she was with her only.

At the end of the night, they left thanking Dave for all his kindness and his attention.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…soooo much! This is the best day of my life!" Alex said jumping into his arms since Dave had given her one of his replicas as a gift.

"Of course, sweetheart, you don't have to thank me, I like seeing you happy."

"You are so amazing, thank you so much, Dave." Emily smiled widely, seeing her daughter hugging the goateed man. She had grown so close to her team and so had her child, and she was so grateful to the little family they had found in D.C., including Romi.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Rossi." Romi said, coming to hug Dave. He had given Romi a signed copy of each of his books. The girl had read all of his books at the library, but she didn't actually own the books since she didn't have the money to buy them, so she felt like the luckiest person in the world, and she had actually cried when David gave her the books. Of course, Dave knew her situation since he had gone to talk to Romi's mother with Aaron.

"Of course, sweetheart, but please just call me Dave, and this is your house anytime you want to come, kid, any time…I mean it, Romi."

"Thank you so much for everything, all of you…I feel so lucky to have all of you in my life." She smiled, holding the tears at bay. Emily came and put her arm around her.

"Thank you for everything, Dave." She gave him a last hug and kiss on the cheek, and they headed for the car.

Dave watched them leave from the door, and he smiled happily hoping his plan worked. He wanted his best friend happy again, and Emily was the perfect woman for him; she was beautiful and amazing and her daughter was the sweetest kid he had ever met. They were just too stubborn to admit they liked one another. They just needed a little push; he finally headed inside his mansion with a big mischievous smile on his face.

Come Monday morning, he walked into the office with a huge grin on his face; he knew he was going to make his friend a little angry, but he was going to do it for all the good reasons.

"Morning, boss man, how was your weekend?" Garcia asked, chirpily, holding her coffee mug, walking toward her office.

"It was actually very nice, Emily came over to my house, and we had dinner." He said with a wicked smile, knowing Garcia was just the perfect person to start a rumor going around the office.

"That's very nice, at least you guys had fun; I was stuck all weekend with a migraine." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, Penelope."

"Uh, it's okay, it is what it is." She smiled and headed into her office smiling mischievously.

The rest of the team arrived and within the next few hours the office was filled with noise of the usual atmosphere of people working and telephones ringing. Morgan and Reid were talking about one of the cases when Hotch came to ask the team to meet him in the conference room, although they didn't have a case; he just wanted to go over a few protocol procedures and some changes the BAU was going to face. So, the team started gathering around the round table waiting for Hotch to come talk to them. Emily sat next to Penelope, and they started talking just as Hotch walked in.

"So, I heard you went to Rossi's mansion for a romantic dinner." Penelope teased.

"Oh my God! see, this is how gossip starts, it wasn't a romantic dinner!" Emily rolled her eyes.

Hotch just looked at them, feeling a knot in his stomach and his heart shatter.

"Come on, Prentiss, do share." Morgan teased.

"Can we please start with the meeting and leave the nonsense for your after work hours!?" Hotch said angrily, with a stern face, and everyone turned to look at him surprised except for Dave who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

The meeting took almost an hour, and everyone was very tense since Hotch seemed to be very upset, so when they were dismissed, everyone rushed to their desks to start on their paperwork, except for Emily, who headed into his office.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"What do you need, Prentiss?" He asked coldly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, surprised at the use of her last name…he had not called her Prentiss in a while unless they were in the field or Strauss was in there.

"I'm fine, what do you want?" He asked harshly.

"Why are you upset?" Emily asked, crossing her arms over her chest, but she had a pretty good idea why he was upset. They had been becoming quite close lately, and the comment Penelope had made might have something to do with why he was upset.

"I'm very busy, Prentiss, do you need anything?"

"I didn't have a romantic dinner with Rossi, he invited my daughter to dinner to show her a collection of Tintoretto. Romi was there, too."

"Prentiss, you can do whatever you want with your life, I really don't care." He said harshly, standing up from his desk and walking past her.

"I'm going into a meeting, excuse me." He said, leaving Emily alone in his office. She stood there feeling her eyes begin to sting.


	15. Chapter 15

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

 ** _A/N My Lovelies sorry it has been a while but I started school again and it has been crazy. I just wanted to tell you that I haven't forget about this or any of the other stories I just been really busy._**

 ** _Also keep in mind I am no longer working with BETA so I apologize for any grammatical errors keep in mind English isn't my first language and I am mainly doing this to improve my language skills_**

 ** _Thank you and please leave a review_**

Chapter 14: In the name of love

Emily had been trying to find out why Hotch was acting the way he was acting with her. He seem upset and angry with her, actually he had been ignoring her completely for the past few days. They have started on a very rough path when she started at the BAU, and they had come a long way since that. They had become quite close; in fact they had become very good friends. It had been very difficult to prove herself to the team and to the unit chief, but now it seemed, as if all of her effort were worthless. He had been literally avoiding her at all cost, he hardly said a word to her that wasn't work related and when he did it was very harshly. Emily was literally hurt, she had no idea what she had done to deserve his treatment and she couldn't believe this had something to do with the comment Penelope had made about her going to David's house for dinner. After all her and Hotch, were just friends and that was all. Okay she did feel something for him beyond friendship she wasn't going to deny that. But that was something she had kept to her self it wasn't as if she was going to admit publically that she was secretly in love with her boss.

They were on Chicago working on a case and things were very stressful for the team, the tension between Emily and Hotch had been increasing considerably. He had been refusing to pair her with him or even said a word on her direction, something that was starting to go noticed by the other members. He was tense and in a very bad mood, he was snapping at his team members all the time. The worse part was that every single time David talked to her or approached her he snapped or acted very angry towards them.

David seem to be enjoying his little plan, he knew Aaron was beyond jealous of the attention he was giving Emily. He just hope he could stop being an idiot and he could get the balls to ask her out and tell her how he felt about her, rather than act like a freaking asshole if front of everyone. He was convinced that Emily was the perfect woman for his friend. She was beautiful, driven and determined; she was selfless and caring. Just what Aaron needed and he knew his friend was madly in love with the brunette, he also knew the feelings were mutual and Emily was in love with him too. She was just too scare to admit it too him. He just really hoped his plan work very soon, rather tan cause any more damage than the one it was already causing.

They were on they back home an Emily was furious with Hotch because he had literally implied in front of the LEO's that she wasn't capable of doing her job. Emily didn't say anything to him in front of the officers she just walk away from the crime scene and headed into the SUV. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take his bullshit but she was getting really tired of it. When they arrived to back to Quantico she dropped her go bag on her desk and she waited until the rest of the team left the bullpen before she headed into his office.

"Can I come in?" She asked a little nervously

"I am a little busy, what do you need Prentiss?" he replied shortly and rudely

"Right! Well I am sorry but I think we need to talk Hotch. First of all here are my files" she said placing the files on his desk. However the Unit chief made no eye contact with her at all.

"I just want to know what is it that I did to make you treat me like this, to deserve this Hotch?" She asked in an almost broken voice. She tried to gain her composure but her feelings were betraying her. She still couldn't believe the man she had fallen for was treating her the way he was.

"I don't know what are you talking about Prentiss and I really have a lot of work to do so if you don't mind..."

"You don't know what I am talking about? For God sake's Aaron you cant even look into my eyes right now! You started calling me Prentiss again! And the bullshit you pulled today with LEO's what the hell was that all about? She asked pissed losing all sense of decorum

Hotch looked up from his files surprised at her tone of voice and her attitude, he had never seen her talking to him like that.

"Prentiss I do not authorize you to talk to me like that!" he hissed standing up from his desk

"Then fire me Aaron! I really don't give a damn anymore! But at least have the balls and the decency to tell me the truth instead of acting like a coward behind your Unit Chief paper! She yelled, Hotch look at her surprised without knowing what to say

"You know what? Never mind don't worry about it I don't even know why I care. You are obviously who everyone else think you are. An emotionless stoic person who doesn't care about anyone but himself" She walked out of his office with tears on her eyes. She didn't care anymore.

Hotch stood there for a moment frozen at the scene in front of him, he wanted to run after her and ask her for forgiveness. He knew he deserve everything she had said to him, he had been a complete asshole to her for the past few days, he had done nothing but make her feel like shit, and all because he was jealous about her and David. He cursed himself internally and banged his fist on his desk.

A minute later David walk inside his office with an angry look on his face.

"You know I don't know if I should hit you or shoot you" He said angrily

"David! don't please" he barked

"Are you really that stupid to think there is something between me and her?" David asked incredulously

"I never said that"

"But you surely thought about it"

"I have work to do David, please leave" he said dismissively

"I made dinner for her and her daughter because Alex wanted to see my Tintoretto collection, Romi was there. That was all that happen that night. You are an idiot if you think I would pursue anything with her knowing that you have feelings for her" David said sitting on the chair in front of him

"I don't have feelings for her"

"Really? Because you are too fucking pissed and jealous at the fact that she went to my house. If you don't have feelings for her then why are you so angry, why do you care so much? " Aaron just glared at him

"It amazes me how the hell you became a Unit Chief if you cannot even read the most obvious clues about behavior and profile someone" David said looking at his friend in amusement

"What the hell are talking about? " Aaron responded irritated

"She is in love with you too, why do you think she is so hurt with your behavior towards her. If she was interested in me do you think she will be concern whether you talk to her o not?" David said angrily, Aaron stood there in shook looking at him

"I really hope you get the balls to do what is right this time" David added standing up from the chair and walking away from his office leaving Aaron alone in there with his thoughts.

Emily arrived home a little after seven, she was so tired and she had a horrible migraine. She quickly wiped her eyes and made sure there were no traces of the tears she had shed on the way home. She opened the door and she walked into the apartment finding her daughter siting at the kitchen island along with Romi laughing about something. The laugher immediately stopped a soonest the brunette walked into the apartment.

"Hey mom" Alex said sweetly looking at Romi nervously

"Hey Emily"

"What are you two up to?" Emily asked looking at them with curious eyes

"Nothing!" they both responded looking at each other. Emily walked further into the apartment and dropped her bag on the kitchen island then she glanced around the apartment looking for any traces of alcohol or anything that could incriminate the girls.

"What were you guys doing?" Emily asked in a serious voice

"Just talking" Alex said looking at her mother

"About?" Emily crossed her arms over her chest

"School and things"

"What kind of things?"

"Mom"

"Alex?" Emily said titling her head in a severe tone looking at Alex with questioning eyes

"Nothing I promise you"

"We were just talking about boys that is all" Romi said in nervous laugh

"Really? Then why don't I believe you?" Emily asked with her arms still crossed over her chest

Alex turned to look at Romi and then at her mother, she knew she couldn't hide anything from her mother. She was a profiler she knew Alex better than she knew herself.

"Okay you guys have two minutes to start talking I mean it" She said in a severe tone but none the girls said anything. They just look at each other nervously, and then Romi made the indiscretion to look at the laptop nervously and Emily caught the clue. She reached for the laptop and Alex closed her eyes when Emily toke the laptop from them.

"What were you guys looking at?" she asked one more time in a serious tone

Alex didn't respond she just looked down, she had closed down the page they were looking at but she had not erased the history. She knew her mother was an expert on going trough her computer since she did it on a regular basis, she was so screwed. Emily made a couple clicks on the computer and then her face dropped when she realized what the girls had been looking at.

"Alexandra Victoria Prentiss" She said sternly looking at her daughter "Do you want to explain what this is?" She asked angrily

"Is not what you think..." Alex said shyly turning bright red and fighting the tears on her eyes

"Then what the hell is this?" Emily asked upset with piercing eyes

"Emily we were doing a school assignment" Romi started explaining grabbing the piece of paper from school and handing the paper to Emily. Emily picked the piece of paper and read the instructions for their Biology and Anatomy assignment.

"We were looking for some information about statistics on why some teenagers like to watch pornography and then we kinda just got curious about it. We just had to write an assignment about it" Alex explained

"We weren't watching it in bad way Emily it was just homework and we have never done it before like ever. We just got curious so we just keep watching " Romi explained very fast and nervously since Emily keep looking at them sternly

Emily closed her eyes and took a depth breath, she knew she was overreacting; okay they were teenagers watching porn even if it was for homework she couldn't freak out about this. She probably had done the same when she was Alex age or younger, she wanted her daughter to trust her and tell her things, this was the kind of things she wanted Alex to be able to always share with her.

"Why do you feel the need hide this from me Alex?" She asked running a hand on her forehead and looking at Alex seriously

"I thought you would be upset mom I don't know I just got scared" her kid responded looking down

"Alex I always told you I want you to share everything with me even things like this "ESPECIALLY" things like this, and that goes for you too Romi" Emily said with a hand on her hips

"I am sorry mom"

"Yeah I am sorry Emily"

"Look there is nothing wrong with being curious about sexuality and well porn but I will rather have you guys wait to watch this kind of things until... well until you are married okay. Even if is for school and you get curious I don't think you should be watching this kind if things just yet"

Alex gave her an annoyed a look and Romi just smiled at the thought of her ever being married.

"If I ever catch you guys watching anything like this again or doing anything on the computer you shouldn't be doing I will revoke your internet privileges and I WILL take your laptop away is that understood?" she said severely

"Yes" The girls, responded looking at her

"Good! Are you guys done with homework?"

"Yes, we were just playing around" Alex said looking at her mom sadly

"Well next time play with something else or read a book " Emily gave Alex a warning look

"I know mom sorry"

"Go upstairs and change and we can watch a movie or something" Emily told the girls and they both nodded as they picked all the books and their school stuff from the kitchen island while Emily also went to change.

Alex was the first one to come downstairs, since Romi had to call her mother. So she found Emily curled in the couch covered with blanket flipping thought the television channels.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked shyly sitting close to her mother. Emily turned to look at her kid and she shake her head laughing.

"I really want to spank you right now, does that count?"

"I am so sorry mom" Alex said as she joined he mother on the couch cuddling next to her

"Why are you even watching that crap baby?" Emily grunted as mad as she wanted to be with Alex she couldn't.

"I don't even know mom, we were doing homework and then we got curious and is actually so gross and disgusting I just don't know why we watch it, I guess I was just curious but is the most horrible and disgusting thing I have ever watched I promise you" Alex said embarrassed

"Is not disgusting Alex, sex is something amazing when you do it with the right person at the right time. Well maybe the stuff they put in porn is quite disgusting actually" Emily said laughing making her daughter laugh.

"Yeah it is, it really is disgusting "

"I just don't want you to do something you are not ready because you are curious" Emily said tucking a lock of hair behind her daughter hair

"I wont mom I would never do that, I need you to trust me"

"If you want to actually watch something like that, I have some nice videos I can show you" Alex make a disgusted face " But not the stuff you were looking at, actual videos of a couple making love something sweet and loving. Is kind of cute " Emily told her smiling

"You have something like that?" Alex ask arching her brows

"Yes I do"

"And you will let me watch it?" she asked incredulously

"I will watch it with you, if you really are that curious about sex, because I don't want you to make a mistake and sleep with Dexter or a guy just because you want to experience something you know nothing about"

"Mom, I don't want to sleep with Dexter but I am curious, please don't me mad. I just want to know I don't why" She said blushing

"I am not mad Lex. You are fifteen baby that is why! you are hormonal and things are happening inside your body. Which is why I need you to be careful with what you do, this is the age where you just want to know things baby, you want to experience everything" Emily said looking at her daughter unable to believe she was turning into a lady

"I love you. Thank you for your trust and talking to me about things like this" Alex said hugging Emily

"I love you to baby, please no more watching things behind my back" She said as Romi came down the stairs

"I promise mom"

"Hey what are we watching then?" the Hispanic teen asked as she sat on the carpet

"A Scary movie?" Emily said laughing

"YES! Alex cried happily

"Nooooo please I hate scary movies!" Romi cried getting closer to the couch where Emily and Alex were sitting

"God Romina you are such a chicken" Alex laughed

"Hey be nice" Emily warned

"Just because you don't get any nightmares you act all tough Alexandra" Romi said from the carpet glaring at Alex

"That and my mommy is and FBI so monsters don't do shit to me" Alex replied but her mother slapped her arm gently

"Hey language young lady"

"Ouch, see that is child abuse" Alex said with a pout

"After what I found you two doing today you are lucky I haven't sent you to Guantanamo Bay" Emily reply drily

Romi just laughed she love Emily and Alex, even if sometimes Emily yelled at her for skipping curfew or watching inappropriate websites.

"Can we just watch Forensic Files or something like that?" Romi suggested

"No way Mrs. FBI here wont shut here mouth the whole show criticizing the entire plot. It is a complete nightmare I am telling you Romi"

"Hey! I do not! Be nice to your mother or else" Emily said pocking Alex ribs, both girls burst out laughing

"Fine can we just watch something already please?" Alex said annoyed

"Oh I know how about the Vampire Diaries?" Emily suggested exited

"Oh yeah" the girls said exited and they all agree to watch the show. In a matter of minutes everyone was quietly watching the shows around Emily's sectional. Alex and Emily were both curled in the bigger couch with a blanket. Romi was on the carpet with a bunch of pillows and blankets forming a nest and cuddled next to the girls. Just like that they felt sleep until next day that Emily woke up early to make breakfast for the girls and to take them to school.

The rest of the week was pretty much uneventful; Emily took Alex shopping for her formal dance. Alex chose a dark purple chiffon dress with diamonds around the chest. It was floor length and it had a nice tiara that matched the dress. Emily loved how her daughter looked on the dress and she was sure Dexter was going to be speechless when she saw her. She also got Alex her first pair of high heels, two-inches, nothing to big or scandalous, and something that would look pretty with the dress. She had never seen her daughter so happy and she wanted her to have a great time at the formal, after all she had been name the top of her class just recently she deserved to go to the dance and go out with Dexter.

Friday morning Emily showed up to work as usual; she hadn't spoke to Aaron since a few nights a go when she had confronted him on his office. She wasn't sure why he hadn't fire her but she didn't care anymore, she didn't care if he didn't talk to her of not. She stop caring about him, she knew it was a mistake falling in love with him in the first place and she just wanted to do her job and be left alone. It was still early in the morning, she usually arrived to work before everyone else did, and since most of the time she dropped Alex off at school at seven. She was about to sit at her desk when someone approached her.

"Good morning Agent Prentiss" she heard the cold voice greet her, she turned around and she was surprised to see that person in front of her.

"Chief Strauss Good morning! What a surprise" Emily said politely

"I am actually here looking for you Agent Prentiss, I was wondering if we can talk in my office?" The Chief asked with a polite smile

"Talk Ma'am?" Emily asked confused

"Yes Agent Prentiss there is some things I need to discus with you" Strauss replied severely.

 _Great Emily thought to herself, "HE" went to Straus about what happen in his office that day and now she is going to fire me. This is just what I needed._

"Of course Ma'am" Emily said nervously

"Fallow me please Agent" Strauss said taking Emily with her from the bullpen.

Hotch watched trough his office and he was able to see a glimpse of Strauss walking away with Emily trough the doors. What in the hell did Strauss wanted with Emily? What was she up to now?

Emily walked inside Strauss office and she watched her close the door behind her, she was very nervous she didn't know what was going on but she was very nervous. Was she going to get fired? What in the hell was going on?

"Agent Prentiss I think is time we have a talk" Strauss said sitting down on her chair and motioning for Emily to sit on the chair across form her desk

"Talk Ma'am? I don't understand?" Emily asked confused

"I put you on the BAU, I knew how bad you wanted it, you always had" Strauss said looking at her

"Excuse me? Emily asked in shock

"There were thousands of resumes before yours Agent Prentiss. We knew how many times you applied to work here. Some believe you were too reckless; I however had faith in you. I believed you would be an incredible asset to the Bureau. Is time to pay back the faith I had in you" Strauss said looking at Emily with piercing eyes.

"I am not sure where are you going with this" She answered confused

"Your team is in trouble, they lost sight of the big picture, I believe they are reckless and at times out of control" Strauss said harshly Emily look at her aghast okay, YES she knew there were situations were the team wasn't necessarily following protocol but she didn't really think it was that big of a deal.

"I think we both know that is time for Agent's Hotchner's career to come to an end and if you want to stay in the B.A.U, Agent Prentiss, you are going to help make that happen" Strauss demanded looking at her

"What?" Emily asked in shock

"He doesn't have what it takes to be the Unit Chief" Strauss responded simply

"And you are basing that on what?" Emily asked irritated

"You on the other hand, will make a perfect Unit Chief, you speak multiple languages you have several PhD's. You have work at Interpol, CIA. You will be the perfect leader" Strauss said looking at Emily with a big smile

"Are you serious?" Emily asked unable to believe what she was hearing

"Tell me what I need to hear and the job is yours Agent Prentiss" Strauss said walking towards the door and opening the door for Emily indicating their meeting was over.

Emily walked out of the office in shock; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Strauss was actually asking her to plot with her to get Hotch fired and pass information to her. She was offering her Hotch's job in exchange to get him fired and to pass her information behind Hotch's back. Okay yes Hotch could act as a drill Sargent sometimes and he had been acting like a complete asshole for the past few weeks but Emily would never betray him. She couldn't believe that Strauss had actually dared to ask her such a low thing. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't lose her job, not right now, especially when everything was starting to work great at home with her daughter.

She spent the entire day trying to make a rational decision but she simply couldn't make one. She would have never imagined Strauss would offer her to be the Unit Chief of the BAU, which was a dream job, one that many people will kill for. Emily would never take the job like that, not with the price Strauss was asking for. Emily typed a few the letters carefully as tears threatened to fall from her face, she printed two copies of the documents and she signed both copies. Around four she headed into Hotch's office and she knocked on the door.

"Come in" She heard

She walked in and she watched Hotch working on some files, she closed her eyes for a second fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I am sorry to interrupt Sir, I just wanted to give you this personally" she said handing him the document

"What is this" Hotch asked confused, they weren't working on case and she had already turned all her reports

"My official resignation from the Bureau, effective immediately" Emily said with a firm voice trying to be as strong as she could

"What? Prentiss I don't understand" he said in shock feeling his heart shatter

"I uh am taking the foreign service exam! With my connections I stand a good chances of landing in the state department" Emily lied closing her eyes for a second because it really hurt to look at him directly

"Emily I think that is big mistake"

"Well I already made a decision Aaron and it's final" Emily said firmly

"Emily..."

"It has been a privilege" she said walking out of the office before he could said anything else and before he could see the tears on her eyes. She cleared her desk and she left the office only stopping for a minute to drop another copy of her resignation letter to Strauss office.

When she arrived home it was five; her daughter was home she was getting ready for the formal and she didn't want anything to ruin her daughter perfect day. She left all of her office belongings on her car only taking her purse upstairs. She had promised she would help Alex getting ready for the formal.

"Hey kid I am home" She called as she stepped into the kitchen Alex came downstairs in a bathrobe, she had already showered and she was working on drying her hair.

"Hello mommy" Alex jumped to hug her, Emily laughed watching Alex so happy made her smile despite her horrible day.

"Someone is on a good mode" she teased

"Come on Emily we have to hurry, we still need to do my make up and everything else" Alex urged

"Okay, okay I am coming relax" Emily laughed following the teen into Emily's room, since her bathroom was bigger and she had more space to get ready there.

"Do you want me curl your hair or do your make up?" Emily asked

"Can you do both?" Alex questioned looking at her with puppy dog eyes

"Mmmm I don't know let me think" Emily teased

"Momm! This is my first dance ever you have to!" Alex cried

"Okay silly I am kidding" Emily laughed taking the brush and running it over her daughter's soft hair.

An hour and a half later Alex's make up and hair was done; Emily had curled all her hair and she had done a nice bun with curls hanging on the sides around the tiara. Her face was framed with some lose curls too. She had put some discreet make up too, and she looked simply gorgeous. Emily had never seen such a beautiful young lady.

"Wait I think you are missing something?" Emily said all of the sudden

"What? Alex asked scared watching herself on the mirror

Emily reached into her jewelry box and pulled out a diamond necklace and earrings set. It was the final touch that Alex needed for her outfit.

"Mom no way" Alex gasped in shock she new how expensive her mother's jewelry was

"I think you look beautiful" Emily said smiling

"Are you really going to let me wear this" Alex asked speechless touching the necklace that rested on her chest now an admiring her reflection on the mirror.

"Yes I am, just be careful with it you are wearing your whole inheritance right now child" Emily joke and Alex laughed nervously

"I will guard it with my life" Alex smiled proudly

"Mom I love you so much thank you for making this the most amazing and happiest day of my life" Alex said hugging Emily tightly

"I love you too kid, and this is the happiest day of my life too" Emily kissed her daughter's forehead

"Now come on! Go put your dress on Dexter is about to get here" Emily urged and Alex rushed out of her mother's room to put her dress on.

"I love you mommy" Alex screamed as she rushed into her room Emily was sitting on her bed and she couldn't help to smile. As much as she wanted to burst into tears she love to see her daughter so happy and full of life. Besides she would never allow her child to see her weak or crying. She would find a way to tell her she had resigned from the BAU but not tonight, maybe over the weekend on brunch. Tonight was about her kid and her dance and she wasn't going to ruin that for her. She will get another job, with the credentials she had she could get another job immediately of that she was sure. But she would worry about that later tonight she just wanted to sorry about he daughter and making sure she had the most memorable night of her life.

"Mom" she heard Alex call her from her room bringing her back from her thoughts. She blinked the tears away and she rushed into her kid's room.

"What is going on love...?" Emily asked walking into Alex's room but her mouth dropped when she watched Alex in front of her mirror fully dressed now.

Her fifteen-year-old daughter was going to her first dance, in the most beautiful dress they had found. Purple had always been Alex's color it made her skin color stand out. But tonight she look like the most beautiful princess Emily had ever seen.

"How do I look?" Alex asked

"You look so beautiful baby wow..." Emily said with tears in her eyes

"Mom please don't get all emotional again Dexter is going to get her soon you can't cry please " Alex said annoyed and Emily laughed blinking the tears away

"Let me take some pictures of you okay" Emily said snapping as many pictures as she could of Alex on her dress.

When Dexter arrived at seven dressing on a nice black suit and purple tie to match Alex dress, Emily wanted to cry again. He got Alex's the most beautiful purple corsage of flowers to match with her dress Emily had ever seen. She really had to admit the boy was a great kid for her daughter.

"Is Romi meeting you at school?" Emily asked

"Yeah she is going with Caleb, he is Dexter's best friend" Alex replied smiling at Dexter

"Okay well have fun guys and be safe please"

"Don't worry Mrs. Prentiss I will take care of her" Dexter promised

"You better you know I can hunt you anywhere in this state" Emily joked

"Mom" Alex said annoyed

"I know Mrs. Prentiss, but I am not going anywhere" Dexter reassured her

"Okay I want you home by eleven Alex" Emily said in a warning tone. Usually her curfew was ten but since it was the formal dance and they wanted to stay out late she had given her permission to stay out an extra hour.

"Okay mom I will" Alex said leaning down to kiss her mother's cheek

"I love you babe, and be careful guys" Emily said as they walked out the door.

She watched as the headed to the elevators. Dexter took Alex's hand and Emily couldn't help but smile, this was her first official boyfriend and he was such a good boy. She stood there for a little longer until they disappeared on the elevator then she headed inside the apartment again.

She sat on the couch and took the remove turning the T.V on; she was exhausted it had been a long day. But she wasn't going to be able to fall sleep not knowing her daughter was out there, in fact she want going to be able to fall sleep until Alex was back from the dance.

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to not think about what had happened that day, but she simply couldn't stop thinking about it. Tears finally started spilling over and she brought her hands to her face unable to hold all the feelings and the emotions she had kept hidden for so long.


	16. Chapter 16

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 15: Fire and Ice

Emily was sitting on her sectional watching a documentary about the most prolific serial killers in the history of the United States. She sometimes wondered how her mind could take so much of these horrible images and not get tired of it, but all she ever watched were these shows. Right now, she didn't think her heart could take watching any romantic comedies or soap operas. She had stopped crying a while ago…Emily normally didn't cry because she compartmentalized so well. She never allowed herself to be weak or broken; first, because she had a daughter and she never wanted Alex to see her vulnerable, and second, because a "Prentiss" never cried. Today, however, she couldn't stop herself, she had lost everything she had worked for her entire life in one day, to protect the man she had fallen in love with. The same man that had treated her like shit for the past few days, the same man that had made her feel unwelcome when she first started. She thought they had moved past that, and they had become friends and he trusted her. Emily had allowed herself to fall in love with him; she had not felt like this for anyone in a very long time, because she had put an iron wall inside her heart. Yet with him it had been different; he swept her off her feet, and she fell madly in love with him. Now, she had lost everything because of him, a man that would always see her as someone unworthy of his trust and his respect.

Emily was leaning against the sectional drinking a cup of tea covered with a blanket. She knew Alex wasn't going to be home until eleven, and it was only nine. She figured she would watch television and wallow in private and silently until her kid got home, and she could hear all about her dance without breaking down. Emily was absently watching the third episode of her show thinking about how much she was going to miss her job when the ringing of her doorbell brought her out of her thoughts. She placed her cup of tea on the coffee table and glanced at the door, wondering who could be showing up at this time of night. Alex had her own key to the apartment, and even if she had lost it, it was way to early for her to be back from the dance. Making her way to the door, she carefully looked through the peephole, and her heart almost dropped when she saw her ex-boss standing outside her door. _What the hell was he doing there?_ Taking a deep breath, Emily opened the door and faced the man she thought she would never see again in her lifetime.

"Hotch, what are you doing here?" She asked, not hiding how clearly irritated she was.

"May I come in?" He asked, his expression neutral.

Emily thought about it for a second, then inwardly scoffing, she moved out of the way to let him in. Hotch walked inside the apartment and glanced around for a few seconds. His eyes focused on the television and the show she was watching.

"Don't you get enough of those images at work?" He asked, looking at her.

"What are you doing here, Hotch?" She asked again, even more rudely.

"What happened in Strauss's office this morning?" He asked, straight to the point. Emily's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?" She tried to hide the obvious.

"I saw her coming to you this morning, Emily, what did she tell you?" Hotch asked, irritated.

"Nothing, we talked about my evaluation. She mentioned I was going to have one when she offered me the position so that was what we were discussing." Emily answered, looking at him.

"You aren't up for evaluation, not yet anyway, and in any case, it would be me conducting your evaluation, not Strauss." Hotch said sternly. Emily just looked away from him.

"Look, Hotch, it doesn't matter, okay? I'm tired, and I think you should go home, please." Emily said.

"I think Strauss came to you and asked you for dirt on me and to your credit, you quit rather than whisper in her ear." This time, Emily was speechless…looking at him, she just closed her eyes and looked away from him.

"I told you, I hate politics."

"Come back to work, Emily." He begged, looking at her…she just shook her head.

"NO!"

"Emily, please, the team needs you." He said, getting close to her.

"Hotch, why are you really here?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I can't let you leave the team, not under the circumstances you left. Emily, you are one of my best agents, please come back." He said softly, looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Why do you even want me back on the team, Hotch? You hate me! You have been a complete asshole to me this past week. Hell, you never even wanted me on the team in the first place." She said, looking at him with fire in her eyes.

"Emily, I don't hate you."

"Please, just leave." She asked again…he was really irritating her.

"I don't hate you." He repeated, looking at her intensely.

"Then why are you acting like this? Why all of a sudden did you become this narcissistic asshole..." She was cut off mid-sentence by his strong arms pulling her into his embrace, his strong lips kissing her, unable to control himself. His lips silenced her words as he kissed her passionately. Emily was caught off guard, and when he pulled away she was looking aghast at him.

"I never thought that I was going to fall for you, that is why I pulled away from you…I was scared…I just don't know." He said, holding her close.

"What!?" Emily asked in shock, her brain still blurry from what had just happened.

He kissed her again, this time sweetly and slowly, letting the kiss linger, one that she returned. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they stood there in the middle of her kitchen kissing for a while.

"Aaron..." Emily whispered when they pulled away. "We can't..."

"I know we can't that's why I pulled away, I knew everything that was at risk, but I can't stop thinking about you. I just want a chance, Emily…please."

Emily thought she was dreaming, maybe she fell asleep waiting for Alex, and Aaron wasn't really her kissing her and telling her he wanted a chance with her.

"Are you being serious?" She asked, scared even with his arms holding her close.

"Yes, I mean I know it's not going to be easy, we're going to have to be careful at work, and how we conduct ourselves in the field, but we can make it work."

She smiled at him because she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and that he was here in her apartment.

"I'm scared..."

"I'm scared, too, sweetheart, but I want this, Emily, I've wanted it for a long time, but it took me almost losing you to realize how I feel about you."

They were interrupted by the sound of shots being fired on the television, both being agents, they both jumped out of reflex. Emily laughed as the show she was watching was now showing the chase scene of a serial killer.

"Sorry..." She apologized, as she moved out of his embrace and walked toward the living room, reaching for the remote and turning down the volume.

"It's okay, it really surprises me that you can watch that, after everything we see on a daily basis." Aaron said, coming to sit on the sectional.

"I have always been fascinated with this shows ever since I was young." She smiled at him." "May I offer you tea or something else to drink?" She asked, suddenly aware that he was comfortably sitting on her couch.

"Sure, tea would be nice." Hotch smiled.

Emily grabbed her own mug from the coffee table and walked toward the kitchen, turning the kettle back on.

"So, where is Alex tonight?" Hotch asked, looking at her from the couch.

"She's at a formal dance at school. Her very first dance in high school." She said in a whisper.

"Wow, and is that a good, or bad thing?" He asked casually.

"Good, I think, I don't know." Emily trailed off as she set up two fresh mugs on the island. Hotch just laughed, he knew how over protective Emily was about her daughter and he thought it was adorable.

"Is she with Romi at the dance, or with _'Someone'_?" Hotch asked, surprised.

"With Romi and with _someone_?" Emily replied, laughing as she filled the mugs with tea.

"Is that someone a boyfriend, or just a friend from school?" Hotch asked, as she walked back into the living room handing him the cup of tea.

"Thank you." He said, taking the tea.

"I don't know, I think they are just friends for now, but she really likes him so…" Emily raised her brows.

"First potential boyfriend?" Hotch said, amused.

"I've already met him and all, so I wouldn't be surprised if she comes home telling me he kissed her and asked her to be his girlfriend." Emily said sadly.

"You hate the boy?"

"No, he is a good kid; he comes from good parents, and he is an honor student, it's just..."

"She is your only baby, and you're not sure you're ready to see her dating." Hotch finished for her.

"Yeah." Emily said, looking at him surprised. "I mean, I want her to be happy and date and experience everything, but with the work we do and kids now...it just scares me."

"Em, you have a very smart child, I'm sure she takes after you, just trust her and guide her to make the right decisions, everything will work out just fine." Hotch said sweetly, looking at her. She smiled at him blushing slightly, and he leaned forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

Meanwhile, Alex and Dexter were inside the main ballroom at school; the decorations were beautiful and the music was just fantastic and very danceable. Alex had never been so nervous in her entire life; she was at a dance for the first time ever with this cute boy who kept staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, she simply couldn't stop shaking.

"Alex!" She heard a voice call her, and she turned around to see Romi running toward her. Romi was wearing a peach colored satin dress that stopped above her knees, with matching shoes. The teen looked utterly beautiful. Alex had wondered how Romi was going to get her dress for prom, but she had a slight idea her mother was behind this. Romi's dress looked very similar to the one Emily had been staring at the day they had been dress shopping, but she didn't want to ask Romi or make her feel bad so she just decided to let it go and enjoy the dance.

"Romi, you look so pretty." Alex said, pulling her best friend in for a hug.

"Oh my God, so do you!" Romi said happily.

"Hey, Caleb." Alex greeted when he approached them.

"Hi Dexter." Romi said, looking at him with suspicious eyes, but Alex elbowed her.

"Ladies, we're going to get some soda, okay?" Dexter said, smiling at Alex and walking away with Caleb.

"Oh my God, he looks so cute." Romi said, looking at Alex with dreamy eyes.

"I know, he's just so sweet."

"Has he kissed you yet?"

"Romi!"

"What? I'm your best friend, you need to tell me!" Alex just laughed rolling her eyes.

"No, we've just been talking a lot, he has been holding my hand, though." Alex said happily.

"I can't believe we're out at our first dance ever." Romi said, happily looking around the room. Several teenagers were on the dance floor, others were gathered around in groups talking. There were those who were playing around and pushing and shoving each other around being stupid. It was a normal high school dance. Of course, Alex was used to this type of behavior since she had seen it way too many times in London, especially in rich kids.

"I know, I can't believe my mother let me come." Alex murmured looking around.

"Your mother is awesome, what are you talking about?" Romi asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Yeah, I know but..." Alex said, glancing to the corner where two teenagers were pulling out a bottle of whisky and pouring some into their punch.

"Great! How did they even get that in here?" Romi questioned.

"I have no idea; you know, I really wonder why the hell people do that, it's just so stupid." Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Stupid babies." They heard behind their backs, and they both turned around. Of course, it was Evie and her friends. Evie was dressed in a red satin, low cut strapless dress that barely covered her body. All of her minions were wearing something similar but in different colors; they looked like a bunch of porn models, or at least like they were about to do the strip club.

"I take you never drank anything in your life, Alex?" Evie asked with venom in her eyes. "Does your bad ass FBI mother even keep alcohol in the house? Or wait! That is against the law!" Evie asked, laughing.

"Do you really think everything in life is about drinking and getting into trouble?" Alex asked coldly.

"What do you know about life? You are a stupid baby who is too afraid to do anything other than being a nerd and obeying your mommy." Evie laughed.

"Evie, why don't you go blow someone!" Romi said angrily.

"Listen, bitch, no one is talking to you…the only reason why you are in this school is because of your scholarship, you gutter whore!" Evie said evilly. Romi was about to jump on her, but Alex stopped her.

"Romi, don't." She said, grabbing her friend.

"It's not worth it, Romi; at least, you have a scholarship, and you aren't on probation unlike others we know…whose parents' money have to bribe teachers to give you a good grade." Alex said angrily while Evie's smile disappeared.

In that moment, Caleb and Dexter appeared with their sodas. Dexter glanced toward Evie, and he realized what was going on. He placed his arm around Alex's waist.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's okay, Evie was just leaving."

Caleb placed his arm around Romi and hugged her close to him.

"Come on, Romi, lets go find our table." Romi nodded, smiling, and followed after him.

Evie just walked away with her friends and left Alex and Dexter alone in the dance area. Everyone at school knew very well that Evie had always had a crush on Dexter, but he had never been interested in her. Seeing her like this with Alex was definitely not what she had expected that night.

"Are you okay?" Dexter asked taking Alex's hands.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Alex said, her cheeks still red from being so angry.

"Listen, I know Evie from longer than you know, I've known her from middle school actually…I know how she can be, just don't let her get to you."

"I don't, she was just trying to start trouble with Romi and me, it's nothing really." Alex smiled.

"I heard you defending Romi, and that was amazing. You're right, one of the only reasons she is here is because her parents pull majors strings with the school directors." Dexter said, looking at her…Alex just smiled, looking away.

"I heard some rumors, but I just hate the way she talks to Romi, it's the second time she's called her something like that." Alex said and her eyes filled with tears.

Dexter pulled her into his arms, holding her close and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You know Romi's situation, right?"

"I don't really know exactly what her situation is, I've just guessed." She said sincerely, looking at him.

"Romi has a scholarship because she has one of the highest grades in the entire school, technically in the entire state." Dexter said proudly.

"But, her situation is a little different, her mother is..."

"I know the situation about her mother, well, kind of…" Alex trailed off.

"Really?" Dexter looked at her.

"I know that she abuses Romi."

"She works in a brothel and does a lot of drugs; Romi doesn't talk about it much because, you know, it's bad enough as it is." Dexter said, looking at her as tears rolled down Alex's face.

"What!?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"No, not that, is that why Evie bullies her so much?"

"Yeah, but hey, please, calm down, let's not ruin this for her." Dexter said, pulling Alex into his arms again.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just glad she found a friend like you."

Alex smiled, wiping her eyes and hugging him back.

"You're good for her, you're smart and kindhearted, you're just what she needs." Then he placed a kiss on her lips, and Alex just looked at him in shock.

"Let's go?"

She nodded, and he held his arm out for her to follow as they headed to find their friends.

The rest of the dance was pretty amazing, Alex and Dexter danced a few songs, and eventually he kissed her fully. She was so nervous she was shaking but it was the most amazing day of her life, and she couldn't wait to go home and tell her mother everything. Even Caleb asked Romi out to the movies by themselves; Caleb actually was very interested in Romi. He always had been, he was just less confident than Dexter, so it took him a while to get up the nerve to ask the Hispanic teen out. Romi was very excited because this was the first time anyone had asked her out in her life, and she was so happy. Despite the whole encounter with Evie, the dance had been amazing.

Dexter drove Alex home about ten thirty, as much as he still wanted to spend the last half hour with her. He didn't want to break Emily's trust and miss the curfew, he knew he would have many other opportunities to ask her out, plus he still had to find a way to ask Alex officially to be his girlfriend. He also had to ask Emily for permission to date Alex in a serious way. He had been raised right, and he was willing to take all the steps necessary to be with the beautiful girl who had stolen his heart. He had already spoken to his parents about Alex, and they were both very excited about her; Alex was also Dexter's first girlfriend and his parents were happy for him.

When Alex opened the door of her house, it was ten thirty; she was expecting her mother to be in her bed upstairs watching television or something, but she was very surprised to find her in the living room with no other than her boss talking in a very confortable position.

"Hey, we're home." Alex said, stepping into the apartment and glancing at Hotch uncomfortably.

"Hey baby, you're a little early."

"Hi Mrs. Prentiss, yeah, we left a little early, I just wanted to make sure we were on time."

"Thank you, Dexter, I really appreciate that." Emily said smiling, realizing that she liked the boy even more now.

"I didn't know you were working." Alex said suddenly.

"Hey Alex." Hotch said, greeting her.

"Hi." Alex said coldly, seeing a raised eyebrow from her mother.

"We're not working, Hotch stopped by to talk to me about some stuff." Emily said, looking at the teenagers.

"So, did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, the dance was pretty nice, thank you letting Alex go." Dexter said happily.

"Of course, honey, I really appreciate you bringing her home early." Emily said as she stood up from the couch walking toward them…she could feel Alex's intense stare at her.

"Okay, Alex, have a good night, I'll talk to you later." Dexter said, pulling Alex in for a hug.

"Thank you for everything, I'll call you tomorrow." Alex smiled for a second, walking him to door.

Once Dexter was gone, Alex turned to face her mother, and Emily could tell she was upset about something.

"So tell me everything, how was the dance?" She asked excited.

"What did you guys have to talk about? It's almost eleven?" She asked, glancing toward Hotch.

"Alex!" Emily said in a warning tone, not liking the way her fifteen-year-old daughter was questioning her life.

"Sorry, Alex, I just came to talk to your mother about some work stuff." Hotch apologized, standing up from the sofa.

"On a Friday night at eleven o'clock, is that even professional?" Alex bit back.

"Alexandra!" Emily said angrily, looking at her daughter.

"It's okay, Emily." Hotch said, looking at her.

"No, it's not. What the hell is the matter with you?" She asked her kid harshly.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to be discussing your work matters at this time on a Friday night!" Alex said, glaring at her mother.

"Look, young lady, my work means I have to work at unexpected times and hours and you, better than anyone, should know that. I don't have to report my business to my fifteen-year-old daughter." Emily was pissed now.

"Emily!" Hotch tried to stop her again, and Emily raised her palm up.

"Now, this is not the way I've raised you to talk or behave in front of people. Apologize to Hotch NOW!" She said, looking at her child angrily.

"Fine, I apologize." Alex said, looking at Hotch, and annoyed, she walked up the stairs.

"How about you come back and try that apology again?" Emily called, upset, but the teen was already up the stairs.

"Alexandra!" She heard the room door slam shut, and she closed her eyes.

"I'm really so sorry, Aaron." She said, turning to look at him.

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it." Hotch said, looking at her with soft eyes.

"I really don't understand what is going on with her, I'm so very sorry." Emily felt horrible about her daughter's behavior.

"Hey, don't worry about it, she's a teen, just go talk to her. I'll call you tomorrow." Hotch said, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you."

"Good night. I'll call you tomorrow." He smiled at her, and Emily walked him to the door.

When he was gone, she made her way upstairs, and without even thinking about it, she barged into her daughter's room.

"What the hell was that about?" Emily asked angrily, stepping inside the room. Finding Alex sitting on the bed taking off her makeup with a cleansing towel.

"Thanks for the knock." Alex said, annoyed.

"What the hell is the matter with you, that was my boss down there!" Emily yelled angrily.

"Really? He is your boss, and he is here at eleven o'clock drinking tea on your sofa?" Alex said upset, tossing the makeup cleansing pad in the trash can.

"Please don't be impertinent!" Emily hissed.

"I thought you said you didn't like him anyway, was that all a lie?"

"Alex enough!" Emily raised her voice. "You can't talk to me like this!

"I thought I was your best friend." Alex cried, hurt.

"When we are at the movies, you're my best friend, right now, you're my fifteen-year-old daughter who is being incredibly disrespectful and insolent." Emily barked back furiously.

"I don't believe this, we've always talked about everything for years, and this guy comes into your life and suddenly, I'm insolent and impertinent." Alex yelled.

"Alexandra, stop!" Emily put out her hands and raised her voice to a level she had never used with Alex, making Alex take a step back and look at her mother with scared eyes.

"This is enough! We have always had a democracy in this house, mainly because I wanted you to express yourself. But, it's time I play the mom card, and you show a little bit of respect for me!" Emily said angrily…she was so upset she was shaking.

"Mom." Alex said softly, she could tell her mother was seething…her face was bright red, and she was shaking.

"What I do or don't do with Aaron is none of your business, I am your mother, and you have to respect me, period!"

"I…didn't..."

"This is the last time you talk to me like this and you pull a scene in front of anyone." Emily said angrily.

Alex just looked at her crossing her arms over her chest. So, she was dating him, her mother had just admitted that to her. Tears started rolling down her face, and she started shaking her head.

"It's time for me to start implementing some rules and requiring some respect around this house."

Alex stood there glaring at her mother for a few minutes, she was so mad she wanted to leave the house.

"Forget about the sleepover!"

"What?" Alex asked in a cracked voice.

"You aren't going to the sleepover until you learn to respect me and apologize properly to Aaron."

"That is so unfair." Alex cried.

"Your actions made me do this, Alexandra. I told you the last time we talked, you needed to change your attitude, and I'm really disappointed in your behavior."

"I can't believe this; I can't believe you're grounding me because of him!" Alex said angrily, tears running fully over her cheeks now.

"Enough Alexandra, you've done enough for today!" Emily said tiredly, and Alex could see the tears in her mother's eyes. Emily walked out of the room closing the door, and Alex sat there angrily while tears rolled down her face.


	17. Chapter 17

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 17: Trouble in Paradise

Alex showed up at school Monday morning in worse shape than she had ever been; she and her mother had hardly said a word to each other the entire weekend and that deeply hurt her. She sat in the cafeteria with her English book open glancing through the pages pretending to read, but her mind could barely concentrate on the reading…she had a headache and wished she could have stayed home for the day.

"Hey you, I've been texting you all weekend, but you never responded." She heard Romi say as she sat down in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well, and I wasn't really in the mood to talk." Alex replied shortly.

"Oh, okay, what's going on…is everything okay?" Her friend asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Romi didn't really buy it, but she let it go for the time being.

"Hey, so listen, I was thinking that for the sleepover we can all get the same color pajamas, and I think Penelope will love the idea…we can play some retro music and..." Romi started excited

"I'm not going to the sleepover anymore!" Alex cut her off rudely as she closed her book putting it back in her backpack.

"Why not?" Romi questioned surprised, arching her brows.

"Because I'm grounded and my mom said I can't go." Alex said annoyed, standing up from the table walking away leaving Romi in shock.

"Alex, wait!" Romi chased after her.

"What happened? What did you do?" She asked her friend, worried, chasing after her in the hallway.

"Why does it always have to be 'what did I do?'" Alex responded, clearly irritated.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just wondered why your mom would ground you?" Romi questioned arching her eyebrows, concerned.

"I didn't do anything okay, Romi!" Alex yelled at her, upset, at which her friend was taken aback.

"Alex, come on don't be like that ." Romi tried to get Alex to calm down.

"No, she started seeing someone and sleeping around and lying to me, and when I confronted her, she grounded me because apparently, I was being rude!" She yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Alex, that doesn't sound like your mom." Romi said, surprised.

"Oh, what! I'm making shit up now?"

"No, Alex, I didn't say that, I just..."

"You know what Romi, just forget it!" She ran way before Romi could say anything else to her.

Alex didn't say anything to Romi for the first couple of periods; in fact, she avoided her completely. By third period, Alex simply didn't want to be in school at all; she walked toward the school backyard to get some air; she really wished she could go home. She was so angry with her mother for lying to her and betraying her trust. She was sitting at one of the stone benches when someone called her name.

"What's the matter, Alex, are you and your friend fighting?" She turned around to see Evie and her friends walking toward her. She quickly wiped her eyes so Evie wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"What the hell do you care, leave me alone!" Alex said angrily.

"Someone is feisty today," Evie said laughing, "You want me to take care of your home girl for you?" Evie offered, sitting next to her laughing again.

"No! Just go away!" Alex responded rudely.

"I have some bad days, too, you know! I understand life can be a bitch!" Evie smiled softly, and for the first time, Alex saw a genuine smile on her.

"Yeah, it really can."

"You want to go somewhere else?" Evie offered.

"Somewhere else like where? We have a class in five minutes?" Alex said in shock, looking at Evie.

"Come on, Alex, stop being such a baby." She laughed, making her minions laugh. "There's a Dunkin Donuts nearby, we usually go there to hang out and get coffee." Evie smiled encouragingly.

"What about class?" Alex asked worriedly.

"God you are such a nerd." Evie rolled her eyes, "It's one class, nobody is going to care." Evie said, standing up.

Alex considered this; she knew she should go inside and head back to class, but right now, she was so upset that she didn't care. She smiled and picked her backpack up from the ground and followed after Evie. She didn't think one class mattered, it was the first time she was going to skip a class, and no one would notice.

When they arrived at the Dunkin Donuts, the girls asked for a table and sat down. Alex felt more relaxed now talking with Evie and some of the girls. She realized Evie wasn't as bad as everyone thought she was. She was actually fun to hang out with, and she knew everything about fashion, clothing and guys. They drank coffee silently laughing about nonsense and actually got Alex distracted from whatever was clouding her mind. When they headed outside, Evie headed toward the back of the restaurant, and Briana and Trisha followed her to the back of the building to a wooded area. It was almost Halloween as it was starting to get cold outside, so Alex just wrapped her coat tightly around her.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked, confused.

"You'll see." Evie smiled wickedly.

She followed the girls into the woods where they sat in a quiet place covered by bushes; Evie pulled out a joint of weed. Alex just stood there in shock at first, she watched as the girls passed the joint around, smoking it and laughing.

"Do you want some?" Evie offered.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Alex said, looking at her trying to smile nicely.

"It's not so bad, you know?" Evie said, giving her a wicked smiled.

"I know, I'm just not sure I'm ready to try it yet." Alex replied honestly.

"So, what was up with you earlier, anyway?" Evie asked.

"Nothing, just problems at home." Alex said, shrugging.

"I totally feel you! Parents can be such a pain in the ass. My mom is such a whore." Evie said, causing the girls to laugh. Alex shivered at the thought of Evie calling her mother a whore. She didn't feel like that about Emily, she was mad at her yes, but she and her mom loved each other very much.

"Do you not get along with your mom?" Alex dared to asked.

"Please! I think the babysitter knows me better than my own mother. All she cares about is her stupid job and her husband." Evie said, taking another hit off the joint.

"So, he's not your father then?"

"No, she changes men more than she changes her underwear." The girls laughed again.

Alex just nodded, she felt sympathy for Evie; it was the first time she actually heard Evie talking about her life. It was actually kind of sad, and she understood now why Evie behaved the way she did.

"What about your dad?"

"He lives here. I do see him sometimes, but it's the same bullshit…he doesn't give a fuck. For all they care, I could be dead, and they wouldn't even notice." Alex just bit her lip as she looked around the forest; she felt bad for Evie. Alex was kind of lucky her mother was such a good mother to her, and yet she was still so pissed at her.

"So, are your parents pretty fucked up, too?" Evie asked her.

"Not really, well, my father abandoned me and my mom before I was born." Alex said honestly.

"That is so harsh, I'm sorry." Evie said honestly.

"It's okay. It has been a while so..."

"What about your mom?"

"I really don't want to talk about her right now."

"It's okay, I understand." Evie said, "When they are that horrible, sometimes the best thing is just to avoid it, hey?" That wasn't what Alex was talking about…her mother wasn't horrible, in fact, her mother was the best mother anyone could ask for. She just didn't want to talk about the situation that was going on between them currently.

When they headed back toward the school, Alex had missed two classes already and while she wasn't very happy about it, she truly wasn't concerned. She didn't think it was going to be a big deal if she missed class a few times; she was still the top student in her class. When she walked inside the cafeteria followed by Evie and her friends, they parted ways and Alex sat at her usual table. Romi couldn't believe what she was seeing, at first, she thought her mind was playing a trick on her, but then she realized she had seen right.

"Did you just walked inside with Evie and her stupid minions?" She asked her friend, sitting in front of her.

"What do you want, Romi?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"Why didn't you go to Biology and Literature?" Romi demanded.

"I was in the nursery." Alex lied.

"No, you weren't!"

Alex looked up from her book and gave her friend a raised brow.

"Fine, I wasn't, I skipped class…I wasn't in the mood to go, it's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal? Are you kidding me!?"

"What the hell do you want, Romi?" Alex snapped, irritated.

"Alex, I can't believe you are doing this! You're skipping class to hang out with Evie and her friends, are you insane!? The school is going to call your mom!"

"No, they're not." She rolled her eyes angrily.

"Yes, they are, Alex, they call your parents every time you don't show up to class unless you have a doctor's note, or your parents have personally excused you for the day."

"Whatever, I don't care!"

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" Romi asked, concerned trying to grab Alex's hand, but Alex moved her hand away angrily.

"Nothing, Romi, you wouldn't understand."

"Really, Alex, I wouldn't understand?" Romi said getting up from the table angrily, collecting her books.

"No, you wouldn't, for years it was just me and her, and suddenly, she started dating this guy and she lied to me about it, she broke our trust and everything else." Alex finally said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, and that makes it okay for you to skip class and get in trouble? You know you are so selfish. Your mom has given you everything, she has given her entire life for you, Alex, she deserves to be happy and go out and be with someone."

"That is not the point, Romi, she lied to me, she told me there was nothing between them."

"Maybe there wasn't, and she realized she did love him. Just like you and Dexter, you didn't like him at first, then you fell for him, that's how love works.

"He is not the guy for her, I don't like him for her." Alex cried, hurt.

"You don't get to determine that Alex! She does. I can't believe you are doing that to her; I wish I had a mom like your mom, Alex, I really do, because my mom is a prostitute who brings a different man home every night, and Roman and I have to watch that every single day. Yet your mom hasn't dated in years because she has put you as a priority, and now that she's found someone you want to ruin it for her…that is so selfish!" Romi said, angrily walking away from her. Alex just stood there as fresh tears rolled down her face; she closed her eyes thinking this day couldn't get any worse. She just wanted to go home and forget that this day even existed.

Meanwhile, Emily was at the BAU working on paperwork from her last case. She had been trying to have a good day despite the sour mood she was in since she and Alex were still in an argument. Of course, the beautiful rose she had found on her desk that morning had put her in a better mood. Now, she was trying to just focus on the paperwork so she could make the best of her day. She felt her cellphone vibrate on her hip and she pulled it out reading a text from Hotch.

" _Hey pretty lady, will you have lunch with me?" Hotch._

" _I don't know, I have to ask my boss if I am allowed to go out, there is a lot that needs to be done" Emily._

" _I heard he can be a drill Sargent." Hotch._

" _You have no idea; everyone is scared of him." Emily._

" _Everyone? Are you sure about that? I heard your wrath can be a lot scarier, Agent Prentiss." (Wicked face) Hotch._ Emily covered her face to keep herself from laughing, and she quickly typed a response.

" _Maybe you will find out at lunch." Emily._

Her phone buzzed again, but this time it wasn't a text, it was a call from Lakeside Academy, she quickly slid down the screen and answered the call concerned.

"Prentiss."

"Miss Prentiss." An older lady greeted her.

"Yes, this is she."

"Hello, my name is Amy Simms, I'm calling from Lakeside Academy."

"Yes, of course, is everything okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am, we just need to inform you that Alexandra Prentiss wasn't present at two of her classes today."

"I don't understand, I dropped her off at school today."

"Well, I'm not sure, Ma'am, we're just letting you know that she missed two of her classes today; we need to make sure she attends every single one of her classes when she is on campus." The elderly lady informed her.

"I understand; I'll find out what happened when I get home." Emily replied, closing her eyes and running her hand over her forehead.

"Thank you very much, Miss Prentiss."

"Thank you, have a good day."

Emily hung up the phone, shaking her head; she immediately texted her daughter to call her as soon as she got her text. But, she was pretty sure it wasn't going to happen for some reason.

When she arrived at the restaurant with Hotch, her mind seemed to be somewhere else. Emily didn't want to tell Hotch she was having issues with her daughter because of him since they hadn't been officially out on a date yet. She wanted to date him, yes, she had never felt like this about any man in her life before, and she didn't want to stop this because of a tantrum her daughter was having.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked her as they worked on their lunch.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just didn't get much sleep last night." She lied quickly. He gently squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, I know that we haven't really talked about us and well, officially gone out on date; I was hoping we can do that this Friday if we don't have a case." He smiled at her.

"So, are you asking me out on an official date, Agent Hotchner?" She asked, arching her eyebrows amused. Instead of responding, he leaned down to press a kiss on her lips, capturing her mouth in a long kiss. When they pulled away, he just smiled at her.

"So, seven, Agent Prentiss?" He asked confidently.

Emily just laughed.

"If everything works okay, and there is no case, yes."

"Good, now are you sure you are okay? You seem a bit distracted."

"I'm tired, it has been a long weekend. Alex and I are having some issues."

"Is there a particular reason why?" He asked, tenderly holding her hand. Emily wanted to tell him, even though she was sure he had an idea, but she just rolled her eyes.

"I think being a teenager is enough of a reason, I never thought she was going to give me any trouble until now." She laughed sarcastically.

"Sweetheart, you're an amazing mother…don't overthink this, everything will work out just fine. She is just a teen, let her be." Aaron said encouragingly, holding her hand. Emily just smiled and nodded; she had a feeling this was going to be much worse.

When Alex arrived home, she walked into the apartment and found the note her mother left on the island for her.

" _I left food in the fridge for you. We will talk when I get home._

 _I love you so much, Lex, I always will."_

 _Mom_

Alex wrinkled the note angrily shaking her head, then she tossed it in the garbage and headed upstairs to her room. She didn't even feel like doing homework so she just put on her earphones and listened to music for the remainder of the afternoon, until she heard her mother come home. She carefully stood up from the bed and walked to the door locking it and plopping herself back on the bed. The room was dark now with the only light coming in from the moon, which illuminated the room softly, Alex tried to hide the tears that had threatened to fall all day on her pillow as she listened to the lyrics on her iPod.

Emily walked into the kitchen placing her bag on the counter as usual; she glanced around and found the note she had left her daughter that morning in the trash. She opened the fridge and saw the plate she had left for her still in there covered with plastic, she closed her eyes shaking her head. She didn't want to start the night like that; she slowly made her way upstairs and walked to her child's room. The door was closed…she wasn't surprised about that, so she knocked softly on the door and after a few minutes when she didn't get a response, she tried to open the door, but she was shock to find the door locked. Alex had never locked her door, one, because Emily didn't allow the doors to be locked, and two, because there had not been a need for the door to be locked in the first place.

"Alex, open the door, please." Emily called softly, but firmly. When she didn't get a response, she tried again.

"Look, we both know I have a key to the door, I'm not going to be very happy if I have to go get it, so, open the door." she said again, more firmly.

A minute later, the door opened, and her daughter looked at her with an annoyed face. She looked like she had been crying, and the room was pitch dark. Emily walked inside the room, flipping the lights on as Alex climbed back on the bed, covering half of her body with a quilt, and picking up a book from her bedside table.

Emily took a deep breath, she didn't really know how to start this conversation, she was the type of mother that yelled and became angry. She needed to address several situations with her daughter, and she knew the conversation they were about to have wasn't going be pretty. She sat on the edge of her daughter's bed and looked at her for a second trying to read into her behavior; she was upset, she was holding back tears, and she was clearly irritated.

"I got a call from school today." Emily said softly, looking at her. Alex didn't respond she just keep staring at her book.

"Alex, I'm talking to you." She said more firmly, making Alex look at her.

"Why did you miss class?" Alex realized Emily wasn't messing around so she placed the book down on her lap. However, she couldn't respond, she just looked at her lap and shrugged.

"You aren't going to hurt me by missing class honey, you are only going to hurt yourself and your grades." Emily said softly, she wasn't mad she just wanted Alex to understand.

"It was just the first time; it's not going to matter."

"Yes, it will, Alex, they've already called me. And it's not okay for you to just decide to skip class because you are upset with me." Emily said, looking at her severely. "I don't want you to get behind in school or miss anything important in class, and if you we are going o have a problem."

"Please…like you really care about me." Alex said, rolling her eyes and looking away from Emily.

"Of course, I do, Alex, I always have you are the most important thing in the world for me."

"Until HE came into your life."

"Alex, that is not true! I know you don't like the idea of Aaron and me together, and I really wish I could make you feel differently about that."

"You lied to me."

"No, I didn't, baby." Emily said, moving forward on the bed to reach for Alex's hand, but she snatched her hand back.

"You said you didn't like him." Alex bit back.

"Alex, love, I didn't tell you that, I told you that I did find him attractive, but I didn't think anything could be possible between us." Emily clarified.

"And now what, you're in love with him?" Alex said, shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"Honey, I thought you wanted me to be happy." Emily said softly, reaching again for Alex.

"I do, but not with him; he's not the man for you, he won't make you happy."

"Alex, we can't choose who we fall in love with, baby, I wish I could explain that, but I can't, it just happens."

"What about Clyde?"

"What about him?" Emily asked in shock, she had no idea what Alex was talking about.

"I thought you loved him?"

"I don't understand what you mean honey"

"You always said he was like family to us, that you cared for him, that you loved him." Alex said, standing up from the bed, angrily.

"Alex, honey, Clyde is one of my best friends in life…I do love him, but not the way you think, I love him as a friend, but that is all." Emily replied calmly looking at her daughter

"I always wanted us to be a family, me, you and him, and now we are never going to be able to be a family because of you!" Alex said angrily, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Lex, come here baby." Emily called, trying to pull her into her arms.

"No, don't touch me." Alex said, pulling away.

"Honey, please, I need you to listen to me."

"No, I don't want to listen to anything you have to say, you don't care about anything, all you care about is you!" Alex screamed as loud as she could.

"That is not true, angel." That really hurt Emily, and she felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, it is, you moved us across the ocean without caring about Clyde, or Granma or me or anything else. All for what…so you could take this stupid job, and now you're only thinking about your needs again."

"Lex, baby please." Emily begged 

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Emily tried again to desperately pull her daughter into her arms, she grabbed her wrists and tried to hug her.

"Don't touch me, just leave, go with him, I don't care anymore!" Alex yelled, running into the bathroom and slamming the door closed. Emily stood there with her heart broken as tears rolled down her cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 18: Heart issues

Emily watched her reflection on the mirror as she finish putting her earrings on, Aaron and her were supposed to go out on a date that evening. Their first real date actually, and yet she wasn't as exited as she should be. Yes she wanted to go out with him more than anything. She liked him and she had wanted this for longer that she was willing to admit, but things weren't okay with Alex and her. She knew Alex wasn't okay with her and Aaron dating and that hurt her deeply. For the past week Alex and her had not really say a word to each other at all, in fact Alex was acting like Emily didn't even exist. Emily was trying to be smarter than this, she knew Alex was trying to blackmailer, and as much as she loved her daughter, she didn't want to fall into her games. As much as she loved her daughter, she didn't want to let her manipulate her, for once in her life she needed to do what was right for her.

It wasn't that Alex was a bad kid of course, she was the best kid, but she was just trying to manipulate Emily into her whims. Emily knew better than to fall for it, Alex was a teen now and she couldn't always get her way. She didn't want to sound selfish, but she needed to make her daughter understand that she couldn't go around life throwing fits and getting her way. Emily knew that Alex didn't have a genuine excuse to dislike Aaron, she was just being stubborn and set in her ways, and as much as Emily hated to admit it, she was not going to play her game.

Romi and Penelope were downstairs; they had canceled the sleepover since Emily had grounded Alex. But she had agreed to let them have a movie night, Romi was going to stay over and Garcia had agree to stay with them so Emily could go out to her date with Aaron. The team was very supportive of their relationship, somehow they had sensed that something was going on between them and they love the idea of them being together. They knew Hotch had suffered a lot after his divorce and they were convinced that Emily was perfect for him. JJ and Penelope had spent half of the morning convincing Emily to go out with him that night, and then Penelope volunteered to stay home with Alex and Romi watching movies so she could go with him and stay out late if she wanted to.

Emily wanted to go out with Aaron she did, but a big part of her wanted her daughter's approval, as much as she wasn't willing to let her daughter's game affect her. Alex had always been her best friend and her opinion was important to her, the fact that they weren't talking deeply hurt her. As she watched her reflection on the full length mirror, she smiled sadly, she wanted Alex to tell her how she look just like she had when she went out with Dexter. She finally decided to make her way down the stairs where she found Alex, Romi and Penelope all sprawled on the carpet watching Harry Potter on the dark leaving room. At the sound of her high heels tapping on the stairs Penelope immediately looked up and a huge smiled appearing on her face.

"Oh my good, you look so hot you are going to leave our boss man drooling" She whispered in awe

Romi turned to look at her and the same smiled spread across her face

"Damn Emily you are going to leave the guy smitten you surely now how to clean up" Romi said resting on her arm "You look like one of those models in the catalogs"

"Thank you sweetheart" Emily said laughing softly and grabbing her coat from the closet. She was wearing a simple wrap black knee length dress. Her hair was down in soft curls; it was simple and elegant just like her. Her eyes went to where Alex was snuggled in the couch. Her daughter's eyes were glue glued to the television and she did not acknowledge her mother at all.

Emily came over to the leaving room at sat next to Alex pressing a kiss on her forehead, and running a hand over her back.

"I am leaving baby I will not take long" she said sweetly

"K" was her daughter's response however, her eyes did not move from the television. Emily felt the rejection but she said nothing she stood up and walked back towards the kitchen to pick up her purse.

Penelope walked towards the kitchen with her smiling like the Cheesier cat.

"Have fun tonight. Oh my god Emily I am so exited for you" she said smiling mischievously "And don't worry about coming home I can totally stay here, you know if you want me to stay for the entire night"

"We are just doing dinner Penny, get your mind of the gutter" Emily said rolling her eyes

Penelope didn't have a chance to respond when they heard the doorbell ring

"Oh there is your prince charming" Penelope said in a dreamy voice and Emily laughed rolling her eyes. She made her way to the door, she was more nervous than she wanted to admit. When she opened the door she was faced with a very relaxed Aaron Hotchner dressed in slacks, a charcoal shirt and a coat no tie. He was smiling and carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Wow you look stunning" he said as he entered the cozy apartment

"Thank you" Emily said blushing slightly

"Here, this are for you" he said handing here the bouquet of freesias

"Aaron you didn't have too, and they are beautiful"

He smiled pressing a quick kiss on her cheek as Penelope and Romi watched with dreamy smiled from the couch. Alex annoyed face didn't go unnoticed from her mother.

"Shall we" she said after she placed her flowers on a base. She then went to grab her purse from the stool on the kitchen island.

"Garcia thanks for standing guard" Hotch smiled at her politely

"Of course Boss Man, have fun" Penelope winked at him

"Romi and Alex have a goodnight girls" Hotch said nicely

"Goodnight have fun" Romi said grinning widely but Alex pretended like she had not heard him at all

"Alex s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas impoli Aaron parle avec vous" Emily said in French looking at her kid tilting her head a little irritated. Alex turned to look at him with an angry look.

"Night" she responded simply and her eyes went back to the television Emily just rolled her eyes and turned to look at Hotch. Penelope and Romi just exchanged glances they knew Emily was getting upset with Alex attitude and they didn't want to intervene between them.

"I am sorry"

"It's all right, lets go" he said gently taking her hand and leading her towards the door.

"Thank you Penelope we wont be late" Emily said but the analyst winked mischievously.

They headed outside of the apartment and Aaron took her hand leading her into his car smiling widely at her. Like the gentleman he was he opened the door for her and pulled her for a quick kiss before he gently closed the door and rushed to the drivers sit.

"So where are we going?" Emily asked curiously

"Its actually a surprise just relax" he said smiling at her smoothly and taking her hand

Emily leaned against the couch smiling and letting him drive.

They arrived to a nice Italian restaurant, and Aaron parked the car; getting out of the car and rushing to the side to opening the door for her smiling at her kindly and taking her hand.

Emily was a little nervous but she tried to relax as he held her hand and they made their way inside of the restaurant. Aaron asked their host for their table and Emily immediately was aware that the restaurant was rather expensive and luxury.

When they sat down Aaron took charge and order a very expensive bottle of red wine, knowing it was one of Emily's favorites. When the server walked away after opening their bottle of wine he turned to look at her.

"Are you all right sweetheart?"

"Yeah I am okay" she smiled shortly and he leaned down and captured her mouth in a soft kiss. The kiss was sweet and long, it was meaningful. When they pull away he was looking at her with a huge smile.

"Emily this this thing we are doing right here, you and me, I just want you to know I am all in" Aaron said taking her hand.

"Aaron..."

"I care for you, I have for a very long time and I want this to work and I am willing to do anything it takes to make it work" he continued speaking looking into her eyes

"You are the sweetest man you know" Emily said pressing a soft kiss on his lips and smiling at him

"Aaron I need to talk to you about something important"

"What is it sweetheart, did you change your mind about us?" he asked sadly

"No of course not, is not that" Emily answered taking his hands and taking a deep breath. She knew she had to be honest with him if she really wanted this to work.

"Is about Alex..." She said looking down for a second as she felt her eye sting

"She doesn't like me right?" Aaron asked brushing his thumb across her cheek

"She is having a hard time accepting this, I don't understand why and I am having some issues at home with her" Emily said anxiously

"Emily I know you are worried about your daughter and what she thinks means the world to you, but I am willing to do anything it takes to win her trust and her love. I want to be with you more than I ever wanted anything" He said kindly looking into her eyes

"I want this too Aaron, but I need to warn you, this is not going to be easy, for either one of us. She is already being disrespectful to you and to me, I am not happy about that, I am very ashamed and..."

"Emily she is a teenager" he cut her off "That behavior is normal, don't worry about it, I am sure once she realizes how much I care about you she will warm up to me" He said taking her hand and bringing her up to his lips and kissing her tenderly

"I am scared Aaron..." Emily admitted

"I know sweetie, but everything is going to be fine, I promise you. We will get trough this together" this time he leaned again and kissed her more passionately taking her mind away from her worries.

Their dinner was amazing they just talk about themselves and got to know each other a little better. A while later only their almost empty bottle of wine was left at the table and their now empty desert plate. Aaron called the waiter for their tab, as he held Emily's hand underneath the table. Dinner had gone amazingly well, she had express her worries about Alex not being supportive of their relationship, but he was positive he will earn her trust and love. They also talk about the BAU, and Strauss and how their relationship will affect them at work, but he wasn't concerned about that. He was positive they could maintain a professional relationship at work and still be together. The whole team wanted them to be together, and while he had wanted to keep it at secret at first he had realized that it was stupid, they were his family and there was no need to keep things a secret. He wasn't ashamed of what was going on; in fact he wanted to tell everyone he was crazy about the brunette.

They walked outside of the restaurant holding hands and Aaron lead her trough the lighted streets before taking her back to the car.

"Coffee?" He asked with a charming smile

"You know you don't even have to ask" she responded looking at him

They headed to a nearby coffee shop, the pretty street was lighted and there was a few people walking by the few open shops. Aaron was holding Emily's hand and they only sounds around them were of the people walking near them and Emily's heels clicking on the pavement. It felt amazing just to walk around with him on the pretty streets of D.C holding hands.

"So we are really doing this?" she asked turning to look at him with a spark on her eyes

"I believe we are Agent Prentiss" he teased stopping on the middle of the street, pulling her by the waist to him and kissing her passionately until he left her breathless.

"God you are so beautiful" he said when they pulled away

"Sweet talker" she said blushing but he captured her mouth again and they stood there kissing on the middle of the street for a while. People passing by them, but they didn't seem to care, they were so focused on each other that nothing else seem to matter at that moment, they had even forgotten about coffee.

By the time Aaron took Emily back home it was almost midnight, he really wanted to stay with her longer but he knew she had a child to get back to. He also couldn't get over the taste of her mouth. He had been addicted to it since the first time he had kissed her and as much as he wanted to take things to another level, he was a gentleman and he was going to let her the lead on this and take her time. It was obvious that sexual the tension had been growing between them since day one, but he respected her and he had no intentions on pushing her, so like the gentleman he was he dropped her back home after their amazing date.

When they walked back inside her apartment they were surprise to see Penelope and Alex still up. Romi had fallen sleep in the couch and she was covered with the blankets snoring softly.

"Hey what are you guys doing still up" Emily said quietly so she didn't want to wake Romi up.

"We were trying to do a Harry Potter marathon, but we have one down" Penelope pointed, as her eyes landed on the sleeping form of Romi

Emily just laughed rolling her eyes and looking at her daughter who was comfortably snuggled on the other side of the sectional.

"Hey baby we are back" she said as she leaned to press a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi" Alex was a little coldly and she turned to look a Penelope

"Well I think is time for me to head back to my cozy home" She said standing up

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over" Emily asked since she felt bad sending her home that late at night.

"Oh no my brunette beauty you have a full house already, don't worry" Penelope answered looking at Romi on the couch

"Thank you very much for staying over" Emily said hugging the analyst

"Of course my friend anytime"

"Alex we have to finish watching those movies kid" She moved clumsily towards the teen

"Hell yeah! plus you owe me a bet Penny " Alex said in a more cheerful tone

"Oh bummer hat is true, well call me tomorrow and we can make plans" Penelope said hugging the teen warmly

"Love you kiddo"

"I love you too Penny"

"I see you later everyone" She finally said walking towards the door. "Have a good night Boss Man" she said patting his back

"Good night Penelope thank you for everything" Hotch said smiling at the analyst there was something about Penelope that made the Unit Chief smile even when he didn't want to.

"So you guys made a bet, do I even want to know?" He asked Alex causally once Penelope had left trying to make conversation with her.

"It was a private conversation" Alex mumbled annoyed and rudely without looking at him

"Alex!" Emily warned

"What? It was a private conversation. Now I have to tell you everything I do so you are happy?" Alex snapped getting up from the couch.

"Alex s'il vous plaît arrêter" Emily said sternly looking at her daughter and putting her hand on her hips. She didn't want to be disrespectful and speak another language in front of Aaron, but she also needed to reprimand her daughter and it was better if she did it in a language only her and Alex understood.

"Maintenant, vous allez défendre son côté? Bien sûr, la seule chose qui compte pour vous est votre petit ami" Alex spat crossing her arms and looking at her mother defiantly

"Cela suffit Alexandra. Va dans ta chambre. !MAINTENANT!" Emily ordered furiously

"Je te deteste" the teen said running up the stairs angrily and they heard the door slam close.

"Aaron I am very sorry" Emily turned to look at him ashamed

"Em its okay don't apologize, it is fine" Aaron said taking her face on his hands "We said this was going to be hard, lets take a day a time, she will warm up. Just give her time" he said kissing her softly and looking at her kindly

"Thank you for everything, for being so great and amazing and for understanding all of this" Emily whispered looking at him fighting the tears on her eyes.

"Don't worry baby I meant it when I said I really want this to work" this time it was her who kissed him deeply ignoring her daughter's tantrum and focusing on the man in front of her and the amazing night they had spend.

"Do you want me to carry Romi upstairs" Aaron offered

"No" Emily laughed at him relaxing "Let me try to wake her up, I really don't think she is confortable in that position" She laughed as they turned to look at the other teenager who was sprawled on the couch passed out. Her legs where hung over the top of the couch and her head was on the top recliner part making her look like a weird curled bad. Emily didn't want to move her but she was sure she would be sored in the morning is she left her like that.

"Romi sweetheart I am home" she said leaning down over the sleeping teen and running a hand over her thick mane of hair. Romi mumbled something inaudibly and curled back to sleep in an even more confortable position.

"Honey lets go upstairs so you can get on the bed" Emily whispered kissing the teens forehead and trying to gently wake her up but that didn't seem to do the trick.

"Let me just take her upstairs she is sleeping deeply" Aaron offered again

"I don't want to bother you Aaron"

"It's not a problem at all, plus what can she be? Like a hundred pounds at the most?" He said leaning to lift Romi up form the couch that seem deeply slept and with no intensions to wake up.

"Thank you very much" Emily said as she followed Aaron up the stairs, after she instructed which room to take Romi, she rushed past him to open the door for him and lift the blankets to place Romi on the bed. Aaron gently placed the sleeping Hispanic teen on the bed and Emily smiled softly looking at the kid who she considered like a daughter. She leaned down to kiss her cheek and then they both walked out of the room.

"Thank you for bringing her upstairs"

"Of course I know what your kids mean to you" Aaron said reaching for her hand and pulling her to him again kissing her lips gently. Emily smiled; she did considered Romi like her own kid and the fact that Aaron was already seeing the same thing really touched her heart. They headed downstairs again and Emily took of her coat.

"Can I offer you coffee or anything?" She asked looking at him

"No sweetheart thank you, I should get going" he said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Thank you for such an amazing night" Emily told him looking directly into his eyes. Instead of responding he kissed her passionately letting the kiss turn a little heated. When they pulled away he could see her flushed skin and her swollen lips.

"You definitely know to impress a girl Agent Hotchner" she teased her hands going behind his neck and resting in there.

"You haven't seen anything yet" he responded nibbling at her neck and pressing soft kisses on the sensitive part making her close her eyes and bit her lips to suppress a moan.

"Good night" Emily finally said breaking their last kiss as much as she wanted to take this somewhere else she had two teenagers upstairs and she really wanted their first time to be special and when they were alone.

"Good night sweetheart" with one last kiss to her lips he walked to the door and he closed the door behind him. Emily locked the door and smiled dumbly as she thought of their night together. She finally decided to go upstairs to her room, she wasn't going to talk to Alex anymore, playing her game was just letting know Alex her actions were affecting her and she was going to take another direction.

The next morning Emily woke up early and made it downstairs to clean up the living room a little bit from the girl's movie night. Then she started making breakfast, Alex was usually the first one up but since she was in a sour mood, Emily was sure she wasn't going to come downstairs and she wasn't going to go after her. A while later Romi came after showering and wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Hey good morning" she said shyly looking at Emily

"Hey sweetie good morning" Emily smiled kindly and Romi approached her to give her a kiss and a hug, the she hopped into the island stool when Emily hand her a glass of orange juice.

"So did you had fun on your date?" Romi ask resting on her palm and looking at her deviously, Emily rolled her eyes and smiled at the teen.

"I did thank you"

"Oh my god he is so handsome Emily, I bet he is even hotter carrying a gun" Romi pointed grabbing a strawberry from the island and popping into her mouth. Emily had to laugh out loud.

"Romi!" She said laughing and shaking her head

"What? He is like a prince charming. Just perfect and he looks muscly and all..." Romi said looking at her with a mischievously look

Emily laughed roiling her eyes and she sat in front of the teen

"Do you know that he carry you to bed last night?" She told Romi playfully

"Are you serious? Oh my god how embarrassing" Romi cried and Emily burst out laughing

"It was actually kind of hot watching him carry you"

"He is very hot isn't he" Romi said thinking of Emily's happiness and how much she wanted the best for her

"Yeah he is, he is very sexy"

"I just want you to be happy and he makes you happy I can see it on your smile" Romi pointed looking at her sadly because she knew Alex was against her relationship.

"Thank you sweetheart" Emily said coming over to hug Romi neither of them noticed that Alex was watching from the top of the stairs. A mixture of jealousness hit her when she watched Romi being so affectionate and close to her mother so she made her way downstairs.

"Hey good morning" She greeted siting on the island

"Hey Alex good morning" Romi said in her usual cheerful tone Emily however didn't say anything to her. She simply placed a glass of orange juice in front of her. But Alex didn't need to be a genius to figure out her mother was mad at her.

They had breakfast together at the island Emily and Romi continued to make jokes and play around about Emily's date. Alex didn't fail to notice how short Emily was being with her and that slightly hurt her. Her mother had never behaved cold towards her, and she knew she was mad about what had happened the night before.

"So are we still going to the mall?" Romi asked after they finished cleaning the kitchen and breakfast was over

"Sure, we can go for a little bit, I actually need a few things" Emily pointed out as she responded a text on her phone. A huge smile spread across her face, Alex knew immediately it was Aaron who was texting her.

"I don't want to go" She said looking at Emily with resentment

"Alex come on don't be like that!" Romi turned to look at her in shock

"Is fine Romi if she doesn't want to go she doesn't have to go. She can stay here, you and I will go, she can stay here by herself" Emily said drily looking at Alex once and then turning to look at Romi with a soft smile. Alex was on shock in any other time Emily will have convinced her to go or try to talk her out of staying home in s Saturday so she could go with them to the mall. Her mother however acted indifferent towards the situation and just walked towards the island to rinse her cup of coffee.

"Alex are you sure you wont come?" Romi asked but Alex just shake her head and turned to walk upstairs again. Romi tried to go after her friend worried but Emily stopped her.

"Romi don't, just leave her honey" Emily said firmly "If she wants to act like that is her choice, come on lets go" Emily said going towards the closet to grab her jacket

Romi and Emily left the house and headed towards the mall. Emily had to bit her lip the whole way to the mall to not spill the tears that were threatening to fall. It hurt her deeply to be that harsh with Alex but she knew she was doing that for her own good. The more attention she gave her, it was going to be worse. She was doing this for her daughters good no matter how much it hurt her.


	19. Chapter 19

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 19: Breaking the rules

 _ **A/N First of all I want to thank everyone for their amazing support and all the amazing messages you have sent me; I feel completely honored to have so much support from my readers.**_

 _ **Again I just wanted to clarify I am not canceling all the stories. I am "temporarily" suspending "Framed" until further notice. All the other stories will continue with their normal pace.**_

 _ **I just ask you for patience and please understand that there circumstances behind my reason to postpone the story for now.**_

 _ **Additionally I know many of you have asked me to bring Elizabeth to this story so here it is. I originally had a different plan for Elizabeth Prentiss on this story. She was going to appear around Christmas on the story but since many of you have asked I decided to give the story a big turn and please many of you with that. So here it is just because many of you have asked.**_

 _ **Finally I want to thank my new Beta**_ _**Kra05 who has so nicely offered to edit the stories for us, so it is easier for you guys to read. Thank you so much, this really means the world to me!**_

Alex rushed into her room after her mother and Romi left for the mall, she was upset and she couldn't stop the tears form rolling down her eyes. Ever since her mother had started dating "him" or getting involved with him their relationship changed. Alex didn't matter for her anymore, she was clearly showing her that, she had taken her stupid boyfriend's side the night before, and now here she was going to the mall with one of her best friends like Alex didn't even exist. The teen wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her iPhone from her jeans pocket. She knew what she was about to do was going to piss her mother off even more, but right now she didn't even care anymore. She heard the phone ringing a couple times before the soft voice answered.

"Hello my beautiful darling" Elizabeth Prentiss answered cheerfully looking out the window of her cozy living room in France.

"Granma" Alex said with a small sob.

"Alex, what is wrong dear?" Elizabeth asked concerned immediately.

"Nothing I just... Can I come and stay with you for a while?" Alex asked sitting on her bed and wiping her eyes.

"Oh honey! What is going on, did you and your mom got in a fight?" The Ambassador asked knowingly.

"Kinda, I just hate it here, the school and everything" Alex said sniffling.

"Alex I will love to have you here, but you know I have to talk to your mother first sweetheart, right?" Elizabeth said sweetly.

"She won't care; she will let me go..." Alex said as a matter of fact

"Alex, what is going on honey? Is there anything else going on that I need to know about?" Her grandmother asked concerned and Alex couldn't help herself, a part of her felt like she was betraying her mother, but the other part felt like her mother had betrayed her first.

"She is going out with some guy and ever since she doesn't care about anything else" Alex said as tears rolled down her eyes. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in surprise. Emily wasn't the type to go out with anyone, she hadn't date anyone the whole time since Alex had been born.

"Really? Who is she dating? 

"Some guy from work, is her boss Granma, some guy named Aaron"

"She is sleeping with Aaron Hotchner?" Elizabeth asked harshly, Alex didn't respond. She could her grandmother upset on the other side of the phone.

"Alex, don't tell your mother anything dear, I am coming to the States" Elizabeth said firmly.

"Granma..." Alex said realizing she had fucked up big time.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be fine. I will see you tomorrow evening" The Ambassador said hanging up the phone.

Alex sat on the bed feeling bad instantly and regretting calling the ambassador, she knew her mother and her grandmother didn't have the best of the relationships and this was going to clearly upset her mother and cause a great fight between the both of them.

When Emily arrived home after she took Romi to her house, Alex was upstairs on her room reading a book. She quickly checked on her daughter to make sure she was fine before she started working on her reports.

"Is all your homework done already?" She asked stepping inside her child's room and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not yet, I will get it done" Alex replied dismissively.

"How about you start now?" Emily gave her a look, one that still intimidated her daughter despite the situation that was going on with them.

"When have I not done my homework" Alex replied coldly.

"I don't know, but you have been skipping classes and Romi said you missed an assignment this week so maybe I need to start checking your homework everyday" Emily replied sternly.

"Oh great! So she is going to snitch on you now? and what are you taking her side too? Who else's side are you going to take? Alex asked hurt.

"Look Alexandra, this isn't about sides okay? Emily said looking at her daughter sternly and with a mad mom face "I am getting tired of your attitude and this game you are playing. I am not paying a fortune on school so you can go waste your time, you start falling behind on school and we are going to have a very serious problem. Is that understood?'' She asked harshly.

"Fine"

"Bring your homework downstairs when you are done with it" Emily added walking out of the room and heading to the leaving room. Alex just stood there angrily shaking her head. She couldn't believe Romi was betraying her and snitching around on her.

" _Thanks for snitching on me traitor" Alex- She texted her friend_

" _Alex I wasn't snitching; I am concerned about you. I care about you and you are going to fall behind if you continue like this. You know I love you" Romi_

" _Whatever I don't care what you think! Just leave me alone and stay away from me" Alex_

When Monday came Alex headed to school as usual but she keep herself away from Romi and instead she spent lunch with Evie and her friends. Romi knew she was upset because she had told Emily she had not turned in her homework, but she hadn't done it to get her in trouble, she was concerned about her and she didn't want her to get behind on her grades. However Alex was furious with her and she was now ignoring Romi completely, she had skipped the first two classes again to spend time with Evie and her friends and go to back of the woods again. Alex knew they were smoking pot, and they were behind on her classes most of the time, but she didn't think she could get in trouble for hanging out with them a few times.

"Why do you never wear make up?" Evie asked her as she played with the smoke of her joint and laughed dumbly.

"I dunno! My mom doesn't let me wear a lot of make-up, I guess." Alex said looking at her with a shrug.

"Do you really listen to everything your mom says?" Evie laughed pulling her make up bag out of her backpack.

"Not really, no" Alex responded looking away annoyed. She hated that Evie and the girls still treated her like some kind of loser baby that did everything her mother said.

"Come here! I am going to do your make-up" Evie pointed tapping the grass so Alex could sit in front of her. Alex doubted at first, but the she accepted and she sat in front of Evie.

"God you have beautiful eyelashes"

"Thank you"

Evie work on Alex's face, doing her black eyeliner just the way they wore it, adding some glitter to it. Alex thick long eyelashes gave her face a complete different look. She didn't look like an innocent girl anymore. With a shade of red lipstick she looked at least like she was eighteen, still beautiful but way older than her age. The only difference about Evie and Alex was that the black gothic make-up didn't make Alex look like some trouble kid, she looked truly beautiful, different but gorgeous none the less. Emily had never let her wear that much make-up and she knew when she saw her she was going to have a hear attack, but for now she decided to keep it, it made her feel pretty and different. She spent the rest of the afternoon with Evie and her friends. By the time she made it home it was almost six, it was later than she was supposed to be home but luckily her mother wasn't home yet. She quickly went upstairs and took her backpack and changed into something more confortable, she heard the door opening and she knew her mother was home. She exhaled relieved a few more minutes and her mother would have beaten her home.

She slowly made her way down the stairs her she found her mother putting some groceries away.

"Hi" she said quietly even thought they weren't talking much she still missed her mother and the relationship they used to had.

"Hey there" Emily tried to greet warmly but her eyes widen when she saw her daughter's face.

"What happened to your face?" She asked in shock.

"Nothing" Alex said blushing and cursing herself internally she had forgotten to take off the make-up.

"Nothing? You look like you are going out to a club" Emily said sternly.

"I was just playing around mother" Alex replied annoyed.

"Well, that is way too much make-up for you to be wearing. Go wash your face" Emily ordered. 

"I am fifteen years old mom. Why do you keep treating me like I am a baby? I should be allowed to wear make up"

"Yes, you are fifteen years old, and you keep acting like a baby" Emily replied in an even tone "You can wear make up and you know that but this" Emily pointed her finger towards her daughter face with a disapproval look "Makes you look like you work in a cabaret or something. Go wash your face now" She ordered again.

Alex shake her head angrily and was about to run up the stairs when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and looked trough the peephole and her heart started rising in her chest with both fear and excitement.

"Who is it?" Emily asked watching her daughter facial expression.

"It's Granma" Alex said opening the door, watching her mother face dropped.

"What?" Emily asked incredulously. 

Alex opened the door and she was face to face with the smiling face of the ambassador.

"Grandma" Alex said jumping into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Hello my sweet child" The ambassador said holding the kid on her arms tightly and giving Emily a stern face. Emily on her side just stood there in complete surprise and confusion.

When Alex and the ambassador separated, Alex moved out of the way to let her grandmother walk further into the apartment.

"Emily" she said formally.

"Mother, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" She pulled Emily for a short formal hug but they quickly separated.

"Let me look at you my child" She said turning her attention back to Alex and ignoring Emily's question.

Once on the leaving room with plenty of light the ambassador's face dropped when she watched Alex's face full of make-up. They weren't used to see her wearing all that make-up.

"What is with the new look sweetheart?"

"Oh, I was just playing around" Alex said blushing slightly. "Mom isn't a very big fan" 

"Well, that is way too much make-up for a young lady to be wearing. You normally don't see that much make-up unless on working ladies dear" The ambassador said sweetly then she turned to Emily.

"Emily how can you let you daughter walk around wearing all of this?" She asked incredulously. "Are you out of your mind?"

Emily just rolled her eyes, of course it was her fault, everything was always her fault according to her mother.

"Mother she was just playing around and I already told her to go wash her face" she said sternly giving her daughter a look.

"Fine I am going now" Alex said heading up to her room.

"So what are you doing here?" Emily asked again taking her mother's coat.

"Why? Am I not allowed to come visit my granddaughter and my daughter?"

"I didn't say that; I was just wondering" Emily responded taking a deep breath. "You didn't call or anything?".

"So I need to call now, to come visit? I didn't know I needed an invitation to come visit" she said boldly.

Emily was going to say something but she clamped her mouth shut, the last thing she needed right night was get into a fight with her mother.

"Do you want something to drink?" she said instead giving her mother a fake smile.

"Tea will be lovely Emily" The Ambassador said sitting on the living room and looking around the apartment.

She heard Alex coming down the stairs, her face completely washed now.

"That is some much better dear. You don't want to end up looking like your mother when she was your age" The ambassador said coldly. Emily who was working on the tea, just sent her mother a glare and shake her head. This was definitely going to be a nightmare.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well, your mother went to a gothic stage were all she wore was black. Her whole face was painted black; it was kind of disturbing to be honest".

Alex just laughed sending her mother a look, she had no idea Emily have had a gothic stage of her life.

After dinner the three Prentiss's women were sitting at the table, Emily was aware of the glares Alex was sending her way, and the sympathetic looks the ambassador was giving her daughter. For some reason she had a feeling that her daughter had something to do with her mother's visit but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"You know Emily I been thinking for a while maybe it's a good idea if Alex comes to spend some time in France with me" She said softly sipping on her hot tea.

Emily smirked knowingly, she shake her head and gave her daughter a look that said she knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh yeah?" Emily asked looking at Alex, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. She wanted to be angry but at the same time she was sad and disappointed.

"Well, it might be a good idea if she is having a hard time adjusting to the change here, she can come to France and stay with me" Her mother reasoned.

"How do you know she is having a hard time adjusting?" Emily suddenly snapped.

"Emily..."

"No really mother how do you know? You haven't talk to us in a few months, right? What makes you think she is having a hard time adjusting? Emily said trying to contain her anger.

"Emily, I am just trying to help you" the ambassador offered.

"Help me? How are you going to help me?"

"Well, obviously Alex and you are having a hard time getting along right now. If she comes to France with me she can settle there for a while. You have to understand Emily, moving is a hard thing for a young girl to adjust to" The ambassador said

"Please mother you moved me across every single continent while growing up and I did just fine" Emily said getting up the table and crossing her arms.

"Emily sit down please"

"What are you really doing here mother?" she asked harshly.

"I called her" Alex said looking down her lap she couldn't face her mother's eyes, she simply couldn't.

"I just thought it will be better if I go to France with her for a while" Alex continued speaking, looking at her lap.

"Why? So you can continue doing whatever you want there? I don't think so" Emily said harshly.

"Emily enough! We are going to have a civilized conversation" The Ambassador said.

"This does not concern you mother. This is between me and my daughter" Emily said upset.

"It does concern me. Especially when I find out you are sleeping with your boss, what the hell Emily? Do you have no shame?" The ambassador said cruelly.

This time Alex met her mother's eyes and she could see that she was disappointed and heartbroken. She felt terrible, she had never expected things to get this horrible and she knew that what the ambassador was telling her was clearly hurting her.

"My personal life doesn't concern you either mother. With all due respect who I sleep with is my damn business" she said through clenched teeth.

"Alex go upstairs" The Ambassador ordered and Alex stood up from the table but her mother's voice stop her.

"No, she can stay" Emily said hurt "She wanted you here right?" Emily said with tears on her eyes.

"I have done everything for her my entire life, because I wanted to make sure she had the best" she was so upset she was shaking.

"I never dated or saw anyone because I always made my life about her" Emily spat tears running freely trough her eyes.

"And the first time I find someone who loves me and respects me I want to give myself a chance to possibly be happy again... She wants to sabotage it, that is fine" she said looking at her daughter who was now crying as well.

"She is not going to move to France with you, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. She is my daughter and she is going to follow my rules whether she likes them or not. When she is eighteen if she wants to move out of this house and go with you or do whatever the hell she wants then she can do it, but until then she is going to do whatever I tell her to do because _I AM_ her mother and that is the end of this conversation" Emily spat and with that she went upstairs and slammed the door of her room closed.

Elizabeth just turned to look at Alex who was now crying.

"Its's okay sweetheart come here" she said pulling her into her arms "Everything is fine grandma is here honey".

"She doesn't care about me anymore, see?" Alex cried.

"I am sure she does honey" Elizabeth said hugging Alex close to her.

Elizabeth stayed at the apartment for most of the week; in fact she figured she spent a few weeks with the girls and tried to straighten things with them. She tried to understand both sides, even thought her relationship with her daughter wasn't as good she realized, Emily wasn't really putting her daughter at any imminent danger. They were just having a conflict of opinions. Emily had always done the best for her daughter and she knew that even now, she realized that Alex was just against her relationship with Aaron and she wanted to find out why. She had meet Aaron Hotchner many years ago, and she had know him to be a very decent man, responsible and hard working. She also knew he was married, at first she was horrified when she found Emily was in a relationship with him, but the she found out, Hotchner had been divorced for several years and he had good intentions with Emily. Still she wanted to dig deeper and make sure everything was fine with Alex and Emily before she went back to Paris.

On Thursday afternoon when Emily returned from work, the ambassador was home cooking something for her and for Alex. They had gotten into enough fights throughout the week, but she still wanted to show Emily that she cared for her despite their differences. When Emily walked into the door she was greeted with the comfort of home and food and her mother's expensive perfume.

"Good evening mother" She said as she dropped her bag on the island.

"How was work dear?" The ambassador said as she chopped some veggies on the chopping board.

"Long and stressing" She responded stepping out of her boots. Elizabeth poured a glass of wine for her and handed it to Emily as she slid into the boot.

"What are you making?"

"Chicken Parmesan" Elizabeth replied proudly. "A veggie salad and some pasta"

"Smells amazing... I always love it when you cook" Emily admitted smiling lightly. Happy that for the first time since she had arrived they had been able to talk without fighting.

"Well I wanted to spoil my girls" She said smiling at Emily.

"Where is Alex?" Emily ask taking a long sip of her wine.

"Oh she will be home soon, she asked me to let her go to her friend's house"

"Which friend?" Emily asked concerned.

"Oh I don't know dear; I didn't ask"

"Mother, she is not supposed to be going out she is grounded, remember?"

"Well, she didn't say she was going out, they were going to her friend's house to check something out" Elizabeth defended.

"Oh mother" Emily exhaled pulling out her phone and calling her daughter as she expected the phone went straight to voice mail.

"Look Emily relax, I am sure she will be here soon, besides it might do her good to just hung out with her friends with everything that is going on" The ambassador said. Emily chose to not answer that and just shook her head, she wanted to be upset, but she really didn't want to have another fight with her mother.

Her cellphone rang on the island and she picked it up without looking at the caller.

"Hello"

"Hey" she said with a smile. She noticed her mother glaring at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, of course! Do you want to drop them off now?" She asked.

"Okay, see you soon!" She hung up.

Her mother was looking at her when she finished her call, and Emily knew what that look meant.

"Do you have to go back to work?"

"No, it's Aaron, he needs me to sign some documents for a case" Emily said dismissively.

"Oh how lovely. So he is coming over, it will be nice to see him again."

Emily just glared at her.

"So do you love him?" She asked Emily as she moved around in the kitchen.

"I don't know mother" Emily smirked.

"Well, aren't you guys dating seriously?"

"Why do we always have to end up in an interrogation?"

"I am just trying to get to know you more dear" 

"We are dating seriously mother; we just haven't gotten to that point yet"

"What do you mean?" her mother questioned.

Emily exhaled rolling her eyes, for some reason it felt weird to share her personal life to her mother like this.

"We only been seeing each other for a little while"

"Oh, but you are happy? I mean he keeps you happy, right?" Elizabeth asked with an evil grin and Emily couldn't help herself but burst into laughter.

"I never thought you would asked me something like this" 

"What dear?" Sex is an important aspect in a relationship for any woman"

"We… um haven't..." Emily said blushing.

"You haven't had sex with him?" Her mother asked incredulously.

"No, we only have been out on a real date once, technically so no"

Her mother just gave her a look, now she understood better the situation. At first she has had the impression she was just sleeping around and neglecting Alex, but then she realized she really care for Aaron, but she cared more for Alex and her daughter was stopping her from going forward with his relationship with him.

"We both work crazy hours and when I am home I have Alex here; I am not just going to bring him here to my daughter's house, especially not with the situation we have"

"But you like him, you care for him" 

"I do, but we just going to have to take one day at a time" Emily said drinking the last of her wine as her mother refilled her glass again.

The doorbell ringing interrupted their conversation and Emily headed to the door to open, and letting him in.

"Hey thank for coming all the way here" she smiled.

"Of course, I am sorry I had to bother you with work right now" He said leaning down to press a kiss on her cheek. Then he was aware of the ambassador's presence.

"Ambassador Prentiss" he said walking towards her.

"Agent Hotchner, it's a pleasure to see you again" 

"The pleasure is mine" he smiled politely.

"Can I offer you some tea or anything Agent Hotchner"

"That is not necessary Ambassador, I am just here for a few minutes I am sorry that I had to bother you. I really needed Emily to sign some documents"

"No need to apologize Agent Hotchner, but please I insist, I am making dinner and you should stay or at least have some tea with us" Elizabeth said warmly and Emily smiled lightly.

"I guess some tea will be great"

"Okay I will get that started while you guys work on your paperwork" she said heading back to the kitchen.

Emily just muttered a sorry and he smiled heading to the leaving room and handing her the case files he needed her to sign. While the ambassador worked on the rest of dinner Emily and Aaron finished the documents. Then they joined the ambassador on the kitchen island.

Elizabeth placed the cup of tea in front of Aaron and another glass of wine in front of Emily.

"I really think you should stay for dinner Agent Hotchner, I make the most amazing Chicken Parmesan"

"That is true, that is one of the few things I agree with her on" Emily said with a clucked now she was more relaxed and she reached down the table to take Aaron's hand.

"You should stay for dinner" She said looking at him.

"Besides I already got over the fact that you are dating my daughter Agent Hotchner" Elizabeth added with a smirk and Aaron just laughed.

"Ok I will stay, thank you" he said when the ambassador turned around, he leaned down to kiss Emily's lips.

They started engaging on gentle conversation when they heard the sound of keys at the door, it was almost seven now, and Emily knew it was Alex getting home from her friend's house. They heard as the keys jingled against the door for a few minutes. The door opened and Alex appeared but Emily realized something was wrong with her immediately. The keys she was holding on her hands fell to the ground, and Alex just laughed. She took a few steps inside the apartment then she stumbled in felt on her knees. It didn't take too long for Emily to realize what was going on, she immediately stood up from the stool and rushed to her daughter's side.

"Alex, what is going on?" She asked confused at her daughter's odd behavior.

"Opss" she said when she realized she was on the ground. She tried to stand up but then she clumsily fell down again and landed on her butt.

"Oh my god! You are drunk" Emily said looking at her daughter in shock.

"Jeez Emily relax, it's not a big deal" Alex said as if Emily as exaggerating.

"It's not a big deal? Are you serious?! You are wasted, Alexandra" Emily said sternly trying to help her daughter off the ground but she realized it was going to be a very hard task.

"Oh sweetheart! What have you done?" The Ambassador came over to try to help Emily take Alex to the couch.

"I am great grandma. I only had a drink, I think" She said lifting up her finger and looking up at the ambassador with blurry eyes.

Emily wanted to scream at Alex and shake her, but she needed to act smarter. This was the first time her daughter showed up drunk. Screaming at her and yelling wasn't going to help the situation either, she wasn't the type of mother who beat her daughter either and they were already having a hard situation as it was.

"Oh Alex, why did you drink?" Emily asked as they sat her on the couch.

"It was one drink Emily. Relax! Why do you have to make a big deal out of everything?" 

"One drink?" Emily asked with her brows fully raised "You are completely wasted baby, oh Lex..." Emily said rubbing her face with her hands.

"I don't feel good" Alex said all of the sudden.

"I need to take you upstairs to the shower" Emily said trying to lift her up.

"Let me help you Emily" Aaron offered.

"Oh god! What is he doing here?" Alex protested falling back into the couch.

"Alex please not now" Emily said sternly.

Aaron easily picked Alex into his arms and he carried her up the stairs and Emily and Elizabeth followed them with a scared face.

"Don't you think I am going to like you just because you carry me upstairs and you smell nice" Alex blurted out giving Aaron a dirty look, he couldn't help but smirk.

"You know I really wish you could give me the chance to be friends" he said as he walked down the hall into Alex room.

"Why will I want to be friends whit you? You don't even smile like ever. And just because my mother likes you that doesn't mean I will. You will have to fight harder for me buddy"

Emily laughed against her will, as mad as she wanted to be with Alex, this was the first time she was having a conversation with Aaron, drunk or not it was the first time she was actually telling him something that wasn't disrespectful.

Aaron sat Alex down on the toilet and he made sure she was fine before he let Emily walk into the bathroom.

"Thank you I will be down in a little bit" she told him with worried eyes, but he understood so he just got out of the way. Elizabeth also realized she need to give Emily some privacy with her daughter so she followed Aaron down the stairs.

Emily started to undress Alex carefully, and looking at her to make sure she was all right.

"I am sorry mom. I know you hate me now" she said feeling tears on her eyes.

"I don't hate you Alex" Emily said softly cupping her daughter cheek.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked tipsily, feeling the bathroom spin around.

"Lets get in the shower for now okay honey" her mother replied softly as she opened the shower.

Once she helped Alex take a warm shower to sober up a little bit, she covered her with towel and help her into her bed. She had also thrown up several times while in the shower.

"Here put this on" her mother handed her some shorts and a soft shirt. Alex was less intoxicated now but she was still a little dizzy.

Alex dressed up and sat on the bed, she knew she was in big trouble and she was just waiting for Emily to start yelling at her. But her mother went downstairs and then she returned with a few bottles of water and some hot tea.

"Here drink the water" she instructed.

"I don't feel good"

"I know but you need to hydrate Lex" Emily said firmly.

"The hot tea is going to settle your stomach and make you feel better so you don't get a hang over tomorrow"

"Are you mad at me?" Alex asked looking down and grasping her hands.

"I am not happy with you" Emily responded sincerely "But we can talk tomorrow, right now I need you to rest and sleep. I will ask you to eat something but you are probably not going to be able to hold anything down" Emily said handing her one of the bottles of water

"Okay" Alex said taking the water.

"Mom I am sorry I called grandma, I didn't want her to fight with you. I just don't know why called her... I am very sorry..." Alex said with tears on her eyes.

"I know you are baby...I am not mad I told you that...please drink the water and sleep" Emily placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I do love you mom, I know you don't think I do but I love you"

"I love you too Lex...and I know you think Aaron is more important to me but he isn't ...you are..." Emily said running a hand on her daughter's hair and watching her close her eyes and drift to sleep.

She closed her eyes and walked out of the room turning the light off, a part of her was furious that Alex had gotten drunk, another part was sad, maybe it was her relationship with Aaron that was driving her to do this. Whether it was, it made her sad. For the past fifteen years her daughter had been the perfect kid that never caused her any problems, right now she was becoming more like an image of Emily herself. Maybe she had done wrong by dating Aaron in the first place.


	20. Chapter 20

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 20: Confusion

Alex woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, she was very thirsty and could barely remember the events of the night before. Her hand went immediately to her head rubbing her face tiredly. She sat up in her bed and a few flashes came to her mind from the night before…she remembered being at Evie's place drinking beer, then Evie gave her something else, and after that, all she remembered was blurry visions of Aaron carrying her to her bedroom and throwing up in the shower while her mother tried to help her shower to sober up.

"Fuck, fuck." She murmured, getting up immediately and going into the bathroom. She looked a lot paler than she usually did, and her head was pounding. Alex was sure she was in deep shit, so she rushed to take a shower and dressed as fast as she could. Then, as she headed down the stairs, she was sure her mother was going to murder her the minute she stepped into the kitchen. When she made it to the final step, she saw her grandmother making breakfast in the kitchen with her mother by the living room on the phone. She couldn't see her mother's facial expression since she was facing the window, but her posture told Alex she was definitely pissed, or at the very least, tense.

"Good morning, Grandma." Alex said shyly.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked in a worried tone.

"I'm okay, I just have a headache." She replied, sitting on a kitchen stool.

"Oh, honey, this is your first hangover ever." Elizabeth responded with a soft smile, handing her a large glass of orange juice.

"So, how pissed is mom?" Alex asked, taking a sip of the juice and glancing to the window where her mother was still talking on the phone.

"Oh, don't worry, dear, she'll get over it. I sure did when she first came home drunk at the age of thirteen." The ambassador replied, tenderly taking Alex's hand and smiling at her. Alex was glad to have her grandmother with her to support her and take her side even when she misbehaved. It will totally help her soften the blow with her mother. She also smiled mischievously at the thought of her mother being drunk at thirteen.

Just in that moment, Emily ended her phone call and walked back toward the kitchen, giving her daughter a stern look.

"That was the principal from your school on the phone." Emily said, putting her hands on her hips. "You skipped three classes yesterday?" Emily asked severely, looking at her daughter.

Alex just exhaled, looking down.

"Who gave you the alcohol yesterday?" Emily asked, arching her brows.

"Some friends from school." Alex said shyly, unable to meet her mother's eyes…she was embarrassed and scared; she could tell her mother was upset, at least, more so than she had been the night before.

"Which friends?"

"You don't know them."

"Which friends, Alexandra!" Emily's tone and expression leaving no room for jokes.

"Evie and another girl." 

"Evie? Isn't that the girl that was bullying you?" Emily asked in shock.

"She wasn't bullying me; she just didn't know me." Alex said, defending Evie.

"She ruined your picture! I can't even believe you are spending time with this girl!" Emily said severely.

"She is my friend now, Mom." Alex tried to explain.

"Really? A friend who encourages you to drink and skip classes?"

Alex just shook her head, looking down; she knew her mother would not understand. She had spent enough time with Evie to know she wasn't the evil person everyone thought she was.

"Finish breakfast and go get all your school books! Every single one of them!" Emily ordered, as she walked into the kitchen to get more coffee.

"But, I'm going to be late for school."

"You're not going to school, you're coming with me to the BAU, and you're going to catch up with everything that you are behind in."

"You are making me skip school?" Alex asked incredulously.

"The principal wants you to catch up with all your missed days before you can come back to classes."

"So, I'm suspended?" She asked, feeling a knot in her stomach; she had never, ever been suspended from school in her entire life.

"If you want to put it that way, yes! You've missed several classes in the past weeks, and you know that is grounds for suspension." Emily said, glaring at her.

Alex just looked down, unable to meet her mother's eyes. Now, she was not only in trouble for drinking, but also for getting suspended from school, and she could see how visibly upset her mother was.

The drive to the BAU was completely silent since Emily was upset with Alex. She would have a talk with her later that afternoon, but right now she needed to get to work. When they arrived at Quantico, Alex followed silently behind her mother and took a seat at the desk next to her mother while Emily settled at her own desk.

"Well, good morning little Emily…to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Morgan said, grinning and coming to hug Alex.

"Hey, I just…um...didn't have class today." She replied nervously, looking at her mother who just smiled at Morgan.

"Hey, Alex, what are you doing here?" Reid asked, joining them with a cup of coffee. Alex blushed and just shrugged.

A minute later, Hotch appeared on the catwalk calling the team to the conference room; he greeted Alex before they headed in, but she just gave him a small smile considering her mother was standing right next to her.

Her mother's meeting lasted for about two hours, so, she managed to get a lot of homework done. When the team came out, JJ and Penelope spotted her and immediately approached her.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" JJ said happily, hugging Alex to her.

"My favorite kid!" Penelope gasped, also enveloping Alex in a hug. The team had managed to love Emily and Alex and now they were part of their family. Emily smiled watching her friends warmly greet her daughter.

"Oh my, we should all do lunch! It will be like a 'girls only' lunch date." Penelope suggested, excited.

"Not today, P, Alex and I need to have a conversation." Emily said, looking at her daughter firmly. Penelope and JJ got the hint right away that something was going on, so they didn't press the issue.

Emily headed to lunch with Alex around two going to a nearby restaurant. They had barely said a word to each other most of the morning, and now Alex was starting to get very uncomfortable. When the server left after taking their order, Emily finally addressed Alex.

"Lex, why did you drink last night, and why are you behaving like this?" She wasn't upset, she was just looking at her daughter with a mixture of disappointment and sadness.

"I dunno." Alex replied honestly, looking down; she knew she was hurting her mother with her actions, but she was hurt, too, and Emily didn't see it. "We went to Evie's house, and they started to drink…I guess I just didn't want them to think I was some sort of baby."

Emily exhaled loudly shaking her head and looking at her daughter.

"Why are you hanging out with Evie? After the way she treated you?" 

"She's not a bad person, Mom, she's a good friend." 

"A good friend doesn't influence you to drink or skip school." Emily said firmly.

"You just don't know her, Mom."

"I don't want to know her! She is making you skip classes and got you drunk. Why would I want to know someone who's being a bad influence on my daughter?"

"She's not a bad influence, and she didn't get me drunk, that was my choice. You just want to think she's some sort of criminal like from your job."

"No, I don't, but you didn't start behaving this way until you started hanging out with her."

Alex just rolled her eyes, annoyed; she knew this was going to happen. This is why she didn't want to share things with Emily; everything was her fault, and she was a stupid kid. Her mother just didn't seem to understand how she felt; actually, she didn't even care.

"What's going on with you and Romi?"

"Nothing! She's just not my friend anymore."

"Why?" 

"Because."

"Because what, Alex? Because she doesn't drink? Or gets you in trouble at school? You never skipped classes ever, or got behind in school. I'm not going to be lenient anymore, kid, I've already given you way too many chances. This isn't okay, and you know it!" Emily said, assuming her in charge tone. 

Alex just remained quiet…she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"You're grounded…that means no computer, or going out anywhere but school. You will go straight to school and come home and that is all!" Emily stated sternly.

"You can't take my computer away. What about homework?"

"You can use the computers at the BAU for homework where I can monitor what you're doing. This week, you're going to go to the BAU with me after school every single day, is that understood?" 

"Mom! Are you serious?" Alex gasped, very upset. "Do you want to just put me on house arrest?" She was clearly irritated now. 

"You know what! Maybe I should consider that, that way, the next time you'll think twice about drinking, or acting like you have a clue when you actually don't." Emily snapped, getting Alex to just look down; her mother's tone letting her know there was no more arguing, her decision was final.

By the time they got home, Alex was tired and angry with her mother. Emily had made her stay at the BAU until almost seven. She felt like she was being held in jail or something, and as soon as they got home, Emily retrieved her laptop and headed into her room to put the device in her safe. Alex was furious about that because without her laptop, she would not have a life outside of school, or anywhere else.

After that, Alex refused to go downstairs or even say a word in her mother's direction. Elizabeth cooked dinner, but Alex refused to come down to eat, so the ambassador took her a sandwich to her room. Emily told her she was grounded and just to leave her alone and let her think about her actions. Elizabeth and Emily had dinner together, and then they both settled on the couch with a glass of wine. As much as Emily hated to admit it, she loved having her mother around. It had been a while that the ambassador behaved so motherly and took care of her and Alex; Emily secretly loved that side of her mother.

"You have done a remarkable job with Alex." The ambassador said, looking at Emily softly, Emily let out a scoff-like laugh.

"Right! She comes home drunk and she's acting out just like I did!" Emily replied, playing with the rim of her wine glass.

"Oh dear, don't be too hard on yourself, she's a teenager!" Her mother said tenderly, taking her hand. "Do you remember being Alex's age? If I remember correctly, you at her age were rocking around with black lipstick and your hair looked like the boiler had exploded in your face." Elizabeth said, shaking her head, making Emily laugh.

"I just can't believe she got drunk…I feel like she's growing up so fast." Emily said sadly.

"The first time you got drunk you were thirteen, and boy, did I want to rip your head off, but even then, I knew you were just trying to get my attention." Emily looked up and met her mother's eyes.

"I know I was some horrible, uncontrollable child, but I never pictured my own daughter acting like that."

"Oh Em, you weren't a horrible child, honey. You were just confused and wanted attention, and I know it was my fault for not being there for you when you needed me the most." Elizabeth said, and Emily could see the sheen in her mother's eyes.

"You had to work to give me the life I had, and I'm grateful for that; I became who I am thanks to you." Emily said sweetly, looking at her mother.

"That is exactly my point." Elizabeth pointed out making Emily look at her with confusion in her eyes.

"You acted wild, got drunk and rebelled the same way other kids have done, yet you became a very successful and wonderful woman." This time it was Emily whose eyes were glassy.

"Don't be too hard on Alex, she is just jealous, she is trying to get your attention."

"I know that, Mom, I just feel like no matter what I do it's not enough for her."

"It never is when you're fifteen, just be patient and guide her the best you can."

They were interrupted by Emily's cellphone bleeping; it was a text from Aaron and a huge smile spread across her face.

"I assume that's Aaron?" Elizabeth teased.

Emily just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"He wants to make dinner for me tomorrow night and spend some time together." She explained.

"Honey, that's so nice, you should do it."

"I don't want to go and leave Alex, especially not the way she is acting right now."

"Emily, you need to think about yourself, too. I'll stay with Alex and have a chat with he; you go spend the night with Aaron, you deserve it." Her mother encouraged. Emily just looked away, she wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't want to spend the night with him." Her mother gave her a devilish grin.

"I do." Emily admitted, laughing at her mother's face. "I just don't know..."

"Come on, Emily, the man is dying to have you in his arms, I can see it by the way he looks at you."

Emily just smiled again; she did want to have some time alone with Aaron even if she didn't want to admit it. In fact, she was so happy her mother had accepted their relationship and was encouraging her to go with it. After her daughter had called the ambassador, Emily was sure her mother was going to scold her and criticize her, but she had realized Aaron had good intentions with Emily.

"I do want to be with him..." Emily admitted, biting her lip and looking at her mother.

"He's a very good-looking man, I have to give you that." Elizabeth replied, refilling their glasses of wine.

"He is different, Mom, he treats me..." She exhaled, closing her eyes. "I've just never felt about anyone like this."

"Not even Julian?" Her mother asked, surprised.

"No, with Julian it was different, it was more like a sexual attraction, I don't ever think there was true love between us."

Julian Stewart was Alex's father, and he and Emily had met while she was working for the CIA. He was an undercover agent, too; he was cute and charming, and the cute accent just sent Emily through the roof. But for Emily, it was more sexual than anything else, yes, she felt a strong connection between them...he just wasn't the man that made her shiver or someone she would lose her mind for. And she confirmed that the moment she found out she was pregnant with Alex, and he ran away. Emily didn't expect any more from him, he wasn't the type of man that would commit to her much less to be a father. Yet, he had given her the best gift she could ever imagine, her beautiful princess and her reason to live.

"Do you love Aaron?"

"I don't know if I can say that I love him, it's too soon, but I can definitely see myself falling in love with him."

"Then he is the right man for you." Her mother said with a smile on her face.

They continued talking until very late into the rest of the night, Emily didn't remember ever having a talk like this with her mother, but it sure felt good. She was grateful after so many years of having a difficult relationship with her mother that they were getting along now. Of course, everything changed the minute Emily became a mother and experienced what loving a child was like.

The next day, Elizabeth made arrangements to take Alex to the mall and then to the movies. She had planned a fun-filled evening for her and Alex. She figured it was a good way to get Alex's mind away from the attitude she was having and maybe get her to talk to her about why she was so against her mother's relationship. Alex and her grandmother left around four to go to the mall. That way, Emily had enough time to get ready for her dinner with Aaron; he said he would make something for her at his place, and that way, they had more time to enjoy themselves and be safe.

Around seven, Emily headed to Aaron's place dressed in jeans and a black sweater and boots since their dinner was less formal, and she wanted to be confortable. She still looked gorgeous with just mascara and a plum colored lipstick. By the time she arrived at Aaron's parking garage, he was already waiting for her next to his car…they had been talking on the phone her entire drive to his place. He opened the door for her with a smile and took her hand helping her out of her car.

"Hey beautiful." He said, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Hey." Emily deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look so stunning." He said, looking at her in awe.

"I didn't even dress up or anything." She laughed, looking at her simple outfit.

"You look beautiful in anything you put on."

"Are you trying to get lucky, Agent Hotchner?" She asked sensually, arching her brows.

"Maybe." He winked at her, pulling her to him and kissing her lips.

"Lets go inside, baby." Taking her hand, he led her to his apartment.

When they arrived inside his apartment, Emily was greeted with the smell of something delicious, along with the sight of candles and roses. She looked around his place, spotting several lit candles around the apartment. The table was set for two with large candles in the middle and a huge bouquet of roses placed on the island.

"Wow, you sure know to play your cards, Agent." She turned to look at him, speechless. He just smiled and helped her out of her leather jacket.

"May I offer you something to drink, Sweetheart?"

"Whatever you're having is fine."

He walked to the bar and poured a glass of scotch for her.

"Everything smells so nice." She looked around the kitchen.

"I hope you like shrimp." Aaron said, as he sat next to her on the bar stools.

"I love everything, thank you." She smiled, glad for the time alone with him.

They engaged in gentle conversation for a while until it was time for dinner. They ate dinner at the table talking about his son, Jack, and how he had gotten interested in the BAU. He held her hand the entire time and leaned to press a kiss on her lips every now and then. After dinner, they sat on the couch drinking wine and cuddled together, with Emily sitting on her legs and Aaron holding her close to him. Her boots had been kicked off, and now she was comfortably snuggled on his big couch.

"How is your little inmate?" Aaron teased, making her laugh; there was something about her laughter that made his heart tinkle.

"Well, she is furious, and she hates me." Emily responded, shrugging her arms.

"I don't think she hates you, baby, she's just a teenager…that's just the way they behave at that age." He said, caressing her cheek.

"I don't know, I just feel like...I'm failing her somehow."

"Baby, you're a great mother; you're going to drive yourself crazy trying to understand her."

"I'm not ready for this...she never acted like this before. We used to tell each other everything all the time, and now she sees me as her enemy." Emily said sadly. "I hate that this is happening, I just wish I could make her talk to me...you know, this isn't Alex and me." She exhaled taking a sip of her wine. "This was my mother and me three decades ago, but Alex and I love each other, we always got along so well…I don't know what is going on." she said, blinking the tears away.

"Sweetheart, you were fifteen once, at that age you think the entire world is against you." he said, pulling her closer to him. "I don't think she is doing any of the stuff she is doing to hurt you, it's her way to express her rebellion, it's just a stage baby, it will pass, you aren't doing anything wrong."

"I know it, I really don't like that she's so rude to you, I didn't raise her to behave like that."

"Hey!" Aaron cupped her chin to make her look at him. "Don't worry about me, I understand that she's jealous, and it doesn't upset me. Like I said, she is a teen…I remember Sean acting worse than Alex at that age." He and Emily had already talked about his brother and his family.

"Do you remember the things you did when you were her age?"

"Yeah, I had an abortion at her age." She said, looking down. "That's exactly why I don't want this for her."

"Honey, it was different; you and your mother had no communication, your mother strangled you, you had no air in that house." He said, caressing her cheeks to make her look at him and wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape her eyes. "You do not strangle Alex, you're an amazing mother…I've seen you, and Alex knows it...just please understand this is a transition, she will get over it, just give her time."

"I just wish she could accept you, you know?" 

"Love, this is new for her, and it's going to take her a while to warm up to me. I can handle it, just be patient with her; we'll find a way to make this work, I'm here for you and her, whatever it is."

Emily couldn't help but fall in love with him even more, knowing he was willing to do anything it took to be with her, even put up with her daughter and help her with everything she needed. She reached to grab the back of his head and pulled him to her for a kiss. Aaron let the kiss turn passionate pressing his grip on her even tighter. They had been attracted to each other since the first day they had met, and right now, they could hardly keep the sexual desire at bay. The kiss turned even more passionate, and Emily moved onto his lap, straddling him, as his hands moved under her sweater to caress her soft warm skin. Emily felt herself getting wet, and she could hardly suppress a moan as his hands moved around to her lower back. They pulled away for only a second to catch their breaths.

"God, you are breathtaking." Aaron whispered in her ear, and once again, his mouth captured hers in a fervent kiss.

Aaron knew Emily deserved more than making out on his couch, so he carefully lifted her off the couch and clumsily made his way to his bedroom while she wrapped her legs around his waist. They were desperate for each other, and now their kisses were a battle of control and dominance. When they arrived at his bedroom, he kicked the door closed and then gently laid her on his bed, leaving her lips for only an instant to kick off his shoes, then his mouth was back on hers assaulting her lips with passion. Emily was aware of the candles in his room and a smile spread across her face, he was such a sweet and romantic man.

"Aaron," She whispered softly, as he left her mouth for an instant to gently remove her sweater

His lips were back on her mouth in a matter of seconds savoring the sweetness of her mouth while his hands moved to cup her breast through the soft fabric of her bra. She peeled off his shirt, anxious to feel every inch of his toned body. His hands slid down in between her thighs caressing her through the fabric of her jeans while his mouth trailed hot kisses on her collarbone. Emily's breath started to become erratic, and she closed her eyes unable to control herself…he was driving her crazy.

"God, you are so beautiful."

Her breaths became more irregular as his mouth traveled from her neck to her breast and then to her stomach and navel. Emily arched against him, then her palm filled with his hair; she hadn't been with anyone in a very long time, longer than she could even remember, and right in that moment, she felt like she is about to explode. When Aaron's mouth reached her navel, he carefully started undoing the button of her jeans pulling them down her smooth legs.

His mouth returned to kiss every inch of her thighs, and his hands were trying to find his way to her naked skin cupping her breast again, making her gasp and grip the sheets of his bed suppressing the moan her mouth was trying to desperately make. His calloused fingers started stroking her through the fabric of her black lace panties feeling the wetness coming from her center.

"God!" She moaned softly, almost in a whisper, as she threw back her head.

He returned to kissing her all the way to her mouth, and this time, their kisses were full of love and passion. Her long fingers moved to undo his belt while his mouth assaulted her neck…his hot breath making her even wetter. She pushed his pants down to his ankles, and he slid out of them completely, returning to her with a fervent kiss making her gasp in his mouth. He expertly unclasped black lace bra while his assault on her mouth continued, and he tossed the fabric somewhere in the bedroom. His mouth moved to her soft breast as he captured her nipple in his mouth; the woman was exquisite, and he could hardly contain himself.

"Aaron." She almost cried when his teeth played with her nipple.

Then his hand moved underneath her black lace panties, with his mouth back on hers kissing her with a passion he had never felt before; only Emily had made him experience that. His expert fingers dipped into her core and curled around to tease her making her whimper on his mouth. In a matter of seconds, he had her writhing and arching up against his body anxious for his touch. Aaron removed her panties carefully and then his mouth came back to settle in between her thighs; hungrily, he started lapping at her slit, he had never tasted something so good and intoxicating in his life. Emily's hand moved to grasp his hair desperately trying not to scream.

"Please." She begged in a strangled moan. But, he didn't stop until he felt her body shudder, and she screamed his name, arching her back.

He returned to her mouth kissing her passionately; her flushed skin made him even more anxious for her. Her hand moved down to the front of his briefs pushing his underwear down his legs with one hand and taking his swollen member in her soft hand and stroking it up and down.

Aaron then settled between her legs kissing her softly and passionately, very carefully keeping eye contact with her, he slowly slid inside her as they both whimpered. The pace started slow, his mouth kissing everywhere he could reach, and her wet, hot core squeezing his hard member over and over again.

"Jesus, baby...you feel so damn good..." He breathed in her ear.

The pace started increasing as both of their breaths become more erratic; his fingers moved between their joined bodies stroking her clit, and in a matter of seconds, he felt her body shudder again and her walls began contracting around his member again. This time, she came screaming his name, and just a few minutes later, he joined her as his orgasm took over him, her name leaving his lips in a loud moan as his body tensed and he felt the hot juices rush through his body and shoot into Emily's body.

They lay in each other's arms for a few minutes, still attached because it felt so good, and once their breaths evened out, he pulled out of her and settled against the mattress reaching for the sheet to cover their naked bodies. Just like that, they spent most of the night making love and connecting in a way they never had before.

Later that evening after several rounds of lovemaking, Emily lay in his arms, asleep and satiated. Aaron stayed awake a little longer softly running his hand up and down her back. He had never been so happy in his entire life, he simply couldn't believe the most beautiful woman on earth was his, and he was in her bed naked after they had the most amazing sex he could imagine. He watched her sleep for a little while…she looked so peaceful and relaxed, despite everything that was going on with her daughter, and that made him happy. He fell asleep happy nestled against her, knowing that, at least for tonight, he took her somewhere else, a divine place only two people that are in love can ever imagine.


	21. Chapter 21

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 21: A Shade of Gray

Emily woke up next morning in Aaron's arms; for a minute, she didn't remember where she was, but the images slowly filled her mind. They had finally made love last night, and it was the best night of her life. He had been so sweet and so gentle with her, she could hardly believe they were actually together. She just wished her daughter could understand he was a good man, and he really cared for her. Since Emily had started seeing Aaron, her relationship with Alex had fallen apart…she used to have the best relationship with her daughter, but now, they barely spoke to each other. Emily was afraid their relationship had become just like her and her mother's, and that Alex would hate her as much as she hated her own mother. She tried to understand why Alex hated Hotch, but there really wasn't a legitimate reason for her behavior. Emily had always been so understanding when it came to Ale; she did not consider herself a perfect mother, but she knew she was better than her mother ever was to her. She had been very lenient with Alex, but she knew she had to begin setting some boundaries and limits for her Alex. She did not want to be _that_ kind of mother, but she would rather be a strict mother and have her daughter hate her for that, than let Alex turn into a spoiled brat that could potentially become a criminal. Emily had seen it way too many times in the field…kids getting everything they wanted with their parents never setting limits for them, and subsequently, the BAU was chasing half of them around the country.

Emily came out of her thoughts when she felt Aaron's hand starting to caress her naked skin as he trailed kisses across her shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning." Emily responded, turning in his arms and kissing his lips gently. Aaron deepened the kiss and pulled her closer against him.

What started as an innocent good morning kiss soon turned into a much more passionate kiss which eventually lead to them making love again. Soon, they were lying there experiencing the aftershocks as he softly trailed patterns on her back with his fingers.

"I have to get going soon, honey." Emily said, after a few minutes.

"I know, baby, I just want to hold you for a little bit longer," Aaron said, not wanting to let go of her, "I wanted to make breakfast for you," He added sadly.

Emily captured his lips in a kiss.

"You're amazing, you know that, but it's fine, we'll have more time to do anything you want, I promise."

Emily, too, wanted to stay with Aaron all morning cuddled in bed, but she knew she couldn't do that either…she had to get back home to her daughter and her mom. Emily had just had one of the most amazing nights of her life, and she was happy to have such an amazing man in her life.

Emily left a while later and returned home. She needed to get home because the ambassador returned to France that afternoon. As much as the ambassador wanted to stay with her girls, she needed to get back to work. She knew there was nothing left for her to do there, and she hoped Emily and Alex could eventually work out their issues.

Monday morning, Emily took Alex to school to talk to the principal about the classes she had been skipping. She had made sure Alex had caught up with everything she was behind in before taking her back to school. The principal was not as upset as Emily thought he would be. They were mainly concerned about Alex and her behavior because she had been a model student since she had arrived, and her sudden change was a cause for concern for the school. After promising that she would make sure her daughter would be up-to-date with all her classes, Alex was allowed to return to her classes. As she and Emily walked down the hallway, Emily saw a few girls gathered around the corner by the lockers, they were smiling at Alex and giggling. The girls were dressed or half-dressed in low cut jeans and tops that barely covered their bodies. Emily was surprised to see the school allowed that type of attire; one of the main reasons she loved the private schools in London was because most of them required their students to wear uniforms. The girls were also wearing more make up than Emily had ever seen on a fifteen-year-old…hell, she had never even worn that much make up herself. The girl with the darker hair waved at Alex and walked away smiling; for some reason, Emily did not like the girl at all.

"I suppose that is Evie?" she asked, already knowing the answer glaring at her daughter.

Alex just looked at her irritated.

"You don't even know her, why do you have to be like that?"

"I don't want to know her," Emily said, amused. "What I have seen is enough…I don't want you hanging out with her."

"Do you really think everything is about profiling people and how they behave? This is not your job! Stop acting like an FBI Agent everywhere you go!" Alex yelled, exasperated.

"I am not acting like an FBI Agent, I am acting like your mother, and I told you I do not want you around her period!" She added firmly.

Alex just shook her head.

"No more calls from the principal, please." She added in a warning tone.

"Fine, whatever." Alex murmured, turning around and walking away from her mother without saying goodbye. Emily stood there for a minute shaking her head; she really wished things could be like they were before.

She headed down the hallway to the main exit door. She had to go to work and wanted to stop to get coffee before she got there. She was almost to the exit door when she ran into Romi, who smiled shyly at her.

"Hey, sweetie." Emily said, pulling the girl to her for a hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I had to come talk to the principal, Alex has been skipping class." Emily said, arching her brows.

"Yeah, I knew she was going to get in trouble; I tried to warn her, but she stopped talking to me." Romi said sadly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Emily said, reaching to squeeze her arm gently. "She's been acting out a lot lately, we're not really talking a lot either."

"I swear it's Evie, that girl is trouble! She is such bad news."

"Yeah, I can clearly see that."

"I really wish I could help, but she won't even say a word to me, and things at home are crazy."

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked concerned, knowing what Romi had experienced in the past.

"Oh yeah, my mother has not done anything to me…it's just she is never home anymore." Romi trailed for a second, but Emily was a good person, and she trusted her.

"I'm taking care of Roman on my own; I hardly have time for school, and I'm afraid I'm going to get behind."

"Oh honey, you should not have to do that on your own. Do you want me to check with someone in social services...maybe someone that can help?" Emily asked.

"No, she'll be furious, and it will be worse. I just need to find more time to study. I'm not doing that bad, it's just math that's killing me." Romi said, making a face that made Emily laugh.

"Can I at least help you with math? I can be a good tutor?" Emily offered.

"Are you for real? Like are you good at math?" Romi gasped.

"Absolutely, I mean, I have a doctorate degree in criminal justice and psychology, but I was great with math, I used to tutor Alex back in London."

"That would be so awesome..." Romi smiled.

"Great, we'll find a time for you to come home or to the bureau, okay?"

"Okay, I just don't want to get her mad, you know…Alex." Romi hesitated.

"Hey, you can come home whenever you want, I don't care if she is being a brat right now, I told you once before my doors will always be open for you. Besides, just because you and Alex stopped being friends, that doesn't mean you and I have to." Emily said, smiling.

"Okay, I like that a lot, I miss you actually."

"I miss you, too, sweetie." Emily said, pulling her in for a hug. "Call me whenever you want, okay? I have to go to work now, but we'll figure something out."

"Thank you, Emily, have a good day."

"Bye, honey."

Emily headed into work with the idea of trying to find help with a social worker for Romi. She would try to work with Social Services to come up with a plan so she didn't get Romi in trouble, but Emily knew she had to help. She could not stand the fact that Romi was being mistreated especially when she was such a sweet and amazing kid.

Alex headed to her first classes like she told her mother she would, but after the third period, she had a fifteen-minute break so she went to the bathroom where she ran into Evie and the girls.

"Hey, slut, where have you been hiding?" Evie said, as she applied more mascara on her eyelashes.

"I was in prison." Alex replied, annoyed.

"You went to jail!" Kim, the new addition to the clan, said.

"Not literally, but I have been grounded since the party."

"It was your first time drunk…will she ever get over it?" Evie rolled her eyes.

"I don't think she'll ever get over it. I swear I wish I could move away."

"Let's go to the bleachers in the park." Evie said.

"I'm not sure I can go...I'm already in trouble." Alex hesitated.

"Come on…what else is she going to do…send you to prison this time?" Evie laughed

"Let's just go."

"Okay, sure."

The girls made it to the bleachers, and Evie pulled out a small joint along with a lighter. She lit the small cigarette and inhaled the smoke. Coughing a little, she proceeded to pass Alex the joint.

"I'm not sure I want any." Alex hesitated.

"Come on, chicken shit, stop being so afraid of your mother all the time."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"Then just smoke it!"

Alex looked at the joint in her hands and hesitated, but then she remembered how angry she was at her mother and proceeded to take the first smoke. She coughed a lot, and the girls started to laugh, but she smoked a second time passing the joint around to the rest of the girls. She could feel the smoke burning her throat, and her eyes start to sting and burn, but she didn't care anymore; she was so done with everything.

"Why are you having so many issues with your mom?" One of the girls asked.

By now, Alex was starting to experience the effects of the joint, and she felt freer to speak about her feelings, so she just laughed leaning to the ground.

"She started dating this asshole, and now he's all she cares about."

"That's how my mom is, she's dated so many men I've lost count." Kim said, "She loses her head over each one of them every single time."

"Yeah, that seems to be my mom right now…since he came into her life everything is so fucked up."

"We should kill him." Briana added, and they all laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"No, we should break them up." Evie said, smiling and playing with the grass.

"God, I would give anything to do that." Alex whispered, feeling so good she didn't care…this was a feeling she had never experienced.

"We could you know..."

"Yeah, right...there is no way!"

"Yeah, we can; we could photoshop a picture of them together, put another woman in your mom's place and make it look like he is cheating."

"Oh my God, that is genius!" Kim said.

"What? That's not even possible." Alex added.

"Yeah it is, I've done it before."

"You have?" Alex asked, shocked.

"I mean not for that reason, but I have photoshopped so many other pictures…you can do anything you want with a picture, if you know how."

"I'm not sure about this..." Alex trailed, as much as she hated her mom's boyfriend, she knew this would devastate her.

"I think we should go to my house." Evie said, "Fuck school today."

"Yeah, we should, I'm so done with this fucking place." Briana agreed. "Come on, Alex, Evie can show you how to photoshop a picture." Alex looked at Evie for a second...she was already in big trouble for skipping school, but she was also so high she didn't care about anything.

The girls gathered their things and headed out of the park toward Evie's car. As bad as Alex felt about leaving school, she was so done with everything.

Around two in the afternoon, Emily's phone began to ring while she was at the BAU working on some old paperwork she had let pile up. Glancing at the screen, she saw it was from Lakeside Academy.

"Prentiss."

"Miss Prentiss, this is Principal Waite from Lakeside Academy." The principal stated.

"Hello, I was hoping not to receive a call from you again so soon."

"I'm afraid I do have bad news, Alexandra left school after third period, and she didn't return to any of her classes."

"She left?" Emily asked in shock? "I don't understand, there is nowhere she could have gone."

"I'm afraid Evie Mendez has also been reported missing along with several other girls."

Emily felt a knot in her stomach; she could not believe her daughter had ditched school completely.

"I will take care of this immediately...I know this is a piece of information you might not be able to provide, but do you have an address for Evie Mendez?"

"Given that the girls are missing, the security of their files is the last thing that matters to us."

The principal provided Emily with the proper address, and she rushed out of the office after she let Aaron know she had an emergency and had to leave. When Emily arrived at the mansion, she wasn't surprised Evie was a spoiled little rich girl. The little Camaro car parked outside the garage with a sticker on the bumper from Lakeside Academy gave Emily a little relief.

She walked toward the door and rang the doorbell a few times not giving a damn about formalities. The girls had been smoking and drinking at the house the entire morning while they were playing around. Alex had managed to talk Garcia into sending her a bunch of pictures from the team. She had told Garcia she was working on a scrapbook and needed memories of the team together. Of course, Garcia didn't even think twice and emailed the teen a bunch of pictures of the team at different parties they had been to. There were several pictures she could use of Hotch alone and some of them with his ex-wife Haley who Alex had heard off. But the one that caught their attention was a picture of Hotch giving a gentle hug to JJ. It seemed as if the picture had been taken when they were distracted, and he was saying goodbye to JJ or something, but the picture was perfect for what they wanted to do.

A few minutes later, a young blonde teenager answered the door and who Emily recognized from the group as one of the girls who had been hanging by the lockers that morning.

"Where is Alexandra?" She asked, a little abruptly.

"Um...she's inside. Who are you? I'm sorry?" Brianna asked.

"I'm her mother...please call her now." The girl got a little nervous, but she rushed inside to call Alex. A few minutes later, her daughter appeared in the doorframe, looking pale like she had seen a ghost. They were still very high, and the last thing she was expecting was to see her mother there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in almost a whisper trying to act normal, but she knew her eyes were red, and they probably all smelled like weed.

"Let's go now!" Emily ordered in a harsh tone.

"Mom..."

"I said NOW!" Alex rushed inside to grab her things and follow her mother to the car. She barely said goodbye to Evie and her friends…she knew she was in big trouble. The entire drive Emily barely said a word to her; she drove home staring at the road, but Alex knew very well she was beyond mad.

When they arrived at the apartment, Alex rushed to her room. She needed to spray some perfume on her and in her room before her mother realized what was going on. She barely had time to spray a few mists when her mother barged into her room.

"I thought I made myself very clear this morning when I said no more calls from the principal."

Alex did not respond…she just looked at her mother defiantly; she was so tired of getting yelled at for everything.

"I am done with this...if you do not want to go to school fine, I am taking you out of school." Emily stated harshly.

"What? You can't take me out of school! I'm supposed to finish high school."

"You obviously don't want to finish high school at all, and I'm done paying for school for you not to go."

"This is bullshit!"

"Do not speak to me like that, young lady!" Emily barked, taken aback by her daughter's language, but then she realized something was wrong. She was behaving oddly; the entire situation seemed to amuse her, almost smiling, yet she kept trying to keep her cool.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emily got closer to Alex, looking directly into her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just so done with everything..." Alex replied, stepping back, but it was too late, Emily had already seen what she needed to see…Alex's eyes were red, and her pupils were dilated.

"Are you high?" Emily asked incredulously, arching her eyebrows.

Alex just looked away from her mother and walked out of the room angrily escaping her mother's furious glare.

"Why do you always have to make such a big deal out of everything?"

"Get back in here!" Emily yelled angrily, following the teen down the stairs.

"I'm fine, mother."

"Is that why you went to Evie's, to get high?"

Again, no response…Alex knew her mother was furious, and there was nothing she could say that would help that.

"How long have you been smoking?" Her mother's death glare made the teen so nervous she could barely keep a straight face.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I haven't, just today. I just tried it once."

"I don't believe this. What else are you doing to do…GET PREGNANT?"

"No, don't worry, I'm not stupid, I am not you." The teen barked, and Emily felt like she had been slapped in the face. This was the first time she had ever felt the desire to slap her daughter. Alex had never been so disrespectful with her, and now, she was out of control.

"You are right, you're not me...if you were, maybe you would stop being so selfish and only thinking about yourself."

That really hurt Alex, and she shook her head as tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"You know what, maybe you should go to France, maybe I should consider a boarding school for you!"

"Oh right, now, you're going to ship me away so you can get rid of me." Alex said, crying. "Just tell me why you had me if you didn't give a damn about me."

"No, I'm going to send you away so you can stop acting like this...because I love you and regardless of what you think, I want the best for you." Emily responded. She was so angry and sad, but she was still trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Whatever…sometimes I wish it had been my father who kept me and not you, now I can see why he left you."

That was it, a tear rolled down Emily's cheeks, and she knew she needed to walk away.

"You know what, do whatever you want, I'm done with this, go smoke, go drink, hell, go sleep with someone and get pregnant if that makes you happy. In the end, it's your life, the one you're going to ruin." Emily said, crying, and taking her keys leaving the house, and Alex just sat in the living room alone…crying.


	22. Chapter 22

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 22: Our Darkest Hour

For the next few days, Emily and Alex barely said a word to each other. Emily had taken Alex out of school, and the teen felt like she hated her mother for that. Emily and the principal of Lakeside Academy had agreed that Alex was going to be taken out of school for a week or two, kind of like a suspension, but since she had been such an excellent student, it was only to give her a serious lesson. Emily would make sure Alex caught up with all her classes, and she would get back to school, turning in all her schoolwork. Both the principal and Emily had agreed that Alex needed a good lesson before returning to school.

Alex had never been so angry with Emily, and she had opted for not talking to her mother at all, and as much as Emily hated the teen's behavior, she knew her punishment was for her own good, and it was the only way to get her daughter's attention and make her listen. The first few days Alex spent lazing around the house; if her mother didn't want her to go to school, then fine, she would just stay at home doing nothing. That afternoon, Emily was home early from work, so she started to cook dinner while Alex was upstairs reading a book. Alex was trying to ignore her mother as much as she could. She came downstairs a little while later to get a can of coke out of the fridge and barely glanced at her mother as she reached in the fridge.

"No more soda, drink water if you're thirsty." Emily ordered as she sliced the veggies on the cutting board.

"Are you serious?" Alex snapped, irritated.

"Yes, I'm serious. I don't want you drinking any soda…drink water or juice, but that's all."

"So this is how is going to be? You're going to treat me like a baby?"

"If you're going to behave like a baby, then that's how I'm going to treat you. I'm not going to argue with you, you can get the water, or you can go back upstairs...whatever you decide."

"I don't think this is fair...you have to control everything I do now? I'm fifteen years old, I don't need you to treat me like a retarded child."

"You know, Alexandra, this is my house and my rules, if you don't like them, then you can get a job and move out…then you can do whatever you want." Emily said, giving her daughter a deep glare.

"I can move out?" Alex protested, "I'm only a teenager."

"You just said you're not a baby, you think because you're fifteen, you can do whatever you want, then fine...go move out and get a job."

Alex was about to say something back when the doorbell rang. She walked away shaking her head and opened the door to reveal none other than Clyde Easter.

"Oh my God, Clyde!" Alex jumped in his arms almost throwing him off balance.

"Hey monkey," Clyde said, hugging the teen against him with a smile and spinning her around lightly. He had been speaking to Emily for the past few months, and he knew she and Alex had been fighting. He had been trying to get away to come visit his girls but until now, he hadn't had a chance.

He walked further into the apartment placing Alex down and smiling widely at his best friend who had a surprised but delighted smile on her face.

"Darling, you look like shit." He quoted in his sexy British accent.

"Remind me again why I'm friends with you?" Emily asked as she walked into his embrace, and he pulled her close.

"Oh, because I'm the most amazing guy ever." Emily laughed in his arms as he held her close.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Oh see, I came to see my girls, I've been lonely in London all by myself..." He replied, looking at Alex with questioning eyes.

"She called you, didn't she?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"Alex!" Emily warned.

"What?' Now you told Clyde, too?" She said upset.

"Darling, calm down. I'm not sure what you're talking about…I'm just here to visit." Clyde intervened.

"Whatever!" Alex said angrily. "Now, you're on her side, too."

"Alexandra, enough!" Emily spat, glaring at her daughter.

The teen marched out of the living room and rushed upstairs slamming her door.

"Ahh…and that brings me flashbacks of when you were her age." He said with a slight smile. Emily just glared at him, annoyed.

"Darling, you do realize she's the spitting image of you, right?"

"Clyde, this is not funny!" Emily spat irritated, placing her hands on her hips.

"All right, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." He laughed as he pulled the brunette into a hug again.

"Hey love, everything is going to be fine." Clyde vowed.

That evening, Emily made dinner for them; she was trying to keep things as normal as she could despite the tension between her and her daughter. Obviously, Clyde knew what was going on, but she still was trying to maintain things as casually as she could.

"This dinner is amazing, darling, I forgot how good you could cook."

Emily just smirked taking a sip of her wine and trying to relax.

"You know, it's really rare when I get to make this dinner. Most of the time I'm chasing some psychopath."

"Or with your lover." Alex shot back, staring at her plate; she was so tired of pretending everything was fine.

"Lex, please." Emily begged.

"What?" I'm supposed to sit here and pretend everything is just fine?"

"Honey, I know things aren't okay, that's why I'm here." Clyde said calmly.

"You're here because she called you." Alex accused, pointing at Emily. "Now, you're going to believe all her lies and shit."

"Alexandra." Emily warned again.

"What mom? I can't even talk anymore…did you even tell him everything started because you started sleeping around with some dude?" Alex cried, hurt.

"That's enough, Alexandra" Clyde said angrily, standing up from the table and looking at Alex. "You will not disrespect your mother in front of me like that…not now, not ever."

Alex stood there in shock, Clyde had always been the one and only who had protected her against everyone, even Emily, even when she was a child. She remembered when she was a child and Emily reprimanded her, she ran to Clyde and he used to hide her behind him so Emily could not yell at her anymore…it used to drive Emily nuts. But, here he was yelling at her like he never had. She was about to speak but Clyde interrupted her.

"You are being incredibly selfish and inconsiderate after everything your mother has ever done for you," He said in a harsh voice. Clyde was the only man Emily would allow to scold her daughter ever because he had practically raised her daughter with her, and he had known Alex since she was a baby. Emily knew he would never do anything for the wrong reasons, so she just sat there listening to what he had to say; if she had to intervene, she would, but for now, it was maybe time a fatherly figure gave Alex a little shaking up.

"She took me out of school!" She accused, crying.

"Because you are skipping class and getting into trouble, bloody hell! What did you expect…for your mother to pay a fortune so you could go fool around? I would have taken you out of school myself." He said harshly. Alex looked down. Clyde had never spoken to her like that before.

"I knew you would be on her side, too." Alex said as her eyes filled with tears.

"This is not about sides, Lexie." Clyde said, exasperated. "I love you like you are my own child, but you're being so unfair with your mother right now."

"Clyde it's okay just…" Emily said, seeing Alex was now crying.

"No, Emily! She needs to listen to this."

"All her life, your mother has given her entire life to give you the best, she's sacrificed her entire happiness for you." Clyde said, pointing at her as Alex looked down.

"Your father abandoned her, and she never gave herself a chance because she wanted to give you the 'best', and she has, and now that she has found someone who loves her, you want to sabotage that?" He asked incredulously.

Alex was silently crying looking at her lap. Emily wanted to stop Clyde, but he gave her a look.

"I just thought we would always be a family…me, you and her." Alex said sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Love, we are a family."

"So, you don't love her, then?" She questioned him, and Clyde finally understood.

"Alex, we've already talked about that baby." Emily said, stopping her.

"Darling, I will always love your mother, she is one of my best friends in the world, but not the way you think, sweetie." He said, coming to kneel in front of her.

"Our love is a different kind, we are best friends and that is all." He said, taking her hand gently.

"I need you to understand that your mother has worked so much and has sacrificed so many thing things, and she deserves to be happy; you can't be that selfish, Lex, you have to think about your mom, too."

Alex just stood up and ran toward her room without saying anything else. Emily and Clyde just stood in the dinning room without knowing what else to say. Emily ran her hands down her face tiredly, sighing.

"It's okay, darling, just give her time; I'll talk to her tomorrow." Clyde said, coming to squeeze her hand gently.

"I know, I just don't know what to do anymore; I don't know what I'm doing wrong, or how I failed." Emily said tiredly.

"You didn't, darling, she's a teenager, you acted the same way at her age...it's a stage, love, it will pass."

Emily nodded, picking up her glass of wine and hoping Clyde was right; she was not sure how much longer she could take this.

The following morning Emily was making breakfast when Alex came downstairs; Clyde was still in the guest room sleeping.

"Mom." Alex said quietly.

"Hey, good morning?" She responded in the same tone, things were still a little sour…Alex stood there looking a little uncomfortable and nervous.

"What's going on?" She asked, after she realized Alex hadn't moved.

"I don't want to stop going to school, I'll get a job if you want. There's a tutoring for math thing at school, and they would pay part of my intuition, or I can work at a library part time. I just don't want to stop going to school, please." Alex begged.

Emily looked at her kid surprised, as her words seemed sincere.

"Alex..."

"No, just listen." She interrupted, "I'll stop being friends with Evie, and I'll catch up with everything that I'm behind in…I already have actually...I know you're mad and hate me, but please, don't take me out of school." She begged again.

"Alex, I'm your mother, and I could never hate you." Emily said gently, looking at her daughter with pain in her eyes. "I'm, however, disappointed at your behavior these past few months."

"I know, and I promise you I will do anything to make it up to you…I know it was wrong for me to try to separate you and Aaron. I know how happy he makes you. I just always thought you and Clyde would always get…you know…together." She said sadly, shrugging her arms.

"Honey, we can't choose who we fall in love with."

"I know, mom, and I'm sorry about everything. I just want to go back to school and make everything right." Alex said, looking at her mom.

"Alex, I love you, but you have said this so many times in the past few months I'm not sure what to believe anymore." Emily said, shaking her head and placing a hand on her hip.

"I know, and you have every reason to be mad and not trust me, just please let me go back to school and gain your trust again."

Emily nodded, considering this and looking at her daughter.

"Okay, I'll call your principal, and we'll go from there."

"Thank you, mom."

"Go change and get ready, then we'll talk to your principal at Lakeside."

"Okay." Alex said and sped upstairs. As much as it pained Emily to still be short with Alex, she knew she still needed a lesson, and she needed to make sure Alex learned the consequences of her actions.

Alex was allowed to come back to school with strict expectations that she was going to catch up on her classes. She would be under the strict surveillance of her teachers to go to classes, and she would be doing extra credit to make up for the time missed and assignments she failed to turn in. Alex had been considered one of the best students in the academy, and most of the instructors were more than happy to help her get up-to-date with her grades. Emily left hoping it was not another show Alex was making to get her attention, and this time she was really willing to get her grades back in order.

Around lunchtime, Alex headed to the library to pick up some books to catch up with her schoolwork and her extra credit projects. She was looking through the bookshelf when she heard a bunch of girls giggling on the other side of the aisle she was on, then the group approached her. It was Evie and her group of minions; Alex had been ignoring her messages since her mother had taken her out of school.

"Where the hell have you been, slut?" Evie asked.

"I was suspended if you want to call it that." she answered shortly.

"Why, for smoking pot, or for skipping school?" Evie laughed.

"For both." Alex answered annoyed.

"They didn't do anything to me." Evie said, shrugging her arms. _That was because her mother had made the decision to take her out of school Alex thought to herself._

"Anyway, I've been calling you…why haven't answered?" She asked.

"My mom took my phone away." Alex lied.

"Oh, well that sucks...we're going to the bleachers, do you want to go?" Evie invited.

"Oh no, I have to get some homework done."

"Come on, Alex, who cares about that." Evie said, laughing at her…so did the minions.

"Actually, I do." Alex defended.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Evie asked, arching her brows.

"We can't always skip class, Evie, I'm already in trouble, I have to catch up, and I don't want to get in any more trouble at school."

"You keep talking like you are such a good student." Evie retorted.

"I am a good student, I only got in trouble because of you."

"WOW!" Evie exclaimed, "Listen, little girl, you got high and you drink because 'YOU' wanted to drink…I never made you do anything...don't blame me for your mistakes." Evie said angrily.

"Maybe you're right, I made a mistake, but I love my mom and this is hurting her, I can't keep on behaving like this. I actually care about her."

"Oh, and you're saying I don't care about my mom?" Evie barked.

"No, I'm saying I can't be friends with you because it's hurting my mother and my grades." Alex said, picking up the book she was looking for and stepping away.

"You will regret this, little girl." Evie screamed at her, but Alex just kept walking. She did not really care, she just wanted to make things right with her mom. She needed to fix everything and maybe later, she could fix things with Romi, too.

When Alex came home that afternoon, she and Clyde spent the first part of the afternoon talking while Emily was still at work. Clyde got to talk to her a little bit more about how she felt, and he discovered it was not necessarily that she hated Aaron, it was that she was a little jealous, it was that she felt Aaron had taken her place in her mom's heart. She also felt like her mom did not trust her anymore with anything even with things like sharing her relationship like they used to, that was also why she resented Aaron. Eventually, the conversation led to Evie…for some reason, Alex had let herself be influenced by a girl that was a year older than her. It was not that Alex was naïve or anything, but she had been in a very vulnerable stage when the troubled teenager came into Alex's life and somehow that really influenced Alex in a bad way.

Clyde wanted to be there a few weeks until things got better between his favorite girls. He knew everything was just a matter of time and talking things through. He and Alex started dinner for Emily this time. She had been at work most of the day, and they wanted to do something nice for her, and Alex really wanted to make things up to her mom. So, while Emily was showering upstairs, they were finishing setting up the table and laughing. A little while later, Emily came downstairs dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. She came over and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, and then she grabbed a glass of wine. She wanted to act as normal as she could; she knew Alex was making a big effort to change things as well.

"What did you guys make?" She asked, taking a long sip.

"Baked ziti." Alex said excitedly. "Oh, and dessert…lots and lots of dessert."

Emily and Clyde laughed at the teen.

"You know you can only have a small portion, kid, you can't have that much sugar before bed." Emily smiled lightly.

"I thought we were going to try to get along." Alex argued, making a face as Clyde chuckled.

"Ha! Nice try." Emily swatted her butt walking by her when the doorbell rang.

Emily walked toward the door and looked through the peephole; she was surprised to see Evie Medina there.

"Were you expecting anyone?" She asked her daughter.

"What? No." She replied in a confused voice as her mother opened the door revealing her now ex-friend.

"Evie, what a surprise!" Emily said politely.

"Ms. Prentiss, sorry to bother you." The teenager said hypocritically.

"What are you doing here?" Alex barked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, I just needed to talk to you, Ms. Prentiss." Evie said, giving Alex an evil glare.

"I don't believe we have anything to talk about, Evie." Emily said shortly.

"I just wanted to make you aware your daughter asked me to photoshop some pictures of you and your boyfriend so you guys would break up." Evie said, showing her the pictures of Hotch and JJ and the edited picture of Hotch and some other woman; it was definitely a fake job…Emily could see it. She looked at the pictures and her breath caught in her throat.

"What?" She said, speechless.

"Oh my God, you are such a bitch…I never asked you to do that!" Alex screamed.

"She wanted to break you and your boyfriend up, I didn't think it was a good idea; I mean you're her mother, and I would never do that to anyone, especially not to my mom that is something so evil, but Alex pretty much begged me, and she was my friend...I just didn't know what to do." Evie said with an innocent face.

"That was your idea, don't lie. I hate you so much!" Alex screamed, trying to attack Evie, but Clyde grabbed her, stopping her from going any further.

"I just thought you deserved to know what kind of daughter you have."

"She is lying, I didn't do this, she did!"

"STOP, Alex, just stop!" Emily said, fighting so hard to fight back her tears.

"Evie, I think you should leave."

"Of course, and I'm sorry that I had to tell you this, I just thought you deserved to know." With that the other teen walked out of the apartment leaving them alone.

"How could you do this?" Emily shot, tears running freely down her cheeks now.

"I DIDN'T!" Alex screamed, freeing herself from Clyde's grip.

"How in the hell did she have these pictures, Alex."

"I...did...I showed her the pictures, but I didn't ask her to do this, you have to believe me, I'm your daughter."

"I don't believe anything you say anymore...I'm just done...I'm just so tired, Alex...I'm breaking up with Aaron, okay? You win, I can't do this anymore."

Emily went upstairs and closed her bedroom door, unable to believe her daughter had done that to her.


	23. Chapter 23

Girls

Chapter 23: The Last Word

Alex turned to look at Clyde as tears rolled down her face; she could not believe that Evie had done this just when she and her mother were working things out.

"I didn't do this." She cried, hurt.

"Alex, please calm down." Clyde soothed, trying to control the situation in front of him.

"I'm her daughter…she needs to believe me! This is bullshit!"

"Darling, why did she have the pictures?" He asked sadly.

"She said she wanted to set up mom and Aaron…she was going to photoshop the pictures to break them up. I was mad at mom that day, so I said okay, and we got the pictures from Penn, but then, when we were at her house, I told her 'no', I didn't want to do that because it was going to hurt mom a lot." The teenager said, trying to explain the situation and control her anger.

"Oh Alex, you gave her the pictures, that's enough reason for your mom to be this upset."

"But I didn't do anything, she did!" Alex screamed angrily. "She was supposed to delete the pictures, and that was all."

"Alex, enough!" Emily called from the top of the stairs. "Just stop, please, you have done enough!" Emily said called, her eyes red and her heart broken as she made her way down the stairs.

"This is so messed up, you're going to believe some random girl you didn't even want me to talk to?" 

"I don't want to hear you anymore, please go upstairs." Emily demanded sadly.

"See, this is why we fight so much." Alex pointed toward Clyde furiously. "Mom doesn't give a shit about what I have to say."

"Sweetheart, I think for now you need to listen to your mom." Clyde suggested.

"No, this is so unfair!" She shot back, looking at her mom with anger. "You acted the same exact way when you were my age with Grandma, but it was okay for you to do it, and I'm a criminal!"

"No, Alex, I never intentionally wanted to hurt my mother." Emily responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, you're right." Alex smirked. "You only got pregnant and ruined all of her parties…you did everything I've done…smoke, drink and act out." Her daughter accused, closing her eyes. Emily sighed.

"Alex, it's not the same."

"Why not? Because I'm some kind of evil monster? So, it was okay for you to do all the shit you did? God, you hated grandma, and you did everything in your power to show her that." Emily shook her head…as mad as Emily was, Alex's words hurt even more.

"Alexandra, honey, please go to your room and try to calm down, we can talk about this later." Clyde advised

"No! I'm over this, I've always done everything you wanted." Alex said, her eyes full of fury. "I had the best grades and honors; this is the first time I've acted out and do something bad, and you want to treat me like I'm a disgrace to you."

"Alex, I never said that." Emily replied as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She hated to fight with her daughter like this.

"Yes, you did. You keep telling everyone I'm a horrible person. You called grandma, you called Clyde, you even threatened to send me away to boarding school!" Alex was so tired of this she just exploded.

"Honey, let's please calm down and talk." Emily offered since things were becoming out of control.

"I don't want to talk anymore; for the past few months, all you have done is scream at me and ground me for every single thing I've done!" Clyde tried to grab her but she pushed him away. "Not even once did you try to speak to me. We used to tell each other everything and ever since you started seeing _**him,**_ you forgot about our relationship and all that mattered to you was _**him**_!"

"That's not true, and you know it. I tried talking to you on several occasions."

"No, you didn't, you lied to me about seeing him, and when I told you about it, you got mad and started acting like I was some troubled child."

"Okay, please calm down." Emily begged; Alex was so angry she was shaking. "Let's sit down and talk, honey."

"No! I don't care anymore, stay with him. You know what? You're right, I should go to boarding school…that way, I never have to see you again." Alex shouted, before she made her way upstairs slamming the door.

"What the in the bloody hell is wrong with you two!?" Clyde asked, shocked…he had never seen Emily and Alex fight like this.

"I can't do this anymore." Emily sighed, as tears came full force. Clyde pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore; I don't even know how to talk to her."

"Darling, you both are out of control." Clyde stated worriedly. "Maybe you guys do need some time away from each other."

"No Clyde, she's my daughter, I can't just send her away." Emily said as she blinked the tears away.

"Then you guys need to see someone, but you can't continue like this."

"I can't believe Alex would do something like this." Emily said, taking the pictures from the counter again.

"Emily, she didn't do this, she might have provided the pictures, but she didn't do it."

"Isn't that enough? I mean, she hates me that much?" She asked, hurt. 

"Love, she doesn't hate you…she's a teenager on the stage of rebellion, she's going to do stupid things, you did worse things than her." He reminded her.

"I know that, I just...I can't guide her in the right direction when she sees me as her enemy." She responded, wiping her tears.

"Darling, we all need to sit down and talk tomorrow when you are calmer, but Alex really needs help." he stated, looking at her deeply. "I think this Evie girl has a lot to do with her behavioral change."

"I know that, I forbid her to hang out with her, but she is doing whatever the hell she wants."

"I think Alex is being manipulated by Evie; Alex is at a very vulnerable stage, Em." Clyde said, making eye contact with her. "This girl is what!?...one year older than your Alex? She does drugs, she's smoking, she's having sex and trying to talk Alex into having sex."

"What? How do you know that?" Emily asked, in shock.

"Because Alex told me this afternoon, the girl gave Alex birth control pills." Emily was surprised to hear this news…she had no idea that was going on.

"Oh my God!" Emily exclaimed tiredly, she couldn't even believe their relationship had fallen apart so much she didn't even know her daughter had birth control pills.

"Is she having sex?" Emily asked, horrified.

"I don't think she is, but she isn't going to tell me that; what she told me is Evie keeps pushing her to sleep with Dexter?" Clyde arched his eyebrows.

"I don't even know if they are still dating, she doesn't tell me anything anymore."

"Darling, I think…" Clyde stated, but he was interrupted by the sound of Emily's cell phone.

"Prentiss." She answered, trying to sound normal.

"I know we just made it home a few hours ago, but we a case." JJ said sadly. Emily closed her eyes. This was one of those times when she wanted to call Aaron and ask if she could stay behind for this case. But, again, she needed to break up with him and the sooner she did that the better.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible." She said, hanging up the phone.

"I have to go, we have a case." Emily said as she ran her hands over her face, then she hesitated… "I can call Aaron for this case and stay home."

"Love, that is up to you, but I honestly think you guys need a few days apart to calm down." Clyde suggested.

"I know you're right, I should take these few days to think things through."

Within a half hour, Emily was ready to go. She thought about going to say goodbye to Alex before she left, but maybe it was a bad idea. She would text her from the plane. Emily headed to work with her heart devastated; she needed to do anything it took to repair her relationship with her Alex.

Emily was one of the first one of the team to arrive at the BAU; she quickly approached her desk setting down her go bag. Aaron was just leaving his office to head toward the conference room to prepare for the case. He saw Emily and walked toward her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, thanks for getting here so fast, I was just getting ready to set up the case."

"It's fine…where we are going?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Omaha, Nebraska." He responded and was immediately aware of the redness in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what's the case?" She asked, again avoiding his curious eyes.

"Five victims in two days, sexual assault and murder." Aaron replied, analyzing her. "Come on, Em, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I should head to the conference room." Saying that, she was going to walk away from him, but he stopped her.

"Emily, you're not okay, now, what's going on?" He warned…" I can't have you on this case if you're not at 100%."

"I'm fine, Aaron." Emily said through clenched teeth.

"No, you're no…what's going on?"

"I'm not having this conversation here!" She warned, glancing around.

"Fine, Prentiss, my office." Aaron said in his full unit chief mode, walking back toward his office. Emily just shook her head, glaring at him. They stepped inside his office, and he turned around to look at her with questioning eyes.

"This team can't function if we aren't honest with each other." He said severely.

"This isn't even about work, Aaron."

"Then what's it about…just tell me."

"Fine, you want to know what this is about!" Emily said angrily. "I think we should break up."

"What?" Aaron asked shocked.

"I think we should have never done this in the first place…it was a mistake, and I could lose my job, or you could lose yours." She stated. "This is not even professional; you and I talking about this right now."

"What are you even talking about, Em, everything was fine."

"Aaron, this is a mistake, I can't do this, I'm sorry." She said, walking out of his office. He didn't know what was going on. They had just been together a few nights ago making love, and everything was perfect. He needed to talk to her, but she was right, he couldn't talk to her at work. He would wait until after the case was over.

The case was one of the hardest they had ever worked; five women had been murdered and raped in their homes. The unsub was targeting Caucasian females between ages 20-30 looking for a house. He posed as a mortgage agent and managed to convince the victims to show him their personal information and bank accounts. He then proceeded to stalk and rape them, killing them at their house after they had signed the deposit for the down payment.

The first few days they spent interviewing witnesses and analyzing crime scenes. So far, they only had few clues that led them to their unsub, and everyone was growing impatient.

"There was a call to 911 from one of the alleged witnesses, a Graham Reeves, who called to report a fire at his house, but when the police and fire department got there, there was no fire or signs of smoke. He even denied making the call." Garcia told them over the phone.

"So, this witness called the police to report a nonexistent fire, then lie about it?" Morgan asked. "That is weird."

"Prentiss and Rossi, go talk to this witness…see what you can find out." Hotch ordered. The two profilers nodded and headed out.

When they arrived at the witness's house, both agents walked toward the door, only to notice the door was open. Dave knocked on the door a few times, but there was no response.

"Mr. Reeves?" He called as they both cautiously stepped into the threshold. "It's Agents Rossi and Prentiss with the FBI?"

They heard a loud noise from the hallway next to them, and they turned around, but before either of them could react, a man pulled out a gun opening fire on the agents. David was able to pull out his gun just as fast and shoot back killing the guy, but it was too late…Emily had been shot in the chest and was now lying on her side on the floor.

"I need an ambulance…agent down!" Dave called desperately into his radio. Emily was already unconscious. They had been caught by surprise, so neither of them were wearing a Kevlar because they thought they were just interviewing a witness.

"Emily, please wake up." Dave called, trying to get a response from Emily.


	24. Chapter 24

The Way to a Prentiss Girl

Chapter 24: Scared to Death

Morgan and Hotch were working on the profile from the police station in Omaha, Nebraska; there was something that didn't fit, and they were trying to put the last pieces of the puzzle together.

"Something doesn't fit." Morgan said, looking at Hotch about ten minutes after Dave and Prentiss left to interview the witness.

"Garcia, what else do you have on this Reeves guy? Is there some sort of connection with the victims at all?"

"Give me a minute, chocolate thunder." Garcia said, as she rapidly clicked her expert fingers on the keyboard.

"Morgan, they all know him from twitter, only he was under the nickname of Dave Watterson." Garcia read from the information in front of her on the computer. "He was looking for a house, so they referred him to our unsub, Ingram Sheen."

"So, why the police call?" Hotch questioned. "Why bother calling the police to report a fire if he was going to pretend he didn't later?" Hotch questioned quietly. 

Morgan turned to look at Hotch with the same questioning look, as the Unit Chief started picking up the pieces as the images passed through his mind.

"To gauge the response time!" Hotch said suddenly as it all made sense.

"What?!" Morgan said, looking at him. Garcia stopped doing whatever she was doing, and her attention went back to the screen looking at Hotch as well.

"If you wanted to kill someone, you would want to know how long it takes the police to get there."

"Garcia, I need you to send all the units available to the address Prentiss and Rossi went to, Graham Reeves is our unsub."

"Oh my God!" Garcia said. The technical analyst panicked. "Okay, I'm on it!"

Hotch and Morgan rushed out of the police department with all the other detectives. They called Reid and JJ to notify them as well, since they have left to go to the last crime scene.

"Garcia." Penelope answered as soon as Hotch frantically dialed her while he was driving like a maniac.

"Get Rossi on the phone, we need to warn them!"

"Okay." Garcia was so freaked out she could hardly keep focused. The line rang a few times, then it went to voice mail.

"Rossi isn't answering, Sir!" Her voice just short of tears which were beginning to fill her eyes.

"Try Prentiss." The same thing happened…Emily's phone went to voicemail.

"Neither of them are answering, both phones are going to voicemail."

"Garcia, I don't care what you have to do, just get them on the phone!" Hotch barked, hanging up on the analyst before she could respond.

Morgan could see the tension in the Unit Chief's eyes as they drove as fast as they could to meet their team. Suddenly, Hotch's phone began to ring again.

"Garcia, what do you have?"

"I...just got a call from the Ralston Police who rushed there about ten minutes ago." She said with a broken voice.

"What happened?" Hotch snapped.

"I don't know...they just said they receive a call about an agent down." With that, Hotch hung up again and made it to the unsub's residence in a matter of minutes. There were several units already there from the police and fire departments as well as a forensic team. He felt like he couldn't breathe anymore as he got out of the SUV and spotted Dave talking to one of the detectives. Hotch's heart stopped beating, and he felt his knees give way. That could only mean it was Emily who was hurt…o _h God no, please no, she had to be okay, please God._

"What happened?" He asked Dave, hoping the worst wasn't true.

"The unsub is dead...he had a gun... And we weren't prepared." Dave explained as calmly as he could.

"Where's Emily?" Aaron asked, feeling the bile rising in his throat.

"She was shot, Aaron, I couldn't stop it…he came out of nowhere. I tried to stop him, but it was too late. Emily was behind me, and I didn't see him coming from behind us."

"Dave, where is she now?" Aaron asked firmly, trying to snap the older agent out of the shock he was in.

"They just rushed her to the hospital, I wanted to go with her, but I had to answer all their questions."

"Dave, I need to know how badly she got hurt." Aaron stated, his eyes filling with tears.

"She was shot in the chest, Aaron, it might not be good. I'm not sure if she'll make it." Dave said, his own eyes filling with tears.

"We have to finish the case here so we can go the hospital." Aaron said, walking toward the lead detective.

One hour later, the team was sitting at the hospital waiting. Emily was still in surgery, and they hadn't heard anything yet. Aaron was pacing around the waiting area without being able to keep his mind straight; if anything happened to Emily, he would never be able to overcome it. He knew that despite her breaking up with him, she was the person he loved the most in this world, even though he hadn't told her that yet. He felt his life would be over if he couldn't see her beautiful dark eyes again. Aaron also knew this would devastate Alex, regardless of what was going on with them. Oh God, they needed to call Alex, she needed to know Emily was hurt.

"We need to contact her daughter." Aaron said suddenly.

"Hotch, I don't think that's a good idea, man." Morgan said, looking at him. "Alex is just a kid."

"I know she's just a kid, Derek, but if something happens to Emily..." He stopped…he couldn't even form the words.

"Aaron's right, Morgan." JJ said, wiping her eyes." Alex needs to be here…she's fifteen years old she can handle it."

"JJ, she's just a teen, you can't possibly suggest we bring her here and torture her with the idea of her mother lying on a surgical table."

"And if her mother dies?" JJ snapped, tears rolling down her cheeks now!" She will _**never**_ forgive any of us for not letting her know, Alex needs to be here."

"I think they're right, Derek." Rossi said, putting his arm on Derek's shoulder.

"Emily might not make it, Alex needs to see her mother one last time even if it's on a surgical table." Dave said, his eyes red. Morgan just shook his head angrily walking away from them. He was furious, but he knew deep inside his anger was toward the asshole that had shot his best friend.

"Who is with Alex now?" Hotch asked.

"She's with Clyde, Emily's best friend from London."

"Clyde Easter?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, he came to visit them for a few days, Emily told me on the jet when we were coming here."

"I'll call him." Rossi offered. He and Clyde had worked a few cases back the day. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Dave dialed Clyde's number which he surprisingly still had. He heard the phone ring as Clyde answered.

"Hello."

"Clyde Easter?" Dave questioned?

"This is he, who is this?" Clyde asked, confused.

"This is Dave Rossi with the BAU."

"Agent Rossi?" Clyde smiled, "It's been what…twenty years since we worked a case together?"

"Yeah, around that." Dave said, closing his eyes. "Easter, I'm sorry to call you under these circumstances, but there has been a situation…"

"Situation? What kind of situation?"

"Emily has been hurt during the case on which we're currently working." Dave said sadly.

"What? What happened?"

"She was shot by our unsub, and we're at the hospital in Omaha, Nebraska."

"Oh God, is she all right?"

"We don't know anything yet, she's still in surgery, and we need to get Alex here as quickly as possible." Rossi told him. "We're not sure if Emily will make it." Rossi said as a few tears formed in his eyes. 

"Oh God!" Clyde felt like he had been stabbed in the heart! "Okay, I'll get there as soon as possible."

"Aaron is sending the jet to Quantico, just meet Miss Garcia there, and she'll bring you guys here."

"Okay, I understand. I'll contact Miss Garcia to let her know we're on our way to the jet, and I'll have Alex there as quickly as possible. We're on our way."

"Clyde, for now, it might be better not to tell Alex how serious the situation is until you guys are at the hospital."

"I know, I'll handle it." 

Clyde hung up the phone and didn't even know how to react for a minute. He just stood there for a few seconds with his ears ringing. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His best friend had been shot, and she might not make it through the night. Clyde couldn't believe this was happening; he thought if anything happened to Emily, he hasn't sure what was he going to do, they had been best friends for so long.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, as she made her way down the stairs looking for a bottle of water. Clyde was still standing in the middle of the kitchen lost in thought.

"Ummm...yeah, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and get ready…we have to go somewhere." He instructed.

"Go where?" Alex arched her eyebrows in confusion.

"We have to uhh meet your mother in Nebraska, she needs our help with something."

"What?" I don't see why she needs us to go there!"

"Darling, just get ready, please?" Clyde begged anxiously, and Alex saw the desperation in his eyes, so she knew something was wrong.

"Umm okay." She rushed upstairs without asking anymore questions; she had a feeling something was not okay, but Clyde wouldn't lie to her…would he?  
They rushed to Quantico, and Alex was trying to figure out what was going on when they arrived at the tarmac and the jet. Penelope was waiting for them already on the plane. Alex saw her, and she could see that her eyes were red.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweet pea. I'm tired, and I have a really bad migraine." Penelope lied and exchanged glances with Clyde.

"Why are we going to see mom there?" Alex questioned, confused; none of this made any sense to her.

"There is a situation with the team that might be dangerous, sweetie." Penelope hated lying to her, but until they got to the hospital, neither she nor Clyde could tell her, there was no point in making her freak out for hours on the jet with the idea that her mother was possibly dying.

"So, am I in danger, too?"

"We don't know, sweetie, let's just rest until we get there and know what's going on, okay?" Clyde said, taking her hand smiling at her softly.

"I want to talk to mom." Alex said, pulling out her phone and dialing her mother's number, but after a few rings, it went to voicemail.

"She's working, honey, let's just get there, okay?" 

"Okay." Alex nodded, looking down. She knew they weren't exactly being honest with her, and she had a feeling something really bad was going on.

When they arrived at the hospital in Omaha, there was a car waiting for them. Alex tried to call her mother again, but her phone again went to voicemail.

Clyde and Penelope got in the car with Alex, and by now Clyde could see how nervous Alex was, and he knew they had to tell her the truth sooner or later.

They arrived at the University of Nebraska Medical Center, and Alex turned to look at Clyde feeling like her stomach was being turned upside down…why were they at a hospital.

"Why are we here?" What is going on Clyde?" Alex asked, finally a little freaked out.

"Sweetie, I need to tell you something, but I need you to remain calm."

"Why? What happened?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"There was an accident at work today…your mother…was shot…we…"

"What? YOU LIED TO ME!?" Alex screamed.

"Alex, honey…" But he wasn't able to say anything else. Alex opened the car door and began running toward the hospital doors as fast as she could, feeling fresh tears sliding freely down her cheeks.

"Alex, wait!" Clyde yelled, rushing after her.

Alex ran toward the hospital…needing to see her mother. She needed to ask her to forgive her for everything that she had done before it was too late. Alex ran past the security guards ignoring their commands to stop right there…her ears were ringing and she couldn't focus on anything else.

"Ma'am, you need to stop!" One of the security officers called loudly.

Thankfully, Morgan saw the teen running toward them, and he was able to scoop her up in his arms and stop her before she made it through the surgery room doors.

"Sweetheart, stop." Morgan softly said as he held her close. "You can't go in there."

"LET ME GO!" Alex shouted, "I need to see my mom, LET ME GO, GET OFF ME!" She cried desperately.

"I can't do that, sweetie, we have to wait here."

"No, you don't understand, I have to see her, this is all my fault." She cried in Morgan's arms.

"Honey, calm down please."

"This is my fault, please let me see my mom." Alex shouted in desperation while Morgan, and now Clyde, pulled her away and got her in one of the chairs.


	25. Chapter 25

The Way to a Prentiss Girl

Chapter 25: The Longest Night

Alex was sitting on one of the waiting room lounge chairs hugging her legs. JJ was next to her with her arm wrapped around the teen. They had managed to give her a mild tranquilizer, and now she was just sitting there waiting to hear news about her mother. The entire team was there…Clyde was sitting on her other side, his hands covering his face, and they had no idea how long it was going to take for Emily to wake up. All they knew was that Emily had gone into a coma because she had lost so much blood, and they had almost lost her on the table. The bullet went through her chest and managed to break one of her ribs, but luckily didn't hit her lungs; it did, however, cause enough damage to put her in a coma. Now, it was just a waiting game. The team was devastated and terrified at the same time. If something happened to Emily, they knew they would all fall apart, especially Alex, who was still just a kid. They knew that if anything happened to her mother, Alex's life would completely fall apart regardless of the situation they were having at home.

Alex had been sitting in the chair for the past two hours, refusing to talk with anyone, just staring at the floor. JJ had tried to speak to her a few times, but she couldn't get a word out of her. Clyde had tried as well, but he knew Alex was pissed at him for not telling her the truth about Emily right away. Even Spencer and Derek tried to take her to the cafeteria to distract her, but she refused to move or even acknowledge them. Every now and then, tears rolled down her cheeks, and she would wipe them away with the sleeves of her hoodie, but other than that, she sat there in silence hugging her legs and staring at the floor.

Suddenly, Alex stood up and tried to walk away.

"Honey, wait!" JJ called.

"I just need some fresh air." Alex said, sniffling.

"Do you want me to go with you?" JJ asked.

"No, I just want to be alone."

"Sweetie, I'm not sure…" 

"JJ, it's okay, just let her go, security is outside." Hotch intervened.

"Okay, text me if you want me to come out with you."

But, Alex just left. She felt like she was going to choke in there, she just needed a little fresh air. Hotch watched Alex walk away, and he followed her, instructing the team to wait there for news of Emily. He watched her step outside the emergency ramp and go over to the benches where she sat down, covering her face with her hands. Hotch stood there by the window for a few minutes making sure she was okay, but after a little bit, he decided it was too cold outside, so he walked out by her taking his own wool coat off and placing it around her back sitting next to her on the bench.

"Do you want to go inside? It's a little cold out here." He suggested gently.

"No, I can't breathe in there. I just...I can't..."

"Okay, do you need anything? Maybe I can get you some coffee?"

"This is all my fault, you know?" Alex blurted out suddenly, as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Sweetheart, of course it's not your fault, this was an accident…this is no one's fault. Unfortunately, it's something that comes with our job."

"I told her I didn't want to see her ever again." Alex sobbed, wiping her eyes. "That's why she got shot, God is punishing me."

"Alex, God doesn't punish people like that, sometimes, when we get mad we say things we don't really mean or feel." He told her softly. "But, this is not your fault; you need to understand that."

"I've been so horrible to her, you know?" Alex responded, making eye contact with him for the first time. " I've done so many fucked up things and not once did she ever do anything to me except to ground me. I hate myself for doing all the things I did to her." She cried, tears pouring freely from her eyes. Hotch didn't say anything about her use of bad language… for one, it wasn't his place, and two, she was mad and she needed to get out whatever she was holding inside.

"Sweetie, your mother loves you more than anything in this world, no matter what you do. She also understands you're a teenager, and you're going through a change." He explained, pulling out a piece of tissue from his pocket and handing it to her. She mouthed a _thanks_ to him and wiped her eyes.

"You made her so happy, you know? Happier than I've ever seen her." Alex confessed, wrapping his coat around her tighter and surprising Hotch with her statement. Aaron was so surprised he wasn't even sure how to respond.

"I love your mom, Alex, I just want her to be happy, and I want the best for her."

"She once dated a guy back in London…I was like ten back then maybe? I don't know, but after that, she always refused to date because she always said she wanted to make our life about me and her."

Hotch wasn't sure what to say with a confession like that; he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear about other men in Emily's past. But the conversation was helping Alex calm down, so he was fine with it. "I think your mother has always wanted the best for you." 

"She only dated this guy for a little while…I think his name was Charles, then one day she broke up with him. She said she didn't need a guy, but I always wanted her to find someone because I wanted her to be so happy." She said as her eyes filled with more tears.

"Then she started seeing you." Alex turned to look at him." I've never seen her smile the way she did when she talked about you, the way her eyes sparkled, only you do that to her."

Hotch stood there in shock listening to Alex talk. His own eyes wanted to fill with tears at the thought of the woman he loved lying in surgery in a coma. Instead, he knew he needed to be strong and support her daughter.

"I was so scared she loved you more than me, and our relationship would change."

"Alex." He sighed, understanding a lot of things. "Your mother would never stop loving you no matter what."

"My father left when I was a baby, he left us for another woman because he didn't love me." Her eyes were sparkling with tears in the dark night, and he wanted to pull her into his arms so badly and tell her that he loved her even if she wasn't his daughter and they had had a rocky start.

"Honey…" But, she cut him off wiping her eyes with her sleeve again.

"I thought that if mom would love you, then maybe one day she would just leave me, too, you know? That's why I hated you. I just didn't want you to take mom away from me, too."

"Sweetheart," He said, taking her hands, "I need you to listen to what I'm going to say." He said softly, making sure she was making eye contact with him. "There is no way your mother will ever leave you, or stop loving you; you're the most important thing in the world to her."

Alex was now looking at him deeply…God, she looked so much like Emily it was almost scary, she was like a mini version of Emily staring at him. The gorgeous dark eyes and alabaster skin, her messy hair in a ponytail, she was as beautiful as her mother and just as smart. Hotch noted Alex's eyes were red and wet, and she looked so innocent, despite everything she had done, he had never been able to be mad at her. She was just a kid and she was jealous of her mother…he understood that, he knew eventually she would open up to him, even though the circumstances weren't the best. He was just happy she was here talking to him, since she had refused to talk to anyone else.

"If something happens to my mom, it's going to be my fault." She said, as her eyes filled with tears once again, and a sob escaped her mouth.

"No, it won't; she's going to be okay, sweetheart." Hotch finally pulled her into his arms, giving her comfort and reassuring her everything would be fine. They stood there in the cold for a little while longer.

"Do you believe in God?" Alex asked after a while.

"Of course, I do." he responded, wiping her eyes.

"Do you think if we pray that mom is okay, He will hear us?"

"I think we can certainly try." Hotch said , smiling at her." Do you want to go to the chapel and pray for a little bit?"

"Yeah, will you come with me?" She asked dubiously.

Of course." He said, standing up and taking her hand. "But, can you do me a favor and eat something, please, sweetie, we need to have you eat a little bit so you can stay strong and healthy for your mom…we might be here for a while."

"I'm really not hungry, but I could drink some tea after we pray." She said with a sad smile.

"Okay, that's fine." They walked back toward the hospital entrance and made their way to the chapel.

They prayed together for a little while and after that, Hotch took Alex to the cafeteria to get some tea and coffee for himself. They were not sure how long they were going to be there, and Aaron was not going to move until Emily was out of danger.

The doctors told the team it would be a while before Emily woke up; Hotch and the team discussed with the doctors whether they could transfer Emily from that hospital to the hospital in Washington where she would be near her family and team for support and where she could be monitored. They made the decision to transfer Emily via helicopter to Washington Memorial, where it was better to be home in case anything else happened. Unfortunately, Clyde was called back to London on the same day Emily was transferred. That left Alex alone, but Clyde knew between the entire team they would take care of her, and he promised he would be back as soon as he resolved whatever issue was going on in London. Since Penelope didn't travel with the team, it was decided it would be better if Alex stayed with her, in case the team was called out on a case. Hotch, on his side, took a short leave of absence from work…there was no way he was going to leave Emily in the hospital alone. Since he rarely took vacation or any days off, the BAU had no problem granting him the time off.

Hotch thought that the best idea was for Alex to return to school and come to the hospital in the afternoons to see her mother. He believed it was not ideal for Alex to spend the night at the hospital, since she could sleep at her own house, or at Penelope's house. He would stay at the hospital looking after Emily, and he would call Alex if there was anything she needed to know. Unfortunately, Alex blatantly refused to leave her mother's side. She actually begged Hotch to let her stay there and not to send her home. He understood that she was already under a lot of stress with her mother in a coma. He called the school then and reported Alex absent due to her mother's accident, he then took Alex home to take a shower and get some clothes and a comfortable blanket and pillow for the hospital so she could sleep at night. As much as he hated the idea of Alex sleeping at the hospital, he knew she just wanted to be there for her mother.

They had been at Washington Memorial for a few days now, and there were no signs of Emily waking up. Alex stood one afternoon next to her mother's unconscious body, the air tube attached to her mouth and her body full of wires. He didn't really like that Alex had to see her mother like that, she had always known her to be strong and full of life. He would give anything to make everything okay for her and for Emily.

Alex stood there looking at her mother, and her eyes filled with tears; she wished she could go back in time and ask her mother to forgive her for everything she had done. She wished she could take back all the horrible things she had said to her, the last thing her mother had heard from her lips was that she didn't ever want to see her again. Maybe this was God's way of punishing her for everything she had done. She would give her life to be the one lying in that bed and not her mother; she just wished she could tell her mother how sorry she was and how much she loved her. Her body shook involuntarily and a sob escaped her mouth. Hotch, who was on the other side of the bed, came around and wrapped her in his arms.

"Shhh…it's okay, sweetheart, she's going to be alright, we just have to believe that." He hugged her tightly hoping he could take some of her sadness away. He was trying to be strong, but he was also dying inside.

"I'm so sorry for everything." Alex said, sobbing.

"Hey, it's okay, sweetie, it's going to be alright."

"I'm really sorry for everything I did to you."

"You have nothing to apologize for, sweetheart, it's okay." He told her, holding her close.

"No, I do. I was so horrible to you and her."

"Alex, I understand how you feel, and it's fine, I'm not mad at you." He said softly.

"But, there's something I want you to know." Hotch said, cupping her chin kindly. "I will never be able to take your place in your mom's heart."

Alex just looked at him with watery eyes.

"Your mom loves you more than anything in this world, and I could never replace that; I just want to make your mom happy…I just want the best for her and for you."

"You do make her happy, I've never seen her so happy before." She sighed, wiping her eyes again.

"Hey." He said, making her look at him again, "When all of this is over and your mom is recovered, maybe we can all go out to have dinner and to see a movie or something."

"That would be nice." She said sadly, looking at Emily dubiously, as if she wasn't sure her mom would ever wake up.

"She will wake up, sweetie, we just have to believe that." Hotch squeezed her hand and smiled at her giving her the comfort she needed.

A few evenings later, Alex and Aaron were sitting in the room; they had not left Emily's side at all. Hotch had managed to order some food for them from the cafeteria, but they had barely eaten anything since they both were so anxious and worried about Emily. Hotch wanted Alex to eat something even if it was just a little; she had taken a few naps here and there, but she had refused to sleep for eight hours at a time, or leave her mom at all. Her chair was pulled up right next to Emily's bed, and she just sat there staring at her mother. Every now and then, a fresh set of tears rolled down her cheeks.

She was sitting there staring at her lap when she felt her mother's hand move…her eyes immediately shot up.

"Mom!" Alex called, standing up and looking at her.

Emily was trying to open her eyes, but she was having a difficult time. The doctors had already removed Emily's breathing tube, and all she had was one of those little oxygen tubes over her nose. Her eyes finally opened, and she tried to focus on the images in front of her. Emily forgot where she was for a minute, everything was blurry, then she saw Alex crying and Aaron next to her, and the images came to her mind. She began to remember being shot, landing on the ground then everything going dark.

"Mommy," Alex cried as tears came full force; she leaned down to hug Emily as gently as she could, but still holding onto her mother as if her life depended on it.

"It's okay, baby." Emily finally said in a raspy voice.

"I'm so sorry for everything...please forgive me for everything...please forgive me, mommy." Alex sobbed in her mother's arms.

"It's okay, love, mommy is fine, everything is just fine." She told her daughter, wrapping her arm around her and trying to keep her own tears at bay.

She then saw Aaron next to them, and her eyes filled with tears; there was so much she had to say to him. He just came over and took her free hand placing a soft kiss on it and caressing her forehead.

"I love you." That was all he was able to say as his eyes filled with tears…he finally leaned forward and kissed her head.

"I love you, too." Emily said softly, still holding onto Alex and giving him a soft, watery smile; tears finally came, and she lay there with her daughter in her arms and the man she had come to love in the past few months close by her side.


	26. Chapter 26

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 26: Painless

About a week later, Emily was allowed to go home; she would probably need a while to completely heal, but for now, she was healthy enough to go home. Hotch had insisted Emily take a month off, and now she had been placed on medical leave from work. Hotch and Alex would be taking care of her the first few days…it wasn't as if she was handicapped, but she still needed to be careful the first few weeks and someone needed to stay with her. Aaron would be staying over to help care for Emily and just to be there for them. Alex wanted to stay home with Emily, but her mother insisted she had already lost enough school time, and she needed to return to school. Romi had come over a few times to visit Emily, once while she was in the hospital and now at her house, so she had brought Alex all the assignments she had missed for class, and anything else that would help her catch up with school. Even if the girls had stopped talking for a while, Alex loved Romi, and now they were back to being friends. Romi knew Alex had been going through a rough time, so she was not mad at her anymore, she just wanted to be there to support her best friend, and because Emily had become like a second mother to her. So, in between Alex, Hotch and Romi and, of course, the rest of the team, Emily was always with someone, and they were all taking great care of her.

"Hey, baby," Emily greeted her as her daughter walked into the apartment after school.

"Hey, what's up?" The teen said tiredly leaning down to place a kiss on her mother's cheek then dropping her school bag on the floor by the door. Emily was lying on the sofa among her comfortable blankets watching a documentary.

"Where's Hotch?" Alex asked, looking around.

"He went to the store to get a few things for dinner." Emily answered patting the sofa so the teen would sit next to her.

"Okay, cool." Alex responded, sitting next to her mother.

"How are you feeling?" The teen asked, looking at Emily with worried eyes.

"I am fine, baby, you guys have not let me move at all the entire week." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well, you only got shot, you know, most people don't usually get up and run around to save the world."

"We do in my world." Emily laughed. "Who else is going to keep you safe?" She teased.

"The rest of the team obviously!" Alex gave her a funny look. "Oh, and Hotch, of course."

Emily laughed at her. She still found it funny that she kept calling _him_ Hotch although they were getting closer now, and he had asked her to call him Aaron.

"Are you ever going to stop calling him Hotch?" Emily teased.

"That's his name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but that's his serious name."

"I thought his serious name was Hotchner."

"That too, but you guys are friends now, and I thought you would start calling him Aaron by now." Emily smiled, tilting her head at her child.

"I don't know, that seems too personal...you hardly call him Aaron yourself." She accused.

"I do call him Aaron, a lot of times." Emily gave her daughter a mischievous look.

"Oh, gross!" Alex made a face." See, this is why I can't do this…you just kill it for me." The teen said, rolling her eyes and standing up from the couch to walk away shaking her head.

But Emily stopped her, pulling her back onto the couch.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, looking at her daughter; she had noticed Alex had been a little off since they had been home from the hospital, but Alex kept saying she was okay.

Emily and Alex had briefly talked at the hospital, and the teen had begged her mother for forgiveness. Emily, on the other hand, just wanted everything to be over so they could start from zero. She told Alex she wanted to forget about everything and not talk about it anymore…there was nothing she had to forgiver her for.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The teen said, although Emily could see something was still bothering her.

"I love you, you know that?" Emily asked, making deep eye contact with her child.

"Yeah, I know, I love you, too." Alex responded, breaking eye contact and looking down.

"Hey, is it okay if Romi comes over later for dinner?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

"Of course, baby, you never have to ask me that?"

Around six that evening, they all had dinner together with Romi. Hotch had cooked for them, and now he and Emily were going to settle down and talk, while the girls hung out upstairs. They were working on some of Alex's back homework and helping Alex finish her assignments.

"What happened today with Evie?" Romi asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Alex replied, as she picked up her history book again.

"They are bullying you again, aren't they?"

"Romi, just drop it, please." Alex begged, looking at her.

"You have to talk to your mom."

"Romi, it's fine, don't worry about it. I don't want to worry my mom with stuff like this, it's really not important."

"It is if they're harassing you the way they are."

"Romi, I can handle it. I don't want to give my mom more stress. Please...just let it go, my mom has a lot going on right now…she's struggling." Alex sighed.

"What do you mean?" Romi questioned, confused.

"She's having a bunch of nightmares, she's waking up crying and screaming at night."

"Alex, I think it's normal for her to have nightmares after she got shot."

"I know, but it never used to be like that, she's always been so strong...and now this messed up the whole thing, I've never seen her like this." Alex said, with watery eyes.

"I'm sure it's just temporary, you guys just need time to heal from everything."

"Sometimes I feel like all of this is my fault." She said sadly.

"No, it's not, Alex, it was an accident from her work."

"I think you need to talk to your mom about all this, about Evie, how you feel, she needs to know what's going on." 

"No, she doesn't, I've already caused her enough trouble, I can't cause her anymore."

"I'm worried about you, Alex."

"I'm okay."

Romi knew there was something else going on with her friend, and she wanted to tell Emily, but she knew Alex would never forgive her if she said anything. She decided she would just keep an eye on her friend to make sure she was fine.

Later that evening after Romi went home, Hotch and Alex took care of cleaning the kitchen while Emily showered and changed. When Emily went downstairs, they were finished cleaning and putting everything away.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Emily asked.

"Sure, that sounds fine with me." Aaron smiled.

"I just have some stuff to finish for school, but that won't take but a few minutes." Alex said, barely looking at her mother.

"Okay, baby, we'll wait for you." 

"Okay." the teen replied, going upstairs.

Emily watched her walk away; sometimes she wished that figuring out her own teenage daughter was as easy as it was to profiling unsubs. Alex was such an enigma at times, and she just wished she could read what was going through her mind. She would have never imagined raising a teen was as hard as it was. Alex was now a young woman, and she had her mother's temper and stubbornness. She could be a sweetheart and the most adorable young lady anyone had ever met, but she could also turn into a lion in a matter of seconds. Now, Emily wanted to know what was going on in her mind after her accident, and how she was holding up, she knew something was bothering her, but ever since they started having issues, Alex had shut down to her and hardly ever told her anything.

"Are you okay, baby?" Hotch asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Yeah, I'm just worried...she's been a little off."

"Well, sweetie, there's been a lot going on lately, just give her time."

"I know, but she's just acting a little different...I know she can hardly look into my eyes now, and I feel like she's distancing herself from me."

"I think she just feels guilty for everything that's happened."

Emily sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

"We used to be able to tell each other everything, now she looks at me like I used to look at my mother." Emily said, her eyes filling.

"Baby, come here." Aaron pulled her onto the couch sitting her on his lap. "Are you sure this is about Alex and not the nightmares?"

Aaron knew Emily had been having nightmares ever since she got shot. He'd been waking up in the middle of the night with her…trying to calm her down and help her fall back to sleep.

"No…I don't know." She looked away because tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Talk to me about the dream." His thumbs wiped away her tears gently.

"It's mostly blanks, but I'm in this warehouse looking for Reeves, the unsub, and I go in there knowing what I'm going to find...the stuff we've seen." She couldn't stop the tears now, but Aaron knew she had to get it all out. "He has killed someone else, I know he has killed someone else..." Emily stopped, as she couldn't make the last words come out.

"Only it's Alex who's lying there..." Now she was crying freely. "And all I can think is I never got to tell her how important she is to me, all we did was fight before."

Aaron then hugged her trying to comfort her. He knew how hard it was for her given all the stress she was having with her daughter and work.

"He's dead, and you and Alex are okay; it's normal to have these dreams, and things with Alex will get better, baby." He kissed her.

"Sometimes, I feel like none of this would have happened if I had never moved here."

That hurt Aaron a lot, but he knew it was just emotional talk. He just needed to let her talk and be there for her when she needed him.

"I feel like I have become exactly the person I never wanted to become. I am just like my mother, my child hates me, and I am ruining her life and I don't know how to get through to her."

They were unaware that Alex was listening to what Emily was saying. Alex stood there watching her mother cry for a very long time. She had never seen her mom so vulnerable and fragile, and Alex knew that she had caused all the stress on her mother. She rushed to her room again without making any noise.

"I just want to make everything the way it was."

"Sweetheart, it's going to take some time to get there…Alex loves you more than you can imagine." He assured her. "She's a teen, you were her age once, things will get better."

"I know." She gave him a watery smile. "Thank you for how amazing you are to me and her despite everything that has happened."

"I love you, Em, and I will do anything to make you happy."

"I love you, too." She kissed his lips and hugged him one more time, remaining in his embrace a few seconds. Then she pulled away, wiping her eyes, she didn't want her daughter to see her like that.

"Lex!" She called from Aaron's lap.

"What's up?" The teen responded quietly.

"You coming, baby?"

"Yeah?" Alex came down trying to look normal, although she was feeling terrible inside. She was trying so hard to keep the tears at bay her eyes were burning. She could not cause any more pain to her mom, she simply couldn't."

Emily started the movie and settled on the bigger couch with Aaron by her side and arranging a pillow on her other side for Alex to curl up next to her. They started watching the movie (The Bucket List) after Alex settled on the pillow next to her mother. Alex tried to watch the film with them but she was having a hard time concentrating. She hated that her mom was having nightmares, and she was having a hard time adjusting after her accident. She wished she could go back in time and change everything she had done to her mother. Alex knew she had the most amazing mother in the world, and she had been so terrible to her, she hated herself for that. Her phone vibrated in her jeans, and she pulled out her phone glancing at the message. It was from Evie, and it read, _"You are such a whore, nobody cares about you."_

Ever since Alex had stopped talking to her, Evie had been harassing her at school; she had been sending her all kinds of emails with nasty things on them. She sent her text messages insulting her and calling her all sort of things, and to Alex's credit, she mostly ignored the messages because she didn't want to play Evie's game, her mother had raised her to not let anyone treat her like that, plus, she was trained in self defense and she could easily kick Evie's ass if she wanted too, but she wasn't about to get in trouble again. She got another text from Evie that read. " _You are such a loser, kill yourself, nobody gives a shit."_ Alex just closed her eyes irritated; didn't she have anything better to do?

Emily's eyes glanced at her daughter who was busy on her phone.

"You okay, baby?" She asked, running her fingers through her daughter's thick hair.

"I'm okay, it's just Romi."

Emily placed her arm around her daughter's back, rubbing gentle patterns with her fingers. What hurt Alex most was that her mother never once stopped being so loving and kind with her, even when she had been such a brat and said so many disrespectful things. She knew she had been so unfair to her, and no matter what anyone said, nothing could make her feel better, there was no way of repairing what she had done.

She stood up without being able to stay there any longer.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Her mother asked, looking at her with concern.

"Upstairs...I have a headache, may I go lie down?"

"Of course, love, do you want anything?" Her mother asked, reaching up to touch her forehead in case she had a fever.

"I'm okay, I'll take some Tylenol or something, I just want to go lie down on my bed."

"Okay, I'll come up in a little bit, maybe bring you some hot tea?"

"Thank you, bye Hotch."

"Bye, sweetie, let us know if you want us to get anything for you." Aaron said.

Alex headed upstairs and walked into her bathroom. She truly did have a headache and just wanted to stay in her room. Maybe she should take some Tylenol and try to get some sleep. She reached in one of the cabinets where some of the medicine was, grabbing the bottle of Tylenol immediately realizing it was empty.

"Just my luck!" She murmured, walking out of her bathroom, grabbing the bottle of water from her nightstand and heading into her mother's room. Alex thought her mother should have some there since she often got headaches. She felt her cellphone vibrate again, probably another message from Evie. She ignored it and grunted, making her way into her mother's big bathroom.

Alex watched her reflection in the mirror; her eyes had dark bags under them, and she looked like crap, probably because she had hardly slept in a while. She opened one of the doors from her mother's bathrooms cabinets and found some different medication in there. She saw some birth control pills there…good to see those...she wasn't sure if she could handle a mini-Hotch right now, even if _it_ was half related to her. There was some cold medication as well and the bottle of Tylenol. She reached for the bottle of the pills and was about to take a few, and something else caught her attention. Another container, it was her mother's migraine prescription pills (Hydrocodone). She looked at the pills for a second and sighed, she knew they usually made her mother very sleepy when she took them. Alex carefully grabbed the bottle and stood there looking at it. Maybe she could take one of those so she could actually sleep tonight; she wondered if one pill would actually hurt her. All she wanted to do was sleep, sleep and just not think anymore, and then a second thought crossed her mind, something she had never thought of. Maybe if she was gone, her mother would not be hurting as much as she was. She sighed and sat on the bathroom floor staring at the bottle of pills.

Her mind started playing tricks on her, all the images of things she had done and how much damage and heartache she had caused started passing through her mind.

As it was, the last thing she needed right now, …she started receiving more messages from Evie, and she threw her phone away.

"God, just leave me alone!" she cried.

She was so tired of everything that was going on, maybe just maybe, if she took all those pills, things would be so much better for everyone. Her hands started shaking as tears ran freely down her cheeks.

Emily was still watching the movie with Aaron, but her mind was still thinking about Alex; she had been gone for just five minutes and she was worried about her. She hardly complained about headaches, and she had been acting weird all day. Without being able to stop herself, she stood up from the couch to go check on her.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked, taking his eyes from the screen and looking at her.

"Yeah, I just want to go check on her, something is not right."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be right back." Emily replied and smiled, kissing him.

She headed upstairs and made her way into her daughter's room, the lights were on but Alex did not seem to be there.

"Alex?" She called, glancing around the room, then she headed into the bathroom, and her child was not there either.

Confused, Emily walked out of the room, where could she be? She headed into her own room to see if she had gone to sleep on her bed. She walked into there, and Alex was not on her bed, but her bathroom door was ajar. She went in there and slowly opened the door.

The image in front of her almost caused her to lose her mind. Emily felt like her knees were giving out on her. Alex was holding a bottle of water in one hand and Emily's own migraine prescription medication in the other.


	27. Chapter 27

The Way to a Prentiss Heart

Chapter 27: Minimal Loss

Confused, Emily walked out of the room, where could she be? She headed into her own room to see if she had gone to sleep on her bed. She walked into there, and Alex was not on her bed, but her bathroom door was ajar. She went in there and slowly opened the door.

The image in front of her almost caused her to lose her mind. Emily felt like her knees were giving out on her. Alex was holding a bottle of water in one hand and Emily's own migraine prescription medication in the other.

"Oh my God, no!" She screamed. rushing inside. "No, no. what are you doing?" She tried to take the bottle of pills from her daughter's hand. It was then she noticed Alex was crying.

"Noooo, just let me take them, I don't want to live anymore." The teen cried, as she held the bottle of pills tightly. Emily pulled at the bottle, and it landed on the bathroom floor scattering the pills all over the tiles.

"No baby please, nooo." She cried, holding her daughter close to her as her own eyes filled with tears. "AARON!" She screamed loudly, trying to keep the teen from leaving her arms. Alex was now sobbing in her mother's arms. Aaron heard the bloodcurdling scream and rushed upstairs.

"Everything is my fault, I just want to be gone, that way I don't cause you anymore pain." Alex sobbed in her mother's arms.

"Don't say that, baby, don't ever say that again." Emily sobbed, holding her daughter close.

When Aaron rushed into the bathroom, he saw Emily sitting on the floor holding Alex who was crying uncontrollably, the pills scattered all over the floor. He didn't need to be a genius to know what was going on.

"Oh God, do you want me to call an ambulance and the police?" He rushed to Emily and Alex, kneeling in front of them.

"Yes, please, I don't know if she took anything." Emily replied, crying.

"No, please don't call anyone, please. Mommy, they will arrest me." Alex cried, terrified.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Sweetheart, calm down, nobody is arresting you." Aaron said tenderly, "We just need to get you to the hospital."

"Mommy, please don't let him call anyone, please…" Alex begged, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Alex, look at me, how many pills did you take?" Emily asked, taking her daughter's face in her hands.

"I didn't take any..." The teen cried, ashamed.

"Baby, why did you try to do this?" Emily asked, her eyes soaked in tears.

"Let me take her to your bed." Aaron said, carrying Alex in his arms and setting her gently in Emily's big bed. Emily followed them immediately.

"Are you sure you didn't take anything?" Emily asked again. "We need to go to the emergency room if you did; it's okay, you're not in trouble, but I need to know if you took anything." 

"No, I was going to take them when you walked in, I didn't take any of them, I promise you, I don't want to go to the hospital, please." Alex said, now ashamed and looking down. Emily and Aaron exchanged worried looks.

Aaron went into the bathroom to pick up all the pills, throwing them in the toilet and flushing it. Then, he picked up Alex's phone which was still on the floor, taking it to Emily.

"Why did you try to do that, Alex?" Emily asked with a broken heart and a shaking voice.

"Because everything is my fault, you got shot because of me, and everything is so messed up because of me, I just didn't want to cause you any more pain." The teen explained again, looking down and fidgeting with her hands, all the while crying.

"Baby, oh my God." Emily cried, pulling her daughter into her arms. "If anything happens to you my life will be over." Holding her daughter as close to her body as she could as both of them cried.

"I am so sorry for everything, mommy."

"Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for, I love you no matter what, mommy will always love you, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me…you're my reason to live."

"I'll go make some hot tea, that'll help calm her down." Aaron offered, walking away to give them some privacy.

"Thank you, Aaron."

Emily gave Alex a mild tranquilizer she sometimes took for stress and anxiety; she knew the teen would really need it tonight. Alex was now drinking hot tea under her mother's blankets; she didn't really want to talk anymore, and Emily knew for now it was best to let her relax and sleep, then tomorrow she would talk to her. Emily laid next to Alex until she fell asleep, her eyes filling with tears every now and then…she could hardly believe her daughter had attempted to do something like that. Her heart was broken and devastated, and she blamed herself for everything that was going on; she knew things had gone too far, and now, she needed to get professional help for Alex.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Aaron asked quietly, a little while later. Emily had been lying next to her daughter running her fingers through her dark hair.

"No, I'm okay." She responded in a broken voice.

"Do you want to talk, baby." He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. Emily shook her head "no" as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't even know what to do anymore." She sobbed softly, she didn't want to wake Alex up; Aaron got closer to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's okay, love, we'll get through this, we need to talk to someone that can help us." He suggested. "Did you check who she was talking to on her phone?" He asked, hoping they could get some sort of answer.

"No, I haven't even checked her phone." Emily replied, turning around and picking the cell phone up from her nightstand.

She started checking her daughter's messages, then she saw all the text messages Evie had sent her and every conversation she had with all her friends. Emily hated to go through her daughter's things, but right now, her daughter's life was at risk.

"Evie has been harassing her." Emily said angrily. "Look at all these messages." She showed Aaron the cell phone.

"Do you know if this has been going on for a while?" He questioned, scanning the messages and looking concerned.

"I don't know, they stopped talking a few days before I got shot." Emily said and sniffled, "But I have no idea how long this has been going on, these are just messages from today, she could have erased everything else."

"You can press charges against her for bullying and encouraging someone to commit suicide." 

"I know that."

"Em, I think we need to report this, if she continues to harass Alex like this, we can't allow it."

"I know, Aaron, I'm going to her school tomorrow to talk to the principal; I just don't want to leave her alone. I can't let her go back to school right now, not like this."

"I understand, baby, I'll handle it, stay here with her tomorrow, and I'll go talk to her principal and handle things there." Aaron said, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Do you think the principal will talk to you?"

"He will when he sees my FBI badge, plus, I could always tell him you are my wife, and Alex is my stepdaughter." He said softly, and that made Emily smile, but she looked at him in shock.

"What?" He asked, with a smile on his face when he saw her perplexed face.

"You want to say we're married?" A small smile also dancing across her lips.

"Why not, we need to resolve this with Alex, and I love you; it's not like I haven't thought about it anyway." He said truthfully.

"You've had thoughts about us getting married?" Now, Emily was completely baffled...they were speaking softly so Alex wouldn't wake up, but he could hear the shock in her voice.

"Yeah, I mean I know it's kind of soon, but...I love you, Em...I truly, really do, and it's not like we're kids." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Emily smiled through teary eyes looking at him.

"I love you, too, Aaron, more than I can say." Her eyes pooled with tears.

"Look, I know right now is probably not a good time to talk about this, but I want you in my life forever...we'll talk more about it later."

"Okay, I love you, thank you for everything."

"Of course, baby, try to get some sleep; I can go home if you want some space with her."

"No, stay…you can sleep in the guest room, I don't want you to go home, I don't want to be alone with her." She told him, kissing him softly. Aaron knew she was worried something else might happen that night. He returned the kiss tenderly and wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'll stay then, I'll go get some hot tea for you so you can get some sleep yourself." He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room.

"Thank you, honey." Emily called after him as she watched the man walk away.

She wanted to cry so badly…there were so many emotions going through her mind at that moment. She loved Aaron…she truly did, she had never felt about anyone like that before, not even Alex's father. Of course, Alex's father was more a sexual attraction than anything else. She had had some serious boyfriends over the years, but nothing this serious and this mature. Of course, things were different now, she had a fifteen-year-old daughter, and Aaron had a child as well. They had a much more mature kind of love, they both were too old for bullshit and games, and they both had been hurt in the past. They were both looking for stability and a future together. She didn't have time for games anymore, and neither did Aaron. The truth was, she knew now, even if it was soon, that her heart belonged to him despite everything that was going on.

The following day, Emily woke up around eight in the morning, Alex was still peacefully asleep in her bed. She didn't want to wake her up, she knew that the teen needed rest and sleep badly. Aaron had left around five that morning to go home and change, then he was going to Alex's school to talk to the principal. Emily really wanted to be the one talking to the principal and making a scene after what had happened the previous night with her daughter. She was still so angry at everyone that she wanted to punch a wall; hell, she even wanted to punch Evie in the face; which was probably why the best idea was for Aaron to handle this. She was too emotionally involved, and she would probably do something really stupid if she even set foot in the school. Plus, she knew that Aaron was very intimidating when he was upset, and she trusted him completely to handle this situation, and the fact that he was willing to say he was her husband and Alex's stepfather was endearing, making her heart melt.

Emily made a fresh cup of fruit and some hot tea, and headed back upstairs to see Alex, she was still snuggled in her blankets sleeping. She placed the tea and fruit on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. She then ran her fingers softly through her daughter's thick hair leaning forward to press a kiss on her forehead. Alex stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes to face her mother.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Emily asked, caressing the teen's cheeks.

"Sleepy." Alex mumbled tiredly.

"It's probably the tranquilizer, love, it's going to make you sleepy most of the day." Emily told her, kissing her again. Alex nodded, looking away for a second and remembering the effects of the previous night.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, ashamed and unable to meet her mother's loving eyes.

"No, baby, of course not, I'm just worried about you." Emily told her, running her hands through the teen's hair.

"I'm okay." Alex said, finally looking at Emily.

"I know, but we still need to talk, like _really,_ _really_ talk." She said in a soft but firm tone.

"Okay." Alex responded, feeling sad.

"I need you to eat something first." Emily said, pointing toward the bowl of fruit and tea she had made.

"I'm really not hungry."

"I know, baby, but I need you to have something on your stomach." Her mother ordered softly.

"Okay." Alex said, sitting up in bed and drinking some of the tea.

"Do you have to work?"

"No, sweetie, I'm staying home with you all day."

"Can we stay in bed and watch a movie like we used to do in London?"

"Sure, we can." Emily replied and smiled at her daughter, joining her in bed and cuddling with her…she knew they needed the time alone.

A little while later, Alex fell sleep again, and Emily took that time to send some emails and make some calls. She did talk to Aaron, and he had handled everything at school, and because the bullying had been going on for a while, and there was proof, Evie was immediately expelled from school pending an investigation. Aaron insisted that charges were pressed against her since she was old enough to be charged as an adult; there were also some other claims against other students for harassment, extortion and drug charges. The principal was literally frightened by Aaron's presence at the school, saying he was Alexandra's stepfather, and he was Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. That was enough to have the whole administration office at Lakeside moving quickly and getting Evie expelled. Since she had been harassing Romi, too, Aaron was able to obtain testimony from Romi, who by now, knew about Alex's attempt at suicide and was willing to do anything it took to help Aaron.

Romi was really sad about hearing what happened to Alex and wanted to rush to the Prentiss's house, but Aaron suggested giving them a few days might be a better idea. After that, he headed into the office to handle a few errands; then he was going to return to Emily's place to take care of them.

Alex again woke up around two in the afternoon, and her mother was still in bed with her working on her laptop. She snuggled closer to her mother and rested on her shoulder as she saw her send a few emails to the BAU. Her mother's hand absently caressed her daughter's head and smiled at the teen.

"I'm going to cook something…what do you want?" Emily asked, trying to sound sweet and kind.

"Can we, like, order pizza or something?" Alex asked, yawning.

"We could if you want to, although I'd like you to eat something healthier since you've been under such stress." 

"I just want cheesy pizza, we could put mushrooms on it…they are healthy." Emily smirked and tickled Alex.

"Okay, monkey, but first we really need to talk, baby." 

"I know..." Alex said, looking down. "I know you're mad and think I'm crazy..." She stopped biting her lips as if she could not form the words anymore, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Sweetheart, look at me." Emily demanded, making her daughter sit up and look at her. "I'm not mad, I love you more than anything in this life...I'm just very worried..." Her eyes filled with tears as well, and she stopped talking.

"Alex, if anything ever happens to you, I'd die, I won't be able to survive it." Emily said, her voice thick with emotion and a few tears spilling down her cheeks. "I know that our relationship hasn't been the best for the past few months, but you're everything to me, and if you want to move back to London so things can be like they used to be...let's go, I'll move back."

"Why would you move? What about the BAU and Penelope and JJ and Romi? Aren't they like a family now, and we love them? What about Hotch…you love him, too."

"I love you more, Alex, you're more important to me than anything else, and what happened yesterday made me realize that I have been such a terrible mother, and maybe it's better if we move back if that's what you want."

"Mom!" Alex said, with tears in her eyes and hugging her mother. "You're not a terrible mother, you're the best mother ever, and I'm sorry I made you feel so bad."

"I just want you to be happy, Lex, that's the most important thing to me."

"I am happy, and I love you the most, too, I want you to be happy as well. You love Hotch, and he really loves you, too." The teen said, looking down at her fidgeting hands. "He was so amazing to me while you were...you know...in the hospital."

"He was?" Emily asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I was freaking out about you, and he was just so sweet, he kept taking care of me and bringing me food and everything; it was…I dunno...nice, he really loves you, mom." 

"But, right now, all I care about is you."

"I don't want you to end things with him. I've never seen you as happy as you are with him, and he cares so much about you...plus, now that we kinda get along it's kinda fun, you know? To have someone around who cares about us and all?"

Emily smiled, looking at her teenage daughter.

"You know that he went to your school today to talk to the principal? He told them he was your stepdad?" Emily said, smirking.

"He did? What!? Why?"

"Because we read your text messages from Evie." Emily replied, tilting her head and looking at her daughter.

"Oh, I didn't want you to see those." Alex said, looking down and wringing her hands.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me what was going on with Evie?" Emily asked, taking her daughter's hand.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Alex, I can't allow this, I can't let someone harass you like that; you are my child, and I will do anything it takes to protect you."

"She's just a stupid bitch, sorry..." She added when Emily gave her a look for her use of words. "She is just a moron who wants to bully people around for no reason and make them feel miserable, I don't let her get to me."

"Baby, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be very honest with me." Emily stated.

"Okay?"

"Did you ...are you…ummm, having sex?" Emily asked, straightforward.

"No, of course not, mom!" Alex made a face of disgust and exasperation.

"Why was Evie giving you birth control?" Her mother asked in a serious tone. Alex didn't even know how to ask how she found out about that but she knew she needed to tell her mother the truth.

"She wanted me to sleep with Dexter, but I never did…I swear, mom."

"You know you can tell me, right? If you ever want to do anything."

"Why are we talking about sex?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"Because my teenage daughter is carrying birth control pills around." Emily laughed.

"I am not, I'm not even with anyone anymore."

"What happened with Dexter?" Emily asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"We're not really talking anymore."

"How come?"

"He didn't like Evie, so he and I stopped talking." The teen explained.

"Yeah, well, I can't blame him, I don't really like Evie either."

"I know, mom, I'm so sorry, mom."

"It's okay, love, we're fine, but I do think we need to see someone that can help us."

"You mean a psychiatrist? I'm not crazy." Alex said, hurt.

"I never said that, and no, I mean a counselor, someone that can help us build our relationship back and make it better."

Alex looked at her sadly and then looked at her lap unable to say anything else.

"Hey, look at me." Emily said softy, placing her finger under her chin to make eye contact with her precious child.

"It's not a bad thing, baby, it will just help us communicate better right now."

"Do you think Hotch will want to come with us?" Alex asked then.

"Do you want Aaron to join us?" Emily asked, surprised.

"Sure, I mean, he is a part of our…your life now, so he will be in our family, right?" Alex responded, shrugging. "Plus he was kind off affected by this"

"Okay, I'll talk to him about it." She smiled.

"Cool, can we watch a movie now?"

"Sure." Emily laughed. For now, there had been enough talking; she knew that eventually they would get to that place again, but she just wanted to enjoy the day with her daughter and not have to worry about anything else. Together they picked a movie to watch and cuddled in bed together for the rest of the day…hopefully, in the coming days, things would continue to be fine.


End file.
